Mystique Lake 2: The Conclusion
by Allison Sweeney
Summary: The folks of Mystique Lake are back. Set in a beautiful small picturesque town where everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**What previously happened...**

**Mayor's Office**

Damon opened Bonnie's message and smiled at the pics of his kids enjoying themselves in the kitchen. They looked happy even Bonnie was smiling and laughing.

He packed up. He couldn't wait to join his family and have dinner with them and sleep in his own bed next to his wife tonight.

The door opened slowly. When Damon saw who it was he smirked. He smirked even when the gun was aimed at him.

"You do not have the fucking guts to do it." Damon said. The first shot was in the chest. He fell back in his chair from the impact of the gunshot. The second shot graze his head on the left side and the third shot hit him in his stomach. He slumped down in his chair.

**...Presently**

Red and blue police lights flashed everywhere. Yellow police lines blocked the crowd of people outside Mystique Lake town Hall as they all looked on in morbid curiosity. People pushed each other out of the way to get a better look when paramedics came out with a body on a stretcher. A hospital sheet covered the body and face much to the dismay of the curious onlookers.

"Its the mayor." A woman whispered in shock. She and her friend were standing at the front to get a better look.

"How do you know when we can't even see a face." Her friend said to her pale in the face.

Sam heard the conversation between the two women and she too wondered the same thing...was that Damon Salvatore's dead body being carried out to the ambulance. She wondered who got to him first before her. She was too late. When she came here the first police car was already here.

She looked to her side as a man pushed his way to the front. He looked like he was in dire need of a proper good nights rest and a bath. What strike Sam the most about the man was that he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

It was Stevens with an evil smile on his face as he looked on how the body was put in the back of the ambulance. The sound of the ambulance doors being closed was music to his ears. It brought him finality that Salvatore was out of this life for good.

He called a police officer over and faked interest. "What happened here?"

"The mayor was shot that's all I know Mr Stevens." The police officer said.

Stevens faked shock and surprise on his face. "What? Do you know who did it?"

"I do not know that Mr Stevens." The police officer said.

Sam was taking this all in. Now the big mystery is who shot Damon Salvatore. Her phone ring and she quickly took it out of her handbag. It was Alex.

**Sam: Alex? **

**Alex: Sam thank God I found you I was so worried. The police called us someone shot my dad we're on our way to his office** **now. Where are you I tried to call you but your phone just went straight to voicemail. **

**Sam: I was on my way home when I saw police cars outside the town hall. Alex I was so scared and worried. **

**Alex: Stay there and wait for us okay? I love you Sam. **

...with shaky hands she put her phone back in her handbag and saw her gun in there. The reality of it all kicked in. It could have been her in cuffs on her way to jail or dead under that sheet on her way to the morgue. She needed to get away from here. She pushed Stevens out of the way and stumbled through the crowd on her way to her car.

...

"His not dead. He can't be." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was holding Bonnie's hand. The kids and their mom were on their way to Damon's office. Alex driving with Cayllum next to him in the passenger seat. Bonnie, Kenzie, Zoe and Dylan on the backseat. Their neighbours was more than willing to watched over the twins.

Bonnie put her arms around her kids. She remembered Damon's last words to her was that his way of saying goodbye. No matter what happens Bonnie I will always love you.

Zoe nestled under her mom's arm. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer for her dad.

**Mystique Lake Town Hall**

**Mayor Damon's Office**

Jack was standing quietly next to the steel cabinet in the corner. His eyes on Damon.

Damon was sitting behind his desk knocking back his third glass of bourbon. A white bandage around his head. In a irritatingly way he waved the paramedics away from him. "I fine."

"Mayor Salvatore we still need to take you to the hospital." Lionel said hopelessly. He looked at Sheriff Mitchell for help but the sheriff just shrugged his shoulders.

"I said I'm fine now piss off!" Damon said hard. The room immediately went silent.

Lionel the paramedic stood there with a awkward nervous smile. He quickly packed his things up and stepped away from the mayor.

"Brother" Stephen said. Stephen's face was in pain. His eyes so sad.

"My doctor is here Lionel you can go." Damon said with his eyes on Stephen.

Stephen walked slowly across the room to Damon who was sitting behind his desk. His fingers touched the bandage on Damon's head softly. "I'm not even gone yet and you almost got yourself killed." Stephen said as tears rolled down his cheek.

Damon smirked and said. "I'm a hard bastard to kill Stephie." His eyes got shiny and he swallowed his own tears back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened here?" Stephen asked.

Damon closed his eyes his mind going back before all this happened.

**He started to pack up for the night. He couldn't wait to get home and spend time with his wife and kids and sleep in his own bed next to Bonnie tonight. **

**He was just about ready to leave when the door opened up slowly. He smirked when he saw who it was with gun in hand aiming at him.**

"**I should have known you would pay me a visit Sarah. You want to sit down and talk about this." Damon said and pointed at the chair by his desk.**

"**You killed him. You killed my brother Will. He would have still be alive if it weren't for you." Sarah said and furiously wipe the tears from her face.**

"**Stevens send you to do his dirty work Sarah. Go home while you still can and I will forget all of this ever happened." Damon said and moved the picture of him and Bonnie and the kids the way its always standing on his desk. His a stickler for preciseness. **

**Sarah looked confused for a second but quickly recomposed herself. "Stevens got nothing to do with this but he did told me how you forced a confession out of Will. His secret got out and he was killed for it."**

**There, now the picture looked right and on its right place. Damon thought to himself. **

"**Burn in hell Damon. " Sarah said.**

**Damon rolled his eyes. He was starting to get upset with Sarah. All he wants to do now is go home and spend time with the people he loves most on this earth. He understands her hurt and pain but she's clearly aiming the gun at the wrong guy. Damon smirked and said. "You do not have the fucking guts to do it."**

**Sarah closed her eyes. In her mind she is getting justice for Will by pulling the trigger. **

**The first shot went to his chest. Surprised , shocked and pain that she really pulled the trigger was on Damon's face as he fell back in his chair from the impact of the gunshot.**

**She is doing this for Will. She promised to always protect him and she failed but the man responsible for his end is meeting his own end at her hands. She pulled the trigger again.**

**This shot grazed Damon's head on his left side. It felt like someone took a hot iron pole and dragged it along the side of his head. It burned and sting.**

**This is for you Will Sarah thought and pulled the trigger again. **

**The third and final shot hit him in his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He slumped down in his chair.**

**Sarah opened her eyes. She felt calmed. She than put the gun on herself and pulled the trigger for the last time. Sarah was dead before her body hit the floor. **

It was than that Stephen saw the bulletproof vest on Damon's desk. The vest that saved Damon's life.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon and the rest of his family were seated in the living room. The twins sleeping on his lap and Bonnie sitting next to him. He still refused to go to the hospital after his ordeal. After sheriff Mitchell took his statement and Stephen checked him out and gave him some strong painkillers he cleared himself to go home. Sam was sitting quietly next to Alex watching Damon carefully. She still can't believe how lucky Damon was to still be alive.

Kenzie yawned and said. "I'm going to bed too much excitement for me for one night." She kissed her dad on his cheek and than her mom.

"That's right old people need to go to bed early don't forget to take out your false teeth before you sleep Kenz." Dylan said with a smirk.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Wow no wonder I love you so much."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay all of you to bed kids. Princess can barely keep her eyes open."

Zoe smiled sheepishly. She was tired and sleepy but she was so afraid letting go of her dad's hand and wake up to find that this was all just a dream.

Damon kissed her on her cheek and said. "I'm fine Princess and safe its all over."

Alex took Sam's hand and said. "Well I'm glad your okay dad the thought of losing you made us all." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I just want you to know how much we love you. Your not just my father, you're my hero dad."

Damon put his arm around Alex and hugged his son close to him. He was too emotional to say a word.

...

In Alex room Sam throw her handbag on the bed and walked to the shower. A cold shower is just what she needed. Alex kept himself busy rearranging his books on his book shelve something that he likes to do whenever his not feeling okay. Sam's phone ring and without a second thought Alex walked to their bed where the phone was in her handbag. He took it out and that's when he saw the gun in there.

He dropped her handbag quickly back on the bed. What is Sam doing with a loaded gun? Where does she even get a gun? Why does she even have it? He told her in the very beginning of their relationship his dislike in guns. He appalled guns and their use.

"Thought you were going to join me." Sam said behind him. She just finished with her quick shower. "Help me dry my hair Alex." Sam said and walked to the vanity mirror.

"Why is there a gun in your handbag Sam?" Alex asked.

If that question of him shocked her she didn't show it. She kept her face calm. "Alex unlike you I'm used to it. I grew up with firearms around me. My dad took me hunting when I was young. I told you all of this."

"You brought a gun into our home Sam after I told you how I feel about guns. What if Dylan or the twins finds it and play with it? Look what happened to my dad tonight. A gun almost killed him tonight. I appal the use of firearms Sam. I want it gone get rid of it." Alex said with a hint of anger.

Sam turned around to face him and rolled her eyes. "You and your dislike for guns. A gun can save your life Alex stop being such a sissy. Every woman should have one do you know how easy it is for men to prey on us? What do you want me to use to protect myself Alex my lip gloss? My heel? Yeah right."

Alex closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. He took his car keys from the dresser.

"Its late where are you going Alex?"

"I need to be alone right now Sam can you please give me that?" Alex said softly.

"This must be a Salvatore thing run away from your problems instead of facing it like a man. Go Alex go to your hiding spot and clear your mind or better yet go to mommy so that she can make it better with her sweet words and kisses and hugs makes me want to puke." Sam said with a puking sound.

Alex slowly counted to ten in his head. It took everything in him not to say some really hurtful things back at Sam or to slam some sense into her head. Its thoughts like this that makes him rather go off on his own for awhile. He does not want to hurt anyone. He promised himself he will never raise his hand to a woman and that's a promise he will keep. He walked to her but Sam slapped him hard on his cheek when he wanted to kiss her.

"Do you need anything Sam?" Alex asked. He looked away from her. There was too much sadness in his eyes. He didn't wanted her to see him this vulnerable.

Sam didn't answer him. Alex put his jacket on and walked out closing the door softly behind him.

Alex found Zoe downstairs in the kitchen heating a glass of milk for herself without a word she walked to him and hugged him. "Dont stay out to late."

Alex swallowed his tears back and cleared his throat. "Promise I won't."

...

Bonnie ran her fingers softly over the black and purple bruise on Damon's chest where the bullet hit him through the vest. She was on top of him naked with him under her. His dick buried deeply inside of her.

His fingers kneed her soft firm butt cheeks lazily. His eyes sleepy as they rested on her.

"Damon?"

Damon smiled and said. "Why aren't you moving Babe?"

Bonnie laughed softly. "You more asleep than awake." She kissed him on his lips. "Lets get some rest."

"No, you're just where I want you." He said and gave her a lazy sleepy grin.

"Honey look at you. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Damon chuckled and said. "That brother of mine. I think he gave something to sedate me." Damon closed his eyes. He was out like a light.

Bonnie kissed him softly on his cheek and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating in her ears. She let her tears roll freely.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Who can this be at this late hour of the night. Caroline thought to herself. She opened the front door. The shock and surprise on her face visibly to the two people standing on her front door step.

"Hi Caroline." Elena said.

"Elena." Caroline said with her eyes on the young girl standing next to Elena.

"Can we come in Caroline." Elena asked.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

A new day has come for the folks of ML and with it the perfect weather. The sun was shining bright in the sky casting golden rays on the blue crystal waters of the lake. Its days like this that the tourists flock down to the Lake to watched this beautiful wonder and take pictures or just simply enjoy the variety of water sports there is to offer. Everyone was in good spirits now that the news are out that the mayor was not dead. Businesses opened early as usual on hot summers day and mothers flocked to the park with their babies to gossip and brag over their mindless lives.

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe and Kenzie prepared breakfast seeing that their mom and dad are still in bed. Alex, Cayllum and Dylan joined them later with the twins.

"Thank God its Friday! I can't wait for the bash tonight its going to be epic! I need this break after last nights scare." Kenzie said with a bright smile. She was glowing and she looked fresh in her school uniform with her pitch black wavy hair in a Ariana Grande ponytail style on her head.

"Me too I can't wait." Dylan said.

"Its for seniors only and last time I checked your not a senior so you better stay away before you embarrass me." Kenzie said.

"Uhm excuse me Ice Queen, Walter and me and our gang was personally invited by the football captain so in your face I'm so going to be there." Dylan said with a smirk and winked at Alex.

Kenzie saw that and said. "Alex don't tell me you are encouraging this little fool to show up tonight."

Alex laughed and said. "Kenz he is fifteen I don't see why he can't go."

"Exactly my point." Dylan said and smirked wider.

"Zoe is fourteen does that mean she can go too." Kenzie said.

"No!" Alex, Dylan and Cayllum said at the same time.

"She's got plenty of books to read and dreams of Cayllum to keep her peacefully asleep all night right Toffee, tell her." Dylan said to Zoe.

Zoe kicked Dylan under the table and smiled sweetly when she saw his face twisted from pain.

...

Damon's head rolled from side to side. His whole body was covered in sweat. He kept mumbling no, no, stay away from him, in his sleep.

"Damon wakeup! " Bonnie said and shoved him.

Damon's eyes snapped open. His chest heaving up and down like someone who just finished a marathon. He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"It was just a bad dream honey." Bonnie said softly. She wiped his sweaty hair from his forehead when she said this.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes past seven. You don't have to go in Damon take the day off." Bonnie said with a worried look.

"I have some paper work to do Babe." He said and threw the sheets of him. He walked naked to their shower. "Do you mind taking out something for me to wear Babe and make it casual looks like its going to be a hot day for a suit." Damon said from the shower.

"Really Damon? Just stay home with me and the twins."

"No can do Babe. The people should see that their mayor is not scared and doesn't shit in his pants so easily. Black jeans and a blue T-shirt." Damon said. He enjoyed the cold water on his face. It cleared his mind from Giuseppe.

Bonnie sigh and checked her phone for any messages. There was one message from Caroline.

**Caroline: Hi Bon how are you? Guess who showed up last night Elena with Bailey. **

"I see I'm walking naked today." Damon said with a smirk behind her. He was done taking his shower.

"Elena is here in Mystique Lake with Bailey." Bonnie said.

Damon didn't answer he just walked to his walk in closet searching for something to wear.

She followed him to his closet and said. "Well aren't you going to say something Damon."

"Nope." He said popping the P.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about your dream."

Damon smirked. "I don't even remember the dream Babe and as for Elena and Baily I do not think that concerns me. I'm not Baily's father. Stephen is."

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Home**

Caroline, Stephen and Elena were seated in Stephen's study. It was quiet between them neither one knowing what to say next.

Caroline looked at Stephen whose eyes were on Elena.

"I thought the money we send you was enough for you and Bailey, Elena. Why did you come back." Caroline knew it was a mean thing to ask but she felt so emotionally unstable with everything that recently happened.

"I can give Baily all the love in the world but I can never still her hunger for her father's love. I raised her to be an independent young woman Caroline and even tho she does not show it I know she miss a father figure in her life and I don't want to rob her of that anymore."

Bailey was the daughter of Elena and Stephen after the two slept together one night. It happened the year after they all graduated from ML high and Stephen told Caroline everything even when Elena came to him with the news of her pregnancy. He told Caroline.

Caroline forgave Stephen in the end and Elena decided it was best if she took Baily with her and leave ML permanently. Caroline and Stephen soon started a family of their own and never told the kids about Bailey. He send Elena a hefty some of money every month.

All Stephen could think was why now? Why the hell now? Here he is on his way to Sweden to fulfil his lifelong dream and now this. What is wrong with this godamn place that it can't let him go.

"Stephen are you alright?" Caroline asked a visibly distressed Stephen.

"I have to go my patients are waiting." Stephen said. He kissed Caroline on the cheek and walked out without a single glance or word at Elena.

A sudden cough erupted from Elena's lungs. Caroline rushed to her side with a worried look but Elena just smiled and said. "I still got to get used to the dry hot air its nothing."

"Do you want me to bring you some water?" Caroline asked.

Elena took a deep breath and said. "I'm fine really Caroline."

...

Later that day Alex, Josh, Neil, Sam and some of their friends were having some drinks at the bar and playing a game of pool. Sam was all over the place and over friendly with the guys knowing full well how that made Alex feel.

"Hey be a darling and get me another drink." She said to one of the guys.

Josh who was standing next to Alex saw this and said. "You want me to have a talk with her."

Alex mustered up a smile and said. "I don't think she will listen to you Josh."

Neil had a look of disgust for Sam on his handsome face. He knew Sam had a wild streak in her but to openly humiliate and embarrass Alex infront of his friends was taking things too far.

"So tell me more about this bash at the lake that everyone are talking about." Sam said with a flirtatious smile to one of the guys. The guy looked nervous and uncomfortable with Sam so close to him. What's wrong with this chick the guy thought to himself.

"You should ask your boyfriend that." He said and stepped away from her.

**Mayors office**

Damon stood in the middle of his office his eyes scanning the room. He felt nothing inside. No fear or flashbacks. There was nothing. Everyone was happy to see him this morning and after one o' clock he send them all home early leaving him to work in peace.

"Only a crazy man will come back to a office he almost died in." Stephen said from the door entrance.

Damon smirked. "Did my wife called you about my nightmare of the boogyman?"

"You know she did." Stephen said and folded his arms in front of him.

"And did you tell her about your nightmares brother." Damon asked with a mocking grin.

Stephen rolled his eyes and said. "I didn't get the chance to tell her and beside she was more worried about you so I didn't wanted her to worry about me."

"Step right in little brother looks like you and me got a shitload to talk about." Damon said and walked to his desk.

"I'm pretty fine right where I'm standing thank you very much." Stephen said quickly.

This time Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bonnie told me Elena and Baily showed up after all these years. Why? Did you skip your support money little brother."

"Did you call Elena Damon its just strange that she's showing up now." Stephen said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Hey even I wouldn't go that low so don't make me the evil villain in this. Anyway what are you going to do now that you have your wife and your baby mama under one roof and can I just say wow it amazes me with what you can get away with Stephen if I did something like that I would have been ripped to shreds and cast out."

Stephen sigh and said. "I don't know Damon. What will you do if you were in my position."

"For starters can I just say I am so glad I'm not in your shoes. So Elena wants you to be part of Baily's life give her that little brother. Family comes first take this time and make up for all those lost years money can't buy your daughter's love."

Stephen closed his eyes tiredly and said. "No Sweden."

"Stop being selfish Stephen this is not your life alone that you have to consider."

"Lets go for a drink suddenly I have a deep thirst." Stephen said to a happy smiling Damon.

"You put me on strong meds doc are you sure I can take a drink hmm?

"Don't worry I will make sure I deliver you safely on the front steps of our church with a note saying please pray for the mayor for he has sinned." Stephen said with a smirk.

Damon laughed out loud and said. "In that case let's fuck it up."

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

The evening air was even better cooling off the people of ML and SL. Clubs and bars were packed with party goers drinking and dancing. Families were spending nice quality time in restaurants and the young folks of ML and SL were having a good time at the lake.

Dylan and his best friend Walter and their gang was also at the lake each standing with a cup of beer in hand.

Walter is Dylan's age and wore glasses. The two of them thick as thieves. "Not so bitter anymore after three cups." Walter said with a big goofy grin.

Dylan and the others laughed. "This is the life guys we finally made to the big boys league." Dylan said and patted Walter on the shoulder.

"Lets just hope sheriff Mitchell and his goons don't show up and arrest us for underage drinking. My mother will demand my public execution and throw a barbeque for the whole town after that." Walter said and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Dylan spit and choked on his beer. He laughed and said. "Walt stop it."

Mia and her group of girls came over to them and boy was she smiling flirtatiously at Dylan. She took his hand and led him away from the group.

"Wow what a surprise. I didn't know you would be here Dylan." She said.

"Yeah Robby invited us." Dylan said.

"Where's Liz? She's always by your side." Mia asked with a sweet fake smile.

"This is not her type of scenery." Dylan said and blushed.

"You are so cute Dylan and funny." Mia said softly.

Dylan was pleasantly surprised and flattered. "What? Me? You really mean that?" He could feel how the alcohol made him feel at ease and relaxed.

Mia giggled. "Yes you handsome. Let's go some place where we can talk privately." She whispered in his ear and pulled him after her.

"Guys are you sure we should be here?" Liz asked with a nervous look.

"Suddenly I'm not so sure." Zoe said.

"Let's see if we can find Chad and his friends we can hang out with them. That won't make us stand out like sore thumbs." Sophi said.

Zoe, Sophi and Liz decided that they were up for a adventure and to do something daring for once. It was their first time coming to a lake party.

"Okay let's walk around and see where we can find him." Sophi said to them but Liz's attention was somewhere else. She saw Dylan and Mia walking to the trees where its darker. Mia suddenly stopped and kissed Dylan on his mouth. She whispered something to him and together the two disappeared in the dark and out of sight.

"There he is guys." Sophi said excited. "There's Chad."

All the adventure and excitement of the night left Liz. What she saw really hurt her. She knew Dylan and Mia was making out behind the trees.

"Liz are you okay?" Zoe asked softly.

"I should probably go home I don't know why I even came here." Liz said with a sad smile.

"To have fun and beside Dylan is also here. He will be happy to see you." Zoe said and put her arm around Liz.

Liz swallowed her tears back and smiled. "Lets have fun."

**ML Grill and Bar**

Damon and Stephen were on the small stage singing very loud and ugly to Celine Dion's theme song from Titanic My heart Will Go On. Alaric was standing next to them trying to hide his face with his hands.

After the brothers were done with their item and received a standing ovation Damon loudly declared that they will sing another song much to Alaric's dismay.

"I can already see us on the front pages. Every joke in this town will start with three guys who walked into a bar one night. The mayor the doctor and the teacher." Alaric whispered frantically at them.

Damon rolled his eyes and said. "Stop killing our vibe Ric hey you know what solo you going to sing for us. Killing me softly by the refugees."

Stephen was doubled over. He knew he was in a shit load of trouble by ignoring Caroline's calls but he just wanted to let go and forget for a short while.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie, Caroline, Stella and Kate were sitting at the kitchen table indulging themselves in cupcakes and wine.

Stella sigh and said. "So Elena is back and she's staying with you guys and none of your kids knows anything about who Baily really is?"

"That's the situation I'm currently in right now." Caroline said.

"The Salvatore brothers just can't keep their dicks in their pants. Oh no that's way to hard for them." Stella said and ignored Kates warning glare.

Stella just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "What. Its true asks them." Stella said and pointed at Bonnie and Caroline.

Kate cleared her throat and said. "Guys I have not been feeling well lately. I took a pregnancy test this morning. I found out I'm pregnant."

Bonnie and Caroline was about to congratulate Kate but Stella's hard laugh stopped them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did you say Kate? You're pregnant? From what?" Stella asked and stuffed her mouth with a cupcake.

"From my husband how else can I get pregnant." Kate said with red cheeks.

"Its just that I can't imagine you and Hendy fucking." Stella said with a serious face.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed softly.

"Stella and we all are happy for you Kate." Bonnie said and squeezed Kate's hand.

"Of course I'm happy for you Kate." Stella said. "And please ladies enough now with you guys breeding like rabbits. One child is enough for me I'm not going to stretched my vagina to infinity and beyond. Hell no. Sex is great its amazing and don't get me started when a man goes down there you know down south. It felt so good the first time I felt like driving over to my mother's house and smack the bitch for not telling me how good a man's tongue and lips can feel down there."

The woman doubled over with laughter.

Stella clapped her hands excitedly and said. "We got a baby shower to plan."

Kate laughed and said. "Its too soon Stella."

"Nonsense. I will be more than happy to plan your baby shower thank you for asking me."

Kate shook her head and laughed softly. "Ooh I can't wait."

"Glasses full and in the air everyone except the new mommy." Stella said. "To Kate and Hendy and their little bundle of joy growing in her tummy."

"Hear, hear." Bonnie and Caroline cheered.

**The Lake**

Everyone cheered and looked on as the fireworks lit the sky up beautifully.

Sam drunk and clearly high clung on Alex arm. "I feel sick Alex." She whined.

Alex looked at her and said. "Let me take you home."

He said goodbye to Josh and Neil and his friends took Sam's hand and led her to his car. They needed to have a serious talk before they go back on Sunday. He saw a different side of her that he did not like.

Zoe felt two arms going around her waist from behind. She smiled she knew it was Cayllum.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey you." She whispered back. "Its beautiful. The fireworks." She said in wonder.

"It is but I know a beauty that surpasses all the beauty on this earth and I'm holding that beauty in my arms right now." He said and put his nose in her neck inhaling her sweet natural scent.

Liz who was standing next to them heard what Cayllum said and her heart broke. She let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. She thought she had something beautiful with Dylan but after what she saw tonight not anymore.

She slipped her hand out of Dylan's hand and wiped her tears.

Dylan looked confused. Walter just shrugged his shoulders. He too was clueless and drunk.

"My sister is here to take me home Zoe thanks for this and for everything." Liz said and hugged Zoe.

Sophi was standing in Chads arms on his truck clearly smitten and in love.

"See you tomorrow?" Zoe asked. She was worried about Liz. She didn't talk to Dylan at all.

"I will let you know." Liz said before walking away. She was stopped by Dylan half way.

"So you were just going to leave without even saying goodbye to me." He said.

Liz looked at him and that's when he saw the pain in her eyes when the sky lit up with fireworks again.

"Liz are you okay?" He asked and tried to hold her but she pushed him away softly from her.

"I thought you were different Dylan. I thought we had something good but now I know better. I saw you with Mia and it hurt Dylan. Please stay away from me I want nothing to do with you anymore." Liz said as she took a step back away from him.

"She kissed me Liz. I tried to stop her but she just kissed and kissed and I tried to stop her." Dylan tried to explain.

Liz shook her head and said. "Please just don't insult me anymore. I know what I saw and thanks for making my first night at the lake so memorable Dylan Salvatore." She walked away from him with tears clouding her vision.

It was a quiet Dylan who returned back to his friends. After the fire works Cayllum took Zoe, Dylan, Walter and the rest of his friends home. A happy Sophi said she was fine Chad was going to take her home.

Kenzie stumbled to Cayllum and Zoe when she saw them.

"I knew it was you guys! Does mom and dad know that you are here? Cayllum you take my brother and sister straight home as in now." Kenzie said.

"Yes mam." Cayllum said and took Zoe's hand.

"Kenz are you coming with us?" Zoe asked. She was worried what if some guy tries to take advantage of her again.

"Are you kidding me? The real party starts now. Look I'm fine Antwone is here with me."

Zoe hugged her before saying goodbye.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Salvatore Home**

It was early Saturday morning that Damon woke up horny out of his mind for Bonnie. He came home drunk last night after Alaric dropped him off finding his wife peacefully asleep.

"Bonnie? Babe wake up?"

"Hmm why? Its still dark outside Damon."

He was in seconds between her legs eating her out like a starved man. Bonnie cursed when her body responded to him. Just her smell and taste alone will make him cum and that's not how he wants to cum. He wants her all over the room but first on the bed so with his dick in hand he penetrated her slowly in and out.

"Fuck." Damon breathed out. His eyes staring intensely at his dick sliding in and out of her heat coated with her juices. He put his arms under her legs and up his tempo drilling her into the mattress. "Shit." He shrieked out and stopped. He stopped himself from coming. That took unbelievable self control from him to do that.

Bonnie ran her nails over his chest and smirked when she felt his dick jerked inside of her. He quickly pulled out of her and picked her up. Naked he walked them out to their balcony.

"Damon what the hell? Its raining. What is it with you and the rain?"

Damon said nothing. He rested his forehead on hers and ran his fingers slowly over her arms...her soft firm full breasts...down her tummy...over her hips and ass...

He took her hand and walked with her to the table and chairs where he took a seat and pulled her down with him. He closed his eyes and sigh in ecstacy as he felt his wife's warm tight walls engulfing his dick all the way.

She looked like a amazon goddess ontop of him. Water droplets coating her skin. Her lips partly open. Her wet hair clinging to her beautiful face. Bonnie threw her head back when she felt his warm mouth on her nipple. This is so wrong but for the life of her she can't stop him Bonnie thought to herself and moaned softly when Damon bit her nipple.

Damon's finger trailed down to her clit rubbing her love bud sensually all the while his lips kissed her wet skin. When he came to her ear he bit her earlobe softly and whispered oh so seductively to her. "Fuck me." Was all he said.

Bonnie planted her hands on his shoulders and first moved in a slow circular motion. "Do you like that? " She asked softly in a breathy voice.

Damon swallowed hard. "Yes, I fucking love it just like that." Damon said barely audible.

Thunder suddenly roared hard in the sky as Bonnie started to move up and down on his rock hard dick.

Damon gazed up at this wife. His eyes taking in how the rain fell down on her body. How the muscles in her tummy flexed every time she moved ontop of him. The grey morning rainy thunderous sky making this moment feel surreal and beautiful. He didn't dare close his eyes he didn't want to miss a thing. This will be printed in his memory forever.

He felt her movements quickening and that brought him closer to his own release. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her fuck him at the right pace.

Husband and wife moaned in pleasure and lust as their bodies joined together in union.

"Yes ... Damon. Yes." Bonnie breathed out between their thrusts. Her legs and thighs were tightly wrapped around him. Damon got up to his feet and put her down gently on the table. He lay her down and slowly pulled out of her. He spread her legs wider and almost came right there and than when he gazed down at her. This ethereal wet goddess spread out on the table for him to feast on.

Tasting the rain on her skin as his tongue explored her body all over again taking her body to the edge and back again. Bonnie pleaded and beg him to make her cum and the sound of her sweet voice begging him for more was music to his ears.

He penetrated her again slowly in and out. In and out all the while with his face lifted up at the rainy heavens eyes shut.

He gazed down at her and ran his hands over her breasts. "Babe do you have any idea how good you feel. How good this feel so deep inside of you connecting with you on a level that no mortal can ever understand." Damon said. He lifted her legs up and placed them over his shoulders. He bend down and this new deeper angle of penetration made them both moaned out loud. "Look at me babe. I want you to see how good you make me feel."

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and stared deep into her husband's blue orbs.

"I'm going to fuck you really, really hard right now. You ready for me Babe?" Damon asked.

All Bonnie can do was nod her head and hold on to his shoulders for support.

Damon wasted no time and in seconds he was pounding hard into her at an unbelievable speed. He pulled her roughly back to him when her head almost hit the wall. Still pounding in her he picked her up and walked with her to the wall where he continued his deep and hard thrust.

Bonnie felt like passing out blissfully when her back hit the wall and Damon holding her up against the wall with his hands in a strong grip on her thighs spreading her wider for him.

He haven't fucked her like this in a very long time. They did this style once and that was before they had kids and now he was hammering her like a man possessed by a sex demon.

"Babe oh shit can you still take this?" Damon asked in a raw voice. He was cuming and he was cuming hard. He was at a point of no return.

Bonnie could barely form a coherent word. Lost between pain and pleasure with small orgasmic shots exploding through out her body and core so intensely that she felt like passing out.

"Aahhh fuck, fuck, Babe I'm cuming! I'm cuming!" Damon yelled out in pleasure as he released his seed deep within her. His body jerked uncontrollably and it was by sheer strength that he was still standing cuming so hard. He was still pumping in and out of her when he heard the twins in the room calling for them playing and jumping on the bed.

He looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. She was out of it. Her chest heaving up and down moaning softly with her eyes closed.

He was still fucking out his intense orgasm in her and for the life of him he could not stop or pull out.

He shut his eyes and quickly thrust a few more times before his body when still. He bit his bottom lip to keep him from screaming out in pleasure. " Fuck." He said softly. He too was out of breath and shaky.

"Mommy! Daddy come out come out wherever you are!" He heard the twins say and the two cuties giggled out loud.

"Bonnie, Babe talk to me." Damon said softly. He gently lowered her down and supported her. She was too weak to stand on her legs. Her body was jerking against him and he knew if he put his finger on her clit she would scream to the heavens above.

"Under the bed Caden." Aiden said.

"No I am Superman!" Caden said and ran around the room pulling the bed sheet behind him.

"I'm Spiderman." Aiden said and ran behind his brother.

Damon after making sure Bonnie was comfortable on the chair dare to walk closer to the sliding doors and take a peek. The twins were enjoying themselves making a mess in the room. Damon almost laughed out loud when he saw Aiden running behind his brother with Bonnie's white cotton panty over his head loudly declaring himself as Spiderman.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen made himself scarce early morning. He was hangover and not ready to face the kids and Baily with the truth or his wife and Elena. He took Max their dog and went for a walk. This was nice and it gave him time to think. The rain cleared his thoughts.

He threw a stick and watched with a smile as a lively Max ran after it and bring it back to him. Stephen rubbed over his head and rewarded him with a doggy biscuit.

"Look at you Max with not a care in the world. Happy with your life." Stephen said. "Why can't the world be as simple as that. Why doesn't everything work out the way we plan it Max." Stephen said and sigh. His mind drifted back to that moment when Baily stood in front of him after all these years. He couldn't find anything to say to her. Caroline and Elena looked at him to say at least something but not a word came out. What can you say to your own kid a kid who you barely know. A kid who grew up without you in her life. He saw the hurt in Baily's eyes. In Caroline and Elena's eyes too.

Stephen knew the kids were starting to wonder who Baily is. The kid never leaves her and her mother's room so that peeks their curiosity more.

It will be hard for him to make peace with not going to Sweden anymore but what Damon said is true. Family comes first.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

When Stephen returned back home he was surprised to find everyone around the breakfast table. Elena and Baily was there too. Stephen cursed softly. He should have stayed out longer.

"We were just about to start with breakfast you are just in time Stephen." Caroline said.

Stephen walked to the head of the table and took his seat. He saw the silent questioning looks in his children's eyes. Bailey was looking down at her plate.

"Sophi can you say grace for us please." Caroline said.

The family took hands around the table. Bailey refused to take hands. She just sit there with her head bowed. Elena sitting next to her with a stoic look on her face.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon found Dylan down stairs in the kitchen sitting by the kitchen table deep in thought.

"Hey Buddy why the long face?"

"I messed up things with Liz last night." Dylan said.

"What did you do?"

"Four cups of beer and the next thing I know I'm making out with Mia behind the trees." Dylan said and ran his fingers through his hair just like his dad does whenever his upset or frustrated. "Liz is not answering my calls or replying to any of my text messages."

"What did you expect? She's angry. You cant reason with a angry woman its better to give them time to cool off. Take it from me I have been there before." Damon said.

"I don't understand girls. So I kissed Mia we were all happy and having a great time its no big deal. I didn't sleep with her or anything. She did touched me and it felt great and she let me fondle her tits and did felt great too but that was it."

Damon was sitting there with his mouth wide open. "Oh Kay! Now that I heard everything I think we should have that talk again Buddy."

Dylan smirked and said. "Dad we had that talk already you know the whole masturbation episode. You even gave me your old porn mags the once mom found and made me burn them all. She called it your bibles."

Damon swallowed hard and looked back at the door making sure no one was there to listen in. "Did you tell your mom that I gave that to you?"

"No, that is between me and you I will never rat you out like that dad." Dylan said and laughed softly.

"The thing is Liz is a good girl and your mom and I really like her. Good girls are hard to find out there Dylan so when you find one love respect and appreciate her always and another thing I don't like you drinking but I also know and understand you are at that age where you will experiment just know Buddy alcohol plays a heavy role in ones decisions it makes you do and say irrational things you wouldn't normally do and say. You better make this right with Liz."

Dylan was quiet for awhile thinking things over in his head. "Dad did you ever cheat on mom? I must get this cheating gene from you." He said.

Damon suddenly looked down at his wrist watched and said. "Well would you look at the time I have to get ready I'm taking your mom and the twins out for some shopping."

"You cheated on her didn't you." Dylan said. "No wonder I'm doing it I get it from you and that's what I'm going to tell Liz. I was cursed with my dad's cheating genes but I'm not him I'm fully in control of myself. I was drunk and I did something stupid now will you please forgive me. Why didn't I think of this earlier. Thanks dad." Dylan said with a cheery smile.

"Hey its wrong to use me as an excuse for you screwing up. You and you alone are in control of your own decisions and choices. You did something wrong so now you must bare the consequences."

"But dad its scientifically proven that." Dylan said but he was quickly cut off by Damon.

"You want to spend your Saturday cleaning the garage and wash all my cars son?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"No dad." Dylan said.

"Look I did stuff I'm not proud of but I fixed my wrongs by myself because you know what I only had myself to blame." Damon said and patted Dylan on the shoulder.

"What's the big debate." Alex asked with a smirk as he came in.

"Do you have condoms to spare for your little brother here?" Damon asked Alex.

"Dad come on!" Dylan shrieked.

"Wait. Why? What did he do?" Alex asked shocked. "And no I don't have that on me."

Damon sigh dramatically. "Did you two forget all the things I talked to you about. Alex take your brother to the chemist and get him some condoms and while your at it get yourself also a pack." He said before walking out.

Alex looked at Dylan shocked and surprised.

"Its for my biology project." Dylan said and chuckled nervously.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Stephen we need to sit down and talk with the kids. They are asking me all sorts of questions and I'm running out of excuses. You can't run away from this Stephen."

Stephen was busy reading his partner and good friend Dr Hendy's thesis on the human bodies evolution against diseases over the years. He escaped to his study after breakfast to get some quiet time for himself and away from the questioning looks of everyone.

Now his wife found him and he is being summoned for judgement day.

"Stephen I can't do this on my own. I need you. Its hard for me too but the sooner we get this over with the better. This situation we are in right now is not healthy. You hardly said a word to Elena or Bailey." Caroline said.

"Hendy's got a good point on antibiotics and the human body. Its very interesting I should show this to the board." Stephen said. He calmly took n sip of water from his glass and continued on praising Dr Hendy's thesis.

Caroline grabbed the paper out of his hand and said. "I know you are scared but this is not the right way to deal with your fear. It took a lot from me to forgive you for sleeping with Elena and for her to bring your child into this world Stephen because my love for you is so strong that it breaks my heart sometimes. The least you can do is break out of this protective bubble you placed yourself in and face up to your problems. Right now I need you to be the Stephen I know. The one who never backs down from doing what's good because honestly Stephen if you keep this up you will have nothing to fight for." She put Dr Hendy's thesis back on his desk before walking out.

Elena and Baily was upstairs locked in their room. Bailey busy brushing her hair. "When are we leaving?" Bailey asked. She was getting restless being twenty for seven in a room was not in her nature. She loved the outdoors and she deeply missed Misty her full blood Arabian mare that uncle Matt gave to her on her sixteenth birthday. She missed the ranch and all her animals.

Elena sigh and said. "We talked about this Bailey."

"No you talked and I had to listen. You didn't even think how this will affect me taking me away from the people and my animals that I love and bring me here to a man who can't even say a single word to me. We do not belong here mom." Bailey said stubbornly.

Elena closed her eyes tiredly. Lately she's more tired than ever. "I need some rest." She said softly.

Bailey put her arms around her mom and said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for upsetting you mom. I didn't mean to."

Elena smiled tenderly at her daughter. I know how you feel but in the end this is for the best. Your father is a good man and Caroline just give them a chance."

Bailey helped her mother to their bed and pulled a blanket over her feet.

"I'm just going to rest for a while. You should go for a walk it will do you good." Elena said before she closed her eyes.

She looked down at her mom with tears in her eyes. She can't imagine her world without her mom.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie, Damon and the twins we're out shopping. Kenzie was out with Stacy and Estelle. Dylan went over to his best buddy Walter and Zoe and Sophi was at the Lake.

So with the family out of the house Alex took this time to have a talk with Sam. He found her relaxing at the pool reading a magazine.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked up from the magazine she was reading when Alex took a seat on one of the sofas.

"The crazy lives of celebrities." She said.

"Sam we need to talk."

Sam sigh and said. "I know."

"Why don't you like talking about your past Sam?"

Sam saw the serious look on Alex face. This was a different Alex infront of her. She sit up straight and put her legs under her. "Alex look my past does not define who I am. I'm not at that point in my life that I'm comfortable or in the right state of mind to talk about it to anyone. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you away by doing this but please understand. I will tell you when I'm ready."

Alex looked long and hard at her. "I just don't know anymore Sam about us. Where I really stand with you."

Sam got up to her feet and walked to him. Kneeling in front of him she took his hand in hers. "Alex I love you and yes I do stupid things just to push the people away that loves me so much in this world. You are the first person I let into my small world after my sister's death. Please Alex you are all I have in this life."

"You never talk about your sister. It will help you if you talk Sam don't keep it bottled up inside it will rip you apart slowly but surely." Alex said and wipe a single tear from her cheek.

Sam rested her head on his lap and cried softly. "I can't lose you Alex. I can't."

"Maybe it was too soon bringing you here. I know all this can be overwhelming but its just material things Sam. Houses, expensive cars can burn away and fade into nothing. You can be a billionaire today and tomorrow you praying just for food on your table. We grew up with love and affection in this house and it will never change Sam. I do wish that every person can have that in their live love and affection maybe than this world will be a better place to live in . I know it might look weird to you but this is who we are who I am. I want you to understand where I'm coming from and what shaped me to be the man I am today Sam."

Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I promise I will change. I want us to work out."

Alex put his arms around her. There was some part of him that still felt something strong for her and than there was the part that doubt Sam's love for him. "I don't have classes for the week I was thinking of staying here for the week. You are welcome to stay with me Sam the choice is yours."

"I would love to stay with you Alex." Sam said and kissed him.

**Dylan's best friend Walter's Home**

"I still can't believe your mom burned all your porno mags, told you not to hide it under your bed that's the first place they always look." Walter said to Dylan. Walter was busy on his computer updating his comic blog while Dylan lay on Walter's bed hands under his head staring up at the ceiling.

Dylan smirked and said. "And I told you to keep it with you."

"You nuts! You know my mom is like a bloodhound. You know what she told me the other day she can smell sin a mile way. The way she said and looked at me made me believe that I'm hiding something very illegal in my room. I'm still searching my room for that mysterious hidden thing." Walter said and sigh.

Dylan laughed softly.

They heard Walter's mom come up the stairs to his room. She carried a tray with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies on it. "You boys must be starving. Milk and cookies your favourite." She said with a big smile.

"Thank you Ms Sanders." Dylan said. He got up from Walter's bed and took the tray from her.

"Looks delicious did you bake them yourself." Dylan said.

"That I did. I think I have found my new calling in life and that's baking. I never knew baking cookies is so easy." Ms Sanders said.

Walter just rolled his eyes.

"They look delicious I can't wait to take a bite." Dylan said and took one cookie from the plate. He took a big bite from it and almost spit it out. Too much salt and hard as a rock. Dylan prayed that he didn't chip a teeth. "Mmmmm yummy." He said and hoped his face didn't show otherwise.

"I'm going to leave you two boys now to do boys stuff and Walty you know how I don't like you sitting for hours behind that screen its not good for your eyes sweetie. Sandy from the chemist called your prescription is in. My poor Walty and his sinus. Oh by the way Dylan I saw your mom and dad with the twins in town shopping. The twins are so adorable and a handful." Ms Sanders said and giggled.

Dylan could not even reply or smile. He was still battling with the cookie in his mouth.

"Leave the door open boys accidents happens so quick. Ta-ta." Ms Sanders said.

"Remind me again what my age is?" Walter said to Dylan after his mom left.

Dylan walked to the open window and spit the cookie out. "Jeez what was that?"

Walter chuckled and said. "She gets the recipes of the internet from a webpage I do not know. I wanted to warn you but hey that would have taken out the fun in seeing you chewing on a rock trying to keep your cool."

"Yeah, yeah." Dylan said and checked his phone for any messages from Liz.

Walter saw that and started to sing. "Lonely, I'm so lonely I have nobody of my own. I'm so lonely. I'm mister lonely."

Dylan could not help but to laugh with Walter.

Walter swings back in his chair to face Dylan and said. "Go to her and tell her how sorry you are get on your knees if you have to because if you don't fix this with Liz than my changes with her friend Suzy are zero. I almost had my first kiss with Suzy and than you go and screw things up with Liz."

"You're right I should go to her and try to fix things.

"You do that Buddy for me and you. We both don't want to go back drooling and kissing hot babes on our computer and phone screens." Walter said with a serious face.

"Wish me luck." Dylan said before exiting like always through Walter's bedroom window.

Walter jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the open window. "Good luck Buddy! And don't forget beg if you have to!" He said out loud.

...

Damon carried Bonnie's handbag and pushed the shopping trolley with the twins in it while she took her time shopping. He sigh inwardly. This was their last stop and than home. He was glad about that. You need nerves of steel, patience and energy shopping with the twins.

Bonnie held up two bottles of salad dressing and said with a cheeky smile. "Greek or Italian handsome."

He smiled and said. "Both will taste good on you."

She laughed softly and handed the two bottles to him to put in the trolley.

"I should have made a list. I don't want to buy stuff we already have at home. Honey do you think we can stop at Spice world. I like their spices and herbs which reminds me I forgot to brew a flu vaccine for you and the kids." Bonnie said.

"I'm not looking forward to that. The smell is unbearable." He said.

"It keeps you healthy and germ free." Bonnie said and poked the tip of his nose.

He took her finger and said. "Witch." And than bite it softly.

"Vampire." Bonnie whispered. She put her finger in her mouth and suck on it seductively.

"I am so going to spank your ass when we get home naughty girl." Damon said and lick his bottom lip.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Behave Mayor Salvatore I'm a good girl."

Justine and Cora from the women's elite club came over to Bonnie and Damon for a talk and to gush over the twins who paid them no attention. The two cuties were too busy enjoying stuffing their mouths and faces with candy.

A girl walked pass them that catch Damon's eye something about the girl looked familiar. He looked back in the direction the girl went just in time to see her quickly putting two candy bars in her jacket pocket.

Damon frowned. "Can you ladies excuse me I'll be right back." He said to Bonnie and the two women.

Bailey didn't shriek or freaked out when a man's voice suddenly spoke behind her. "Can I help you?" She turned around and asked calmly.

"I asked you if you're a magician." Damon said.

"I do not talk to strangers so do you mind leaving me alone." Bailey said and turned her back Damon.

"I saw how two candy bars magically disappeared in your left jacket pocket. Look kid this is not how we do things around here. Unbelievable. Do you really want to go to jail for stealing two candy bars when there are seventeen cash registers in front loaded with cash for you to pick from." Damon said with a smirk.

Bailey kept her composure in front of Damon. "Look weirdo I dont know and I don't want to know what you smoking or that you forget to take your pills this morning. Stop harassing me mister and go mind your own damn business." Bailey snap.

...and there's that familiarity that evaded Damon's memory. Elena. This must be her daughter.

Bailey saw the man looking at her strangely. "Weirdo." She said before she quickly walked away.

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan's visit to Liz didn't turned out the way he expected it. She was friendly but distant. She still refused to take him back.

He came back home and went straight to his room. He put on some music and plopped down on his bed with his hands under his head. His phone suddenly beeped. It was a message from Mia. She's inviting him over to her parents house.

He looked up from his phone when someone knocked on his bedroom door. It was Zoe. "Hi you missed out today at the lake. I think your boat misses you." She said to him.

"Why didn't you do me the favour and burned it." Dylan said dryly.

"I know you don't mean that and I also know why you feeling so down. Liz called me she told me everything Dylan." Zoe said softly.

"And now you are here to preach for me not in the mood sis."

Zoe stepped into his room and walked to his bed. He moved to the side to make space for her. She lay down next to him.

"Do you know that there's absolutely nothing meaningful to do in this fucked up town. A beautiful empty hollow shell." Dylan said after a while of silence between them.

"When your in love everything looks wonderful and beautiful Dylan. The world smiles at you and you smile back but all that change when you're sad and depressed. Its in our human nature to see the world in grey and gloom. Your feelings for Liz made you see and feel joy and happiness. You looked happy Dylan." Zoe said.

"Dad started drinking when he was fourteen. Did you know that?" Dylan asked out of the blue.

"Yes I know but you are not dad, Dylan Salvatore." Zoe said with a smile.

"And you are not mom, Zoe Salvatore." Dylan said with a chuckle. He turned his head to the side to look at Zoe. "I think dad cheated on mom."

"Did he say that? When?" Zoe asked in shock.

"Must have happened before they had us I don't know. Would you stay with a man who cheated on you with another woman? What if Cayllum did that to you will you forgive him Zoe?"

Zoe rethink what Dylan just said carefully. "I honestly don't know Dylan." She said softly.

"You will forgive him Zoe you're very mature for your age. You have that gift that skipped us and that is to understand the deeper meaning in life. That's a blessing and a curse. But for me the world is fun. I want to enjoy my life as much as possible before I grow old. I always had a crush on Mia I mean what guy didn't and than all of a sudden she showed special interest in me. It made me feel good. It also blinded me from the beauty I already have by my side and that's Liz." Dylan said.

"We all choose our own path in life, Dee. This that happened to you was put on your path to teach you something valuable and that is to not do onto others that you dont want to be done onto yourself. So accept it deal with it and learn from it. If you dont do that you will find it hard to see the beauty, joy and happiness in life again. I know were young and this might not even be our true first love but isn't it better to start learning how to appreciate one another so that one day we can look back and say yeah I made that mistake and I learned from it and you know what I never did it again because I'm at a happy place in my life right now where I appreciate and love the person I'm with every second of the day. I like Liz and you two look happy and cute together. I really hope you guys work things out." Zoe said and squeezed his hand softly.

"Thank you sis. I know I can be annoying and tease you but all that I'm glad I have you as my sister. I'm proud of you and it feels good to brag to my friends who by the way have all crushes on you which I think is majorly gross." Dylan said and chuckled."

Zoe blushed and covered her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers and asked. "Even Walter?"

Dylan laughed out loud. "Him too but his got his sights on Suzy Wintmore so you're safe for now. She's Liz's friend.

Zoe laughed adorably and said. "I hope it works out for him. Walter is cool and lovable. He always remind me of a soft chubby cuddly friendly teddy."

"I will make my friend Walter very happy if I tell him what you just said." Dylan said with a wide smirk.

Zoe blushed beet red. "Dylan Salvatore don't you dare do that." She said and playfully hit him with his pillow.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen knocked softly on Elena's and Bailey's bedroom door.

"Its open." Elena said.

Stephen pushed the door slowly open. "Can we talk? He asked Elena. She was sitting on a comfy rocking chair by the window. She had a knitted blanket over her legs.

She waved him in with a smile.

"Damon called me he said he caught Bailey trying to steal some candy bars."

Elena's face revealed nothing. No shock, surprised or anger.

"Damon followed her out to make sure she stays out of trouble look can you call her and ask where she is?" Stephen asked with a worried look.

"Damon knows how Bailey looks?" Elena asked surprised.

Stephen smiled sheepishly and said. "I showed him a picture of Bailey on her tenth birthday the one you send me I showed that picture to him years back."

"How is he, Damon?" Elena asked softly.

"You know Damon if his getting too quiet than one must be worried" Stephen said with a chuckle. "His happy. Him and Bonnie and the kids."

"I'm happy for him." Elena said as she stared out the window.

"Elena we should get Bailey before she does something stupid." Stephen said.

"She's on her way home Stephen. Bailey is just doing this hoping she will end up in trouble and get us kicked out of town." Elena said with a small smile.

Stephen pushed a chair closer for him to sit on. "I'm a coward Elena. What father can't face his own daughter or tell his kids the truth." He said with sad eyes.

Elena reached out to him and lay her hand on his. "You're scared Stephen. You're afraid Bailey will reject you. You're afraid your kids will be angry and disappointed in you and I get it. I saw the pain and confusion in your eyes that first night you saw Bailey that's why you left without saying a word. That does not make you a coward Stephen. That makes you a father who fears that he might have failed his kids."

"I sometimes forget I'm only human. I'm so used to Damon screwing up that I forget about my own failures. I save peoples lives daily but somehow I can't save my own life. I'm not perfect. Your right Elena. I need to sit down with all of them." Stephen said.

Elena smiled softly at him. "Now there's the Stephen I know."

Stephen doctors eyes took in Elena's appearance. She lost some weight. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hands felt a little cold and looked pale.

"I'm scared Stephen not for me but for Bailey." Elena said softly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Bailey I promise you I will make sure of that." Stephen said and kissed her hand.

Elena was in an accident two years ago and damaged one of her kidneys without her knowledge and negligence from the doctors who kept her in hospital for two nights and cleared her after that. She gradually lost the use of that kidney and slowly the other kidney deteriorated too. It was still functioning but not as a healthy kidney are functioning. She was in need of a kidney transplant. She shared this with Stephen after she got the news. Stephen was so mad at the doctors that he wanted to sue the doctors but Elena stopped him. He did managed to suspend their licenses and they were stripped of it later never to practice in any state or town ever again.

"I have arranged for you to take your dialysis at the Rosemary medical center." Stephen said.

"Stephen no I can't take it anymore. It makes me sick. There are days that I can't even get myself out of that chair or walk. I feel so tired and nauseating. Weak." Elena said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I fully understand the affects it can have on your body but as a doctor I'm fully aware how important that machine is in doing the work your kidneys can't do anymore. It keeps you alive Elena don't give up hope. I will go and sit there with you. You are not alone in this." Stephen said as he wipe her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Thank you Stephen. I'm so scared something will happen to me and Bailey will have no one with her."

Stephen put his arms around her and rock her gently. "You're both home and that's all that matters. I promise you I will make sure you get through this."

**The Salvatore Home**

There was a happy atmosphere at Damon's and Bonnie's home. The evening air was perfect to eat outside on the patio.

Kenzie and Zoe decided for tonight their having dinner outside on the patio. They lit candles and placed it all over the place. The table was decorated festively with delicious take outs from Flavio's restaurant.

Sam was in awe when she stepped out. Her eyes took it all in. How beautiful the table was decorated. All the different colour candles gave the room a magical glow. She felt like someone who just stepped into another world.

The outdoor patio had a dining area and seating area. The dining table and chairs are made from pure black African wood. Its not the first time that the furniture and decor take her breath away its just that tonight with the candles and the music playing made the place something you only see in those magazines where the rich and famous show off their mansions and wealth.

The seating area had two love sofas and four comfortable mix chairs with soft floral cushions on them and a small round table in the middle. It looked smart elegant and beautiful how the colours from the seating area and dinning area complimented each other.

Its not her first time seeing all of this its just that tonight with the candles and the music playing made the

There was space in the middle of the two areas for dancing.

Alex, Dylan and the twins were already seated at the table watching Damon and Bonnie dirty dancing or that's how Dylan and Alex saw it.

Bonnie was bend over dancing in front of Damon shaking her behind like its no ones business.

Kenzie laughed when she looked at the two. She walked to the dinning table with two bowls of salad and said. "Those two are in a world of their own."

"Those two need a room and when do we eat. I'm starving." Dylan said.

Kenzie smiled sweetly and said. "Hey stop being grumpy its not our fault that Liz dumped you."

"Ouch!" Alex said with a smirk.

"She didn't dump me. We're just taking a break sweetheart." He said and rolled his eyes.

Kenzie ruffled his hair playfully before calling her parents to the dining table.

Zoe and Cayllum came out carrying the other food and place it on the table. She smiled when he lightly pulled her hair playfully.

"Ooh I miss my days living young and wild and free." Bonnie said and waved her hands in the air. She was tipsy and having fun. Damon could not take his eyes or hands of her. She looked sexy in her black cut off jeans and green floral shirt tight in a knot at the bottom showing off her tummy. She was barefoot and so was Damon.

Damon laughed and pulled her down on his lap. "You're still young and damn wild as for the free part don't think so. You're stuck with me for life." He said while pouring Bonnie a another full glass of wine.

"Dad that's too much wine." Kenzie said and laughed.

"That's a glass and a half." Dylan said with a smirk.

"I've got very important plans for your mother tonight." Damon said with a smirk and handed Bonnie's glass to her. "Dink up Babe and don't worry I've got plenty where that came from."

Bonnie bumped him playfully in the ribs with her elbow.

The kids laughed but not Sam. She felt like taking her fork and stick it in Damon's neck and in Bonnie's. The two acted like two horny teenagers and it made her sick. Damon was never like this with her sister Sierra who worshiped the ground Damon walked on.

Alex cleared his throat and said. "Sam and I are going to stay for another week seeing that we don't have any classes scheduled or work to hand in so I was thinking of taking Sam and my lovely family for a family retreat at the mountain lodge this weekend."

"Ooh nice." Zoe said excited.

"Fresh mountain air is what I need and just the right medicine to clear my mind." Dylan said and raised his beer at Alex.

"Dee what the hell are you drinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Ask dad he said yes." Dylan said with a wide smirk.

"Damon did you give him permission to drink and in front of me?" Bonnie asked Damon with a raised brow.

Damon's cheeks turned bright red. "Its just for tonight. He looked so down and sad and unhappy." Damon said and quickly took a sip from his glass.

"And the father of the year award goes to." Bonnie said.

"Damon Salvatore." The kids said out loud and laughed.

Damon bowed his head and said. "Awe thank you all. Firstly I just want to thank my beautiful wife for not skinning me alive for allowing my underage son to have beer."

Bonnie laughed softly. "Oh don't thank me so soon wait till we get to our room."

"Yeah mom show dad whose boss." Kenzie said and laughed.

Damon put his arms around Bonnie and whispered to her. "I just love the dominatrix in you." Imagining Bonnie in a sexy black leather two piece made him hard and Bonnie sitting on his lap felt it.

Zoe was in her element seeing everyone happy even Dylan was his old self cracking jokes. She looked over at Cayllum. He and Alex were talking about school and college. Kenzie were feeding the twins strawberries from her plate. Sam was a bit quiet. She heard the rumours of how Sam behaved and she did not like it. She did not want to see her brother get hurt. Her mom and dad were whispering to each other like two love sick teenagers and that made Zoe smile. Zoe looked up at the starlit night sky and said softly. "Thank you for this I will cherish it with me forever."

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Salvatore Home**

Sunday morning. Damon woke up when he felt a small cold hand pinching his nose. He smiled and put his hand over his eyes. He peeked through his fingers and said. "I can see you." The twins cried out in laughter when Damon jumped up and took them in his arms. He tickled them softly.

"Daddy we love you." The two cuties said and throw their arms around his neck.

"To the moon and back." Damon said and peppered their tummies with kisses.

Bonnie opened her eyes and yawned. She sit up straight and looked around her. When Damon looked up at her he almost laughed out loud. Her hair looked like medusa's. It was standing in all directions. Yup she had a hangover and if he dare say something about her hair she will definitely turn him into stone.

"Morning babe well would you look at you. How's the head?" He asked with a smirk.

"Feels like someone is beating on a drum in my head." She said and fell back against her pillows.

"Good morning Mommy." The twins said and they each gave her a kiss on the cheek."

"Good morning my angels." Bonnie said and ruffled their hair playfully.

Damon kissed her on her lips. "Stay in bed I'm bringing breakfast up."

Bonnie swallowed the bile back in her throat and said. "Food are you kidding me."

Damon laughed softly. "You got to get something in your tummy Babe. I will bring you an aspirin and water or do you want more wine?"

Bonnie spread her arms and the twins immediately fell into her arms. She wrapped them tightly against her. "Tell daddy to stop teasing mommy."

Aiden point his little finger at Damon and said. "Daddy stop it."

Caden just smiled cutely and stuck out his tongue at his dad.

"Tell mommy that daddy loves her and she looks pretty." Damon said with a wide smirk.

"Mommy you look pwetty." Aiden said shyly.

"Daddy loves you Mommy!" Caden said out loud and kissed her on her cheek.

Bonnie laughed softly. "Did they sleep here?"

"Yup. All night." Damon said.

"That figures. I'm not naked." Bonnie said.

Damon threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Care to share the joke." Bonnie said with a raised brow.

"Oh it almost happened my little witch. You narrowly escaped my wrath." Damon said and winked at her.

"Freak." Bonnie said softly as she watched him close the door behind him.

Damon found Sam downstairs in the kitchen busy preparing breakfast for Alex.

"Well look at you I thought you will be clever enough to leave my son and this town for good but oh no. You like to learn your lesson the hard way."

Sam ignored Damon and continued to put butter on the bread.

"Where were you that night Sarah almost send me to hell Sam?" Damon asked with folded arms.

"I was on my way to your office Damon to kill you myself." Sam said calmly.

"Why am I not surprised or shocked." Damon said with sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes and said. "Everything in life has a price Sam. What is your price?"

Sam put the butter knife down and look Damon dead in the eye. "Your life Damon."

"My life does not come that cheap to be killed by the likes of you be smart sweetheart for once in your life. I can make you a very rich woman Sam name your price." Damon said coolly

"Jeez Damon you want to pay me money to leave your son. I wonder what will poor Alex think when he hears this." Sam said mocking Damon.

"You do not deserve my son Sam and he will come to see that. I still have the video of you and the judge after seeing that he wouldn't touch you with a stick and believe me he will never believe you blaming all of that on me. Blood is thicker than water." Damon said in a icy voice.

Sam rolled her eyes and said. "Blah, blah, blah just kill me already Damon. I wish you do that. You will get a nice surprise if you do that.

Damon narrowed his eyes wondering what Sam is up to.

"Look at you now all worried let me not keep you in suspense. I'm not the only one who just loves to be filmed while getting freaky." Sam said and smiled sweetly.

Damon was clueless and it showed on his face.

"Remember your little romantic getaway to Paris with Sierra now go search very hard and think back of all the things you two did Damon."

Damon's whole demeanour changed ice cold. "Sam I'm done warning you. Do what you have to do but just remember you will get what's coming to you. I offered you a way out. A smart girl would have taken the money and ran as far as she can get from Damon Salvatore but like I said. You like to learn your lessons the hard way."

"I am so scared right now." Sam said with sarcasm. "You got a lot more to lose than I do if that sex tape of you and Sierra gets out Damon. Checkmate."

Damon watched Sam walk out with the breakfast tray in her hands. He knew she was bluffing. He destroyed that tape.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen and his family Elena and Bailey were sitting around the breakfast table. They were all waiting for him to speak to them.

"We're not moving to Sweden anymore kids. I'm sure you all must be very happy about that." Stephen said.

"Not going to lie but we all are extremely happy." Josh answers for all of them.

He looked at Bailey with a soft expression on his face. "This here is Bailey, kids. Bailey is my daughter." Stephen said in a soft voice.

Caroline looked at her kids shocked faces. Her heart went out to them and to Stephen. She felt sad for Bailey too. A young woman whose life is turned upside down. She had hopes to start her second year in college but fate chose otherwise.

"She's our sister? Neil almost made a move on her." Josh said with wide eyes.

"In my defence I'm way too shock to defend myself right now." Neil said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us dad?" Sophi asked. She was hurt, happy and confused at the same time.

Elena cleared her throat and said. "That's where I came in. I made your mom and dad promise if they ever have kids not to bring Bailey up. I wanted all of you to have a happy childhood and for Bailey too. I know its hard to understand and maybe I was selfish for taking Bailey away form here but she was all I had and I promised myself to love and take care of her for the rest of my life."

Bailey was sitting quietly staring down at her hands. How I wish I was on Misty's back riding at full speed with the cold fresh air on my face Bailey thought and for a second she could see Misty so clear in front of her that it made her deeply sad. She shut her eyes and painfully forced the beautiful image of her mare Misty out of her head.

Amber looked at Bailey and even tho Bailey's head was bowed she feel Bailey was close to break down.

"All I can say is that I'm deeply sorry . I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you. I hope in time Bailey can forgive me and accept me as her father." Stephen said. He swallowed his tears back. Caroline lay her hand on his and her other hand on Elena's.

Stephen looked up as Amber rose from her chair. She walked over to Bailey and put her arms around her. "Welcome to the family Bailey." She said softly in tears.

"This is all about forgiveness and acceptance." Sophi said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I forgive you dad and I wholeheartedly accept Bailey as my sister." She too stood up and walked over to Bailey and gave her a hug.

Josh smirked and said. "Who said there can't come good out of life." He looked down at baby François in his arms with a soft smile. "Welcome Bailey."

Neil smiled his usual charming smile. "We're a sister richer and a beautiful one I might add."

Caroline closed her eyes gratefully. She thanked the Father for her children and their kind hearts and wisdom. She thanked Him for giving Stephen the courage and strength to open up to them and most important of all thanking Him for bringing this family together in love and understanding. "Amen." Caroline said softly and opened her eyes.

After their talk Bailey followed her mom to their room. Why can't I go with you mom?" Bailey asked and closed the door behind her.

Elena was in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "I won't be long take this time to spend some time with your brothers and sisters."

"I want to go with you. I have to make sure you will be fine."

Elena sigh. She was actually on her way to see a doctor that Stephen referred her to. She needs to go alone taking Bailey with her will only stress her out more. "Bailey please stop making this so hard for me. I won't always be here I need you to pull yourself together and meet me half way. I too miss our old live but I got to start think what's best for our future."

"Mom don't say that please nothing will happen to you. You will live long and happy years you will see." Bailey said and took her mother's hands.

Elena smiled and lay her hand softly on her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry for going off on you. I just want you to show them you the Bailey I know. They reached out to you. You need to reach out to them too honey."

"I will try my best mom."

"Thank you." Elena said softly.

Caroline and the girls were busy in the kitchen with Sunday lunch. The radio playing softly in the background. Sophi and Amber laughed. They always have fun preparing dessert.

"Oops and there it goes in my mouth." Sophi said and laughed.

"Girls how far are you hmm?" Caroline asked and smiled when she saw the two chewing behind their hands.

"Smells nice in here. I always knew you would turn out to be the cook between the three of us." Elena said with a soft smile behind her.

Caroline looked pleasantly surprised to see Elena and Bailey. Smiling cheery she said. "What did I always say to you and Bonnie. Cooking is fun."

Elena smiled and said. "I'm seeing an old friend but Bailey here is staying can she help out."

Bailey just stood there stiff with a stoic look next to Elena.

"But of course she can that will be nice." Caroline said and smiled at Bailey.

"Amber and I are busy making banana pudding and we sure need help." Sophi said with a smile.

"That's because we can't stop munching on the ingredients." Amber said with a laugh.

Bailey smiled. She was surprised when she felt her face relaxing and her lips curving into a smile. Elena and Caroline saw that and happiness spread through their hearts.

"As you can see Bailey we need more hands on deck." Caroline said.

Bailey walked to her sisters and said "So where do you want me to start munching?"

They all laughed. Elena walked over to her daughter and kissed her on her cheek. "See you later."

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe and Kenzie spend some lazy time by the pool. They offered their mom to help with Sunday lunch but Bonnie gave them off. The twins will be helping her. Those two cuties were eager beavers to start helping mommy with Sunday lunch.

Zoe looked at the water of the pool shiny and clear blue. She suddenly giggled. "Kenz I wonder what mom and the twins are brewing for today."

Kenzie smiled as she looked up from the book she was reading. "I can already see their sticky little fingers all over the place."

Zoe smiled and closed the book she was reading. "So what's up with you and Antwone? Are you guys back together?"

"I'm going to marry him one day Zoe. It will never be over between me and him." Kenzie said in all seriousness and stars in her eyes.

"Who will be your maid of honour Stacey or Estelle?" Zoe asked with sparkling eyes.

"Do you really think I will not give that honour to my sweet little sister." Kenzie said and winked at her.

Zoe smiled but than her face got serious. "Kenz." Zoe said in a serious voice. "Sophi said aunt Elena and her daughter Bailey are staying with them. She texted me earlier. Bailey is their sister."

Kenzie didn't look surprised or shocked. "Amber told me. You know what that means no more Sweden."

"But uncle Stephen and aunt Caroline never talked about her not even mom or dad. I don't get it why would they do that." Zoe said.

"Sometimes its best to hide the truth when you know it can hurt all parties involved. I mean how would Bailey feel growing up in this town out of wedlock and not to mention that her father is Dr Stephen Salvatore. You know how people can talk and how she would have felt like family but not really. I'm just glad its out in the open and now they can mend and make up for lost time." Kenzie said.

"Sophi said Bailey are not happy and their trying their best to make her feel at home. You know what I was thinking Dorothy will be leaving soon on maternity leave so why not offer Bailey her job at the flower shop. Mom and aunt Caroline can't always be there and I need some one full time." Zoe said wit a cute smile of excitement on her face.

"Toff I know you mean good but Bailey might feel offended but if that's how you really feel than go for it at least you know you have no ugly motives. You just want to make her happy."

"I don't want her to be sad. I can't imagine how she must feel being far away from her friends and home. " Zoe said with a sad smile.

Kenzie smiled and said. "My sister with the heart of gold. Cheer up Toff Bailey will come around and I promise I will not be bitchy to her. She's family and you know what I'm going to invite her and Amber for shakes tomorrow after school."

Kenzie and Zoe heard the sound of Bonnie laughing out loud.

"Looks like mom and her two little chefs are enjoying themselves." Zoe said with a soft smile.

And indeed did Bonnie enjoy herself and having fun watching the two cuties who were sitting on the kitchen table surrounded by the mess they made earnestly stirring their own special made Dino pudding mixture in a big bowl.

"Sugar Mommy." Caden said.

"You sure. You already have a whole pack in there sweetie. There's no more sugar, sorry." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caden's facial expression was too cute for words. Confused he looked at his brother Aiden for advice.

"Coffee Mommy." Aiden said and Caden quickly nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

"Ooh okay. This is getting more interesting." Bonnie said and handed them the open coffee can.

The two quickly emptied it in the bowl. They even used their little hands to clean out the left over coffee in it.

They smiled when they saw the colour of their mixture turning dark. It fascinated them.

"Mommy." Aiden said and pointed at the salt.

Bonnie picked the pack up and said. "This too sweetie?"

"Yes!" Caden said and quickly took the pack from Bonnie. His brother helped him pour it all out.

Bonnie shook her head and laughed.

Damon came in and his eyes took in the mess on the kitchen table. Aiden and Caden sitting in the middle of it with a big plastic bowl between them. The two of them smiling while they stir what looks to be a dark mixture in the bowl.

"I wonder what the witch and her two cute little trolls are up to." He said with a smile.

"Oh you're going to love this." Bonnie said with a bright smile.

Damon walked closer and looked down at the contents of the bowl. "What is in there?"

"Two packs of flour, a whole packet of salt. All our coffee. Six tea bags, two apples. Seven cups of water and two bananas. Oh and six eggs." Bonnie said.

"Unpeeled bananas and eggshells in there. Oh wow can I just ask this quickly are you guys trying to poison someone?" Damon asked. He shook his head and laughed.

Aiden put his spoon in front of Damon's mouth. Damon quickly pulled his head back and wipe his mouth.

Caden cried out in laughter when his dad did that.

"Taste Daddy." Aiden said.

Bonnie smiled sweetly and said. "Please have a taste daddy. Mommy needs to know if its right so that Mommy can put it in the oven right twins."

Damon smirked and said. "You have plans with me. He said to Bonnie."

"Like you had plans with me last night." Bonnie said and winked at him.

Damon laughed out loud. "I still do. Fine I will taste this deadly mixture but just remember I want a taste of your" He said and stopped the dirty word just in time that almost came out of his mouth. "I want a taste of your flour later mommy do we have a deal."

Bonnie laughed and said. "You can taste my flour and than we can share your banana."

Damon smirked. He than closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

The two twins quickly scooped up both a spoonful and put it in their dad's open mouth.

Damon didn't dare swallow it down after tasting it on his tongue. He quickly ran to the sink and spit it all out. He opened both tabs and opened his mouth wide under it. "Fucking hell!" He said red in the face.

Bonnie and the twins were doubled over with laughter.

"Daddy is funny." Caden said.

"Honey I'm sorry that I didn't mentioned the chillies and vinegar in there are you okay?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

Damon gurgled and rinsed his mouth after he was done he turned back to them and smiled. "I'm fine peace of cake and mommy for not mentioning the chillies and vinegar you just made me earn your cherry as well and I can't wait to pop it again." He said and winked at her. He than walked to the twins and picked them up. "Okay let me see if I can get you guys clean while mommy cleans up here nicely and order us some take outs."

"You not going to help me Damon. I really, really need your help." Bonnie said and bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Not going to work little witch now behave and clean up nicely." He said with a smirk before walking out with the twins. The twins smiled and waved their mom goodbye.

"Not fair Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said as she looks at the mess.

...

Stevens sit deep in thought behind his desk in his study. He knew the club and the Manager will suspect him for the hit on Salvatore. Sarah did work from him at his hotel they will think he send her.

"Honey I heat up your food for you. You want me to set the table for you or do you want to eat in here?" Mrs Stevens said. She looked deeply worried. Her husband was not eating or sleeping. She knew how stressful his work can be but this was something much more stressful. She was too afraid to ask questions. She knew her role and that is to love him and their kids and to keep the household running at full speed.

Stevens rubbed tiredly over his eyes and said. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine take the kids and go to the your sister for the day."

"Why don't you come with us it will do you good to get out of the house a bit." Mrs Stevens said with a nervous smile.

Stevens gritted his teeth. His wife can annoy him sometimes to a point where he wants to take her head and slam it against a wall but he knew he can't do that. She comes from a very rich family. It was her money that started his business and help grew it into a empire.

"I said I am fine now can you please leave me alone and do as I said." Stevens said slowly trying hard not to show his anger.

"Yes dear." Mrs Stevens said and quickly closed the door behind her.

Stevens checked his phone again, still no replies. Its as if everyone he knew erased him out of their lives. He leaned back tired in his chair and closed his eyes. He has made up his mind to give Damon what he wants.

**Silver Lake**

Damon did promised that young community leader on that day he raided all the drug houses that he was going to come watch his team's football game. He kept his promise. He took the whole family with him after Sunday lunch. The people of SL was in for a treat when the mayor and his family climbed out of their black SUV. They cheered and greeted them like celebrities. Phones clicked and flashed everywhere. SL showed up in large numbers.

They were happy and grateful to see him and his beautiful family in person. This was something no mayor did before him and it warmed their hearts to know that he values them as equals and not look down on them as the poor outcasts who couldn't make it or worthy to be associated with the rich people living in ML.

Damon was in a happy playful mood where he was standing with Alex and Dylan cheering the Silver Lake kids on. Dylan and Alex laughed when Damon cursed out loud.

"Did you guys see that!? That's a penalty for us!" Damon yelled at the ref.

"Dad come on their just kids. Its a friendly game." Alex said and laughed softly.

"Wait till they get to the big leagues it won't be friendly than." Damon said.

"You can always bribe the ref or threaten him. You're a politician use your powers." Dylan said with a smirk.

Alex and Dylan laughed out loud. "Dee don't encourage him."

Sam was sitting with Bonnie, Kenzie and Zoe in the pack stadium. Her eyes on Damon. Damn did he look sexy and hot as hell. She thought to herself. He was dressed in his dark black boots and jeans, black T-shirt with the words **Straight outta Silver Lake** printed on it in front. Bonnie was wearing the exact same T-shirt as his. Sam smiled to herself. No man comes to Damon Salvatore.

The game ended in a draw. Damon was proud of the kids and it showed on the pics they took afterwards.

...

That night Damon met Stephen outside ML. He was angry and annoyed and it showed on his face.

"I was just getting ready for bed and have me some flour and cherry than you called with news that can't wait. What is it brother is judgment day upon us?" Damon asked and put his freezing hands in his pockets.

"Its about Elena."

There came a unread look on Damon's face. "What about her?"

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

Stephen what about Elena?" Damon asked harder this time.

"Vince the doctor I referred her to and the one she went to today. He told me her condition are getting worse. She needs a kidney transplant within the next two months."

"Vince can't share this kind of information with you. What happened to doctor and patient confidentiality." Damon asked pale in the face.

"He owes me a few favours." Stephen said.

"And that's why you send her to him knowing full well you will get the truth out of Vince. And people think politicians are demons. They should meet corrupt doctors. Lucifer's own personal doctors of hell. You and me brother we will have our very own spot in hell." Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know Rufus Mcdott. He has a small farm outside Silver Lake." Stephen said after a while of silence.

Damon closed his eyes cursing himself for answering Stephen's phone call. "Stephen." Was all Damon could get out.

"His wife died a over year ago in a freak accident."

"Stop it Stephen." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"She was pregnant with his child."

"What the hell is wrong with you Stephen do you have any idea what you are planning to do."

"Damon he loved Lucille with all his heart. You have no idea how he hurts and what his going through everyday without her. Going home to a empty cold house. Looking everyday day at a empty nursery praying why God took them away from him." Stephen said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Damon was in Stephen's face. "Shut up Stephen."

"You love and care for Elena too Damon so dont stand there and act like you don't give a shit!" Stephen yelled in anger.

Damon grabbed Stephen around the neck. His eyes wild with anger and pain.

"Go ahead brother and hit me. Hit me for all those times you had to take Giuseppe's beatings for me. Go for it Damon!" Stephen yelled.

Both brothers had tears in their eyes. Damon let go of his brother and stepped back.

"You want to go against your doctors oath, morals and principals as a doctor Stephen. This is not you." Damon said in disbelief.

"What will you do Damon. Tell me what will you do? Elena will die on that waiting list. Bailey is not a match and neither am I or Caroline." Stephen said tiredly.

Damon rested his head on the cold roof of his car. "I take it Rufus is a patient of yours."

"Yes he is. There is nothing wrong with him physically. He donates blood every month. His young thirty four. Heart, liver and kidneys in good conditions. Damon I can do the transplant in my doctors office. I don't think I can do this without you brother."

"I wish you didn't call me. I wish you were in Sweden and I wish I was next to my wife right now and not here with you plotting this." Damon said with a hard expression on his face.

"You care for her too Damon." Stephen said softly.

"I do but I'm really trying hard to be a good father and man for my wife and kids brother. Its things like this that push me further into darkness and its that darkness I will embrace like a long lost friend." Damon said and swallowed his tears back. "Call me when you have a concrete plan I promised to always have your back no matter what." Damon said. He opened his car door and climbed in.

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you brother." Stephen said with so much sadness in his eyes that it broke Damon's heart.

...

Damon was glad Bonnie was fast asleep when he climbed later in bed next to her. He lay on his side of the bed staring in the dark at the ceiling.

He almost jumped up when he felt her hand on his bare chest.

"Come closer Damon I'm getting cold." Bonnie said in a sleepy voice.

Damon moved closer to her and took her in his arms resting her head on his chest. She sigh happily fast asleep again.

"I love you Bonnie." Damon said as silent tears rolled down his cheek.

**Mayors office**

Monday's a bitch and Damon agreed with that fully. He did not look forward to his next visitor. He was awake all night and when he did doze off he dreamed of him and Stephen sharing a raw kidney with Bonnie and Caroline staring at them in horror.

To top it off Bonnie was the one waking up horny this morning. He couldn't even get his dick up.

"Good morning Damon. I trust you slept well. What a lovely day it is outside. Its on days like this that I'm glad I'm not the one confined to sitting all day behind a desk." Ex mayor Brixton said with a jovial smile.

"You didn't schedule an appointment with me Brixton so make this quick."

Brixton didn't let Damon's bad mood get to him in fact it made him smile wider. "Look I just came here to say thank you for making the people of SL so happy yesterday showing your lily white face just at the right time and thank you for raiding the drug houses. Good work Mayor Salvatore very good work." Brixton said with a mocking smirk. "Oh and one more important thing. I'm now one of the representatives of Silver Lake if you want to pull another drug bust Rambo you go through me. You should inform and let the reps know first. I know how you white men can get whenever a black man is in charge you think you can do whatever the hell you want and the hell with a black say in the matter. I say no more Salvatore. You follow protocol and talk with us first your not a one man crusade."

Damon yawned out loud and stretched himself out much to the annoyance of Brixton. "The same community you didn't give a damn about when you were sitting in this very same office. In this very same chair stuffing your pockets with bribe money. Handing out land that could have been used for housing, parks. A computer center for the students and older folks who would like to advance or be computer literate. No you didn't think of that. You just didn't give a fuck and now you cant take that your black ass got caught. You are greedy, fat and lazy. You are a disgrace to your own race, now get the fuck out of my office before I throw you out of this fucking window and don't you ever set foot in here unless your feeble little mind can come up with something important to help this whole town."

Brixton quickly rose from his chair humiliated and angry. "Have a nice day mayor Salvatore." He said and quickly walked out.

Damon ripped a blank paper from his note book. On it he wrote **Brixton**.

Kate came in after the ex Mayor left and said. "Mayor Salvatore. Mr Stevens is here to see you can I send him in?"

"Send him in Kate and can you please make me a cup of coffee. Two coffee and one sugar. We're out of coffee at the house." Damon said with a smirk.

Kate smiled and said. "I'm on it Damon."

Stevens came in looking haggard and sleep depraved. He plopped down on his chair shoulders slouching. "I'm ready to sigh the papers Salvatore."

Damon didn't say a word. He handed the thick file over to Stevens.

Stevens took the file and opened it with a shaky hand.

"I believe your lawyers went through it with you. I did send them all a copy." Damon said. He smiled at Kate bringing his coffee. A cup for him and a cup of coffee for Stevens who was busy signing papers like a madman.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt the rich texture on his tongue. He needed this energy booze.

"Who is this Jack guy I'm signing all my property over to. You can at least tell me that Salvatore." Stevens said in a tired voice.

Damon smirked sinisterly. "Oh that's none of your business Stevens drink your coffee before it gets cold."

Steven signed the last page and pushed the file with his signed papers in it back at Damon.

"Cheer up Stevens. I'm not leaving you with nothing. One million dollars is a lot of money. My advice is you should probably spend it wisely cut down here and there. You don't want to beg your wife for money. You know how your father in-law Sir Ackerman despise weak men who do that."

"I didnt send Sarah to kill you." Stevens said.

"I know that Stevens and I also know that you wanted to do it yourself that night but hey don't worry you weren't the only who was late. Now if you would excuse me I have to call Jack and tell him that his the new owner of your little empire."

Stevens cringe inside. He felt empty. He knew he would declare himself bankrupt soon and he dreads that day.

The minute Stevens closed the door behind him Damon picked up his phone and dial his lawyers. His message to them was to sell all Stevens properties houses and apartments he had in ML The money will be divided between charities and a large amount was to go for the Hope foundation. His companies should operate as usual he will decide their fate later.

After he was done going over everything with his lawyers he took the paper with Brixton written on it. Under Brixton's name he wrote **Stevens**.

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

So the ladies decided for afternoon smoothies on this Monday at the diner. Bonnie, Stella and Kate. Caroline arrived soon after with Elena.

"Awkward." Stella said softly and made wide eyes.

Bonnie rose from her chair and gave Elena a warm tight hug. "Welcome back." She said to Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said with a smile. "You look great. All of you."

Stella smiled and said. "Well its not easy staying this great and in shape at our age which I will not mention out loud but thank you Elena. You look great yourself."

A waitress came over and took their orders.

"It amazes me how we still order the same smoothies that we ordered years back when we first started coming here as young girls." Kate said with a soft smile.

"Its was the only ones we could afford at the time." Elena said with a laugh.

"And the cups were really small and ugly." Stella said and made a face.

"Great times and who can forget the free hamburgers we secretly got from Mam at the back of the kitchen." Bonnie said.

"Mmmm so delicious." Caroline said.

"No one can make a mean burger like Mam." Kate said with a smile.

"I got suspended by principal Hector. He caught me red handed mouth stuffed so after I swallowed down my juicy burger in humiliation. I asked him oh so innocently what his doing here and shouldn't he be at the school. The diner's door for paid customers are in front not at the back. He gave me two more days of suspension for asking that. I almost thanked him for suspending me. It was during winter season so I kept my ass warm in bed." Stella said.

The woman all laughed at that.

Elena looked around the diner and nodded her head. "It looks better but it still have that old vibe and setting to it. I'm glad they didn't change the place completely."

Stella cleared her throat and said. "Ladies I've got big news. I asked Jack to marry me and he said yes."

"What!? Are you serious right now!? When? How?" was the questions that was asked at the same time by Bonnie, Caroline and Kate.

"Hold your horses. Its the new age ladies you can ask a man to marry you. There is no shame in that and its not like I'm getting any younger all tho I still look young for my age wonders still happens look at Kate she's damn near fifty and she's pregnant."

A red in the face Kate quickly corrected Stella. "I'm thirty nine Stella not damn near fifty."

"See guys?" Stella said excited. "Kate is forty and still ovulating and that's beautiful. We as woman we should embrace ourselves for who we are and what we are so what if I got down on my knee and asked my man to marry me. It took guts and a very long knee beauty treatment after that. I think I'm getting water knees after doing that stunt."

"And she said I'm fifty. She's the one with the water knees." Kate said and laughed.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were laughing too.

Stella smiled with sparkles in her eyes. "He said yes but he said there is something from his past that he needs to share with me first. He will write it down for me to read. I should decide than if I still want to marry him."

"I wonder what that can be." Bonnie said.

"My point exactly. I know his a cold damn killer and good at it. I'm one myself" Stella said.

Bonnie, Caroline and Kate looked at her with wide eyes desperately trying to signal her to keep her mouth shut in front of Elena.

"His a what?" Elena asked.

Stella saw Bonnie, Caroline and Kate making discreet signals and that confused her. "What the hell are wrong with you." Stella asked with a frown.

"What Stella is trying to say is that Jack has killer looks." Bonnie said and smiled sweetly at Stella.

"And a killer body." Caroline added.

"Killer looks killer body and killer charms." Kate said.

Stella laughed out loud and said. "Thank you guys. It was so difficult to decide who my maid of honour will be that's why I decided to ask Estelle to be my maid of honour."

"We are all very happy for you Stella." Bonnie said.

Stella and Kate and Caroline started discussing Stella's wedding theme and dress.

Elena turned to Bonnie and asked. "I heard Damon got shot by Sarah. What was that all about?"

"Something about Damon giving Will too much work. Will cracked under pressure and killed himself but Will never strike me as someone who would take this own life. He enjoyed live and work. He got on fine with Damon." Bonnie said with a serious face. There was something about this whole story that did not make sense.

"So you think someone killed him?" Elena asked softly.

"The investigation is open and still no suspects and yes I think someone killed him." Bonnie said and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Lets talk about less depressing things. Alex must look like his father now. All grown up and handsome." Elena said with a smile.

"Yup, Alex is home on college break with his girlfriend Sam." Bonnie said with a soft smile on her face.

"Our kids grow up so fast soon they will start having a family of their own." Elena said and touched Bonnie's hand. "I'm really happy for you, Bonnie. You and Damon, you guys have a perfect life and beautiful children."

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand and smiled. "Beautiful children yes. A perfect life? I'm not so sure about that. Damon and I we have our difficult times but somehow we managed to get through it. I love that cold stubborn fool. Anyway how old is Bailey now she must be really heartbroken especially if she left a boy behind."

"She's nineteen and no still no boys. She's got no care in the world as long as she's with Misty and I'm happy." Elena said.

"Stella no strippers at my baby shower." Kate said with red cheeks. "What will Hendy and the town think."

Caroline was sitting there laughing at the two.

"The hell with what people will think. People will always think shit about you even when there is no shit at all and if Hendy asked why there was a male stripper just tell him we were studying the male anatomy up close and personal."

"I say let's drink to that." Bonnie said cheery.

"Oh yeah!" Caroline said as the ladies clink their glasses together.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Zoe parked her bike outside and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to open.

Sophi opened the door and said. "Hey Toff come on in I'm almost done. Kenz is upstairs with Amber. They will be down soon.

"Is Bailey in? I want to ask her something." Zoe said.

"In her room again. I hope she accepts this job maybe that will make her happy being busy in your beautiful little flower shop."

"Me too. Well wish me good luck." Zoe said and bit her bottom lip.

"Who can say no to you." Sophi said with a soft laugh.

Zoe walked up the stairs to Bailey's room going over what she would say to Bailey. She knocked softly and waited for Bailey to open.

Bailey's soft sultry features blew Zoe away. Long thick dark brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes just as beautiful as her mother Elena.

Bailey looked confused at the girl standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

Zoe's well rehearsed sentences just flew out of her mind. She felt like a fish out of water doubting herself. "Hi Bailey." Zoe said and tried not to show how nervous she was. "Nice weather we having right."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry you must think I'm a weirdo. I'm Zoe. Your father and my father are brothers." Zoe said and stretched out her hand towards Bailey.

Bailey took Zoe's hand and shake it. "Damon Salvatore is your father?"

"Yes do you know him Bailey?" Zoe asked with a cheery smile.

"My mom told me about him. I never met him." Bailey said.

Zoe saw a beautiful pencil sketch of a mare standing with its head lifted up to a starlit sky. She was drawn to it like a mot to a flame.

Bailey frown when the curly hair girl walked pass her into the room. She stopped in front of the drawing.

"You draw what you saw in your heart and its beautiful." Zoe said softly.

Bailey's first reaction was to cover her work but the look in Zoe's eyes was so warm and heartfelt. She couldn't get it over her heart to be that mean to Zoe.

"That is Misty." Bailey said and looked away uncomfortably. What is it about this girl that I can't seem to push her out of my personal space. I want to be alone but some how her presence in this cold lonely room makes me feel warm. It draws me out of my shell. Bailey thought to herself.

"Bailey I have a little flower shop in town. I would really like to know if maybe you want to work there for the time being. It is just something to keep you going through the dull days."

Bailey was speechless. She looked at the nervous girl in front of her and slowly a smile spread over her face.

Zoe's face went from nervousness to lighting up the room with her smile. "Is that a yes Bailey?"

"Seeing that I'm taking a break year from my studies I don't see why not. You just have to show me the ropes and stuff." Bailey said with a small smile.

Zoe walked to her and threw her arms around a surprise Bailey. "Welcome to my little shop. Oh Bailey you're going to love it there and you know what I was missing all this time in my little shop?" Zoe asked with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Flowers?" Bailey said with a soft laugh.

Zoe threw her head back and laughed out loud she than smile warmly and said. "Masterworks like that Bailey." Zoe said softly and looked back at the drawing of Misty.

Sophi, Amber and Kenzie looked surprised when Bailey and Zoe showed up in the kitchen together.

"So this must be Bailey." Kenzie said friendly. "Hi I'm McKenzie but everyone calls me Kenzie its nice to meet you cousin."

"Hi Kenzie." Bailey said and gave Kenzie a small wave.

"We all are going to the Zoo and after that for pizzas. We would love it if you could join us." Sophi said to Bailey.

"Its a must Bailey. They brought in new animals today and we want to see what the fuss is all about and its also the only day we can all hang out together with Zoe. She's leaving for Germany for a week." Kenzie said.

"And not the mention Pizza Haven is having a special today." Amber said with a smile.

"I'm in." Bailey said and felt her heart warm up for the first time ever since she came here all thanks to the happy smiles on her two sisters and two cousins faces.

"This is going to be awesome!" Zoe and Sophi said at the same time and high five.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors office**

Damon was with Stephen in his doctors office handing Stephen the paper with Brixton and Stevens names on. "Men with healthy kidneys who does not deserve to walk this earth take your pick brother."

"I don't know what I was thinking Damon. I should never have come up with such a evil thing." Stephen said in a heavy voice.

"You can't back out now Steph. Elena needs us. I was against this myself but after thinking clearly about it we should go through with it." Damon said.

Stephen rubbed a hand over his face.

"We can do this brother."

"Damon I was wrong I should have known better than to come up with something so vile. Rufus does not deserve this. Yes he lost his wife and unborn child. He will mourn his loss. He will grieve and feel depressed and doubt his very own existence in this life but that does not give us any right to take his life or any life for that matter. I want to share something quickly with you Damon. A few years back I gave a very ill patient of mine six months to live. His still alive today Damon and enjoying life with his grandchildren. I'm going to support Elena one hundred percent brother but not by doing something like this. I'm sorry." Stephen said with tears in his eyes.

Damon put his hand on Stephens trembling hand and said. "Hey its okay. We don't have to do it than. I will be there to support her too."

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**ML ZOO**

Bailey was blown away by the place. Spread out over 256 acres of land and located right in the heart of ML. It is home to an impressive 564 species and more than 6000 animals.

The animal displays are modern, spacious and built to resemble the animals natural habitat as much as possible. A deep canal ran parallel with the footpath the girls walked on. Beyond the canal were small trees. Birds nests were hanging down the branches of the trees. Their multi-coloured feathers gleamed into sunlight.

Next the girls walked pass a small water pond with many kinds of birds swimming in it. The birds twittered, chirped and whistled. They presented natures voice and it was pleasing indeed to hear them. There were lions, tigers and bears. Hippos, giraffes and monkeys and so much more for the eyes to feast on.

Sophi didn't like the snakes much. She wanted to move on as quickly as possible.

Kenzie put her arm around Sophi's neck and said. "Soph before you get into bed tonight check it out first for any uninvited guests."

"I'm getting goosebumps already just thinking about that cold body coiled up under my sheets with me." Sophi said.

Zoe saw a small to medium size cage it appeared to look empty. She wondered what could be in there.

"Hey we're close to the take away van. I say we all get ourselves some fries and soda." Amber said everyone agreed with that except Zoe who said she will catch up with them they can go on ahead without her.

Zoe walked to the cage and curiously look through the bars. She saw no animal in there and nothing came out of the small man made cave in the middle of the cage.

"You're wasting your time kid. You will find better luck with a tortoise than what's in here." A young man said behind her.

Zoe turned around to see who the young man was. It was Owen he worked at the zoo attending to the animals. He graduated from ML high last year with Alex.

Owen looked pleasantly surprised when he saw who the girl was. "Hey you're Alex little sister. The swim champ of ML." He said.

Zoe smiled and said hi to him.

"I heard what happened to your dad. I'm glad his alive. This town needs a man like him. I see your sister is also here?"

Zoe smiled to herself so this what its all about. Owen have a crush on Kenzie.

"Do you know her too?" Zoe asked sweetly.

Owen blushed beet red. "I wish. No I don't."

"Do you work here?"

"Sadly I do." Owen answered. He really didn't look like someone who wanted to be here not like the other staff who were smiling and helpful.

"So what's in here and why is this cage different from the others. It looks plain and empty." She said and pointed back to the cage.

"Well be prepared to have your pretty mind blown away. What we have in here is ML's very own white lion. First white lion ever in ML." Owen boasted.

"A white lion?" Zoe asked softly with wide eyes.

"Oh yes pretty lady that's what I've said. A shy aggressive little thing. Its mother died on their way here from Africa now its all alone. We don't have extra place for it now that's why its in here. I give this fella two weeks than its dead." Owen said and smiled at Zoe.

Zoe's eyes heated up with pure disgust for Owen. "That's a heartless thing to say. How would you feel if you were taken far way from your land to somewhere where you are put in a cage like this. Alone."

Owen laughed softly and said. "Well look at you just as fierce as your sister. Look I too want it to live just imagine all the big bucks it will bring in. I need a raise."

"No what you need is to get away from me before I call my dad to get this place shut down today." Zoe said in anger.

"I will do that right away have a nice day." Owen said super friendly.

Zoe dropped down on her knees next to the cage. She felt bad for being so mean to Owen but if his not happy with this work why doesn't he just quit and find somewhere else to work where he can be happy instead of being here and miserable taking out his frustrations on the poor animals.

She almost shrieked out loud when she felt something warm and wet on her fingers. She didn't even realise her hand was between the bars inside the cage. She was too close to the cage.

Zoe was rendered speechless when she looked into the eyes of the little white lion cub. He was beautiful. Pure thick white fur. Stealth and Bigger than your average housecat but it was its golden eyes that captivated her the most. So beautiful and yet the eyes reflected hopelessness. Her fingers caressed the little cubs head softly. He looked thin she could see now the fur with big dirt spots and something smelled awful foul in there.

Her eyes spotted the root of the smell. A grey purple looking raw piece of meat lay not far from the cage door.

She felt a deep sadness for the cub.

Oncoming noises scared the little cub and he quickly ran away to his hiding place.

"What's in here?" A young boy asked excited.

Zoe slowly rose to her feet and said. "There is nothing in here." She said softly before walking away.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was sitting behind his desk in his study. Seething.

Bonnie came in and smiled when she saw him. "There you are. Dinner is ready."

Damon said nothing instead he pour himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Damon what's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm being called like a puppet to appear infront of the Silver Lake reps apparently Brixton told them I called him the N word this morning in my office can you believe that fucker! Jesus Christ I wish I can get my hands on that man." Damon said in anger.

"Did you try to contact Brixton and asked him why on earth he would go say something like that?"

"I did Bonnie and you know what message he send me? I should stop intimidating him before he brings that up with the board. First off all I don't have to answer to any of them let alone go and defend myself infront of a bunch people who disliked me from the start. I'm the fucking mayor of this town not him or them." Damon seethed. He emptied his glass and pour himself another glass.

"I think you should see the reps and tell them the truth Damon this way Brixton will not get away with this. They will have to remove him after finding out he lied." Bonnie said calmly.

"The majority of Silver Lake's board are black Bonnie and they have a very soft spot for that narcissistic fool. Who do you think their going to believe me or him?" Damon said barely containing his anger.

Bonnie gave Damon a long and hard look. "I believe you Damon and I'm black doesn't that already say something. If you ignore this Damon they will only believe Brixton more and this will only be the beginning of your torment."

...

Zoe was quiet around the dinner table and that troubled Cayllum. He wondered who was responsible for her sad mood.

"I heard you guys took Bailey to the zoo. Did she enjoy it?" Bonnie asked her.

Zoe smiled but it was not her usual happy smile. "Yes she did. She even said yes to work in Dorothy's place."

"That's great news Princess she will love it." Bonnie said and touched Zoe's hand.

"You really have a cute adorable flower shop Zoe and I just love your gift baskets. I loved it even more when Alex told me you made it." Sam said.

Kenzie almost rolled her eyes. Sam was so cheesy.

"I bought her two baskets." Alex said with a smirk.

"Thank you Sam. Thanks brother for supporting our business." Zoe said with a soft smile. She had no appetite for the delicious food on her plate. She wondered what the little cub was eating and if he was eating and if his warm tonight.

"Sorry I'm late had some emails to send and calls to make." Damon said as he entered the dining room.

"Your forgiven dad. I was thinking we should plan a little farewell party for Zoe." Kenzie said with a cheery smile.

"Why? Where's she going?" Dylan asked with furrowed brows.

"She's going to Germany. You been living under a rock the whole time?" Kenzie asked and rolled her eyes.

"The date was moved up. They're leaving this Friday Buddy." Damon said.

"Sam can help you with the plans Kenz." Alex said. Kenzie was about to say something very rude about Sam but stopped when she saw the almost pleading look in her brother's eyes.

Kenzie smiled sweetly and said. "Sure she can help."

...

That night husband and wife lay in bed awake each with their own thoughts. The twins peacefully asleep between them.

Damon suddenly threw the sheets off of him and got up and out of bed. He walked out to the balcony. Outside he inhaled a deep breath of fresh air.

"Damon is everything okay?" Bonnie asked behind him.

"Yes, I am fine babe I will go to the board tomorrow. Go to bed I will join you later." Damon said.

Bonnie walked up to him from behind and placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"I love you Bonnie." Damon said softly.

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs Stevens heels click, click hard on the super clean marble floor as she made her way to her husbands study early morning. Stevens did not come to bed last night. He didn't even showed up for dinner last night. She was worried.

She opened the door and was surprised to find that its not lock. "Stevens?" She called out softly when see saw him sitting with his eyes closed behind his desk.

Stevens slowly opened his eyes and rubbed over his face. "What's the time?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"It is time for you to straighten up Stevens look at you. I'm worried the kids are worried. I have taken it on myself to fix this. A family vacation is just what we need. How does Hawaii sound or the Maldives." Mrs Stevens said.

Stevens gave his wife a weird look before he burst out laughing like a mad man.

"What's so funny?" Mrs Stevens asked and fiddled nervously with her pearls. What will her high society friends and her family think if they found out her husband has lost his mind just the mere thought of that made her nauseas and sick.

"What's funny is that we have nothing. Nothing." Stevens said with bloodshot eyes and a sickly grin on his puffy face.

"What do you mean we have nothing?" Mrs Stevens asked suddenly her legs felt too weak to stand on.

"No money so if you want to go on vacation you better ask daddy for money because we have absolutely fuckall we only got this house and the cars and one million in the bank. No companies and no hotel that your friends frequently stayed in free of charge." Stevens said.

Mrs Stevens turned visibly turned grey and pale in the face. "Please tell me your joking." She choked out through a dry throat.

"Do I look like a man who is joking? You never cared where money come from just as long as you can spend and spend it and entertain that empty headed friends of yours. You old hag." Stevens spat out.

Mrs Stevens gasped out loud. "How dare you." She said in a high shrill voice. She could only think about the humiliation they will endure. They will be the gossip of this town. Begging friends and family for money. She will no longer have lavish parties or be part of the elite. She felt like throwing up.

And than Stevens rose from his chair with a mocking grin. "How dare I? You know what you saw all those years back and yet you turned a blind eye and married me." Stevens said as spit fly out of the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up!" Mrs Stevens yelled out through dry lips.

"You saw me with that guy behind the club and you saw what we did. You saw how I enjoyed every second fucking him and you stood there watching us. You went on and marry me had kids with me." Stevens said mocking his wife.

"I said shut up!" Mrs Stevens yelled out of her mind. "You sodomising evil demon. Its him speaking for you Stevens. I curse that demon in you to hell. To hell with you and leave my husband for he is a sinner but no longer are you going to feed him with disgusting lustful thoughts and sick sexual desires." Mrs Stevens yelled as she walked to her husband with wild eyes. She stopped at his cabinet and opened the second drawer slowly.

Stevens was shocked seeing his wife like this and hearing her say these things. She was no longer his prim and proper obedient wife. No infront of him was a woman with big mad wild eyes who scared him to his bones.

"I failed you Stevens I let that demon grew in size and strength in you but no more I must release you from this curse." Mrs Stevens said calmly as she took out a gun and aim it at Stevens head. There is one thing Mrs Stevens was very good at and that is shooting her target secure in the head from any distance. She reign champion for years as the best target shooter in ML.

Stevens head snapped back mouth agape. A thin trail of blood running down from the small hole in his head.

Mrs Stevens turned her head side ways admiring her shot. She smiled to herself. She threw her arms up in the air. " His gone now take him for I have send him." She said and her shoulders started to shake from laughter. She laughed and dance with the gun held up high in her hand above her head.

The shrill screams of the maid who came upon this early morning gruesome scene made her laugh harder.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was listening to his kids discussing Zoe's trip when his phone beeped. It was a message from Mr Lee from the Antique store. Damon quickly opened it.

**Mr Lee- Good morning Mr Salvatore I trust that you and your family are all well. I have just received news of Stevens death. I believe that settles everything. **

"Oh my God" Kenzie said out loud. "That guy who owns that new hotel was found death and here's the shocking part. His wife shot him." Kenzie said. She read it on the social webpage of ML.

"What? I saw Mrs Stevens yesterday and she looked fine her usual self. She even mentioned a vacation she's planning for Stevens and the kids." Bonnie said in shock.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Damon said. "If you will excuse me I've got to get to the office. Breakfast was nice as always Babe." He said to Bonnie and kissed her on the cheek.

...

News like this spread fast in ML and SL and soon people begin to start worrying about their jobs. Who is the new owner of Mr Stevens companies and will he let them keep their jobs more shocking news followed when they found out who pulled the trigger. People came up with their own stories of how it all went down and why she killed him.

**Flower Shop**

"We get fresh flowers every month but don't worry I will help you with that. The phone must be answered at all times we usually get big orders almost every day. I know we are almost out of gift baskets but with school and preparing myself for Germany I kind of forget about it." Zoe said with a cute smile.

The smile on Bailey's face said it all. She was greatly impressed with the shop.

"I'm going to love and leave you or else I'm going to be late for school. You can call my mom if you have any trouble." Zoe said.

"Zoe, thank you for this." Bailey said softly.

Zoe smiled softly and hugged Bailey tightly to her. "You never have to thank me for doing what I love most and that is to help where I can."

The doorbell ring as the customer walk in.

"Well would look at this. Your very first customer. I know you can do this I believe in you." Zoe said softly before she waved Bailey goodbye.

Bailey took a deep breath and released before she greeted the customer friendly and politely.

**ML High school**

Later that day after school Zoe and Sophi walked down the hall to the exit doors of the school.

"Your sister is a very fast learner. I can tell she is going to love working in the flower shop." Zoe said to Sophi.

"All thanks to you my sweet lovable Toffee. I'm going to miss you so much." Sophi said and put her arm around Zoe.

"Going to miss you too cuz if only I can hide you away in one of my bags and take you with me." Zoe said with a soft laugh.

Chad came up from behind them and threw his arms around both girls. "We going for fries?" he said and kissed a happy blushing Sophi on her cheek.

"You guys can go I have to stop by the library." Zoe said to them.

"We should spend as much time together as we can. Its our last week before you ship off to Germany." Sophi said.

Zoe laughed softly. "I will make up for it I promise."

**Rosemary Medical Centre**

A tired looking Elena lay back in her chair as the nurse removed the needle and tubes from her arm. She wondered where Stephen was he did promised to be here with her every day but she knew she can't hold it against him. His a doctor after all.

Damon stood still at the entrance of Elena's hospital room. He had been standing there for quite some time. Seeing her like this so fragile and in pain made his heart weak. He hate seeing her like this and he didn't wanted her to see him like this. It would only upset her.

The nurse looked up at him and said. "We are all done mayor Salvatore. You can come in now."

Elena looked surprised and confused. She wondered how long he must have been standing there.

Damon entered the room and walked to where Elena was sitting. "Hi Elena."

"Damon. What are you doing here I thought Stephen was coming." Elena said and quickly regret her words after seeing the hurt in Damon's eyes.

"He was called out to Silver Lake, Elena so he called me. I was going to come in but I." Damon said finding himself at a lost for words.

Elena smiled softly at him. "Hey its okay I'm sorry if I made it sound like I don't want you here. Its just that this is something I have to do on my own."

Damon took her hand in his. He closed his eyes and kissed it softly. "You are not alone in this Elena. My brother and I will do everything that we can to help you." Damon said softly.

"Thank you Damon." Elena said as tears rolled down her cheek.

He took out his clean handkerchief and wipe her tears gently away. "No more crying. Let's go for a drive. There is something I want to show you." Damon said with a smirk.

"What do you want to show me?" Elena asked curiously.

"Its a surprise." Damon said. He helped her out of the chair and held his arms around her.

Elena rested her hands on his chest and laughed happily up at him. "You know I don't like surprises Damon."

Damon could not help himself he kissed her on her cheek like it was something he did and enjoy everyday. "Oh I know that but you are going to love this surprise. Promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Lead the way Damon." Elena said with and laughed softly. Damon took her hand in his and together the two walked out.

**ML Zoo**

"I'm just going to make sure he is okay." Zoe said softly to herself. She finished her research in a rush at the library probably skipped over a few work but she was thinking too much of the white lion cub. She had to make sure he was fine.

The zoo was relatively quiet today. She liked it on quiet days. Its on days like this where one can clearly hear the sounds of the animals and watched them relax in their home made habitat.

Her heart sank when she didn't see him in his cage. "Oh no. Where are you little one?" Zoe said softly.

"Hey your back." Owen said behind her with a bright smile. He was standing there with the white cub in his arms.

"What did you do to him? What's wrong with him?" Zoe said and immediately her arms went out. She gently took the white cub from a shock Owen.

The feeling that went through her the minute she rested his head on her chest was something so beautiful and pure. She kissed him softly on his head and whispered. "Your safe I'm here now."

Owen looked nervously around him and back at her. "Look you are not allowed to touch the animals. I can lose my job for this."

Zoe's eyes were spitting fire. "What did you do to him?"

A nervous Owen stepped back from her and said. "That is private business and last time I check that animal does not belong to you now would you please hand it back so that I can lock it up."

Zoe knew she had to change her tactict with Owen if she wants his help. "I'm sorry I really don't want you to lose your job and Kenzie won't like it either. She did say that she like coming here just to see." Zoe said softly.

Owen smiled cheery. This news made his day. McKenzie Salvatore talks about him. He will dream about it tonight and their wedding and the house he will build for them.

A part of Zoe felt bad for Owen. She used his crush on Kenzie to get information out of him but she had to go through with it. The white lion cub did not look good. "Please tell me what happened to him and will he be fine?"

"I can't really talk about it but for you I will. He was examined by a vet but this guy used cruel tactics on the little fella. I'm amazed his still alive. Their going to put him down and bring in another healthy cub. They bring them in for breeding." Owen said with sad look on his face.

Tears welled up in Zoe's eyes. "When last did he eat?"

"Four days ago but than he vomited it out again. You know maybe its better if they put him down. His only suffering." Owen said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How much did your boss pay for him?" Zoe asked.

"I think he said fifty thousand something like that. Look its lock up time I need to get him in that cage."

He was so weak in her arms. She reluctantly handed him over to Owen who took him inside his cage.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched Owen lay him down on the ground. The white cub lifted his head and looked at Zoe.

Owen closed the door of the cage and quickly pin the password in. "My day is officially almost over.

It was hard for Zoe to walk away from that cage. A deep sadness settled in her heart.

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

"This is beautiful Damon." Elena said and laughed happy.

"It is." Damon said softly with his eyes on her.

Damon's surprise to Elena was taking her on the mountain road to ML's only waterfall. The view on top was breath-taking.

"I can't remember when last I have been here." Elena said.

"Me too Elena. I find myself busy with life and not enough time to appreciate the beauty of life." Damon said with a sad look.

"Your job must be stressful carrying the weight of the town on your shoulders."

Damon sigh. "And to be accused of being a racist." Damon started telling her about ex mayor Brixton and what he said.

"You should have knocked his lights out Damon."

Damon laughed softly and said. "Believe me I wanted to but there are ways to deal with men like him."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Elena said with a soft smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine Elena." Damon said and took her in his arms. He rested her head on his chest and together the two watch the glorious waterfall in silence.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Bailey was full of smiles when she came home from her first day of work. She found her dad in the kitchen and greeted him awkwardly. She was about to go upstairs when Stephen stopped her.

"Bailey wait." Stephen said. "Your mom told me you're helping out at the flower shop. How was your first day?"

"It was okay." Bailey said softly.

"I know it will take time for you to accept me in your life but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you for the way you take care of your mother and the young woman you turned out to be."

Bailey didn't know what to say. A conversation with her dad was too soon for her. She felt shy and awkward in front of him.

"Bailey can I bring Misty to Mystique Lake. We can keep her on old Mister Johnson's farm. I already asked him and he said yes." Stephen said.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Bailey. I just thought you must miss Misty very much and having her here with you will make you happy." Stephen said quickly.

"You will do that for me?" Bailey asked softly.

"In a heartbeat if that's what you want Bailey."

Bailey ran to her dad and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She said to him.

Stephen put his arms around her and kissed her softly on her head.

"Awe isn't this a pretty sight." Damon said behind them with a smirk.

Bailey stepped back from her father with a shy smile.

Elena looked happy where she was standing next to Damon.

"I'm bringing Misty here. She belongs with Bailey." Stephen said and smiled like a proud dad.

"Stephen that is the sweetest thing you can do for Bailey." Elena said and she too walked to him and hug him.

"Hey kid. Its the weirdo from the supermarket." Damon said to Bailey with a smirk.

"That is your uncle Damon." Elena said with a soft laugh.

"I should head home." Damon said.

"Thank you Damon. I loved the surprise." Elena said.

"Surprise?" Stephen asked confused.

"Yeah what surprise?" Bailey asked with a smile looking between her mom and Damon.

"My lips are sealed. Goodbye everyone." Damon said and waved them goodbye.

**The Salvatore Home**

Later that evening Bonnie were busy folding and packing Zoe's clothes on the bed. Zoe was busy sorting out her socks and underwear.

"What's on your mind Princess?" Bonnie asked. Zoe was standing with the same pair of white shock in her hand for the past minute now.

"I'm just going to miss you guys and home." Zoe said softly.

Bonnie walked to her daughter and put her arms lovingly around her. "We will miss you too Princess but I know you will make us all proud. You have overcome so much to make the team and that alone makes you a winner in my eyes. I love you so much." Bonnie said softly.

"Love you too mom. To the moon and back." Zoe said softly.

...

Downstairs in the kitchen Dylan had an amuse look on his face watching Sam and Kenzie acting sweetly with each other in front of Alex. The four of them were in charge of dinner tonight.

"Do you mind handing me that knife next to your hand Kenzie?" Sam said sweetly.

Dylan smirked when he saw the brief look in Kenzie's eyes. Pure hatred.

"Off course Sam." Kenzie said and handed Sam the knife.

Alex kissed Sam in her neck and whispered in her ear. Sam giggled out loud causing Kenzie to roll her eyes.

...

Zoe came down stairs. She was on a mission. She knew what she needed to do. She knocked softly on the door of her father's study. She opened it and walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey dad."

"Princess." Damon said with a soft smile.

"Dad I need your help. There's this white lion cub at the zoo. His being treated with cruelty and he haven't ate for four days. Dad you should see him. His so weak and frail. I got to help him or else they're going to put him down." Zoe said with sad eyes and a pleading look on her cute face.

"I will let my people look into this first and make sure that what you are saying is true before I take action."

"But than it will be too late Daddy. He needs my help." Zoe said.

"I am bind by law to follow the right procedures Princess I can't just remove the lion without a proper investigation and paper work. I will handle that first thing tomorrow morning."

"We can buy him for forty thousand dollars from the zoo. I have saved up twenty two thousand dollars please lend me the other half. I will work it off for the rest of my life daddy." Zoe said with hope in her eyes

Damon's eyes softened. "His a wild animal who needs proper care taking and a home to live in. We cant buy it what will we do with it and where will we keep it Zoe? I know you want to save this animal and believe me I too want that but we got do it by the book."

"His alone in that empty cold cage. To weak to eat. His body to frail to provide him any heat. I got to help him." Zoe said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Damon rose from his chair and quickly walk to his daughter. "We will help him Princess and I will get him the best medical care there is but I need you to give me time to do it the right way."

Zoe closed her eyes for a second and nodded her head yes. She walked out of her dad's study feeling more sad and depressed.

...

Later that night in her bed she could not get herself to sleep. She threw her bed sheet off her and walked to the big sliding doors and slide it open. The cold chilly night air hit her warm body hard.

She turned back with a determined look on her face. She quickly dressed herself warmly and quiet as a mouse she sneaked out of her room down the hall and stairs. She opened the front door very slowly waiting with a fast beating heart for the alarm to go off but it didn't go off and if it did go off she had her excuse ready in her head.

She found her bike outside near the pool where she left it earlier today.

**ML Zoo**

She hid her bike near a tree outside. She observed today where all the cameras are so she had a pretty good idea where to climb over.

As light as a cat she landed softly on her feet. She quickly ran with the dark shadows to where the cub's cage was. Out of breath she stopped in front of the cage. The cub was still laying on the exact same spot. Zoe quickly entered the pin. She secretly saw the pin when Owen entered it in earlier today.

She pushed the door immediately open when it said unlock and rushed to the cub.

She took her only warm jacket off and picked him up wrapping him carefully in her jacket. "Its okay you are safe." She said softly.

She was freezing but she kept her hands on his body rubbing up and down to provide him heat.

The cub slowly opened his eyes.

Zoe laughed softly and said "Yes its me little one." She put her finger in his mouth as soon as she did that the cub started to suck softly on it. "You must be starving don't worry I will keep you warm and safe."

She almost shrieked out loud when she felt something warm going around her freezing arms and a hand on her mouth.

"Do not scream. You should know better than to sit in the light where a guard can see you and speaking of the guard. He will make his rounds in this direction soon so we need to leave." Cayllum said softly. His eyes were scanning the paths and other nearby cages.

Zoe closed her eyes. Her heart singing a song of love when she heard his voice. "I can't leave him here Cayllum." She said with wide teary eyes.

"And I'm not planning on leaving him here. I will carry him for you." Cayllum said wit a smirk.

"Oh Cayllum." Zoe said and threw her arm around his neck. She spontaneously kissed him on his mouth.

The kiss was sweet and pure. She felt his tongue slipping through her lips exploring her sweet mouth. This was the first time she and Cayllum kissed like this.

"I have to get you both home safely before we get caught." Cayllum said to a shy Zoe.

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe opened her bed and Cayllum lay down the cub gently on her bed. They cover him with the sheet.

"Shouldn't we take off my jacket?" Zoe asked.

Cayllum smirked and said. "Keep it around him. He can smell you all around him now and its your smell that will bring you two closer and make him feel warm and protected. I'm going down to heat up some milk for him."

"Cayllum thank you for everything for saving me and my little cub." Zoe said softly.

"I will do it all over again just for you Zoe." he said and kissed her on her cheek.

...

Cayllum and Zoe looked on with happy smiles as the cub took small sips from the bowl of milk. Zoe had tears in her eyes and a beautiful soft smile. The cub was drinking his milk on the bed as Zoe and Cayllum lay on each side. Zoe stroked the cub's head softly.

"You will make a great mother one day Zoe. You didn't think twice when you took off your jacket in the cold to put it around him."

"You did the same for me Cayllum. You gave me your jacket." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"You have a heart of gold Zoe and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

The two later fell asleep with the lion cub snuggled warmly under Zoe's arms.

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe woke up with a soft warm wet tongue licking her face. She opened her eyes and laughed softly.

"Good morning little one. We should find you a name I can't call you little one or little lion no sir that won't do because you know what, you will grow up and become this big strong lion that will be king of the jungle and every animal will hear you roar." Zoe said with a sweet smile and poke the cub softly on its nose.

She picked him up and nestled him on her chest. "Now that I think of it what are the two of us going to do when you get bigger and bigger. I can't keep you here forever all tho I wish with all with my heart I could." She kissed him softly on his mouth. "Its you me and Cayllum against the world." She said with a smile.

Zoe got out of bed and walked to her shower. The little cub followed her on her weak legs. "I'm just going to take a quick shower I'm not going anywhere look I'll even leave the door open and I will sing so that you can hear my voice." Zoe said and softly stroke his head.

After her shower she got dressed quickly for school. "I have to leave for a short while but I promise you I will be back. There's enough milk for you to drink and look I have some rubber toys for you to play with and wool." Zoe said.

She walked to her door and the little cub followed her. He looked up at her with those eyes that break Zoe's heart so much. She walked to him and crouched down before the cub. "I know I don't feel like leaving you but I got no choice. I will be back before you know it."

Downstairs she found her dad and was he surprised to see her. "Princess what are you still doing here. Kenzie and Dylan already left for school."

"What? I'm late but I." Zoe said with wide eyes.

"I told you to fix your clock. I came back I forgot my math handbook can we go." Cayllum said behind her.

Zoe was stunned and very glad to see him. "Yes , thank you Cayllum."

Damon walked to her and kiss her on her cheek and said. "Let Cayllum fix your clock after school. We can't have our star athlete tarnish her one hundred percent school attendance and always on time reputation and don't worry I will call the owner of the zoo as soon as possible."

"Thank you daddy. Bye have a nice day." Zoe said quickly with red cheeks.

Cayllum waited until they were in the car on their way to school before he said something. "You can't keep it forever in your room."

"His not an it. It is that scary demon clown who feeds of young children's fear. Aslan is a lion." Zoe said.

Cayllum smirked. "You named him Aslan?"

Zoe smiled shyly. "Yes do you like that name, Aslan? Aslan is this majestic lion with a big golden mane and very strong and wise. His the ruler of Narnia. My Aslan is going to grow up and be strong and courageous just like Aslan form Narnia." Zoe said with dreamy eyes.

Cayllum touched her hand and squeezed it softly. "My river goddess and her lion." He said softly.

**ML high school**

When Zoe stepped out of the car Sophi greeted her with a hug and scream of joy. "I'm Dorothy, Zoe. They picked me to play Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz! Can you believe it! I am so happy but also so sad. The play is this Saturday night and your not even going to be here to see my first play."

"This is your dream Soph. I know how hard you rehearsed for this role and even if I'm not going to be there I know you will put your hear and soul on that stage. I am so proud and happy for you." Zoe said.

Cayllum watched on with a smile on his face. He will miss her too. This girl who showed him how to love.

**Sir Ackerman's Mansion Castle**

One can't call the residence of sir Ackerman a house or mansion. It was more like a castle with acres and acres of trees and flowers surrounding the castle. They had their own tennis court and four swimming pools. Hordes of servants worked there in the castle and in the gardens.

Damon stopped the car in front of the imposing castle. He got out and walked to the passenger side to open the door for Bonnie. Damon and Bonnie were here to pay their respects to the Ackerman's and Bernadotte Stevens.

Bernadotte Stevens the wife of Stevens is the eldest daughter of the Ackermans. Sir Ackerman was from the beginning against Bernadotte his favourite daughter's relationship with Stevens. He always knew Stevens had dark motives with his daughter.

"Fuck, this is one big beautiful castle. I feel like a princess." Bonnie said with her eyes in wonder on the exterior built of the place.

Damon closed her door and smirk. "I can build you a better one than this Babe and you are not a princess. You're a queen."

"Good day sir may I have your car keys please." The valet said to Damon.

"You want to drive my car and park my car over there right?" Damon said with a mocking smirk.

"I believe that's what his here for Damon." Bonnie said with a stiff smile.

"I can do that myself nobody and I mean nobody drives my car except me." Damon said and walked back to the car.

"Very well mayor Salvatore." The valet said with a embarrassing smile.

Bonnie smiled at the young man and said. "Dont feel bad he does that to everyone."

Damon joined Bonnie after he parked the car and together the two walked up the big stairs to the front door.

They waited for Sir Ackerman and his wife in their big spacious luxurious living room.

The old man and his wife came down the stairs and joined the young couple in the living room.

Bonnie and Damon rose from their chairs and greeted the two old people friendly.

"My condolences for your loss, Sir." Damon said as he shook the old mans hand.

"Thank you Damon. You know I have a fine rare bottle I believed I promised to share a glass with you. Ladies if you can excuse us while we men go talk business." Sir Ackerman said with a charming smile.

Bonnie and Mrs Ackerman watched the two men leave with smiles on their faces.

"Please take a seat Bonnie. I'm sorry that I can't keep you company I am on the phone with my sister from London and we got so much to discuss." Mrs Ackerman said. She still looked good for a woman in her seventies. "Bernadotte is in no state to receive visitors my poor child has been through so much."

"I don't mind at all Mrs Ackerman. Your beautiful home can keep me occupied for hours. You really have a lovely home." Bonnie said with a genuine beautiful smile.

"Thank you Bonnie and please send my regards to your children."

"Will do Mrs Ackerman."

...soon after Mrs Ackerman left a servant girl came out with the finest porcelain tea set on a silver tray. The natural fresh aroma of the tea filled the room. Bonnie could not wait for the girl to finish serving her the tea.

She sit back and savoured the taste of the tea in her mouth. Bonnie looked at the tea set and smiled. It was too tempting and beautiful to resist and she wanted to show Caroline, Stella and Kate that she drank her tea out of the Ackerman's golden cups. She secretly took her phone out and quickly took a few pics of the tea set, not nearly satisfied with the pics she decided to get down on her knees in front of the table with her camera in her hands she lifted her hands and said. "Drinking tea in the castle bitches!" Bonnie said. She smiled cheery for the camera and took a cute selfie of her and the tea set

She smiled when she saw how beautiful it came out.

Someone cleared his throat behind her. It was Damon with a smirk on his face and next to him Mr Ackerman with a charming smile. The servant who was serving her the tea earlier stood there gobsmack and mouth agape.

Bonnie mustered up her last bit of dignity and said. "I believe this is how you really admire fine art work. Up close and personal."

"My wife has a detailed eye for the finer things in life and art." Damon said with a smirk. He was enjoying seeing how adorable she was sitting there on the floor. He walked to her and pulled her up gently.

"Thank you." Bonnie said softly to Damon who was fighting not to burst out laughing.

Bonnie smiled sweetly and put her arm around him but not before her nails dig into his back.

"Oh wow." Damon said form the sudden pain. He smirked and said. "Oh wow time goes by so fast. My wife and I should leave now thank you Sir for your hospitality."

"The tea was excellent Sir Ackerman." Bonnie said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I will have the whole set wrap up for you. My gift to you Bonnie." Sir Ackerman said.

Bonnie was stunned and surprised and over all very happy. "Thank you Sir." She said through a dry throat.

Damon could not stop smiling and laughing in the car on their drive back home.

"Enough Damon." Bonnie said and glare at him.

"I can't help it. Do you have any idea how cute and sexy you looked sitting there on the Ackerman's Persian carpet looking up at us with wide innocent eyes. It took everything in me not to put you over my lap and spank your sweet soft behind for being such a naughty girl." Damon said and laughed softly.

"How much did you see and hear?" Bonnie asked with red cheeks.

"Drinking tea in the castle bitches! We saw it all." Damon said and laughed out loud.

"Not a damn word to anyone about this Damon. Not a damn word." Bonnie said.

"I pinkie promise you that." Damon said with a smile.

**Mayor's office**

Damon was busy putting files away for the day when his phone ring.

**Damon: How can I help Mitchell?**

**Sheriff Mitchell: Mayor sorry for disturbing you but we have a lost lion on our hands people are calling in complaining. I don't want these people to stir up the whole town over nothing.**

**Damon: Fuck!** Damon said before he slam down the phone.

...

In no time he parked his car in front of the sheriffs department where a small group of women were gathered around the sheriff and two of his patrol officers who clearly looked like they were on the verge of a break down.

"Good day ladies." Damon greeted them with a friendly smile.

Sheriff Mitchell and his two officers looked relieved to see the mayor. This is his problem now.

"Thank God you're here mayor. Did you hear a lion escaped from the zoo and now its free roaming the streets for meat!" a woman said in panic.

"My kids walk to school everyday mayor something needs to be done." A second woman said.

"If I see it I will kill it on the spot before it eats me and my family." Another woman said and the others cheered for that.

"Ladies there are no need to worry and to be scared. I called the owner his in Canada at the moment but he promised me the cub is harmless and it will not harm or eat anyone so you and your kids are all safe." Damon said.

"But mayor this is a wild animal we're talking about. It belongs in a cage not on our streets."

"Mrs Smith as I said you and your family are safe. The lion can't hurt anyone we will find it soon and return it back to the zoo." Damon said calmly.

The women left reluctantly after Damon assured them everything will be fine.

"What do you have so far?" Damon barked at sheriff Mitchell.

"We can't see the suspect clearly from the Zoo's camera footages. There's a guy that works there he said this was an inside job. Only two people on his staff knew the access code to unlock the door. A guy named Owen and the other ones name is Ryan. I have them both inside one blaming the other." Sheriff Mitchell said.

"Keep them both over night maybe a night in the slammer will awake something they missed. I'm going home call me if you have something." Damon said before walking to his car.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon parked his car in front of the garage just as Zoe came out of the garage after she parked her bike in there.

Zoe had a soft smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get to her room and see Aslan. She did some research on lions during lunch break and everything she read about them was so interesting. Aslan will soon get teeth and than he will crave meat. She was so caught up with what she found out about lions that when she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed out loud.

"Dad?" Zoe said relieved and confused.

"Sorry Princess. I didnt mean to scare you. I called you but you just kept on walking are you alright?" Damon said out of breath. He had to ran after her.

"I'm alright sorry I didn't hear you." She said and cast her eyes down from his intense observant eyes.

"There is a lion cub missing from the zoo. Princess do you have anything to do with this?" Damon asked softly.

She shook her head no.

"Do you mind If I take a look in your room?" Damon said and saw how her body tensed up. He really hopes she's got nothing to do with this.

"Sure daddy." She said softly.

**...**


	16. Chapter 16

That felt like the longest and hardest walk in her life up to her room. Zoe stepped aside and wait for her dad to go in first.

Damon opened the bedroom door and slowly step inside. His eyes scanning every corner of her room. He looked under her bed, nothing there. He walked to her balcony, nothing out there. He walked to her walk in closet. All that he saw was her clothes folded and hanging neatly. Her shoes arranged orderly in colour and style. No sign of a lion. He felt like an idiot.

He came out of her closet with a small smile. "Please forgive me for thinking that you will do something like this. Kidnapping a lion and keep him in your room. What was I thinking." Damon said and laughed out loud.

Zoe was shock and worried. Where could Aslan be. She walked pass her dad to her closet.

"No lion cub in there Princess." Damon said with a soft laugh.

This doesn't make any sense. She left Aslan in her room this morning. She closed her door behind her. If his not here than he must be somewhere in the house. Zoe waited with a fast beating heart for screams of horror from Kenzie or her mom but nothing came.

Damon saw the sad look on her face when she came out of her closet. It made him feel bad for thinking that his own daughter will do something like that. Not his Zoe. "Princess please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I should never have doubted you."

Zoe felt even more sad and bad for lying to her dad. "Its okay daddy really. I know you just want to do the right thing."

"Thank you for understanding this." Damon said and hugged her tightly to him.

After her dad left she dropped down on her knees and looked again under her bed. She was worried now. He was nowhere in her room so that means his out somewhere in the house.

She was about to head out when Cayllum came in and closed her bedroom door behind him.

Zoe was so relieved to see Aslan in Cayllum's arms. She could just about kiss them both. "Where did you take him? I was so worried." Zoe said and took him gently from Cayllum.

Cayllum smirked and said. "I took him for a long walk in the woods. He needs fresh air everyday. You should have seen him out there. His going to be a true hunter soon."

"He is too frail and weak for that. " Zoe said softly.

"He became one with nature out there Zoe. His a predator and that we can't take away from him soon his going to crave." Cayllum said.

Zoe looked at him with a soft smile and said. "I was so scared that my father will find him in here. He asked me if I knew anything and I lied to him Cayllum. I said I know nothing and than we came here to my room. He searched every corner of my room. Aslan was not here. I was so worried Cayllum."

Cayllum walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I knew this was the first place your dad will come look for Aslan that's why I had to take him away for a while. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm just glad Aslan was with you at least I know he was safe Cayllum." Zoe said as she gazed up in his eyes.

**Mystique Lake Town Library**

Dylan walked down the steps of the towns library in a hurry. He was glad he got the books for his history project not his favourite subject but nonetheless he needed it to finish his project.

"Hey you, why the rush." Mia said with a cute flirtatious smile.

Dylan stopped and turned around to greet Mia. "Hey."

"Why do I feel like your avoiding me Dylan." Mia said as she walked down the stairs to him. She stopped infront of him smiled and said. "You did enjoy our kiss and there is more where that came from. I'm also done in here let's go over to my place."

"Mia, look I'm going to be honest with you. Yes I did enjoy kissing you but that does not mean that I want us to do it again. It was a mistake Mia. A mistake I don't want to repeat. I lost Liz because of that and it hurts." Dylan said.

"You can't possibly be that much in love with her, look at her what can she possibly give you Dylan. She's boring and predictable and she does not even dress that nice by the way. I'm fun and beautiful. Do you want to be seen with a girl whose mother works two jobs. I wonder how they can still afford living in ML and you want her? No you need a girl like me. I can give you everything you want." Mia said and ran her finger down his chest.

Liz and Suzy came out of the library. She saw Dylan talking with Mia. Dylan saw the pain in Liz's eyes when she and Suzy walked pass them and it broke something in him.

"See? she is over you. You don't need her." Mia said and smiled gleefully at Liz and Suzy.

Dylan looked back at Mia and sigh. "My dad got fired today his no longer the mayor we're going to lose our house and move to Silver lake to my grams little house. Will you stand next to me this Saturday in town when I sell all my expensive clothes and jewellery Mia? You do love me don't you?" Dylan asked her with innocent smile. He was lying to her and he knew he will see the real Mia. A spoilt brat.

Mia was shocked. "What? I'm not going to do that." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

Dylan smirk and said. "Now that's the difference between you and Liz and why I love her so much Mia. She cares and her beauty is warm. You on the other hand you are this stone cold beautiful statue. There is no life in you so stop lying to yourself Mia. I've got to go have a nice day." Dylan said and he never felt more free and happy in his life when walked away from her.

He ran after Liz and Suzy and made it just in time before they could get on the bus and not wasting any time he started telling her how he feel. "Liz I miss your smile and laugh. You always laughed at my jokes no matter how lame they were. I miss our chats but most of all I miss that warm feeling whenever I see your name pop up on my phone waiting for you at the school gate. Liz I know I was a fool and I know I hurt you but can you please give me a chance in your life as a friend. I will rather settle for that than lose you completely."

Her eyes softened when she looked at him. She missed him too and she still felt something for him. "As a friend Dylan." She said softly.

"Thank you Liz. I promise with will not over step my boundaries." Dylan said with a grateful smile.

"Liz you should invite your friend to your birthday party this Saturday." Suzy said with a smile

"I would love to come." Dylan said with hope in his eyes.

The smile on Liz's face lit up Dylan's heart and spread warm throughout his body. "You are invited to my party Dylan." She said with a soft smile.

"And bring your friend Walter too." Suzy said and giggled.

"I will. Promise I will." Dylan said with a smile that made Liz's heart weak.

"See you Dylan." She said softly before getting on the bus.

"See you tomorrow Liz." Dylan said. He waited for the bus to turn around the corner before he did his happy dance. He quickly took out his phone and dial Walter's number.

**Dylan: Hey Walt you wouldn't believe what just happened now are you sitting down before I tell you. **Dylan said with a smirk.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Hendy's doctors offices**

"You must miss them still so much." Stephen said to Rufus.

Stephen was sitting behind his desk waiting for Rufus to get dress. He still couldn't believe himself for what he wanted to do to Rufus.

Standing behind the curtain Rufus had a far away sad look in his eyes but suddenly a small smile spread over his face. "I will always miss them doc but it doesn't hurt anymore when I think of them. I had a dream of my wife. I always have dreams about her but this one was different. She had our little baby in her arms and she looked up at me with the most beautiful smile. She's happy doc and she wants me to be happy and for the first time in my life I looked forward to face the day. You know doc I'm thinking of going for a month long vacation to my sister in Australia. I haven't seen them years." He said with a smile.

Stephen was sitting there his eyes shiny with unshed tears. How could he even think of killing this man. A hardworking man struggling through his grieve and hardships. A man dressed in simple clothes with not much in life who worked the earth with his bare hands. Stephen wiped his eyes with his hands and looked down at his hands. His hands were trembling.

Rufus stepped out from behind the curtains and said. "I was so caught up with my own dark thoughts doc that I didn't even thank you for your words of encouragement in my darkest hours. You saved my life doc. You gave me hope again."

"No Rufus I should thank you. Its people like you that show us that there is still humanity left in us all. We just need to find it and treasure it for life. I started this profession with a pure willing heart Rufus and somewhere along my road to success I lost it. I lost my humanity. The higher I climb the ladder of success the more I left behind of what I truly am and what I truly stand for. I always dreamed of being a surgeon. I don't think I really made peace with the fact that I can never be a surgeon." Stephen said.

"Doc nothing is impossible not for a man with strong will and heart. A man like you." Rufus said softly.

Stephen looked down at his trembling hands. A painful memory flashed through his mind.

**Flashback...**

"**NO PLEASE! DONT DO IT!" Stephen screamed. **

**Giuseppe had Stephen's arm pinned down on his desk. "I don't want to do this son. How many times did I warn you not to help Damon why do you always nurse him back to life and now my sixteen year old son is playing doctor to that bunch of blacks in Silver Lake! Its Damon I warned you to stay away from that drug rat that you call brother! You are not the same after Damon moved out of this house and let me tell you today you are better than Damon. You are pure Salvatore blood son."**

"**No! Let me go you monster! I'm glad Damon moved out his better off with Bonnie!" Stephen seethed. He was pale in the face with anger and rage. He struggled against Giuseppe iron grip on his arm. **

**Giuseppe swallowed hard. "Damon is just using that little black bitch. This town will never accept his filthy mix offspring and I will see to that. You can go tell your brother that!" Giuseppe said with veins bulging in his neck and forehead.**

"**Says the man who visits the ladies of colour at night. It runs in the family we all just love us some ladies of colour." Stephen said mocking his dad. **

**Giuseppe gritted his teeth. "This is not you speaking my son this is Damon putting evil sinful thoughts in your mind."**

**Stephen watched on in horror as Giuseppe bring down the hammer in his hand. **

**A blood curling scream erupted out of Stephen. He fell back on the floor his body twisting in pain. "No! No!" Stephen said sobbing in pain. He clutched his bruised fingers close to his chest. **

**Giuseppe calmly pulled Stephen up by his other arm. He pinned that arm on the desk too like he did with the other one. Stephen was too weak and in pain to fight back.**

"**You are my golden boy Stephen. The true heir of the Salvatore's legacy and wealth. This pains me more than you." Giuseppe said and brought down the hammer again on Stephen's hand. **

**No sound came out over his lips this time. In silence Stephen lay there on the floor shaking with pain with Damon's voice in his head saying. Don't let the fucker see you cry. He can never break us brother.**

"**Who's going to come to your rescue now? Whose going to doctor you now doctor Stephen." Giuseppe said and stroke Stephen's head gently. **

**Stephen needed intensive surgery on both his hands after what Giuseppe did to him. It was a long painful healing process but that didnt stop him from pursuing his dream of becoming a doctor. He had to do his exams and projects orally for school. The file of Stephens injuries disappeared just like Damon's files. No charges were brought up against Giuseppe. Stephen regain the use of his hands through hard work and dedication but his dreams of ever being a surgeon was gone for good. Giuseppe made sure of that.**

**...End of flashback**

"Doc are you okay?" Rufus asked with a worried look.

Stephen quickly put his trembling hands on his lap. He clutched his upper thighs tightly to keep them calm. "I'm sorry about that Rufus doctors get their moments where they just zone out but its not suppose to happen in front of our patients." Stephen said and tried to laugh it off.

Rufus reach out his hand to Stephen and said. "Doc I'm not a man who judge I believe every man has his own past to overcome. You are a good man doc and what ever it is that is troubling your soul. You will overcome it just believe a little bit harder in yourself."

With his hand trembling lightly Stephen took Rufus hand and shake it. Rufus gave him a warm smile and put his other hand ontop of their hands. "You take care now doc." He said before her let go of Stephen's hand.

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Salvatore Home**

Later that evening husband and wife were in the kitchen. Bonnie busy preparing a salad for dinner and Damon teasing her playfully and stealing the juicy pieces of fruits she's using to make the salad.

"Damon stop it" Bonnie said annoyed at him when he keep hitting her playfully on her behind.

"Whoop that ass." Damon said with a smirk and delivered another soft blow on her bum.

"Hopeless." Bonnie said softly.

"Where's your new golden tea set?" Damon asked with a devilish smirk.

"Why do you want to know?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"I'm just curious how much is it worth and what you're willing to do if it just magically disappears." Damon said and kiss her quickly on her lips.

Bonnie smiled sweetly and leaned closer to him. "You do that lover boy and I will castrate you, very, very slowly." She whispered in a breathy voice.

"Do you know how horny I am right now." Damon said. His eyes on her lips and than going slowly down to her breasts.

"Eyes up here mister." Bonnie said and put a strawberry in his mouth.

"Mmmm. The fruit of love. You want to taste it in my mouth?" Damon said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie laughed and just shook her head. "Anyway" she said. "What did the reps of Silver Lake say at the meeting."

"I'm innocent and Brixton knows that. I showed them a picture of you and I asked them what do they see."

Bonnie looked surprised. "And?" she asked him.

"They saw a beautiful black woman. You want to know what I saw." Damon said and pulled her closer to him. "I saw a strong woman with integrity. A woman who are well known to this town as fierce, loyal and caring. I married this woman because I love her and my love for her can't and will not be define by colour, race or gender. I will never disrespect her and what she stands for and believe in by calling someone that degrading word. She's not that and neither are you. Its time we work together and not against one another. I'm here for the people. I'm here for all the people." Damon kissed her than softly on her lips.

"Damon." Bonnie said softly. She pulled his head closer and deepened their kiss.

He moaned when Bonnie slip her tongue in his mouth. He lifted her up and put her on the table standing in between her legs. They kissed each other feverishly. Their hands exploring wildly, moans of lust and pleasure filled the kitchen.

Bonnie stopped the kiss when Damon started to fumble with his pants.

"Damon no we can't have sex in here." She said and bit her bottom lip when Damon's hand touched her jean clad heat.

"Its our house." Damon said with a smirk.

"And we have kids." Bonnie said with a soft laugh.

"Lets go outside or to my study Babe." Damon said with smouldering eyes.

Bonnie was about to answer him when she heard Kenzie storming down the stairs with Dylan hot on her heels.

"Mom! Dad! Can you believe this? I found this creep in my room on my bed flirting with Stacey over my phone! He also posted silly stuff on my social school account!" Kenzie said sounding furiously the minute she walked into the kitchen.

Dylan held up his hands infront of him and said quickly. "That is not what it looks like. In my defence I was on my way down stairs when I heard Kenzie's phone ring so as a good brother I decided to answer it for her seeing that she was not in her room. I did not flirt with Stacey I just made a few jokes with her and you must thank me do you know how many kids like the post I posted." Dylan said with a smirk.

"You step in my room again. You will not step out again." Kenzie said with blazing eyes.

Dylan folded his arms and asked her mockingly what's she's hiding in her room.

"Okay we heard enough." Bonnie said in a stern voice. A voice the kids clearly knows. She's not going to take their shit any minute longer. "One of the rules of this house is to respect each others privacy." She said and gave Dylan a hard look. "We should also know how we talk and resolve conflict in this house. I raised you good and you should know better." Bonnie said and this time she have Kenzie the look. "Did you forget Mr Pepper? I still have him with me so don't think your too big for a ass whipping because believe me I will whip that ass are we clear?" Bonnie asked them coolly.

"Yes Mam crystal clear with me." Dylan said quickly.

"Clear with me." Kenzie said. She was still fuming but she knows better than to go against her mother's word. Her mom and especially her dad let her get away with a lot of things but there comes a time when they draw the line and now was not the time to show attitude or dare to talk back.

"Good. You two are on kitchen duty tonight. I want my kitchen spotless after dinner." Bonnie said.

"What? Mom come on I have a lot of homework." Kenzie complained. She looked at her dad for help but he just stood there leaned back casually against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face.

"Your mom is handling this Kiddo." Damon said.

"I too have homework you see I have a shitload of paperwork to do from the flower shop and you don't hear me complaining? You want help with your homework I'm here so is your dad Kenz." Bonnie said.

Kenzie sigh and said. "Fine I'm going back to my room."

"Dee can you go call Zoe let her help you set the table for dinner please." Bonnie said to Dylan after Kenzie left.

"I'm on it Milady." Dylan said before he rushed out.

"Zoe has been in her room all day. I think she's busy writing in that diary of hers." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"Or maybe not " Damon said with a guilty look on his face. "Zoe came to me last night. She was so upset over the way the staff at the zoo were treating this lion cub."

"The white lion cub, the one that's missing from the zoo?" Bonnie asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes. I asked if she knew anything about the disappearance of the cub she said no. I than asked her if I can check her room." Damon said.

"Damon how could you? Zoe will never do such a thing. Steal a lion cub and bring it to our home and keep it in her room?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes. "I don't know if I should laugh at this or hit you on the head."

"I know Babe. Jeez thinking about it, it does sounds crazy, right. Ludacris and please don't hit me on my head hit me on my ass." Damon said with a smirk. He bend down wiggling his ass for her. "Go ahead do it. I'm a man I can take it."

"Did we come at a bad time? Do you still want us to set the table?" Dylan asked with a devilish smirk next to him was Zoe looking embarrassed for her parents.

Bonnie hid her smile behind her hand and just nodded her head. Damon in the mean time straightened himself up.

"We cool princess. I'm sorry about earlier today." Damon said with a apologetic smile.

"We always cool dad." Zoe said softly.

The two than left to the dining room.

Alex and a happy laughing Sam entered the kitchen hand in hand. "Mom, dad I'm sorry I should have told you guys earlier Sam and I are eating out tonight. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not but I will keep your plates in the oven. I know how someone just loves his midnight snack." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Guilty as charge." Alex said and walked to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

Damon looked Sam up and down with sinister eyes that made Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Alex we should go." Sam said and took his hand.

"We will see you guys later." Alex said and waved them goodbye.

"See later." Sam said with a fake smile.

"Is it just me or is there is something not right between those two." Bonnie said with a questioning look after Alex and Sam left.

"Sam is not Alex type. His not happy Bonnie." Damon said with a serious face.

"I will have a talk with her." Bonnie said. "Can you please take out the plates for me Damon."

"Talk? What talk?" Damon asked nonchalantly but inside he was on high alert.

"Set things straight talk. The plates Damon I'm running behind schedule." Bonnie said and pointed to the cabinet where the plates are in.

"Oh excuse me sister but may I ask what schedule can you possibly have?" he asked with a hand on his hip.

"Oh jeez where do I start." Bonnie said and pretend she's thinking hard. "Dinner, help the kids with their homework and see that they have clean school uniforms for tomorrow, bath the twins, read them a bedtime story. Check up on my other kids and make sure their safe and warm and in bed than there are the books from the flower shop that I have to check and go through not to mention the very intriguing suspense novel I can't wait to read but I don't get time because by the time I get to bed I'm exhausted but oh no, no rest for mommy dearest because her husband is waiting for her to fulfil her ultimate duty and that is to please the booty. I can go on and on but I don't have the time because you know what my dearest husband."

"Let me guess your running behind schedule hmm?" Damon said with a raised brow.

"Look at you catching on fast." Bonnie said and poke his nose.

He wrapped his arms around her and said. "My super wife. I'm sorry for leaving this all on you Babe I promise I will be more helpful. Things have just been hectic at the office I'm bringing more work home but I have one less problem to worry about and that is Brixton."

"Why do let Brixton get to you Damon."

"I don't, I even send him a gift I'm sure his going to like as a sign of me waving my white flag of peace." Damon said and laughed softly.

**The Brixton's Residence**

"This came for you today. Its from mayor Salvatore. I told you his a good man and he wants to make amends. You should work with him John. His young he can learn so much from you." Mrs Brixton said to her husband before she handed a gift box wrapped in silver paper to him.

Brixton was relaxing in his study in front of his fireplace with a glass in hand. "Throw it away what if its a bomb?"

Mrs Brixton laughed softly. "Dont be silly now. Why would mayor Salvatore send you a bomb take the olive branch and work together."

Brixton sigh. "The board cleared him of his racist remarks. He must be celebrating right now." Brixton mumbled.

"You lied to the reps of Silver Lake I'm disappointed in you but I also love you very much to know you will do the right thing and apologise to mayor Salvatore, John."

Brixton didn't answer her. He carefully unwrapped the paper. He took the lid of halfway and peeked inside. He quickly closed it again.

"Let me see John what did the mayor send you?" Mrs Brixton asked curiously.

"Uhm he, he, send me cigars, Cuban cigars." Brixton said quickly.

"See? Olive branch." Mrs Brixton said and kissed him. She waved him goodbye before closing his study door.

Brixton released the breath he was holding in. His hands shaking with fear. Damon send him pictures of him talking secretly with one of the drug lords in Silver Lake. There was also a picture of him with his secretary in intimate positions.

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Salvatore Home**

After dinner Damon helped Bonnie with the kids and their homework. He helped bath the twins and put them in bed. He than ran a warm bubble bath for Bonnie and joined her.

Bonnie lay back in pure bliss as Damon massaged her head expertly. It was all so romantic and relaxed with the candles, steam and soft music playing in the background.

"You missed your calling in life you should have become a masseuse." Bonnie said with a lazy smile.

"A masseuse? That's female." Damon said with a frown.

"Okay male massage but you do have feminine hands and fingers. Its cute I love it." Bonnie teased him and laughed softly.

Damon rolled his eyes playfully and said. "Whatever you say my queen I'm at your service."

Bonnie closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over her wet nipples. "That you are." She said softly.

Damon swallowed hard. His eyes following the slow circular movements of her fingers on her wet flesh with lust.

Bonnie's other hand slid slowly down her thighs to her wet heat. Damon sitting behind her hard and horny watched on intensely as her wet fingers started playing with her button. He kissed her wet shoulder softly without taking his eyes of her hands.

"Can I touch you down there, please?" Damon asked in a breathy voice.

"Please what?" Bonnie asked with closed eyes. She moaned softly when she felt his dick jerk against her back.

"My queen can I touch you down there." Damon asked oh so obediently.

"What is down there that you want to touch slave?" Bonnie asked and spread her wet thighs wider.

Damon smirked and whispered. "My pussy is down there." He sensually ran his fingers down her wet body enjoying the smooth texture of her wet skin under his fingers. He didn't touch her there yet, instead he massaged her inner thighs teasing her clit with his fingers by lightly brushing over it.

"Please me slave ... make me feel good." Bonnie whispered with half closed eyelids.

"That I will my queen." Damon said. He gently picked Bonnie's leg up and hang it over the edge.

Bonnie moaned softly when Damon slip two wet fingers in her.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Sophi and Amber were cuddled up in bed with their mom and little Anna chatting and laughing and sharing a big bowl of popcorn.

"I'm so going to miss Zoe. I really wish she could be here for my very first role on stage." Sophi said with a sad smile.

"Life does not always work out the way we want it to work out sweetie but just know that you are both doing very important things that you both love doing and even tho she may not be there she will always be your number one fan." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"Thank you mom you always know what to say to cheer me up." Sophi said.

"I have an idea." Amber said excited. "I'm going to record your play on camera. Zoe can watch it when she comes back from Germany!"

"Brilliant idea Ambie!" Sophi said with a happy laugh.

"Girls can you watch your little sister I'm going to check up on your dad." Caroline said as she got out of bed.

"Is dad alright? He was rather quiet at dinner." Amber said.

"Maybe its work but I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Caroline said. She too was concern over Stephen. He hardly ate his food or talked with the kids.

...

Caroline found Stephen in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen counter with baby François in his arms. She walk to them with a soft smile on her face. "Grandpa is spoiling the little man and I like it." She said and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Caroline we need to talk." Stephen said in a heavy voice and it is then that Caroline saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God Stef what's wrong?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"I have decided to step down as one of the members of Mystique Lake's medical board. I have also decided to sell my shares at the doctor office. I'm not going to practice anymore. I'm done as a doctor Caroline." Stephen didn't look at his wife when he said this. His eyes shiny with unshed tears rested on his grandson in his arms.

To say Caroline was shocked was the understatement of the century. Where does she even start with all the questions running through her mind.

She took his hand and lay it softly on her cheek and as Caroline close her eyes she could feel the strong hand trembling lightly on her cheek.

"Oh Stephen." She said as a sob escaped over her lips. She lay her hand on his. "We can go for surgery. It helped before." Caroline said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I had over thirty surgeries on my hands Care. I can't take anymore. The pain, the wait. Hope, being well again and than the big disappointment. I had a great career as a doctor Care but now its time for me to hang up my statoscope and spend time with my family." Stephen said and tried to smile at her.

"But this is your life Stephen. Your calling in life. You knew what you wanted to be long before we all did. You were the first doctor ever to take over from old doc. The people of this town have come to love you. Old and young."

Stephen was quiet for a while rethinking Caroline's words over in his head. "I think deep down Giuseppe scar me for life Caroline. I never wanted to admit it to myself but that demon broke something in me and Damon and the dark part is we don't know how to heal it. Damon and I we feed of each others darkness and weaknesses. We survive because that demon Giuseppe showed us how, taught us how. We thought we escaped his darkness but in fact it was already in us and he, that's Giuseppe knew that." Stephen said and closed his tear filed eyes.

"Now you listen to me Stephen Salvatore. Giuseppe was a evil man. He took out the pain that your mother caused him on you and Damon. He could not deal with the pain and humiliation that she left him for another man. He revelled in her fatal accident because he knew how much it would hurt his boys because they loved their mother. He took her away from you don't allow him to take more. He does not own you. This darkness can't control you and its not in you Stephen. You have warmth and kindness and love. You are a great father to your children and that is something Giuseppe can never take away from you. HE DOES NOT OWN YOU. You are alone in charge of your destiny and future Stephen. You beat the odds and you become one of the greatest doctors. The people of this town respect and love you and that alone Stephen is one mighty victory." Caroline said with so much love and emotion that it opened a glimpse of light in Stephen's heart.

She softly lay her hand on his. "I believe in you. Your children believe in you and I know we can overcome this but you need to get him out of your head first. His got no place in our lives or that of our grandchildren. Let go of the bad memories Steph and take back control of your life. Its the first step do that and than you will see how you will have finally control over everything that is you." Caroline said and kissed his trembling hand in hers softly.

Tears rolled down Bailey's cheeks as she listened to Caroline's last words to her dad. Earlier she was on her way to the kitchen but when she heard her dad and Caroline in there she decided to turn back and go up to her room but when she heard the raw pain in her dad's voice she could not help herself but to stand there and hear the whole open heart painful conversation. She decided there and than she will give her father a chance in her life. His pain is hers and she will love and help him through this.

**The Henderson's Residence**

Kate felt silly as she turned around in front of her full length bathroom mirror for the umpteenth time. Stella suggested to Kate that she should spice things up in the bedroom with Hendy and what Stella brought her today barely covered her privates. The low cut Victoria's Secret black silky night dress was too revealing for Kate.

But Stella loved it. She said it will bring out the tiger in Hendy and if it does not bring out the tiger in him than Kate should go tiger on him. Scratch his eyes out.

Kate laughed softly thinking back to what Stella said. "Okay here I go to bring out the tiger in Hendy."

Dr Henderson was already in bed reading a book. He looked up from his book when the bathroom door open. His eyes went wide when his wife walked out of the bathroom with this very revealing black silky night dress.

Kate stopped at his side of the bed and carefully took the reading glasses off a stunned Dr Henderson's face.

"What do you think? Do I bring out the tiger in you." Kate asked with red cheeks and a wide nervous smile.

Dr Henderson's mouth went wide and than closed again. His eyes looked his wife up and down from head to toe.

"Hendy? Are you okay?" Kate asked with a worried look.

"Wha ... what are you wearing honey?" Hendy asked after getting over his shock.

"Victoria's secret." Kate said shyly.

Dr Henderson was more confused than ever. "Who is Victoria? Did Victoria give this to you? Get in bed Kate I don't know who Victoria is but I don't think she knows how quickly you can catch a cold sleeping in something like this." Dr Henderson said as he moved to the other side so that she can get in bed. "My spot is warm you will get warm in no time." He said and patted the warm spot he just moved from.

A highly embarrassed red in the face Kate quickly got into bed and let Hendy cover her with the warm sheets up to her neck. He tucked her in warmly and than kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night my love sweet dreams." He said before turning the bed lights out.

Kate cleared her throat and said goodnight to him. She promised herself not to tell Stella, knowing Stella will have a field day with this.

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next day ... Stella's Residence**

Stella laughed so hard she almost fell of the kitchen chair she was sitting on. She called Kate early morning to hear how their little experiment went and after dragging it out of Kate she finally told Stella the whole embarrassing story.

"Jeez that Hendy is something else. Okay we will talk later I have more sexy plans to warm him up and by the time I'm done with him he will personally want to thank Victoria on his knees. Okay Kate see you later. Bye, bye." She said to Kate over the phone with a soft laugh.

She looked up from her phone when Jack came in. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I wish we can stay in bed all day." Stella said with a happy smile. Her nose was buried in his neck. She could not get enough of his manly scent.

Jack lovingly stroke her over the head and handed her a white envelope.

"Is this the letter you want me to read." She asked with wide eyes.

Jack nodded his head yes. He than handed her a card that said he needs to see Damon he will come home later.

Stella stood up on her tippy goes and kissed him passionately. "See you later and be safe." She said to him and watched him walk out with love in her eyes and that is how her daughter Estelle found her.

"Good morning mom. I see someone is on cloud nine." Estelle said cheery.

"What can I say I'm in love and I'm happy Stelle. I never thought I would find love again after everything I went through with your dad." Stella said softly.

"Mom you deserve to be happy and I'm really happy for you. I was not that blind or stupid to see that the marriage between you and dad were cold. Jack makes you happy and that makes me happy." Estelle said.

A car honked outside. It was Kenzie and Stacy.

"I'm going to the lake after cheer practice so I will be late." Estelle said and kissed her mom on the cheek before rushing out.

**Mayor's Office**

Damon was sitting behind his desk with a wide smirk on his handsome when Brixton walked into his office.

"Good morning Brixton. What a lovely day it is and lovely it is. What do you think about my gift I send you?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Good morning Salvatore. Your gift made me realise how important it is for the two of us to work together and make this town a better place." Brixton said with a stiff smile.

Damon threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Brixton shifted on his chair with a uncomfortable look on his face.

"That was all I wanted from you Brixton. I don't want to take you down and make you lose your lovely wife and children. There is still some good in you that can be useful for this town. It is time for you to make up where you screwed up." Damon said.

"That I will do. You have my full support from now on Damon." Brixton said and he meant it. He clearly underestimated Damon so it will be wise for him to pick Damon's corner.

The two men rose from their chairs and shake hands on that.

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe was staying home today. The school gave them off for the remaining days so that they can have enough time to sort out last minute preparations for the trip to Germany.

Bonnie knocked on Zoe's bedroom door and said. "Princess are you up? The earlier we go to town the earlier we can be back home."

"Okay mom." Zoe said from inside her room.

"Cool beans I'm going to get the twins ready okay." Bonnie said with her ear on the door.

Zoe looked down at a sleeping Aslan on her chest stroking the fur on his back softly with her fingers. "You heard mom." Zoe said and smiled softly at him.

Aslan lifted his head and yawned. Zoe laughed softly. "I know you were awake this whole time you just love it when I stroke your pretty fur like this don't you." She said and rubbed his nose with hers. She than kissed him on the head and sigh.

...

Bonnie found Sam by the pool busy eating a fruit salad. She greeted her friendly before taking a seat opposite her. This will be the perfect time to have a chat with Sam. Bonnie thought to herself.

"Alex took it on himself to dress the twins that gives me time to talk with you Sam." Bonnie said.

Sam put the fork down she was eating with and said. "This sounds serious Mrs Salvatore is it something I did or say?" Sam asked.

"I know my son, Sam and his not happy. Did you two fight? Argue?" Bonnie asked with furrowed brows.

Sam already fed up with Bonnie's pampering ways with Alex decided that it is time to give mommy dearest a wake up call. "With all respect Mrs Salvatore but whatever happens between me and Alex is and stay between us. His a grown man that can handle his own problems. He can't always run to his mother whenever he gets his little finger stuck in a door. Alex is a grown man that can handle his own problems in life." Sam said with an attitude.

Bonnie calmly took her sun glasses off and looked Sam dead in the eye. "I carried that man in me. I gave life to him. I raised that man you so ignorantly talk of to be who he is today so that Sam gives me every damn right to be all up in his business. You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to sit back and watched him pretend to smile and be happy when his not. It hurts Sam I'm his mother so I know what I'm talking about. I hurt when his hurt so don't you sit there and tell me I should mind my own business. Your lucky I dont throw you and that bowl of fruit in this pool with this fucking iron table around your neck." Bonnie said with blazing eyes. "I'm listening Sam. Speak."

Sam had the look of a deer caught in headlights. "What do you want me to say Mrs Salvatore? Alex and I we are happy. Yes we have our fights like any normal couple but its not serious."

Bonnie leaned closer and looked at Sam for a long while.

Sam looked away. It felt like Bonnie could see right through her.

"Sam I want you to know I love my children more than anything in this world. There was a time when I had just them in my life. I will protect my kids to the end. If you don't love Alex do right by telling him because if your not being honest with him Sam and I find out you hurt him. I will hurt you more. That's how much I love my children." Bonnie said. She calmly put her sun glasses back on before she gracefully rose from her chair leaving behind a fuming Sam.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Bailey parked her bike outside before going in the house. She was enjoying her job more and more at Zoe's flower shop and she always come home with a smile.

Inside she found her mom, her dad and Caroline and by the look on their faces they had something to tell her.

"Bailey." Elena said with tears in her eyes and a smile. "My doctor back home called. They found a donor for me. We're leaving tonight."

Bailey put her handbag down on the table and rushed to her mother who waited for her with open arms. "Best news ever mom." She said and hugged her mom tightly.

And than it hit Bailey. She too has to leave. She has come to love this place and the people but most of all her siblings the most and than there is her dad. She has come to love them in this short time. She smiled happy and swallowed her tears back. "I have to go pack my bags." She said softly.

Caroline smiled softly and said. "You have a job that you love Bailey and another thing is your sisters, brothers and dad will need your support and as the oldest you have to step in and make sure your dad does not bend under the pressure."

Bailey looked confused at them.

"Bailey, Caroline is going with me. She's going to stay with me for the week. We want you to stay. I saw a difference in you. You smile and laugh more. Your the Bailey I know and I promise I will call you everyday." Elena said in tears.

"Mom, so you won't need me?" Bailey asked softly.

"I will be fine and with Caroline there I will be up and ready in no time." Elena said with a happy smile.

Bailey looked at her dad. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Alright than I should go and pack and make a list of what to do and what not to do. Its going to be a long list so I better get started." Caroline said cheery.

"Thank you, thank you for helping my mother aunt Caroline." Bailey said with eyes shiny with tears.

Caroline walked to Bailey and gave her a warm hug and said. "You and your mother are family and family should be there for each other regardless of what our circumstances might be."

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Salvatore Home**

Sam threw her phone down in anger on the bed. This was the umpteenth time she called Alex and what does she get. VOICEMAIL. She was furious at him for leaving her on her own while his out with his mother, sister and twins doing what knows in town. "There must be a fucking pay phone somewhere in this god forsaken town from where he can call me." Sam said seething with anger and stormed out of Alex's room.

She found Dylan and Kenzie downstairs in the kitchen. They immediately stopped talking when Sam entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sam." Dylan greeted with his usual charming smile.

"Hi Dylan." Sam said and tried to smile at him but failed miserably.

Kenzie saw the strain stiff smile Sam had on her face and it made her feel good. Something must upset her Kenzie thought.

Sam noticed the mocking smirk on Kenzie's face. She almost rolled her eyes at the girl but she quickly put on her game face and gave Kenzie a big fake smile. "So how far are you with Zoe's party before she ship off to Germany can I help you with something?"

"No thank you Sam everything is already sorted out and by the way when are you leaving so that I can throw you one too." Kenzie said with a sweet fake smile clearly mocking Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that and said. "McKenzie Salvatore wants to throw me a party. What will you have on the menu? Cheap cake and worms?"

Dylan who watched the cold exchange between the two girls in silence shifted nervously on his feet.

Kenzie laughed hard and said. "Do not flatter yourself Sammy. I was thinking more in the lines of baking you a yummy chocolate cake sprinkled with cyanide."

Sam smiled with cold eyes. "You poor little girl you have absolutely no idea who you dealing with. Stick with being a spoiled little brat it suits you better."

Kenzie narrowed her eyes. Her beautiful face twisted in disgust and anger. "And you have no idea who you dealing with Sam. You have absolutely no fucking idea how easy it is for you to disappear in this town. Step lightly or you'll end up in a ditch or the most favourite graveyard in ML. The Lake."

"Kenzie that's enough." Dylan said. His eyes demanding Kenzie to stop before things get out of control.

What Kenzie said snapped something in Sam. This girl who looks just like her father knows everything. She knows about the affair between Damon and Sierra. She knows her father killed my sister. She hates me because of the affair between Sierra and her dad. The cold determined look in Kenzie's eyes said it all. The Salvatore kids are something else so young and already cold blooded accomplices to murder. Sam thought and than it hit Sam. Alex must have the same cold blooded killer instinct in him too no wonder he always walk away from our arguments. He can control it but this girl in front of me will slash my throat in a heartbeat. A cold determined look settled in Sam's eyes.

Kenzie saw it and still she did not cower in front of Sam. She too looked at Sam with cold eyes. The gloves were off and the knifes out between these two ladies.

Sam's lips suddenly curved up into a smile. "I'm sorry Kenz. I'm just a little upset at Alex for leaving me here all alone I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go put on my bikini and go cool off in the pool. You joining me Dylan?"

Dylan was too stunned at her sudden mood change. One minute it looked like she was about to jump over the table and scratch Kenzie's eyes out, and now, now she's all apologetic and smiling innocently. He could barely hide the shock surprise on his face.

Sam walked to Dylan and pinch his cheek playfully. "You can join me anytime you like." She said with a soft laugh. She than looked at Kenzie before walking out of the kitchen.

Dylan loudly released the breath he was holding in and said with wide eyes. "Kenz what the hell was that all about? Did you see how she just went from She-Hulk psycho Perkins to a soft little lamb."

"I saw it all Dylan. I was here wasn't I. She's plotting something." Kenzie said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, your demise. My advice to you is sleep with one eye open." Dylan said and looked concerned for Kenzie's sake.

But Kenzie did not look intimidated or worried. "I'm not scared." She said to Dylan. "Sam can come at me anytime that suits her the best. I will even leave my bedroom door unlock and wide open. Its Alex I'm worried about. He has to go back to Boston with that snake."

Sam who was eavesdropping in on the conversation between Kenzie and Dylan smiled to herself as she's leaning against the wall out of sight. How sweet, big sis Kenzie is concern over her big brother. She too will learn that Alex belongs to me now. Sam thought gleefully. She walked up to Alex's room thinking of all kinds of ways to get rid of Kenzie. It made her feel good inside but taking out Kenzie will not satisfy her enough. Oh no, not nearly enough for her. "I want to see Damon Salvatore down on his knees crying in the dirt. I want to see him destroyed." Sam said to herself and than she suddenly stopped and looked back at Zoe's closed bedroom door.

She turned around back and walked closer to the door and put her ear against it and listened closely. She heard something scratching against the door. Sam took a quick glance down the hall before she turned the doorknob on Zoe's bedroom door and to her luck it was unlock.

Her eyes went wide and her legs weak when she saw a lion cub sitting there staring up at her. She had read about the white lion cub on the news webpage of the town that went missing from the zoo but never, never ever in a million years would she have expected to find it in Zoe's room.

Acting quickly she kicked the defenceless cub and quickly shut the door. Sam put a hand on her beating heart and rested her head against the door ignoring the faint crying sounds of the cub coming from inside the room.

A cold smile spread over her face. "Well, well, well looks like sweet little Zoe is not so innocent as she appears to be and here I thought she was different from the other Salvatores but what was I thinking. She might be worse." Sam said to herself. She quickly opened Zoe's bedroom door wide when she heard someone coming up the stairs. Sam walked quickly away with a gleeful smile leaving the door wide open knowing that Zoe's secret will be out soon. She was not long in Alex's room when she heard Dylan screaming for his dad who just arrived home.

"Dad! Dad!" Dylan called out hard in a high panic voice.

A worried Damon rushed up the stairs and down the hall to where Dylan was standing in front of Zoe's room. "What is it? What happened?" he asked fearing the worse.

Dylan pointed to the cub on Zoe's bed with a shaky finger and asked. "Is that the stolen lion cub from the zoo?"

When Damon saw the cub on Zoe's bed his face turned pale. "How .. how did it get here?" he stuttered out in shock.

"I don't know dad I was on my way to my room when I saw it on her bed." Dylan said with wide eyes. He took a step inside but Damon quickly pulled him back.

"Do not step closer." Damon said with his arm protectively in front of Dylan.

"Dad come on look at him I think his hurt." Dylan said.

"This is not king Simba's long lost cousin Dylan. You have no idea how big these things can grow and how dangerous they are. You are no friend to him. He sees you as dinner or lunch it doesn't matter to them."

Dylan laughed and said. "You forgot breakfast, dad. I think your over reacting and who knew your a Lion King fan." Dylan tried to joke to ease of the shock him and his father are clearly under.

"This is serious. Your sister stole this cub from the zoo. Do you have any idea what will happen if this gets out? What it will do to Zoe's reputation in this town and not to mention how she blatantly lied to me in my face." Damon said hard. "This is not funny at all."

Aslan's ears twitched at the sound of Damon's voice but he continued licking his sore paw while watching Damon and Dylan with curious eyes.

"Is she going to jail for this?" Dylan asked and looked up at his dad all worried.

"No, I will never let that happen and no one should know about this not even Walter." Damon said with his eyes on the cub.

"You got my word dad. I won't tell anyone."

Damon suddenly moved back when Aslan got up on shaky legs. Aslan than carefully jumped from Zoe's bed.

"Stay where you are kitty. Nice kitty now Stayyyyy." Damon said with wide eyes.

Dylan felt really bad for the cub and he was secretly admiring Zoe for what she did. The first real bad thing she did and that is stealing a lion cub from the zoo causing havoc in the town not even he would have thought about that and he had his fair share of being bad but this, this was kickass cool bad. Brilliant because no one would ever come here and look for the cub. "His hurt dad look how his limping to his empty bowl. He needs milk." Dylan said.

Damon saw it too. He sigh and said. "Bring one of the turkey legs in the fridge."

"Awesome! I want to see him devour it." Dylan said before he rushed out to go get the meat.

Damon's eyes went back to the cub who was sitting with his head down. He let go of the doorknob he was holding this whole time and slowly walked over to the cub. He crouched down slowly next to the cub.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly and almost laughed out loud. "Now I'm talking to animals." Damon said and with a sigh he ran a hand through his hair.

Aslan cried softly and the sound startled Damon a bit.

Damon's fingers moved quickly over Aslan like an expert Vet. He was no vet but he knew the cub needed medical attention.

"OH MY GOD DAD?" Kenzie said out loud with wide eyes behind them. "Is that a new cat breed? Is that Zoe's gift? Awe its so cute I want one too."

Damon turned his head back to look at Kenzie and said. "This here is the lion cub who was stolen from the zoo. Your sister took it from the zoo. Did you know about it?"

Kenzie shook her head wildly. "WHAT? Uhm no but I wish I did. Dad can I can take a selfie with it?"

"No, and just like I told your brother I don't want anyone to find out about the cub so you better not tell any of your friends."

Kenzie walked over to her dad and the cub. She dropped down on her knees and stroke the cub's head softly. "His beautiful." She said. "And my lips are sealed dad I'm not that stupid."

Dylan entered the room with the big Turkey leg swaying in his hand. Damon took it from him and with precise swiftness he sliced the meat of the bone into the bowl.

"I never knew you carry a pocket knife on you dad. This day just keep on getting weirder and weirder." Dylan said fascinated by the way his dad sliced the meat expertly.

The smell of raw meat perk Aslan's taste buds. He watched Damon's hand intensely how it sliced the meat.

"Are you hungry little kitty cat? Don't worry your tummy will be full soon." Kenzie said and stroked the soft fur on Aslan's neck. "He is so soft and furry like Mr Cuddles."

"Okay Kiddo move out of the way. Lions needs their personal space when its feeding time." Damon said to Kenzie. He pushed the bowl closer to Aslan and said. "Eat."

Aslan wasted no time in devouring the meat like it was fresh prey. The trio watched on in silence and looked on fascinated as Aslan tear away at the meat with his powerful jaw and swallowing the meat in chunks unchewed.

"Now this is something you do not see everyday. I feel like I'm in Africa in the wild watching a lion eat his prey." Dylan said in wonder.

Damon smirked and said. "Oh believe me there is no way you will get to see something like this up close in the wild Buddy but still its something to see."

"So what happens now dad?" Kenzie asked the million dollar question.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors offices**

Doctor Stephen and doctor Henderson were in their little kitchen each enjoying a well deserved cup of coffee after a long hard day.

"So Caroline and Elena are leaving tonight?" Dr Henderson asked Stephen.

"Yup and Bailey is staying behind. This will give me time to get to know my daughter better. I think she's starting to like our town and her job." Stephen said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Stephen and for Elena. I know how heavy Elena's condition weight on you but through it all you kept strong." Dr Henderson said with a warm smile.

"Well it was not always easy Hendy but thank you my friend for sticking with me through it all."

Dr Henderson smiled and than he cleared his throat and said. "There is something I need to ask you?"

"Shoot. What is it?" Stephen asked his good ole friend.

"Did Caroline mentioned a new friend to you by the name of Victoria?" Henderson asked with red cheeks.

"Victoria? Does she have a last name?" Stephen asked curiously hoping in his heart that this Victoria is not going to start causing trouble for everyone.

"A very strange surname I might say. Her surname is Secret. Victoria Secret. I mean can that even be a real name?" Dr Henderson asked with eyes wide behind his glasses.

Stephen stared at Dr Henderson dumbstruck. His mouth opening and closing again.

"This Victoria gave Kate this." Dr Henderson said and coughed. It was clear to see how uncomfortable the doc was having this kind of conversation. "Black night dress very revealing with lace and pink ribbons for straps. She was practically half naked and shivering in it." Dr Henderson said over reacting due to being so uncomfortable and embarrassed. He quickly took out his handkerchief and patted his sweaty forehead with it.

"Oh she did now." Stephen said with wide eyes. "Excuse me for asking but when you saw your wife in that how did it made you feel?" Stephen asked innocently.

Dr Henderson swallowed hard and said. "Well, I, I was shocked and.."

"And turned on?" Stephen asked with a straight face but inside he was finding all of this hilarious but he dare not laugh out loud. He did not want to offend his good old friend Hendy.

Dr Henderson almost choked on his coffee.

Stephen smiled good heartedly and said. "The name is Victoria's Secret and yes I'm familiar with the sexy lingerie they sell. Caroline likes to wear it too. I usually surprise her with something sexy every time I come home from one of my medical seminars. It makes them feel good and sexy, strong and bold and it does take things to a whole different level in the bedroom."

This time it was Dr Henderson standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land. "Okay now it all makes sense thank you for clearing the fog from my mind." Dr Henderson said. He still looked dazed.

"Hey don't beat yourself up. Its perfectly understandable not a lot of guys out there are aware of Victoria's Secret." Stephen said.

Dr Henderson laughed softly. "Guys like me. I have been so busy studying the human body in many different medical ways and terms that I forgot how sensual and warm to the touch my wife's body is and how good looking she is even if she's half naked. You know what Steph. Kate and I should look at our love making schedule again. I think we can make time for a Victoria's secret night." Dr Henderson said and smiled shyly.

Stephen could not stop the laugh that erupted spontaneously.

"What? Do you think its too soon for a Victoria's secret night?" Dr Henderson asked nervously.

"Hendy its never too late to have fun if you know what I mean and throw that love making time schedule away and just do it whenever you want. How you want it and where you want it." Stephen said as he wipe his tears of laughter from his eyes.

Dr Henderson straightened himself. "Doctor Salvatore need I remind you we are at our place of work." He said and laughed softly.

"Hey, all I'm saying is let it happen spontaneously, surprise her. Take her caveman style." Stephen said and laughed out loud and said. "Okay I'm going to stop teasing you my friend."

Dr Hendy smiled and patted Stephen brotherly on the shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me old friend. We make a mean team Dr Stephen. I don't think I can survive without you here and its always been an honour working beside you."

"Thank you Hendy." Stephen said with a warm smile. "I have also decided to try again for my surgical residency. I have already enrolled for the programme I should get an answer by tomorrow."

Happiness and joy came over Dr Henderson's face. "I am so proud of you Stephen just hang in there Buddy and don't give up. You will reap the awards of your determination and hard work my friend." Dr Henderson said.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon stood there on the front porch like a king ready to hand out judgement. His eyes fixed on the family's SUV that just parked in the driveway. He watched them climb out. Alex taking the shopping bags and Bonnie and Zoe helping the twins out.

Damon could barely bring himself to smile when they walk up to him.

"Hey honey I have a surprise for you." Bonnie greeted with a sexy smile but Damon didn't answer or even looked at her. His eyes were on Zoe.

"We need to talk in my study now." Damon said to her.

"Damon what's wrong." Bonnie asked. She looked worried and concerned.

Zoe stood there uncomfortable under the hard gaze of her dad.

"Alex take Caden from your sister." Damon said before he walked back inside to his study.

"Damon what's the matter?" Bonnie asked behind him but Damon just kept on walking to his study.

Zoe followed her parents to the study. She knew why her father were so angry and it scared her.

"Dad I'm sorry. I was going to tell you and mom." Zoe said softly with her head down after Damon closed the study door behind them.

"You lied to me Zoe Salvatore!" Damon said in a hard voice.

"Lied about what? Okay can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked and looked at Damon and Zoe waiting for one of them to answer her.

"Tell your mother Zoe and this time be truthful." Damon said with folded arms.

Zoe shut her eyes and took in a deep breath and than releasing it slowly. "Mom, It was me. I took the cub from the zoo. I kept him in my room this whole time but I swear I was going to tell you guys. I just wanted him safe." Zoe said with her head down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You did what?" Bonnie asked in shock and disbelieve.

"I am so sorry please understand why I did it mommy. Aslan was not safe in there." Zoe cried out.

"Oh Zoe what did you do my baby." Bonnie said and walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair out of anger and frustration. "It needs to go Zoe we can't keep it in this house think of your little brothers who can't defend themselves when that thing gets hungry."

"His not a thing daddy. His name is Aslan and I saved him from that zoo. He would have died in there and no one would have known because no one cared about him." Zoe said with tears in her eyes.

"When will you realise that you can't fix every problem in the world Zoe! You brought a wild animal into this house without telling anyone. You kept it in your room like its a pet thinking there wouldn't be any consequences. What the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked a crying frightened Zoe.

"Damon that's enough. What do you think will you accomplice yelling at your daughter like this." Bonnie said upset.

His eyes went to Bonnie. "Looks like you don't really get what our daughter did Bonnie. Do you have any fucking idea what this will do to her reputation. She will be branded as a fucking thieve!" Damon said hard.

Bonnie walked to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"No! Please! Do not fight. Please." Zoe cried out.

Damon gritted his teeth as he glared down at Bonnie.

"You watch how you talk with my daughter can't you see how traumatised and sorry she is Damon? Yes she did something wrong but this is no way to handle the situation." Bonnie said in his face.

Damon looked over at Zoe and immediately felt sorry. His anger got the better of him but he was so upset that she lied to him.

Zoe stood there trembling. Her green eyes so sad and void of the beautiful light they usually shine. "I'm sorry daddy." She said softly.

"Me too but you need to understand we can't keep the cub. I have to contact the people from the zoo and take it back." Damon said before he walked to the door ignoring Bonnie's icy eyes on him.

**...**


	21. Chapter 21

"Is daddy angry at me?" Zoe asked her mom after her dad closed the door behind him leaving mother and daughter alone.

Bonnie walked over to Zoe and took her hands and smiled softly at her. "No his not Princess give your dad time he will cool down."

"Mom I can't let them take Aslan back to that zoo. He will never make it in there."

"I will think of something and I promise you Aslan will not go back but for now I need you to stay calm and focus your energy on the competition. I know its hard being the first swimmer to have a chance to win gold for us at the competition. The eyes of the whole town on you to bring back that gold. Its hard but I know my Zoe is one strong girl that will conquer the world one day. I am so proud of you Zoe and don't you ever forget that and yes I fully understand why you took Aslan from that zoo and I support you all the way. I will do whatever it takes to keep Aslan safe." Bonnie said and kissed her daughter softly on her forehead.

"Mom." Zoe said deeply touched by her mother's beautiful words. Words spoken in love and hope. "I promise I will make you all proud of me."

As Bonnie looked in her daughters shiny emerald eyes. She could not stop her own tears. "I know you will and when your over there, you give it your all Princess. Not for me or dad or anyone. You give your all for you and no matter what happens you will always be a winner in my eyes." Bonnie said softly. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on that of her daughter's.

A soft knock on the door broke the beautiful moment between mother and daughter. It was Kenzie. "Hey the vet is here that dad called I thought you might want to be there when he examines your little lion." Kenzie said with a soft smile. She felt so sorry for Zoe.

"Thank you Kenz." Zoe said softly.

Bonnie took Zoe's hand and together they walked up to Zoe's room.

...

"And we are all done." The vet said after he was done examining Aslan. "No major concern other than a little bit of malnutrition but by the looks of it his eating big and healthy as he should. I put a bandage on his left paw I think someone stepped on it or kicked it. It hurts but its not life threatening. Oh and no more milk only raw meat. If you have any dogs or cats be sure to keep an eye on them and away from Aslan. Lions are very territorial. You should also let him get some fresh air for maybe eight hours a day. I suggest taking him up the mountain road beyond the mountain lodge. Its very primitive beautiful and raw up there with lots of animals for him to hunt."

Zoe smiled relieved and grateful. She was sitting on her bed with Aslan on her lap.

The whole family was there except Damon.

"Thank you Brink and thank you for giving us your word that you will not tell anyone what you did here." Bonnie said to Brink the vet who she knows from schooldays.

Brink smiled and said. "Even if I did tell I don't think anyone in this town will believe me. I'm just glad I could help Bonnie. I don't like to see animals suffer that's why I became a vet to help any animal regardless what the circumstances might be behind that animal. I just do my job."

"Thank you Mr Brink." Zoe said with shiny eyes. She looked down in Aslan's eyes and swallowed her tears back. Aslan nestled deeper under her arms trying to hide himself from the onlookers.

"I think his shy just like his mother." Alex said with a smirk and winked at Zoe.

"And so cute adorable." Kenzie said and stroke his tale softly. "I just love his soft white fur its so beautiful. I know I keep on repeating myself but I can't help it."

"We should keep him." Dylan said.

The twins were fascinated with Aslan. Their little hands could not stop touching Aslan. They pulled his tale and laughed when it wiggled.

Cayllum who was standing off to the side watched Zoe intensely. The sadness in her eyes hurt him. He wished with all his heart he was alone with her right now. She needs him. He could feel it in his heart.

"Let me walk you out Brink." Bonnie said and than turned to the kids. "Kids can I leave you in charge of dinner tonight? I'm going over to your aunt Caroline."

"We are on it." Alex said. He walked over to Brink and shook the vet's hand. "Thank you again for helping my little sister with her lion not a lot of people would have done that."

Brink patted Alex fatherly on the shoulder and smiled. He and Bonnie than left the room.

Alex turned back to others and said. "Guys you heard mom. Cayllum and Dylan take Aslan out for some fresh air it will do him good after that big meal he had. Zoe and Kenz the two of you can order some take outs or do some magic and cook up a mean meal like only you two can."

The twins looked up at their big brother with bright smiles. They were clever enough to know that Alex left them out.

Alex smiled down at the two and said. "Cayllum take the twins with you and keep an eye on them."

Cayllum smirked and said. "You know I will. Okay boys you want to play with Aslan?" he asked excited.

"Yes!" The two cried out with happiness.

Cayllum took Aslan carefully from Zoe and kissed her on her cheek. "Smile for me. Please." He whispered.

Zoe gazed up at him and gave him a warm soft smile that lit up her face and softened the pain Cayllum's heart.

"There's my river goddess." He said. Her eyes followed him out with Aslan in his arms and the twins being carried by Dylan. They laughed and cheered as they walked out of her room.

She blushed when she saw the smiles on Alex and Kenzie's faces looking at her.

"Well look at you big brother handing out orders and what are you going to do?" Kenzie asked Alex with a smirk.

"I have to talk with Sam." Alex said with a serious expression on his face.

"About time! I hope you dump her ass." Kenzie said.

Alex didn't answer her. He just turned around and leave without saying another word.

"Lets go join the boys." Kenzie said cheery.

"But we have to make dinner you heard mom and Alex." Zoe said with a soft laugh. She too wanted to be outside with Aslan and the others but duty comes first.

"Alex did mention take outs and you can order take outs from anywhere in this world even from your own backyard!" Kenzie said and pulled Zoe up by her hand. "I didn't wanted to say this in front of everyone but I would also like to play with Aslan. I mean why does the boys got to have all the fun. We are joining in!"

Zoe laughed sweetly. She missed this playful child-like side of Kenz. This side of her she really liked the most.

The two sisters laughed happily as they rushed out of the room. When they came at the bottom of the stairs they accidentally bumped into their dad who were coming from his study.

"Careful now, what's the rush?" He asked the two.

"We have a playdate with Aslan in our backyard dad. You joining?" Kenzie said with a cheery smile without thinking.

Zoe was quiet and looked down at her feet.

"Is that so? Just don't get too attached to him. He does not belong to us." Damon said and than asked. "Where's your mother?"

"She went to aunt Caroline." Kenzie said and almost rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out just make sure dinner is ready." Damon said.

"Sure will that be all dad? Or do you want us to paint the living room too? Or wait do you want us to remodel the kitchen before you get back?" Kenzie asked with sarcasm.

Zoe looked at her sister with wide eyes. This is so like Kenzie she got to have the last word in just like dad.

"I know what you're trying to do Kenzie and I'm not going to entertain it." Damon said before he walked off.

"What is wrong with you Kenz? You know dad is already in a bad mood why do have to make things worse." Zoe asked with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoe I'm just mad at dad for going off on you. I think his over reacting."

Zoe sigh. "That does not give you any reason to be disrespectful Kenz. What I did was wrong but I do not regret it. I will do it all over again if I have to but please no more attitude its just going to make things worse."

"Okay, yeah that was kinda mean of me." Kenzie said after taking her sister's words to heart.

"You will apologise to dad?" Zoe asked softly.

"I will, promise but for now let's go join the boys." Kenzie said.

Zoe laughed and said. "Lead the way sister."

Sam was furious by the time Alex came up to his room. She was on him the minute he stepped inside.

"I have been calling and texting you all day Alex why didn't you just drop your mother and sister off in town and come back to me. You left me here all alone the whole day." Sam said in anger.

"I'm sorry Sam. I was going to come back but my mom needed me to drive them around. The twins can be a handful." Alex said. He saw Sam's packed bags on the bed but ignored it. He walked to his window and opened it wide.

"So now your family are more important than me? What happened to you Alex? To us? Ever since we came here your different its like I don't know you anymore."

Alex sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm still the same Alex, Sam."

"Your mother threatened me this morning. She said she will kill me if I hurt you. What mother says that!? And not to mention your sister and the ugly things she said to me. Her stinky behaviour towards me this whole time. I think your family are seriously fucked up. Your mother and sister will kill me in a heartbeat Alex. They hate me and you are doing absolutely nothing about it." Sam said in anger.

Alex didn't answer her. He just stood there with his back to her looking far out the window at the mountains of Mystique Lake deep in thought.

Him giving her the silent treatment angered her even more. "Did you hear what I just said Alex! Be a man for once and stand up for me. I did nothing to insult your mother or that spoilt little sister of yours but look what did I get in return. This is typical how rich people act. They always look down on the poor." Sam said.

"As a kid I always imagined myself I'm an eagle soaring through the clouds and over the majestic mountains of Mystique Lake. I would stand right here where I'm standing now with my window open and arms spread out wide and when I close my eyes and I breathe in the fresh air from the mountain. I can see it all. The lake far under me. The trees stretching for miles. I felt so free." Alex said with his eyes closed.

Sam looked at him like he just lost his mind. "Are you kidding me right now? Here I am telling you how awful your mother and sister is and your getting all nostalgic over the mountains of this town and what you did as a child? Good for you Alex not all of us grew up in castles where we had our own big windows where we can imagine we are eagles or sunflowers or whatever."

"You were once a kid too Sam. We all had our special places even if it was in our imagination. Our special place where we can be anyone or anything."

"I never had the luxury to escape into an imaginary world as a kid Alex. I grew up hard. Is this your way of trying to ignore me. You want me to go stand there next to you and imagine I'm a fucking bird too because where I'm from that is not how we handle problems. We deal with it like normal people." Sam seethed.

"That's enough Sam." Alex said in a low voice. A voice Sam never heard. He slowly turned back to face her and said. "She told me everything Sam and she's just concerned like any mother will be and not just for me but for us. Bonnie Bennet is not the type of mother who will sit back and let the people she loves head rock bottom. She will ask questions because that is her damn right as my mother Sam. You should apologize to her."

Sam looked shaken for a second. This side of Alex threw her off. No longer was his eyes dreamy soft and with love instead there was a cold sadness in them. "You think I should apologize to her? You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to do that to a woman who clearly said what she's going to do with me." Sam said hard.

"What did you expect Sam?" Alex said as he took a step closer to her.

"I expect more from you why can't you support me? Is this how its going to be. You choosing your family first." Sam said. She hissed her words out in anger as she took a step closer to him too.

"Your not being fair Sam." Alex said softly after a long pause. He felt tired. Tired with Sam and her moods. Tired of trying to keep her happy and it showed on his face.

"We should leave Alex. I don't think I can wait any minute longer. You will see everything will be fine once we're back in Boston, Alex." Sam said. She softly touch his cheek and gazed up in his eyes with shiny eyes.

Alex lay his hand on hers and said. "You should go Sam. Zoe is leaving in two days and I promised her I will be here when she leaves."

"There it is again. Family. Its like I'm fighting a losing battle." Sam said and shook her head.

"You don't have to fight it anymore Sam." Alex said softly.

"What .. what do you mean by that Alex?" Sam asked with furrowed brows and a fast beating heart.

"You can stay in the apartment for as long as you want don't worry I will pay the rent. Its best if I move out. We both need time and space Sam or else we just going to end up destroying each other." Alex said as he gently took her hand of his cheek.

This is not what Sam expected. She was shocked. Hurt. Stunned. This was a different Alex standing in front of her. "Alex no, please you can't do this to us, please you can't leave me. I will change I promise. I will even apologize to your mother. I will do that for you." Sam said as she wrap her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to apologise to my mother because your doing it for me. You should do it because its the right thing to do Sam. That is what people in love do for each other." Alex said.

"But I do love you Alex and you know that." Sam said in a teary voice.

Alex closed his eyes and sigh. "I don't think we both know what love is and that's maybe our problem. Maybe we love each other for all the wrong reasons Sam."

"No Alex, do not say that. Its this place. The people in this place can't you see their trying to break us up!" Sam called out desperately but Alex was done talking.

"Whenever your ready I will wait in the car for you." Alex said. He stepped away from her but she pulled him back and said.

"Alex wait." She was hurt inside and she was out to hurt him too. She knew what she was going to say to him will destroy him but she wanted him to feel what she's feeling right now. Intense pain and loss. She lost Sierra and now him. Not again her mind screamed but her heart pleaded with her to let it go and give Alex time.

"Sam?" Alex said.

"Alex I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry." Sam said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Me too Sam." Alex said with sad eyes.

"I do not want to be like this Alex. I always lose the people I love the most in my life first Sierra and now you." Sam said. She than took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Sierra was my older sister. She was killed. Alex she was killed by your father Damon Salvatore." The minute she said it she regretted it but she knew she had to open up all the way for the pain to stop inside.

Alex stood there pale. A demi god statue frozen in shock and disbelieve.

"Sierra was your father's PA. The two of them were having an affair. She came here to confront him and he killed her when she threatened to tell your mother about the affair. Your father told me in detail how he killed her. My sister's life meant nothing to him." Sam said. She was trembling lightly and just as pale as Alex. She looked like a ghost.

Sam's shocking revelation played over and over in his mind. "No." Alex said as he took a step back away from her. His eyes staring wide at her. Eyes filled with pain. Shock and disbelieve. "No it can't be."

"Alex I'm sorry. It is the truth." He heard her say.

"Your lying. He will never do something like that. Is this your way to hurt me even more. Will my pain never be enough for you Samantha?" Alex said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Alex." Sam whispered his name. Her own tears wetting her face. "Alex this is the honest truth ask him yourself. Look him in the eyes and ask him yourself."

His legs suddenly felt to weak to stand on. No longer the eagle that's soaring through the heavens but a broken young man. He leaned against the door for support looking down at his hands that was trembling lightly. "Did you knew about this before you met me?" Alex asked. He was unbelievably broken to his core and hurt.

Sam swallowed hard. "Yes I did Alex and the reason I didn't share this with you was to spare you the pain that I'm going through. I love you Alex and I didn't wanted this to come between us. I never wanted any of this Alex. Do you really think I don't want a normal relationship with you? I do want that. I want us Alex." Sam said and wipe her tears with the back of her hand from her face.

Alex closed his eyes. He needed to get himself under control before the walls completely close in on him and swallow him whole. He desperately needed to find that place he escape to in his mind. His safe haven.

"Alex?"

There came no response from him. He just stood there motionless.

"Alex please say something. Anything." Sam pleaded softly in tears.

Alex slowly opened his tear-filled eyes. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." He said to himself but Sam heard him.

"Alex I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Alex please say you forgive me don't let us go out like this. Yes I knew about your father and Sierra before I met you but I fell in love with you for the person that you are. I overlooked what he did because I saw I future with you." Sam pleaded.

"Forgiveness Sam? I don't think you understand the beautiful true meaning of forgiveness or what it takes to forgive. I don't think you can truly love anyone other than yourself, and that, that to me is the saddest thing in the world Sam. You should have been honest with me from the beginning no matter how much it would have hurt me. You should have told me because I deserved that Sam. I loved you with all my heart. I too saw a future with you. You knew how I felt about you so don't you think I at least deserve your honesty. There can't be a relationship or love if your not honest with the other person. A relationship is built on trust and honesty. I was open to you about my life. I shared with you my deepest fears. I told you about Tiffany aborting my child not even my parents or Josh and Neil whom I'm so close with knows this. I told you everything and I gave you everything that I had in me Sam and you stand there asking me for forgiveness? And now with what my ... what he did to your sister. Forgiveness? Where do I even start with forgiveness. How do I forgive? Do I even want to forgive? We are done Samantha. I'm done with you." Alex said and wipe the tears furiously from his eyes.

"Oh God Alex what have I done." Sam cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

**...**


	22. Chapter 22

Tears blinded his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. Alex was glad the others were out of the house. He did not want them to see him like this.

A laughing Zoe came out of the kitchen she was on her way up to go get her phone when she saw Alex coming down the stairs.

"Hey you, don't worry about dinner Kenz and I ordered everyone's favourite take outs." She said with a smile.

Alex didn't answer her. He couldn't even bring himself to stop and answer her.

Zoe saw the tears in his eyes and it shook her. "Alex? Alex are you okay?" she asked as she rush after him. She pulled his hand. "Alex wait what's wrong please talk to me brother."

Alex stopped when he felt her hand in his and when he turned back and look in her eyes. He felt like crying. He felt like crying his heart out on her small shoulders.

"Brother?" Zoe said softly.

Alex's eyes suddenly went up to where Sam was standing at the top of the stairs with her two bags. He took his hand out of Zoe's hand and walked up to Sam without a word he took her bags from her and walked back down.

He stopped next to Zoe. "I'm fine." He said and walked out.

Zoe looked back at Sam with a questioningly look on her face.

Sam came down the stairs and walked pass her crying softly.

"Sam are you okay?" Zoe asked softly.

Sam could not get a word out. In pain and tears she walked out to where Alex was waiting for her. Zoe followed and looked on as Alex put Sam's bags on the backseat. He opened the door for her and helped her in closing the door he walked over to the driving side. Zoe watched as the car reverse out of the driveway disappearing down the street.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. Au revoir Sam." Kenzie said behind Zoe. She had a smile on her face when she said that.

"No, something is wrong Kenzie."

"Nothing is wrong. Alex dumped Sam and now her poor little heart can't take it and I'm happy he dumped her. She was never his type be glad for Alex, Zoe. He can do better than her and he will."

"I saw the look in his eyes. He, he was not okay Kenzie. I don't know how to say it so that you can understand what I mean. I wish you could have seen him Kenz. He had tears in his eyes." Zoe said as her eyes got shiny.

"Breakups are never easy Zoe. You know that." Kenzie said.

"and I also know my brother." Zoe said softly.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"I'm not even going to ask. I know you have packed everything you need. I am going to miss you Care bear. You are the most sweetest unselfish person I know. I'm so glad I have you as a friend." Bonnie said and gave Caroline a hug.

"You're going to make me cry Bon." Caroline said with a smile and sniffed.

Stella put her hands up in front of her and said. "Please don't cry. I know you don't have waterproof mascara on so keep it in. I'm going to miss you too." Stella put her arms around a hugging Bonnie and Caroline.

"Group hug!" Kate said and joined the girls.

"My wife is still coming back she's just leaving for a week ladies." Stephen said with a smile.

Stephen and Elena stood there with bags in their hands and all the kids behind them.

The women hugged Elena too and it was tears of joy and happiness that flowed over their cheeks. Everyone were talking and laughing.

"Okay family time to go we don't want your mom and Elena to miss their flight. Josh and Neil help me with the bags." Stephen said.

"Not before I kiss my boys goodbye I won't see them when I come back." Caroline said. She kissed Josh and Neil both on the mouth under much laughter and giggles from the rest. "Now behave over there boys and study hard and Neil don't forget to take your allergy pills as soon as you get there."

Neil blushed and said with a smirk. "Promise I will mom."

Caroline than kiss Sophi, Amber, Bailey and little Anna and baby Francois. "Mamma is going to miss you all my birdies and make sure your dad eats enough and if you find yourself lost just look at the list on the fridge okay." Caroline said as her eyes started to tear up.

"We will mom." Sophi said with a smile.

"And we will make sure dad eats enough right Bailey?" Amber said and looked at her sis with a smile.

Bailey blushed and said. "Yes, we will take good care of him."

Elena took Baileys hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Take care of yourself. I will call you everyday." She said and lay her hand on Bailey's cheek.

"You better do that mom or else." Bailey said and smiled through her tears.

Everyone walked Caroline and Elena out to Stephen's car. They found Damon outside casually leaning against his car.

"I'm starting to think this is a farewell for ever thing." Stephen mumbled to himself when he saw Damon.

"Brother." Damon greeted Stephen but his eyes was on Bonnie.

"Damon." Stephen greeted his brother.

Damon than walked over to Elena who was standing in the middle of Bonnie and Kate. He put his arm around Bonnie and said to Elena. "A small gift from Bonnie and me." He handed her a small black jewellery box.

Bonnie smiled hiding her surprise. She knows nothing about the gift.

Elena looked at him for a few seconds and smiled. "Damon you shouldn't have but thank you. Thank you Bonnie."

"Just get well and come back to us and that's an order." Damon said to her with a smirk.

Elena leaned in to him and kissed him softly on his cheek. It was so spontaneous that it startled her but it didn't for Damon. He smirked wider.

To say Bonnie didn't feel a bit jealous would be a lie but she hid her feelings behind her smile. It was just a kiss on his cheek. An innocent kiss on the cheek. But what about the look in Elena's eyes when Damon gave her the gift. Bonnie's mind reason with her.

"You need help little brother?" Damon called out to Stephen when he saw Stephen struggle with one of the big heavy bags.

"You think?" he said to Damon. "I'm sure Caroline packed her rock collection in here. A little help brother." Stephen said and laughed when Caroline hit him playfully on the arm.

Damon chuckled and kissed Bonnie on her cheek before walking over to Stephen.

Stella came up to Bonnie and whispered. "You should have ripped Elena's lips straight of her face."

Bonnie laughed softly. "It was just a kiss on the cheek Stella."

"You know where kisses on the cheek leads to Bonnie. I think Elena still have feelings for Damon." Stella said softly.

"I know." Bonnie said with her eyes on Damon.

"I have Jack's letter with me haven't read it." Stella said.

Bonnie looked at Stella. "Why not? Are you scared what you might find in it."

"Nope. I know my man is far from being an angel. I just can't find the right colour lipstick to put on before I read it." Stella said with a straight face.

Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you being serious right now?" she shook her head and laughed softly.

"Damn serious Bonnie." Stella said.

Stephen, Caroline and Elena was finally in the car and ready to go. "No house parties that's number ten on my list." Caroline called out through the window.

Josh laughed and said. "Its already planned Mom. The roof is going to be on fire tonight right dad? Tell her."

Stephen laughed and reversed out of the drive way. He honk at them before driving down the road.

Damon turned to Bonnie. "Babe are you ready to go?" Damon said but Bonnie shook her head no.

"I'm going to help the kids and wait for Stephen to get back from the airport." She said as she watch him walk up to her.

Stella and Kate went back inside with the kids. The two of them are planning to stay as well until Stephen gets back.

Damon put his arm around Bonnie and pulled her closer to him. "We need to talk in private. Kate and Stella is here."

"I'm their aunt Damon. Caroline would have done the same for my kids. We can talk when I get home."

Damon bend down and kiss her on her lips. Bonnie didn't kiss him back. She stood there rigid in his arms.

"Fine." Damon said with a hint of anger in his voice. He let go of her and walked back to his car.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sigh.

**The Salvatore Home**

It was around ten o' clock when Bonnie came home from Stephen and the kids. She, Stella and Kate helped Amber, Sophi and Bailey make dinner and helped with little Anna and baby Francois. It was a pleasant night and a welcome relieve for her. She was having such a good time laughing at the kids teasing their dad to eat up all his food and reading Caroline's funny to do and don't do list out loud that she totally forgot about the time and how late it got.

Bonnie checked the kitchen. The kitchen lights were off so was the lights in the living room and dining room. She walked up to the twins room first. Their beds were empty. Damon must have them in their room. She thought to herself.

She walked to Dylan's room. She smiled when she looked down at him. Sleeping peacefully with his lips slightly parted. His black curly hair all messy. She touched his curls softly. She bend down and kiss him softly on his forehead. Bonnie switched on his bed lights knowing. Dylan hates to sleep in the dark. She walked out and closed his door softly behind her.

Kenzie's room was next to Dylan's room. She too was not in her room. Bonnie smiled to herself. She walked to Zoe's room and opened the door slowly. She smiled softly when she saw her kids sleeping like angels with Aslan and the twins in the middle.

Aslan lift his head up and looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie stared deep into Aslan's golden eyes. "My daughter sees something beautiful in you Aslan. Your in a strange world and dependent on her but will you remember this green eyed girl who saved you when your all grown up and back in your world hunting your own food. Will you remember that you once shared a bed with her when you sleep under the starlit African night sky. Will you remember her eyes as you run through the wild free and fearless." Bonnie said softly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

The sound of a door slammed hard downstairs snapped her out of the beautiful private moment with Aslan.

She closed Zoe's bedroom door and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

Downstairs she found Mike holding a drunk Alex by the arm. Mike is the bar owner of one of ML's favourite bars.

"Oh God Alex what happened to you?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes when see saw his bloody nose and lip. She took his face in her hands and rubbed softly with her thumb over his lip.

Alex wince and pulled his head back.

"Bonnie I'm sorry for bringing Alex home like this. He was in a little fight but I stopped it quickly. I couldn't let him drive home like this. His car is still parked at the bar. Its safe."

"Thank you Mike." Bonnie said and bit her quivering bottom lip as her eyes took in Alex's messy bloody face.

"I still have to lock up at the bar." Mike said and patted Alex brotherly on the shoulder. "Go sleep it off Alex." He said to him.

"Goodnight and thank you Mike." Bonnie said to Mike.

"I know his a good kid. We all let out steam now and than. Goodnight Bonnie." Mike said.

With shaky hands Bonnie closed the front door behind Mike. She than turn back to Alex. "The first aid kit is in the bathroom upstairs."

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"You have blood all over your face Alex I should check that out and why were even in a bar fight?"

"Its not my face that's hurt." He said before he walked to his father's study.

**...**


	23. Chapter 23

"Alex what do you mean?" Bonnie called out behind him but Alex just kept on walking to his father's study. A determined angry walk.

Inside Bonnie found him taking out one of Damon's expensive bottle whiskeys. He opened the bottle and brought it to his mouth taking a big drink from it.

Bonnie stood there watching him. "Alex?" She stuttered out in shock.

Alex closed his eyes as the rich velvety taste of the whiskey burn warmly down his throat. "I always knew where he hid his stuff." He said after he swallowed another drink. "I was never tempted to take any from it until now."

"Alexander Salvatore you put that bottle down right now. This is not you."

"This is not me your right but allow me to be something for once in my life that I'm not. Allow me to suffer alone in my misery can you please do that mom!" Alex said hard.

"You will never have to suffer alone not when I'm still alive. I love you Alex this is not you don't give in to the evil in you. Its feeding and striving of your anger right now and its going to turn you into something ugly something even you wouldn't have control over." Bonnie said hard with shiny eyes.

Alex looked at his mother and swallowed his tears back. "What if I want to welcome it in my heart. This world is a fucked up place anyway why not join in. Why should I always be the good guy? Why should I always care so much for others when I get shit back? No mom if you love something you will end up getting hurt. A stupid like me who followed his heart and what does he get? But hey something good did come out of this. I found my true form. This is who I was meant to be. A man who doesn't give a shit anymore."

"Words spoken in pain and bitterness." Bonnie said. She walked over to him and took the bottle out of his hand. "Talk to me my son." Bonnie said softly as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Alex opened his mouth but someone's presence in the door caught his eye. His eyes turned hard when he saw who it was.

"Jesus what happened to your face Alex?" Damon asked with a worried look. "Who did this to you?"

"Definitely not Jesus." Alex said in a cold voice.

Bonnie knew something was terribly wrong with Alex. This was a very angry Alex and the sadness behind that green eyes of him shook her to her core.

Damon was at a lost for words. He too looked shocked seeing Alex like this.

"Well seeing that we are all here why not open the platform and unveil the big mystery for Alex's weird behaviour." Alex said with a mocking smirk.

Damon's heart sank to his feet. He knew what was coming so he closed the door behind him and waited for Alex to speak.

"I know about Sierra your side piece. I also know Sam is Sierra's sister. Sam told me everything."

Bonnie looked at Damon.

"So tell me father is it true?" Alex asked in a cold voice.

Damon stood there unable to speak a single word. Giuseppe's mocking words came back to him from so many, many years back. **Your own sons will turn against you just like my sons turned against me and you will feel what I'm feeling now Damon my boy...**

"Is it true!" Alex yelled.

"Yes, yes, she worked for me. I did had an affair with her." Damon heard himself say.

"Alex your father told me about it and we worked it out. Sam is trying to destroy us. She's trying to destroy you." Bonnie said and touched his arm softly.

But Alex was determined to get the truth out of his father. He stood just as tall as his him. His green eyes drilling a whole in Damon's heart. "You said to me once never look a man in the eye and tell him a lie for that mans eyes will haunt you for the rest of your life. I'm that man now asking you did you kill your mistress?" Alex asked with sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

Tears welled up in Damon's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to confessed to that. He couldn't bare the disappointment and hurt and shame in Alex's eyes.

Bonnie lay her hand softly on Alex's cheek and turned his head to her. "Now you listen to me Alex. Your father will never do something like that. Yes, he did something wrong. He hurt me deeply but I stood strong because of you, my children. I draw so much strength from you guys in my times of darkness that thinking back now I don't know if I would have made it if it weren't for you guys but I found forgiveness in my heart through my love for him. Your father not a murderer Alex and Sam knows that. She wanted to hurt you where it hurt the most. Her kind enjoys causing destruction, you know why? They are incapable to love. Their hearts are so black with pain and bitterness that they want to see everyone around them suffer just like them and I will be damned if I let that good for nothing demoness take you down to the pit of darkness with her. I will gladly join her in there to torment her soul for eternity before I let her take you or my family." Bonnie said with so much fierceness that it snapped Alex out of his mind filled anger.

He could not hold his tears back any longer. "I'm sorry Mamma." He cried out softly before he rested his head on Bonnie's shoulder crying his heart out.

Bonnie put her hand on the back of his head and closed her eyes. "I know it hurts. Its okay to cry. Its okay to cry." Bonnie said softly.

Damon stood there eyes shiny with unshed tears. Shame and anger washed over him. Ashamed at what he did and anger at Sam.

**Stella's Residence**

Stella was serious when she said that she must have the right colour lipstick on before she reads Jack's letter. To others it sound weird and crazy but Stella believed in the luck of her lipstick.

So with cherry bright red lipstick on her lips she walked out to her balcony and took a seat at the table. She opened the envelope and carefully take the letter out.

The first thing that came to her mind when her eyes went quickly over the words written in black ink was that Jack have a steady beautiful handwrite. This was the handwrite of a man who know who he was in life and what he wants in life.

Stella took in a deep breath and released slowly. She was ready to get to know the Jack before her.

**Stella**

**It took a lot out of me to sit down and write you this letter. My past is not a place I like to dwell in but for you I will. You deserve that Stella. **

**I grew up hard in the rural outskirts of Mississippi. I was the second born. Mum had ten children five sons and five daughters. Two of my sisters died young. I don't know where in this life my other siblings are or if their still alive we were never that close. I left home when I was seventeen. Mum and father was happy when I told them that I want to find my own way in life. One less mouth to feed by then Mum was already pregnant again.**

Stella closed her eyes feeling so sorry for Jack. She slowly opened her eyes and continued on reading.

**I hitch for a year to different towns doing odd jobs always low on cash. I slept in shelters or cheap motels if I had the cash for it but I knew I could not live like that any longer so I signed up for the army. It was what most men did when they had nothing left. **

**I put everything into succeeding in my rank. I did not want to go back to the streets. None of us wanted to. I did what was asked of me Stella I was so good that within months I was made Private First Class. There was no time to celebrate not that I cared. I was by than determined to make it in the Special Force and I did. I soon found myself looking forward to every mission. I enjoyed seeing the fear in my enemies eyes. I found pleasure in their pain as they got tortured. I will not go into detail Stella not that I don't want to tell you. I want to spare you the gruesome reality. **

Stella sigh out loud. "Thank God you spared me. I still have to sleep tonight." Stella said softly.

**A bomb explosion that left me half blind in my right eye ended my career as the chief of the army special force. I was honourably discharged hanged and praised with medals and that was it. I was back on the streets angrier as before. I was desperate for money and soon I was recruited as a hitman for a secretive gentlemen's club. I was a natural. I have finally found my calling in life. My first kill was flawless and beautiful. His ending quick and painless. I was hungry for more. The more I killed the less I felt until I couldn't feel anything anymore. I didn't even do it for the money anymore that's how cold I have become.**

**Or so thought until I met Hope and Gracie. **

Stella quickly close the letter. She was not sure she wanted to read any further. What if Hope and Gracie are still part of his life. What if this is his way of telling her his going back to them. I don't think my heart will take it. Stella thought to herself but Stella knew she had to put her insecurities aside and read it to the end. She opened the letter again with a heavy heart.

**Or so I thought until I met Hope and Gracie. Hope with her beautiful smile and honey brown hair and Gracie always bubbly and happy. Hope worked at the local diner and on most nights she have to walk home alone late at night. I was coming from a fresh hit when I heard her scream. I was going to ignore it but something in me pulled me to the scene where four guys were busy trying to violate her. I pulled them of her and I blacked out Stella. I only came to it when Hope lead me back to her small apartment. I was covered in blood. She cleaned me up and gave me a warm meal. She was so kind to me not because I helped her. I think she saw what the darkness did to me. Her voice sounded like an angel. I never wanted her to stop talking to me. I wanted to see Gracie's smile all the time and hear her adorable laugh forever in my ears. For the first time in my miserable cold life I felt like I was part of a family. Like I belonged with them. I slept the night in their apartment warm finding comfort in their soft breathing as they slept. I listened to the sounds of them sleeping all night. **

Stella stopped reading as tears welled up in her eyes. She took a tissue from the box on the table and wipe her eyes gently. "I knew the tissues would come in handy." Stella said to herself and blow her nose. "Okay now where was I."

**I listened to the sounds of them sleeping all night. I left early morning leaving the five hundred dollars I had on me on their table. That was the last time I was with them or talked with them. I went back there after two days but I couldn't get myself to knock on their door. I was not even sure why I was there in the first place. I went back to my car and sit outside all night. I told myself that I'm only doing it to protect them. I went back the next night and the next. I was there every night and morning Stella and as I watched Hope and Gracie my family through the window of my car. I imagined myself sitting with them around the small kitchen table again watching Gracie colour in her colouring book. Hope busy preparing us dinner. We will finish dinner and I will help Hope with Gracie and put her in bed. Hope and I will stand awkwardly in front of each other and say goodnight before she go to her room and me to the couch. And in the morning we will have breakfast and I will help Hope get Gracie ready for school. The three of us would than walk out together. I imagined that every night as I sit outside their apartment my eyes hungry for just a glimpse of Hope or Gracie through the windows. My family. I was a father, Hope my wife and Gracie our daughter. We were perfect together. **

"Oh Lord." Stella said and fan herself. She felt deeply sorry for Jack and if she didn't knew it before she knows it now. She loves this man even more.

**We were perfect together. Perfect until my boss found out about them. I didn't saw it coming. I should have but being/watching/guarding my family made me weak Stella and in my line of work that is something I can't afford but nonetheless they came for me. They surrounded my car and ordered me to get out. Gunpoint they led me into Hope's and Gracie's safe haven. For the first time in my life I felt fear intense fear and not for me. I didn't care about my life but for them. Hope and Gracie didn't deserve what was coming. **

**I will never forget the look in Hope's eyes. She recognised me after all this time. She smiled when she saw me again. I begged them Stella like my enemies used to beg for their lives. I cried and begged for their lives to be saved. I pleaded with them I'm not with Hope and Gracie is not my child. But it was too late. Gracie screamed as the bullet when through her mother's head. My punishment was to cut my tongue off. They left Gracie unharmed but what child can ever heal after seeing something so gruesome.**

**I closed my eyes welcoming death. **

**I was in hospital for weeks. The doctors were amazed that I survived my ordeal. I was not. I hated them for bringing me back to life. I hated myself for what I did to Hope and Gracie. Driven by hate I was out for revenge. I will take them all out one by one slowly and painfully. **

**My first week out of hospital I met Damon through my cousin Enzo. I found a companion in Damon. He understand me and where I was coming from. He helped me find my way back on my feet and to that I owe him my life and loyalty for the rest of my life. I'm not going to go into detail with the relationship I have with Damon all I'm going to say is he is my Devil and I'm his willing demon who will do his bidding at all cost. We are after all both on the same path of revenge. We will take down the club and those responsible. **

**Stella , I hope to find Gracie one day and give her a family again. I know I can't bring back Hope but for Gracie I can give her you. Us. Me, you, Estelle and Gracie sitting around the table and have dinner or breakfast. **

**Stella I'm not perfect. I'm not the smartest man you know. I don't have much money in my bank account. I'm still broken. I'm still healing. I might not have all the answer you seek but what I do know is that I love you. **

**Stella will you still marry me?**

**Jack**

Stella put Jack's letter down on the table. She covered her face with her hands and cried out loud. "Oh Jack." She sobbed. "Of course I will marry you." Stella said in tears to herself.

**Stephen Salvatore and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Bailey was up early morning. Freshly showered and dressed for the day. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled when she found her dad in there busy or rather struggling to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted and looked curiously around at the mess in the kitchen.

Stephen looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, good morning. Did you sleep well? Your first night without your mother here."

"I did thank you for asking. I thought it was going to be hard but it turned out okay." Bailey said with a shy smile.

Stephen laughed softly. "I know it looks like a hurricane hit the kitchen but I tried to surprise you all with breakfast. Caroline always make it look so easy."

"That's why I'm here to help." Bailey said and walked over to him and looked at the ingredients on the table. "Well we have all the stuff to cook up a mean breakfast but I think we should start all over. I don't think burned toast will do and the eggs are still runny." Bailey said and bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

Stephen sigh relieved. "I was thinking the same thing not even Max wants it."

Bailey laughed and bend down. She stroke Max's head softly. She looked up at Stephen and said. "So, shall we start?"

"Hands first." Stephen said and pointed to the sink for her to clean her hands first.

"Its real fun to have a doctor for a dad always hygiene conscious Max." Bailey said softly and winked at Max.

Stephen heard her and his heart warmed up.

Bailey smiled as she's rinsing her hands. This is a start of a beautiful day. Her heart sing.

**...**


	24. Chapter 24

Sophi and Amber were pleasantly surprised when they entered the kitchen in their school uniforms. The table was set with fresh yellow flowers in a vase in the middle of the table. Bailey was just putting the jar of juice on the table when the two came in.

"Good morning!" The table looks beautiful." Sophi said with a cheery smile.

"And it smells nice in here! Go dad and Bailey." Amber said.

"Well I" Stephen started to say but Bailey quickly interrupted him.

"Helped me with everything even baked the bacon crispy." Bailey said with a smile.

Stephen laughed softly and played along. "That I did. I think I'm a natural." He said and wink at Bailey.

"Well I can't wait to taste dad's bacon." Sophi said and walked over to the breakfast table.

"Good morning people." Josh greeted as he entered the kitchen. "What's on the menu I'm starving?"

"Lamb chops roasted to perfection. French fries with a fresh Greek salad. You can take a seat my good sir we were just about to dish up." Stephen said.

Josh looked dumbstruck. "Really? We having that for breakfast?"

The look on Josh's face was so comical that everyone burst out laughing.

Josh shook his head and said. "I should have known it sounded too good to be true."

Amber laughed and said. "Hey don't worry we can make that for tonight."

"Or order take outs like aunt Bonnie and uncle Damon does." Sophi said.

"Your aunt and uncle have money. We don't." Stephen said over his shoulder with a smirk.

"We don't? Why are you telling it now after I told all my friends we're billionaires." Josh said with wide eyes. Sophi, Amber and Bailey laughed at him.

"What billionaire's son drive around in that old truck your driving in?" Amber joked with him.

"Now she's being mean to my Suzy. No more free rides for you on rainy days Missy." Josh said.

"I can use a lift if you don't mind." Bailey said with a soft smile.

"Anytime sis." Josh said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm sorry I love Suzy." Amber said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"All I want to know is when are you going to give Suzy to me? You said I can have her." Sophi said to Josh.

"Don't forget the part where I also said you can have Suzy when pigs starts to fly." Josh said before he stuffed his mouth with egg omelette. He gave Sophi a bright smile and winked at her.

Stephen almost choked on his coffee. He coughed behind his hand and laughed softly. Amber were laughing out loud. Bailey smiled and shook her head.

"Where's Neil?" Stephen asked.

"Still taking his beauty sleep. He needs it more than I do." Josh said.

"Says the one who has the same face as Neil." Sophi said with a sweet smile.

"The babysitter will be here soon Josh I want you to show her around where Anna and Francois stuff is." Stephen said to him.

"Is she hot?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"That's if you think your mother is hot too. Their the same age so behave." Stephen said.

Sophi and Amber burst out laughing. Bailey too.

"Eeuw dad how could you even think that of me." Josh said faking hurt.

Stephen looked at his wrist watch. "I'm going to love and leave you kids." He kissed his daughters on the head all three of them and when he walked pass Josh he kissed him on the head too. Stephen smiled when the three girls burst out laughing.

"Girls don't make fun of you brother. He needs love too." Stephen said with a smirk.

"Uh thank you for the kiss dad my head feels all warm and fussy now. I'm even blushing." Josh said. Stephen laughed out loud as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Bee you ready to bounce?" Josh asked Bailey.

Yup I'm ready." Bailey said and quickly took a last sip of her coffee.

"Hey what about us big brother?" Amber asked.

Josh smirked and said. "There's plenty of space on the back just keep your arms tightly wrapped around your heads okay."

"Why?" Sophi asked curiously.

"I don't want the wind to mess up your hair and blow it in all kinds of directions." He said and laughed softly.

The girls laughed with him.

"Just joking! Okay get your stuff I'm going to get my truck started." Josh said to them.

**The Salvatore Home**

"Zoe? Dylan? Come on guys were going to be late for school!" Kenzie called out at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." Zoe said as she came rushing down the stairs. "Does my hair look okay? I can't find my brush anywhere."

"Just brush it with you fingers."

"So easy for you to say Kenzie." Zoe said and pulled a lock of her curls in frustration.

"Relax your hair looks perfect and besides your only going to be in school for two hours. I wish I was you." Kenzie said with a smile.

Dylan joined them and together the three walked out to where Cayllum were waiting for them in the family's SUV.

...

Bonnie knocked softly on Alex's bedroom door. "Alex are you awake? Can I come in?" She waited for a few seconds for him to reply but nothing came. Bonnie slowly turned the doorknob and went inside.

"Hey do you mind If I sit with you for a while." Bonnie asked as she made her way to his bed. He was still in bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Bonnie walked to his bed and took a seat next to him. She took his hand in hers and kissed it softly.

"I really don't feel like talking mom." Alex said. He was thinking about Sam and the things she said to him and he was still angry. At her. At his dad. At the world and he hated feeling like this. He hated them for making him feel like this.

"Remember when you turned four your dad and I bought you your first bike. This adorable bright little yellow bike." Bonnie said and laughed softly. "We took you out and boy were you scared to ride it. Your first try you ended up flat on your back. Second try didn't go so good either you fell on your knees but through it all you never gave up and you didn't shed one tear. I knew then and there that this boy of mine is a fighter with every fall you got up with a smile and you got right back on until you called out and said look mommy I'm doing it. Look at me mommy." Bonnie said and closed her eyes at the sweet painful memory.

"I loved that bike. I went to so many places with it." Alex said after a while.

"I know, you took me and your dad to the chocolate factory." Bonnie said with a soft laughed.

"Not just any chocolate factory. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory." Alex said and smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yes, that's the name Willy Wonka. You were free Alex. A lively boy with a beautiful mind. A mind that can create a world far beyond any of us and you are still free and as you got older your mind just got more beautiful and strong so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I know you stand for something you won't fall for anything." Bonnie said and lay her hand on his cheek.

"Sam lied to me. Dad the man I looked up to my whole live he lied to me." Alex said in a raw voice.

"And it won't stop with them. You know you will meet people in your live that will lie to you. People that are really close to you will lie and hurt you and that's something that some of us can't escape. Its already laid out for us. That's the hard reality of life. Damon is not perfect. He never was and he never will be and that's something I chose to live with because I love him. I love your father with all his faults and short comings but I ... I ... have my fears Alex. I fear that day when everything comes crashing down and not even my love for him will be enough to save us all."

Alex took his mother's hand and said. "I hope that day never comes. I can't imagine the two of you not together."

Bonnie kissed him softly on his head. "Use this beautiful mind to choose the right path. I love you Alex. I will always love you." Bonnie got up from the bed and walk to the door.

"Mom?" Alex said sounding like her lost little boy.

Bonnie turned back to him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you to the moon." He said with sad eyes and a sad smile.

"And back." Bonnie said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Mayor Salvatore's Office**

Kate knocked softly on Damon's door.

"Come in."

Kate went in and said to Damon that his brother is here to see him. Damon nodded his head for her to let Stephen in.

"Thank you Kate." Stephen said before walking in and closing the door behind him.

He walked to Damon's desk and took a seat. "Good morning brother you called and now I'm here." Stephen said with a smile but his smile soon faded away when he saw Damon's face. He looked sad, tired with dark circles under his eyes. "Damon?"

"One more to kill and than I'm retiring from taking scum out of this world" Damon said and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Damon what are talking about? Brother are you okay?" Stephen asked with a worried look on his face.

"I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance Stephen. Cayllum warned me but I didn't took him serious." Damon said to himself.

"Damon what the hell are you talking about? I'm freaking out here."

Damon looked at Stephen with crazy wild eyes. He had a mad look in his eyes.

"Damon are you still taking your pills?" Stephen asked calmly. He knew that look in Damon's eyes all to well. Damon was back and embracing his dark side like an old lost friend.

Damon suddenly smirked and said. "I'm fine brother or I will be fine when I see Sam's lifeless eyes in front of me."

"I take it Sam is the girl Alex is dating. Why do you want her dead Damon?" Stephen asked still sounding calm and in control. He can't afford to freak out it will only edge Damon on. He needed Damon to get whatever it is he needs to get out without adding more panic.

Damon smirked and leaned back in his chair. His eyes dark with rage and a intense lust for blood. His hands trembled lightly with excitement at the thought of them around Sam's neck. "Get comfortable brother because you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you."

**ML High School**

Cayllum was on his way to his next class when he saw a girl standing there with a piece of paper in her hand. A lost look on her face. She looked around her helplessly. What strike him about the girl was that she was dressed in black from head to toe. No school uniform on. She must be new and not familiar with the strict rules of the school. He thought and made his way to her pushing and shoving lightly through the learners who are eager to get in time to their next class.

"Hey are you lost?"

The girl looked at him with a frown and said. "No I'm not."

"I see everyone heading in directions and than I see you standing out like a sore thumb. You must be new right" Cayllum asked with a smirk.

Stacy who is one of the school prefects and taking her prefect duties very seriously approached them with a look of disgust on her face. "Excuse me are you at the right school because here we don't dress up like a goth priestess. We have school uniforms as you can see so will you kindly remove yourself from our school premises." She said at the girl.

"She's new here Stacy give her a break." Cayllum said to Stacy.

"Cayllum shouldn't you be in class? Or by Zoe's side instead of concerning you with my school duties that does not concern you." Stacy said with a sweet fake smile.

Cayllum smirked. "I believe you need the marks more than I do Stacy."

"I can write you up for that Cayllum." Stacy said her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Your Principal knows about me. I will wear my school uniform tomorrow but right now I don't have one or do you want me to strip naked just because black is not your favourite colour?" The girl asked Stacy.

"Just make sure you have your school uniform on tomorrow." Stacy said with a displeased look on her face.

"Thank you I will now if you will excuse me I should get to class before I turn something into a frog." The girl said with her eyes on Stacy.

Stacy wasted no time in getting quickly away from the girl.

Cayllum laughed softly. "Well you just made your first enemy."

"Like I care. I'm used to it by now." The girl said and looked down at the name written on the piece of paper in her hand.

"Mr Slinder his our science teacher follow me." Cayllum said to her.

"We're in the same class?" the girl asked with a frown.

"Sadly it looks that way. I do hope we don't get all out subjects together so you can stop frowning before your face stays like that." Cayllum said with a smirk.

The girl sigh before following him to Mr Slinder's class.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was downstairs playing with the twins when her phone beeped. It was a message from an unknown number.

**Halloo Bon can you meet me at the Plaza Hotel room number 204 I need to talk with you very urgently oh and sorry I'm sending you this message from a different number I think I accidentally blocked my sim. I will be waiting for you. Stella**

This must be about the letter Jack wrote Stella but why meet in a hotel room but than again Stella was always unpredictable and I'm really curious to find out what's in Jack's letter. Bonnie thought to herself.

She looked at the twins and kissed them each on the cheek. "Mommy's got to go can I leave you with Alex?"

The two cuties smiled and nodded their heads yes.

"Will you stay this sweet and not set your brother on fire?" Bonnie asked.

The two nodded their heads yes and laughed. Bonnie laughed with them and picked them up. "When Zoe gets back you guys can play with Aslan okay?"

"Yes! Yes!" the two cheered and peppered their mom with kisses.

**...**


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty minutes later Bonnie walked through the grand entrance of the Plaza Hotel to the receptionist desk.

"Hi I'm here to see Stella Swanson." Bonnie said using Stella's maiden name that she goes by. "I believe she's in room 204 can you just check if she's in."

The young woman behind the desk smiled and said. "Miss Swanson did leave a message she is waiting for you Mrs Salvatore."

"Thank you." Bonnie said. She walked on the polish shine marble floor to the elevator praying that she does not slip and fall on her high heels.

...

Bonnie stopped in front of room 204 and was about to knock when the door suddenly open and a confused Scott walking her almost over.

His arms went quickly around her to stop her from falling back. "Hey! Sorry Birdie." He said calling her by her childhood nickname.

Bonnie was too surprised to see him. She pushed him away and walked into the room. Her eyes scanning the grand bedroom for Stella. She looked back when she heard Scott close the door behind them with a questioningly look on his face.

"Where's Stella and why are you here?" She asked him with a confused look.

"I don't know but can you tell me where Stephen is? I'm suppose to meet him here. I'm starting to think I must be in the wrong room or I got the message wrong. I didn't check in at reception I came straight up the door was unlock." Scott said and took out his phone.

"Do you think there is something the two of them want to tell us?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Beats me Birdie I'm just as confuse as you are about all of this and Stephen is not answering his phone."

"Stella said it was urgent I guess that's what Stephen's message also said." Bonnie said and sigh out loud. She plopped down on the bed and took her heels off. "My feet are killing me."

"You were never one for high heels." Scott said with a smile.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Birdie what's wrong?" He asked and walked to her. Scott dropped down on one knee in front of her and took her hands in hers. "Hey talk to me." He said softly.

"Its nothing." Bonnie said and looked away from him to hide her tears.

"I know your hiding your tears from me please talk to me Birdie." Scott said and turned her face gently back to him.

"I should go Scott the two of us can't be together not like this. I should go." Bonnie said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"No not when I know your so upset. Birdie seeing you like this upsets me too. It makes me sad and all I want to do is help you. Your eyes will haunt me for the rest of my days if I let you walk out of here knowing I could have helped you. I can never let that happen Birdie." Scott said softly.

Bonnie gazed deep into his eyes. In slow motion her hands cupped his face. Her head getting closer to his. Their lips touched softly at first and than more feverishly. Hands explored each others bodies getting familiar with every curve that was long lost in memory. The kiss ended softly. Their lips parted an inch away. Bonnie rested her forehead on his and cried softly.

"I've got you Birdie." Scott whispered to her. He was in heaven after that kiss. He knew he still held a special place in her heart.

...

Damon was on his way to the Plaza Hotel like a madman. He too got a message but his was from Sam. In the message she told him that she wants to talk with him privately in room 204. Damon knew Sam wouldn't leave Mystique Lake without having to get in the last word at him. He was ready for her and ready with a plan to get her lifeless body out unnoticed and checked out of the hotel starting with getting his own key to the room.

He walked to the receptionist desk like a man on a mission. "The key to room 204." He said to the same young woman who helped Bonnie earlier.

The young woman blushed and smiled extra friendly at Damon. "Your wife and Miss Swanson are already waiting for you Mayor Salvatore." She said and handed him the key card.

"My what?" He asked hard.

The young woman behind the desk swallowed nervously. "Mrs Salvatore and Miss Stella Swanson is up in room 204 mayor Salvatore. I thought you knew." The young woman said with red cheeks.

Damon gave the girl a cold hard look before walking to the elevator.

The young woman released the breath she was holding in and put her cold hands on her cheeks.

Damon's mind was heading off in all directions. What if Sam held Bonnie as a hostage? What if his walking into a trap? In his hurry to get to the hotel he forgot to take his gun now his unarmed and probably walking into a death trap but he didn't care. He didn't care if he lose his life as long as the bitch don't hurt Bonnie.

As soon as the elevator doors open Damon was out walking down the hall to room 204. His eyes scanning for weapons but there was just an antique table with beautiful flowers in a long heavy vase on it. The vase will crack Sam's scull open with one hit but his got no place to hide it on him and her ending will be too quick. He wants her to die slowly and painfully.

Stopping in front of room 204 he slide the card and wait for the light to turn green. He than slowly and quietly pushed the door open.

Bonnie was standing in Scott's arms her hands resting on his chest as she gaze up at him. "Thank you Scott I needed this. I feel so much better."

"What did I miss?" Damon asked with cold a smirk on his handsome face. A face that spelled nothing good. He was casually leaning against the wall arms folded and his legs crossed.

Bonnie jumped out of Scott's arms and stared at Damon with wide eyes. "Damon."

"Bonnie." Damon said still with that cold smirk on his face. His eyes took in the bed behind them and her bare feet and red cheeks. The scene said it all. Something happened in here.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "I was ..we were. I got this message from Stella and than I came here and find Scott here waiting for Stephen and than we tried to figure out why .." Bonnie stopped her fast nervous explanation when she felt Scott's hand on her arm.

"Bonnie I need you to step out. Damon I have to talk in private." Scott said his eyes pleading with her. He was afraid for her safety and what Damon could do to her.

"No, Scott." Bonnie said. She tried to pull her arm free but he held on strong.

"You heard your lover Bonnie. We have some long over due unsettled business and today we're going to settle it like we should have years ago." Damon said as he took off his jacket. He than calmly roll up the sleeves of his shirt.

She looked with wild eyes at the two men. "My what? Damon nothing happened here. Nothing happened between me and Scott." Bonnie was telling him the truth. She only kissed Scott and she felt guilty about it but that was it. She didn't sleep with Scott but it was clear Damon's mind was already made up.

Damon looked at her. "I believe you Bonnie, oh I do believe you." Damon said with a smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes.

"You don't believe me." Bonnie said as her eyes welled up with tears and disbelieve and fear.

"Didn't you cry enough in your lovers arms ? If you know what's good for you, you will get your ass out of this fucking room Bonnie." Damon said barely containing his anger.

"Really? With everything that's happening to us you want to make it worse Damon?" Bonnie asked as she took a step closer to him.

"Said the married little whore who sneaks behind her husband's back to meet her lover in hotel rooms." Damon spat out at her.

"How dare you!" Bonnie seethed in anger.

"You better get the fuck out of my face Bonnie I will deal with you later." Damon said in a cold voice.

Scott pulled her behind him. His eyes staring daggers at Damon. "That's enough Damon I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to your wife like that."

"You don't have to Scott I'm here ready for you. Stop hiding behind Birdie and let's settle this like men." Damon said with a mocking smirk. His eyes dark with madness.

"Damon please listen to me." Bonnie pleaded desperately. "Scott no." Bonnie said to Scott.

Scott was making a move in Damon's direction but Bonnie pulled him back. "Scott don't do this please." Bonnie pleaded softly.

Anger and raged fuelled Damon's burning desire to crush Scott. He suddenly laughed out loud. Bonnie looked at Damon in sheer horror and shock. What she feared came true. The old demon inside of Damon was back.

"Poor Scotty like a fool he waited for his Birdie in the rain at the airport. Waiting and waiting you poor thing. Did Birdie tell you where she was and with who she was Scotty." Damon said and felt intensely satisfied when he saw the sad look in Scott's eyes. He knew he touched a painful spot.

"Damon stop it." Bonnie said to him.

But Damon was not going to stop now. He was enjoying the pain in Scott's eyes and he wanted to hurt him more. "She came to me Scott telling me I'm the one she wants to be with for the rest of her live. No words were needed after that." Damon said with a smirk. He looked at Bonnie. His eyes travelled all over her body with a cold lustful look. "I fucked her on every surface and in every corner of my apartment. I fucked her hard and good. I fucked the thought of you out of her and she loved every second of it Scotty. I was making her wet in places you can only dream of." Damon was waiting for Scott's move and ducked the fist that came swinging at him just in time.

"Scott no!" Bonnie screamed but it was too late. The two men were on each other like wild beasts.

**...**


	26. Chapter 26

It was no use trying to pull the two fighting men away from each other. She almost got hit when she tried to do that. The room was a mess Damon was on the floor with Scott on top of him delivering powerful blows to his face but Damon blocked his face with his arms waiting for the right moment to turn the tables on Scott and it came sooner than he thought. Scott let his guard down for a second and that's when Damon got a grip on his neck and pushed him off of him with brutal force. He was on Scott in seconds.

Bonnie watched helplessly on in horror. "Their trying to kill each other." She said with wide eyes. Bonnie rushed over and took Damon by his shoulders but he was like a solid brick. Unmovable. "No Damon stop it."

"Get your hands of me your next!" He seethed with rage that twisted his handsome face into something ugly and menacingly.

Scott yelled. He started punching Damon back.

...and like a phantom out of the dark Damon was pulled off of Scott and held back in the far corner of the room. It was Jack holding Damon in a strong grip to keep him from killing Scott or Scott killing him.

"I'm going to kill you Scott! let me go Jack!" Damon yelled as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I would love to see you try again Damon. I'm not the kid you used to beat up and that you found out today. The hard way. I will gladly show you again." Scott said out of breath.

Stephen came in with wide eyes. He quickly took in the scene. The two bleeding men standing in opposite corners of the room chests heaving up and down glaring at each other. Bonnie near hysteria.

"What the hell?" Stephen asked. "Bonnie I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier I was waiting for a very important phone call. if I knew I would drop everything and came straight here. I'm sorry."

All Bonnie could do was smile grateful at Stephen.

"Bonnie? What happened in here? Look at the mess whose going to pay for all the damages! I don't know who was more confused, me or the girl at the reception desk when she saw me running through the doors of the hotel." Stella said in a high shrill voice as she made her way deeper into the room. Her eyes took in Damon's bloody face and Scott's bloody face.

"I called you here because I got a message from you saying that you want to meet me here and that its urgent." Bonnie said to Stella but deep down she knew Stella never send her that message.

"Bonnie I never send you that message. I was going to meet up with you and Kate later but I was going to call you guys first." Stella said and took Bonnie's hand.

"I know." Bonnie said and squeezed Stella's hand softly.

"I got a message from Stephen now I know it was not from him." Scott said and wipe the blood from his lip.

"Someone played you all. I mean who would do such a sick thing! And Scott I really hope you won the fight because Damon needs his ass kicked and yes I've said it out loud. He can't do shit to me not when my man have him in jaws of life where he belongs." Stella said and smiled gleefully at Damon.

Damon gave Stella a cold smirk. "Keep on gloating Stella we all know what happens to stuff pigs."

"That will be enough people we don't need to make this situation more explosive than it already is." Stephen said and looked at Stella.

"Look around Stephen something already exploded." Stella said and waved her hands around.

Jack took out his phone and showed something on it to Damon. Damon looked at the screen for a few seconds in silence. "You can let go of me." He said to Jack.

Stella took a step back and hid herself behind Bonnie when Jack released Damon.

"This needs to stop today, now. We can't go on living like this Damon. Bonnie will never cheat on you and Scott is my best friend he respects her and her marriage. Yes there was something between them but that was ages ago. We are all grown up with kids you have to let go brother or else your going to end up losing everything." Stephen said with eyes pleading at his brother to see reason.

"Amen to that." Stella said and quickly looked away when Damon glared at her.

"How would you feel if you find Caroline and Klause in a hotel room. In each others arms. Her looking up at him ever so lovingly with his arms around her tell me brother how would you feel." Damon said hard.

"And tell me brother how do you think Bonnie felt after she found out about Sierra? I don't think you are in any position to judge or to point a finger at her not after what you have done so I suggest you do good Damon before you lose everything you ever held dearly in your life ... starting with me." Stephen said with shiny eyes. He was serious. He was tired of cleaning up Damon's mess its taking a heavy toll on him.

"So be it Stephen. You never had my back anyway while I took the beatings." Damon said. He walked to the door and turned back to Bonnie. "Are you coming?"

"Bonnie I don't think its safe to go with him." Stella whispered. Her face pale with fear for Bonnie's sake.

"Jack will be there. I'll see you later." Bonnie said and walked to the door where Damon is waiting for her.

Scott also feared for Bonnie's safety he just hope that guy Jack will be able to keep Damon in control.

**The Salvatore Home**

When Zoe got home she heard the adorable sound of the twins crying out in laughter. She walked out and saw them in the pool with Alex. A happy smile light up her face. She took of her shoes and ran to the pool and without hesitating she jumped in splashing them with water.

Alex and the twins laughed out loud as her head break through the surface of the water. "Halloooo boys!" Zoe said with a adorable smile.

"Show off." Alex said with a smirk.

"I know." Zoe said and laughed when he splash her with water.

"Toffee look." Caden said excited and pointed his little finger at Aslan who was cautiously drinking water from the pool. Aslan's eyes wary of his surroundings.

"You know why a lion never cast his eyes down when he drinks water." Alex said.

"Enlighten me." Zoe said with a sweet smile.

"A true predator like Aslan never drops his guard down. He might be the mightiest animal in the kingdom but one never knows what hides deep down in the dark pits of the water." Alex said with a smirk.

"Like the nine headed Hydra from ancient Greece mythology? You can't scare me with that anymore I'm a big girl now." Zoe said with a bright smile.

Alex laughed softly. "I was talking about the elephant and the hippo Sunshine."

"I'm so glad you stayed for my little farewell party." Zoe said softly.

"Yeah me too." Alex said and looked at Aslan. He was afraid to look at Zoe. She was very observant and she could feel whenever he was upset or sad. This was her day and he didn't want to spoil it for her.

He watched her kiss the twins on their wet open mouths before she swim over to Aslan.

"I don't think you will get that cat in the water. Their afraid of getting their fur wet just like some women I know who are afraid to get their hair wet." Alex called out after her.

Zoe laughed out loud. "I am so going to tell Mom and Kenzie." She said to him over her shoulder.

"Twenty dollars to keep your little mouth shut Sunshine." Alex called out with a smirk.

"Twenty dollars and two new books and than we can call it a deal, big mouth." Zoe said. She stick out her tongue playfully at him.

Alex laughed softly. "You got yourself a deal.

Zoe turned back and showed him thumbs up. She turned back to Aslan who crouched and cautiously moved back watching the water with mistrust in his eyes. Zoe smiled at him.

"You've never seen this before right and so many of it." Zoe said and let her hand float gently through the water. "Its called water my precious Aslan. We all need it to survive. Humans and animals. There's an old saying that says, thousands have lived without love, not one without water." Zoe reached out her hand to Aslan and said softly. "Come to me don't be afraid."

Aslan looked at the water and back at her. Slowly very slowly he moved towards her still in a crouching position. Zoe wrapped her arms gently around him the minute he was fully in her arms. Aslan nestled his face against hers and licked her cheek.

Zoe cupped his head gently in her hands. She gazed deep into his golden eyes. "Don't be afraid I will never hurt you. Never." She put her hand in the water and scoop up some water. She put her hand in front of his mouth. Aslan immediately started to drink the water from her hand. "With water there is life. It covers two – thirds of the earth, water is what constitutes us little Aslan." Zoe said and scoop up more water. This time she let it drip down on his head. "Not only does it bring back life to this planet, but it also teaches us the realities of life." Zoe said and scoop up more water and let it flow over his face. Aslan did not try to move away from her. He felt safe and her soothing soft voice comforted him. "Water within itself contains the mix feeling in our hearts, which makes us relate to it in every step of our lives. The rush and anger in the waves of an ocean are like ups and downs we face every day, but in the end it touches the shore and kisses our feet, all our worries are gone and a sense of calm fills our souls little Aslan." Zoe said and smiled fondly at him. She picked him up in her arms and moved slowly back in the water.

Aslan moved nervously in her arms. He watched the water under him with sharpness. "Don't be afraid look at me. That's right look at me." Zoe said to him. She held him up like a little baby and lowered him slowly down. When Aslan's paws hit the water he pulled them back and whimpered.

"Look at me Aslan I'm water. I will not hurt you." She lowered him down gently and smiled softly when his lower body was completely under water. "Look at you Aslan my lion conquered the seven seas." She said and bowed her head to him. "My king I'm at your service. You get on my back and let us swim to that big Cyclops over there and go rescue your two princes." Zoe said and pointed at Alex and the twins who were watching the two of them the whole time in stunt silence.

Zoe helped Aslan on her back and together the two swim over to Alex and the twins. Aslan sitting proudly on Zoe's back with his head up like a true king.

"I can't believe this." Alex said and shook his head. The twins sitting on their floating beds clapped their hands excitedly.

"You better run Cyclops king Aslan is coming for you. You stole Caden and Aiden his two princes from him and now you will feel his mighty wrath." Zoe called out and screamed a warrior cry.

The two twins looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Ooh Alex is in trouble." Aiden said to him.

"You going to get it Alex." Caden said and pointed his finger at Alex with a serious cute face. "Aslan is going to eat you."

Alex was too stunned and amazed to even get a word out. Not even when the twins shot him with their water guns straight in the face.

**...**


	27. Chapter 27

When Kenzie got home from her cheer practice she called Alex, Cayllum, Dylan and the twins to her dad's study. She was sitting at her father's desk with a notebook open in front of her when they entered Damon's study. "Good, you are all here even though you all took your sweet time getting here. Anyway where's Zoe?"

"Still outside playing in the pool with Aslan." Dylan said and rolled his eyes.

"As you know tonight is Zoe's party and I'm in charge of planning it and making sure nobody screws this up for me." She said to them.

Dylan whispered hard to Alex and said. "She must be feeling very important right now." He nodded his head in Kenzie's direction.

Alex hid his smirk behind his hand. Cayllum didn't hide his.

"I heard that Dylan Salvatore don't make me come to you and rip your lips off. You will have a hideous smirk on your face for the rest of your life." Kenzie said with red cheeks.

The guys burst out laughing.

"Focus everyone because believe me if something goes wrong tonight I'm not going to blame myself cause you know what I hate blaming myself. Its something I don't like and I sure as hell don't want to be a laughing joke if anything goes wrong, now will you shut up and listen." Kenzie said with heated eyes.

"Aren't you taking this whole thing too serious Kenz? Come on its just a little small informal party no big deal." Dylan said.

"I agree with Dylan and besides its not like we having the king and queen over." Alex said with a smirk.

"Unlike you imbeciles I strive for perfection." Kenzie said and flipped her hair back.

"Okay enough with the sweet names. You want our help so show some respect Kenzie." Alex said to her.

"You tell her brother." Dylan said with a smirk.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Okay starting with the guest list. I've got uncle Stephen and the whole clan coming. Zoe's friends that I invited are Liz and a girl named Suzy, Chad and Walter. I also have Aunt Stella uncle Jack and Estelle on the list, oh I also invited Antwone and Stacy. They all confirmed that they will be here tonight. Who else can you guys think of?"

"Liz is coming?" Dylan asked and tried to sound nonchalantly about it.

Kenzie smiled sweetly at him. "Yes she's coming so don't forget to pluck your nose hair or whatever it is you do to make yourself look extra hot for her.

"Uh thank you for telling me in so many words I'm hot I will cherish it forever in my heart." Dylan said with a mocking smirk.

"I think that's about everyone that Zoe would want to be here tonight. I cant think of anyone else so I guess the guest list is sorted out. What's next?" Alex asked.

"The cater will bring the food at six o' clock so that's sorted out." Kenzie said and marked it off on her list.

"Wait you hired a cater to prepare food for the party. I thought we going to roast some meat on the fire. We have fresh baked buns." Alex said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, you and the girls can make salads and voilà. Meat, fresh baked garlic buns and salad. Easy squeazy." Dylan said.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Stop being so primitive I saw how you guys don't wash your hands when you get back from the toilet. Oh no you just go straight to the barbeque and touch the meat with your hands. That's so disgusting. Yuck." Kenzie said and pulled a face. "I already paid the cater so that's sorted out."

Alex sigh and said. "I'm starting to think why you called us here."

"Where's Aslan?" Caden asked with his finger in his mouth.

"And that's another thing we should keep Aslan locked up in Zoe's room. Dylan's friend Walter got a big mouth that fits his big belly." Kenzie said.

"Stop body shaming my friend not all of us likes to eat like rabbits and speaking of rabbits what is on the menu carrots and grass?" Dylan said and made a face.

"Whatever. Anyway Dylan you are on music meaning you will be our DJ and please none of that rap crap or dad's and mom's golden oldies keep it fresh and modern."

"I will play noting but hits nothing but the motherfucking hits Madame." Dylan said with a mocking smirk.

"Hey language." Alex said and nudge him with the elbow on the arm.

"This is what I'm working with." Kenzie said and sigh out loud. "Cayllum you are in charge of taking Zoe out so that we can get everything ready for her. I will call you when we're done."

Cayllum nodded his head.

"Great and here's your list Alex." Kenzie said. She carefully tear out a page from her notebook and handed it to him.

Alex looked at the items on the page and raised his eyebrow. "Cool I hope this list comes with the money to buy all the alcohol you've written down in detail." Alex said.

"Of course it does what do you take me for." Kenz said with a smirk.

"And now for the most important task of all." Kenzie said and bend down in front of the twins with a smile. "We should make Aslan as comfortable as possible in Zoe's room. We're going to need some toys for him to play with it and who knows toys better than you two. Dylan help them pick out toys for Aslan."

"Yes!" the twins cried out with happiness.

The guys moved out but Kenzie called Cayllum back.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"Yes there is. I want you to stay away from witches dressed in black." She said to him.

"I don't know what sick story your air headed friend told you but she clearly got it all wrong." Cayllum said.

"Stacy told me you were all flirty with the girl and making googly eyes at her. I'm not going to tell you twice Cayllum." Kenzie said with heated eyes.

Cayllum swallowed his words back and walked out. This was Zoe's night and he too wanted this night to be special for her. If he start a fight with Kenzie now she won't stop it there. She will make his night miserable and taunt him all night. It was best if he let it go for now.

Cayllum was so caught up with his thoughts that he almost saw Bonnie too late but she clearly didn't see him. He stopped just in time before they collide into each other.

"Hi Mrs Salvatore." He said.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze and blink her eyes to try and focus on him. "Cayllum." She said like someone whose mind were miles away.

"We were just discussing Zoe's party for tonight. Kenzie's got all the details and she's got it all sorted out." He said and watched her closely. He saw Jack out of the corner of his eyes standing by the door like a phantom watching them closely.

Bonnie smiled at him and said. "Of course I will catch up later with her."

"Mrs Salvatore are you okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine Cayllum. I' just tired that's all." Bonnie said but Cayllum knew she was lying.

He watched her carefully take the steps up one by one until she disappeared out of sight. He turned back to look at Jack but Jack was gone.

...

The food arrived exactly on time six o' clock. Stacy and Estelle were busy decorating the outside patio with the help of Sophi who came over early to help them out. Kenzie were upstairs in her room getting herself ready for the party.

"Ladies the drinks are here you guys must be thirsty by now." Alex called out with a smirk as he and Antwone entered the kitchen with arms full of beer, ciders and two bottles wine.

"Wow look at all the alcohol. Thursday is still a weekday guys." Sophi said with wide eyes.

"For you yes but not for us so don't get tempted. There are juice and soft drinks in the fridge in all flavours." Alex said and winked at her.

Sophi smiled and said. "Dad said red wine is good for the heart. There are certain substances in red wine called antioxidants it may help prevent coronary artery disease, the conditions that leads to heart attacks. It also have high concentration of polyphenols, particularly resveratrol, which is found in the skin of grapes. These antioxidants may work to reduce inflammation in your body a marker that commonly plays a role in the progression of heart disease."

Antwone chuckled and said. "That does it. Red wine for me."

"There is nothing wrong with my heart I'll have a cider." Stacy said with a flirtatious smile at Alex.

Alex smirked and handed her a cider. He handed Estelle one too and took out a beer for him.

Kenzie came in looking dazzling and fresh with her hair braided back and dressed in a blue short floral dress showing of her well tanned legs. Her face and skin looked radiant with zero make up on. She had a natural blush on her cheeks.

Antwone whistled when he saw her causing Kenzie to smile shyly. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Kenzie said and blushed scarlet red.

"Antwone I don't know how you do it but I think your the only one who can turn my sister into a soft little lamb." Alex said with a smirk.

"That is so true and they look so cute together." Stacy said and smiled up at Alex. Stacy was hoping that Alex can see her more than just Kenzie's friend now that Sam is out of the picture. There might be hope for me if I play my cards right. She thought to herself.

Kenzie looked at all the delicious platters on the table and smiled to herself. There were five Hot Gourmet platters with meatballs, sticky chicken wings. Mini beef kebabs, quiche, chicken liver and bacon bites, coriander lamb croquettes and spring rolls. Five chicken and rib platters with a combination of marinated pork and BBQ chicken drumsticks. Five health platters with chicken and pineapple kebabs, fish kebabs, Greek salad kebabs, cucumber cups, Rosa tomatoes, mozzarella and pesto sauce kebabs. And of course five more classic sweet platters with a selection of mini sweets on them. It all looked tasty and delicious.

She walked out to the outdoor patio. It was beautifully decorated. The dining table is big enough to seat all the guest and the table was already set. She than frowned when she looked at the balloons. She called Estelle and Stacy and said. "Why is there a blue balloon I specifically told you all the balloons must be green. Take if off."

The two girls almost tripped over their feet to get to the blue balloon. Inside Alex were rolling his eyes when he heard Kenzie. Antwone shook his head with a smirk and Sophi were laughing softly. Kenzie is something else.

**Milky World**

The waitress put down two milkshakes in front of Zoe and Cayllum. Peppermint for Zoe and bubble-gum flavour for Cayllum.

"Thank you." Zoe said to the waitress. She smiled at Zoe and said. "Enjoy."

"I still don't understand why Kenzie wants me out of the house its not like I don't know about the party." Zoe said with a smile.

"Your sister strive for perfection and she loves you very much that's why she wants everything to be perfect for you." Cayllum said to her but his eyes were elsewhere. He was looking at someone standing in front of the advertising board with the prices and flavours of milkshakes on it. The girl was dressed in black from head to toe.

Zoe turned her head back to see who he was looking at. The only person she saw was a girl dressed in black standing with her back to them. "Who is she? I think I saw her in school today." Zoe asked when she turned back to him.

"Her name is Page. A new girl in my class." Cayllum said without taking his eyes of the girl.

Zoe took a sip from her milkshake. "This is nice." She said. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

Cayllum smirked and said. "Yes it is."

"How do you know you never tasted yours or any milkshake ever since we came here. I'm starting to think you don't like milkshakes." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Let's just say I enjoy watching you drink your milkshake and milkshakes and I were never friends. Its too sweet and cold. Its like drinking ice cold sugar flavoured water." Cayllum said with a soft laugh.

"Its not that bad. Its not bad at all." Zoe said and made cross eyes at him.

Before Cayllum can reply his phone beeped. It was a message from Kenzie. "And we have been summoned back milady."

"Okay let's hit the road cowboy." Zoe said and let him help her up from her chair.

Cayllum kissed her softly on her head and put his arm around her. Together they walked out like that pass the girl who was still standing in front of the board. Zoe felt a sting in her heart when Cayllum turned his head sideways to look at the girl briefly.

**The Salvatore Home**

Everyone was there having a great time and enjoying the delicious snacks from the platters. Zoe and Sophi were chatting with Chad, Liz and Suzy joking and laughing. Dylan couldn't wait to hear Liz laugh and see her beautiful smile again so after Walter and him checked the music they joined them.

"Hi Liz you look pretty in this dress." Dylan said with a shy smile and to his embarrassment he blushed.

Zoe and Sophi smiled at him. Walter was grinning from ear to ear at a blushing Suzy.

"Thank you Dylan." Liz said with a adorable shy smile.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Dylan said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes thank you Dylan that will be nice of you." Zoe said to him and touched his arm softly.

"Okay" He said and bump a grinning Walter to follow him.

"I feel like a nervous wreck just waiting to say something stupid to Liz" Dylan whispered to Walter as they make their way to the table with the drinks on.

"Feeling is mutual Buddy I can't stop grinning like an idiot." Walter said to him.

Kenzie, Alex, Josh, Neil, Amber, Bailey, Antwone, Estelle and Stacy were all sitting by the pool enjoying their beers and ciders. Antwone was still sticking with a glass of red wine much to the amusement of the others.

"So Bailey have you met a boy that you like. If not I can hook you up with a great guy." Kenzie said and winked at her.

Bailey made wide eyes and shook her head no. "I don't think I have time for boys in my life right now. I enjoy my own time and working at the shop."

"You poor thing don't work so hard before you know it your life are behind you and your old and full of wrinkles. You should enjoy life while your still young." Stacy said with a smile but her smile quickly disappeared when Kenzie told her to shut up.

Estelle smiled gleefully and moved her chair closer to Alex's chair.

"Delicious snacks people let us eat and be merry." Amber said cheery at the awkward silence that settled over the group.


	28. Chapter 28

While the kids were enjoying themselves outside Damon and Stephen were sitting in the living room in silence. Stephen had little ten month old Anna on his lap feeding her yogurt. The twins were sitting on Damon's lap. Damon was staring intensely at Stephen.

"Daddy where is Aslan?" Caden asked.

"Anna you want to play with Aslan?" Aiden asked with a adorable smile. Little Anna looked up at her dad and than back at the twins. She smiled at the twins before opening her mouth for another spoon of her favourite strawberry yogurt.

Aiden got of from his dad lap and pointed his little finger at Anna. "Anna stop eating."

Little Anna smiled wider at him. She was finding him very funny in her baby way. "Anna can play with Aslan tomorrow but right now I have to get her ready for bed." Their uncle Stephen said with a smile.

Damon smirked and took a drink from his glass whiskey. "Are you sure you will let Anna play with Aslan?" Damon asked with sarcasm.

Stephen looked at Damon with furrowed brows. "I don't see why not Damon. Stuffed animals are safe to play with even for Anna."

"So they say little brother." Damon said mockingly.

Stephen sigh.

"Can Francois play with Aslan?" Caden asked with hopeful eyes.

"Not Francois little Cady. His way too small and he needs to sleep most of the time so that he can grow as big as you." Stephen said with a smile.

What uncle Stephen just said made no sense to Caden. He looked confused so he asked his dad instead if François can play with Aslan.

Damon rubbed softly over his head. "Not now little pumpkin. The little fella must grow his legs first."

Caden giggled and nodded his head. "Okay daddy."

"Aslan is a lion." Aiden said suddenly out loud.

"Aslan will eat Max." Caden added his two cents.

"Eat Max! Eat Max! Eat Max!" the twins started to cheer. Little Anna cried out with laughter.

"Okay bedtime." Damon said and picked them up.

Stephen laughed softly. "I should get Anna and Francois in bed too. Its already pass their bedtime. Thank you for the evening Damon can I see you tomorrow?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, probably. Who knows what tomorrow might bring brother." Damon said and whistled as he walked up the stairs with the two little loud mouths under his arms.

Stephen sigh out loud and started to put Anna's stuff back in her baby bag.

"So why did you kiss Scott, Bonnie?" Stella asked softly. The two women were sitting at the kitchen counter sharing a hot gourmet platter and a sweet mini platter.

"I ... I don't know. I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was crying and the next thing I know I'm kissing Scott."

"Did he kiss you first or did you kiss him first?"

Bonnie bit her nail and frown. "I think I kissed him first."

"So you kissed him first, okay. What I think you should do is work out your feelings that you might have or might not have for Scott and be honest with yourself and whatever you do. Do not tell Damon about the kiss. I know crazy when I see it and right now that is Damon. Bat shit crazy. The colour of the sky are no longer blue in his world." Stella said and squeezed Bonnie's hand comfortingly.

"I wonder who did this Stella. Is it Sam or Elena."

"Don't forget Jade. She's still in town and very busy. I heard the bitch got elected as one of the reps for Silver Lake. She will work closely with Damon now. I should pay the bitch a little visit." Stella said with a manic smile.

Bonnie was surprised and not in a good way to hear this bit of news. "How the hell did she get elected?"

"On her back and knees of course. Jade always fucked her way to the top and look at Brixton. The corrupt fucker is also on the board. I'm telling you politics are dirty business." Stella said and delicately took a bite from her vanilla muffin.

"Whoever did this knew about my history with Scott. This person knew Damon would freak out and was counting on it. This was planned and I was too stupid to see it coming." Bonnie said and sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up Bonnie let's see what we have so far. Jade and Elena both know about Scott and you. As for this Sam let's not leave the bitch out. Alex could have told her. We will find who ever did this starting with the hotel because who ever booked in sure as hell was not me."

A smiling Kenzie came in. "The party is outside ladies come on your not that old." She called out in a cheery voice.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Hey we're not old and who said we are not having our own little party right here."

"Love the platters darling. Jenny Ackerman always delivers top quality I should seriously get her to cater my wedding." Stella said with a bright smile.

"Thank you aunt Stella and speaking of your wedding if you need a wedding planner I'm available." Kenzie said with a sparkling smile before she head out with two more platters.

Stella turned to Bonnie and the two laughed softly. "I don't think that will work out. I don't doubt Kenzie's planning skills but we are both too bossy and with my wedding there can only be one boss. Me." Stella said.

Stephen came in with Anna wrapped up warmly in his arms. "Ladies time for me to go. Thank you for the delicious food and evening."

"Thank you for coming Stephen." Bonnie said and rose from her chair. She walked over to him and place a soft kiss on Anna's rosy cheek.

"Good night doc and keep your dreams PG. Caroline put me in charge of monitoring your dreams so dirty dreams are a big no, no." Stella said.

Stephen laughed softly. Goodnight Stella I'll try to keep it PG can't promise you more than that." He than turned to Bonnie and said to her that the nanny will bring Anna over tomorrow. The twins invited her to play with Aslan.

Bonnie almost shrieked out loud. "Uhm I don't know if that's such a good idea Stephen."

Stephen put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and said. "I know your scared Anna might take Aslan for himself and will want to play with the stuff little lion alone no need to worry. I will pack Anna's favourite toys. Okay now that, that is settled I should be on my way."

Bailey offered to go home with her dad, Anna and Francois seeing that she still has work tomorrow and he will need help putting the two in bed.

She gave Zoe a tight hug before taking François in her arms. "Strongs mermaid girl when you come back you can ride on Mystic whenever you want."

"You will let me ride on her?" Zoe asked amazed.

"Of course I will she will love you too Zoe." She bend down and placed a soft kiss on Zoe's cheek. "Good night see you when you get back."

Zoe smiled and nodded her head.

"Go make us proud Kiddo." Stephen said and wrap his arm around her. "Thank you I will uncle Stephen." Zoe said with her arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug. She than kiss Anna and Francois.

"Behave kids and don't come home late. Objects in your car view mirror appear closer than you think and its still school tomorrow for most of you. Sophi must be home before ten young man." Stephen said to all of them but looked at Chad.

Sophi blushed scarlet red when her dad said that.

"You heard that Chad? Better make sure you get your kiss before ten o clock." Josh said with a smirk.

"Josh shut up!" Sophi said and covered her warm cheeks. Liz laughed and her sweet melodious laugh filled Dylan's ears. He looked like a lovesick puppy and he didn't care who saw him.

Bonnie returned back to Stella. Jack was with her and they were also ready to call it a night. "Thanks for a pleasant evening Bon I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you two for coming. I will call you as soon as I get back from the airport." Bonnie said.

"You do that. Sweet dreams Bon good night." Stella said.

"Goodnight Stel, Jack and thanks for what you did for me today." Bonnie said with a soft grateful smile.

Jack was by her side after Bonnie left the hotel with Damon. He first dropped a angry Damon off at his office before taking Bonnie to Silver Lake where she spend the day in Grams house. He waited outside for her the whole time.

"Estelle is staying there is no way she's leaving the party now. School be damned." Stella said and rolled her eyes.

"Reminds me of you." Bonnie said with a smile. She walked them to the door and waved the two goodbye. Bonnie closed the door and sigh as she look up the stairs. Time to face Damon. She knew he was waiting for her.

...

As the kids were enjoying themselves outside Damon was busy taking out his anger and rage on Bonnie upstairs in bed. His hunger to ravage her body was insatiable. Sweat glistened their bodies as he penetrated her slowly deep and hard. He gazed down at her with so much intensity that Bonnie had to close her eyes.

"Open them." He breathed out harshly against her lips.

She opened her eyes and cursed her body for responding to him. The smug smile on his face said it all. He knew she was close. His hands moved sensually down to her firm breasts. He smirked devilishly before pulling one nipple hard.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned softly.

Damon smirked wider his eyes growing more intense with lust and anger. He bend down and whispered in her ear. " You like that don't you, you little slut."

"Fuck you." Bonnie seethed under him.

He grab her by her neck and squeezed tightly. "As you wish dear wife." He said through gritted teeth. He let go of her and pulled her up. Bonnie was within seconds on all fours in front of him. He pushed hard into her from behind going in all the way ... taking both their breaths away.

Damon shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as pleasure washed over him. Bonnie's warm velvet walls were clutching his dick tightly. His hand went out to the back of her head. Taking a handful of hair and twisting it around his hand he pulled her head back.

Bonnie's beautiful face twisted in pain but it soon turned into pleasure as she felt his lips and warm breath in her neck and his fingers feverishly rubbing her clit. "Cum for me." He demanded roughly in her neck.

Bonnie shut her eyes against the intense pleasure Damon is giving her but it was no use. She was getting wetter and wetter and near the edge with every touch of Damon's fingers on her pleasure bud.

"Cum for me." Damon demanded in a raw voice thick with lust. He was by now thrusting vigorously into Bonnie's heat. Desperately holding out not to spill inside of her but Bonnie didn't make it any easier on him. The harder he thrust the tighter her walls got around his dick.

"No." Bonnie said and flinch when she felt Damon's flat hand on her left butt cheek followed by four more quick blows.

"Fucker." Bonnie hissed.

Damon quickly pulled out of her and turned her around again on her back. He was back in her within seconds wasting no time pounding her mercilessly. He was coming and he was coming hard. He gripped the headboard. "Fine you don't want to cum watch me cum." He hissed out before kissing her hard on her lips.

Damon shut his eyes as pleasure filled every core of his body. At that moment he looked liked a sex god. An angry lustful sex god. His pitch black hair wet and glistening ... muscles flexing like a well oiled machine working together to bring him ultimate pleasure. He moaned her name over and over as thousand little silver stars exploded behind his closed eyelids. He jerked wildly into her almost lifting her completely of the bed.

The last thing Damon felt was Bonnie's nails on his back. He welcomed the pleasure pain and darkness before he blacked out on top of her.

Bonnie lay there under him out of breath. Her core warm and tingling from the intense orgasm she just had. He was still embedded deep inside of her his dick jerking and spurting cum. Bonnie rubbed a hand over her face and closed her eyes. Her mind unwilling to process what just happened between her and Damon.

...

It was around eleven o clock that Zoe went up to her room after saying goodnight to everyone. Neil took Sophi, Chad, Liz, Suzy and Walter home. Dylan went with him he wanted to make sure Liz gets home safely. To Zoe that was so sweet of him. Kenzie and Alex, Josh, Antwone, Stacy and Estelle were still outside drinking and laughing. Neil will join them when he and Dylan gets back.

Aslan was like a happy cat when Zoe entered her bedroom. She picked him up and kissed him on his nose. "Did you miss me? I'm sorry for leaving you all alone little Aslan." She put him down on her bed and walked to her closet.

Not bothering to take a shower or bath she quickly put on her pyjamas and jumped into bed with Aslan who could not wait to sleep warmly next to her. Zoe laughed softly and said. "Hey its very rude to keep your eyes open when a lady undress herself. Yes I saw how you look at me mister." She poked his nose softly.

A soft knock on the door made her look up from him. She knew who it was. It was Cayllum who was missing all night from her party.

"Its open."

Cayllum opened the door and close it behind him. He stood there awkwardly. "Hi." He said and put his hands in his pockets because he didn't know what to do with them.

"Hi." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"I was thinking of spending the night with you and Aslan." Cayllum said and blushed.

Zoe looked at Aslan and than back at him. She needed to get her emotions under control and with him here that wouldn't be possible. "Cayllum I just want to be alone tonight. I've got so many things on my mind. I need to get my head space right if you know what I mean. I'm sorry." Zoe said and swallowed her tears back.

"Hey its okay. I fully understand." Cayllum said. He walked to her bend down and kissed her softly on her lips. "Goodnight than." He said softly. He hesitated for a minute but step away from her.

"Goodnight Cayllum." Zoe said to him.

Cayllum turned back to her and smiled sadly. "I guess I see you when you get back."

You will." Zoe said and mustered up a bright smile for him but deep down she was hurting.

The minute he closed the door behind him she let her tears roll freely. She wipe her eyes and nose with the sleeves of her shirt. "Stay strong Zoe you need to stay focus." She said to herself.

Taking out her diary and pen under her pillow she kissed it softly before opening it.

**Dear old friend**

**I know its been awhile since I wrote in you its just that I've been so busy with ... LIFE. A lot has happened which you are aware of but hey I'm holding on even if its by a thread. **

**The question on my mind and that I should have asked Cayllum before he left my room was where was he all night. I was too much of a coward to ask him that or maybe I feared his answer. I need to stay focus. I can't afford to lose my focus now but heaven knows its so hard old friend but hey I'm still holding on even though is by a thread. **

**My ending thought for the night. Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time...**

**Until than old friend we shall meet again**

**Love and hugs! Zoe**

Zoe closed her diary and put it back under her pillow. She took Aslan's front paws in her hands bowed her head and close her eyes. "Father, I confess my fears to you. Help me overcome them by trusting in Your presence and power that You make available in every task. Help me to worry less about committing on my end, and focus more on admitting my weaknesses and submitting to Your plans. In Jesus Name Amen."

She opened her eyes and leaned back against her soft pillows with Aslan under her arm. His head resting on her chest. "Good night Aslan." Zoe said before she switch off her night light.

**...**


	29. Chapter 29

Zoe woke up early and ready for the day with a smile on her face she got out of her bed and walked to her balcony.

A soft rain coated the town of Mystique Lake and it looked magical and mysterious. Zoe took in a deep breath of fresh air and lift her face up at the rainy heavens and with a soft smile she said. "Water brings life Aslan." Aslan tilt his head to one side and whimpered softly. His eyes looked restless.

Lightning suddenly flashed in the sky followed by a thunderous roar. Zoe looked at Aslan and said. "You clever little kitty of course you sensed the thunder long before me." Zoe picked him up in her arms and kissed him softly on his nose. "Your right we should go inside its probably safer in my room." She said and laughed softly when Aslan wiggled his head under her arm.

...

The hard sound of thunder woke Damon up. His arm immediately went out to Bonnie but her spot was empty and cold. He frowned but than he heard the water of the shower running. He quickly got out of bed and walked naked to their bathroom. He knew it was locked before he even turned the doorknob.

"Bonnie open the door!" he said and knocked hard on the door. He waited for a few seconds but nothing. There came no response from Bonnie inside.

"Just open the door I'm not going to fucking touch you or something. I got to use the toilet." Damon said annoyed.

After a few minutes the door slowly opened. Bonnie stood there towel wrapped around her. "Its all yours Damon." She said to him.

"What happened to saying good morning to your husband the proper way." Damon said. He put his hand on the doorknob intentionally blocking her in.

"Get out of my way Damon."

"Make me Bonnie." He said with eyes dancing with amusement.

She folded her arms in front of her and said. "Look, I don't have time for your childish games and insecurities, now move out of my way I have to take Zoe to the airport."

Damon smirked. "You want to take her to the airport in that." He said and pointed at the towel around her naked body.

"You are unbelievable! Get out of my way Damon." Bonnie said hard and this time her hand went up to his face but Damon caught her hand before it can deliver a stinging blow on his cheek. He quickly snatched the towel from her body and threw it on the floor.

"Touché so early in the morning my love." He said and pulled her naked body flush to his. She could feel his erection between her legs.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." She said to him and tried to push him away from her but his arms were locked strong around her.

"Like I need your fucking permission." He said and pushed her inside. He kicked the door shut and locked it.

Bonnie suddenly smiled mockingly at him and said "oh boy, can one person be so insecure of himself." Every word of hers dripped with sarcasm.

"Me? Insecure? Really?" Damon said and stepped slowly closer to her. "I'm not insecure I just don't like sharing you with anyone. It brings out the demon in me." He touched her cheek softly and looked deep in to her eyes. "What really happen between you and Scott? Be honest and maybe just maybe I won't let you crawl out of here." Damon said with cold eyes.

"That's rich coming from you Damon."

"I'm paying for my sins Bonnie and I'm still paying for them, now answer my question." Damon said a bit irritated.

"Nothing Damon! Nothing happened between me and Scott so get it through that thick skull of yours."

"I will find out the truth Bonnie. I always get the truth." He said to her as he bend his head down closer to hers. "Kiss me. Please." He whispered to her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and put her lips on his. The kiss started softly but soon deepened. Damon bit down on her bottom lip and sucked it softly. He sighed against her mouth when he stopped the kiss. "Go get dress Bonnie before I never let you leave here." Damon said in a voice thick with lust and anger.

Bonnie looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Why .. why didn't you tell me Sam is related to Sierra?"

He softly ran his thumb over her bottom lip and said. "Why open up old wounds Bonnie. Alex was smitten with her I did not want to hurt him or you even though I was not happy with the two of them together but I could do nothing about it or to her."

"Scott and I was set up, Damon."

"I know that now and I'm going to find out who did it, like I said, I always get the truth." Damon said. He than looked at the shower and than back at her. "On second thought why don't you join me in there. I'm horny."

"And I'm running late. I'm sure you can give yourself a helping hand in there." Bonnie said.

Damon threw his head his head back and laughed out loud. "Cheeky witch." He said with a smirk.

...

Later ... Zoe came down dressed in her green and gold school tracksuit. She found her mom in the kitchen setting the plates on the table for breakfast.

"Good morning mom." She said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Good morning Princess sit down breakfast is ready. I'm heating up left overs from last night." Bonnie said.

"Nice, so, mom I was thinking you don't have to take me to the airport anymore. I'm going with the rest of my team with the bus." Zoe said as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Are you sure cause I don't mind taking you. Its your first time going overseas without us. I was just thinking you would want me to take you at least to the airport." Bonnie said and hugged her tightly from behind.

"I will always want you to be there with me but I think I got this. As the team captain I should go all the way with my team from start to end." Zoe said.

"Well look at you all grown up and independent but that's something good. Those are qualities that you will come to need in life." Bonnie said and kissed her on her cheek.

Dylan came in with a cheery smile. "Good morning family of mine. Lovely day isn't it. The rain make things just more romantic." He said before walking to the breakfast table.

Zoe giggled softly.

"You sound all cheery I wonder if this got to do with a certain lady." Bonnie asked with a mischievous smile.

"He kissed Liz last night." Damon said as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Bonnie on her lips and Zoe on her cheek.

"Good morning Daddy." Zoe said softly.

"Good morning Princess." Damon said as he took his seat at the head of the breakfast table.

"Not just any kiss this was the mother of all kisses. This kiss was fireworks and butterflies people." Dylan said with stars in his eyes.

"Just keep it PG and If you can't control your urges use a rubber." Damon said.

Dylan cleared his throat and smirked mischievously. "Do you use a rubber on mom?" he asked his dad oh so innocently.

Damon almost choked on his coffee. Zoe blushed beet red. Bonnie turned back from the stove and said. "Excuse me? I will slap the taste out of your mouth Dylan Salvatore. You shouldn't be practicing anything other than trying to get better in your schoolwork. Sex are not for teenagers. You should be mature mentally and physically when you decide that you want to take that big step and most important is that there must be love."

"Exactly what I'm saying mom and for the record I'm not sexual active or anything. I know my limits and I respect my body and Liz's." Dylan said quickly. He than turned to his dad and said. "Dad its her birthday Saturday what do you think I can get her?"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Damon said.

"I am so agreeing with you on that, so you going to hook a brother up." Dylan said and smirked widely at his dad.

Damon sigh and put his hand fatherly on his son's shoulder. "In life son you must learn to provide for your own woman starting now. I know you saved up enough money so buying Liz a set of diamond earrings will be no biggy for you." Damon said and winked at him.

"But I'm saving that money for my new comic store with Walter. There is no way I can touch that money."

"Than you must think of a way to come up with the money or buy her a balloon and a birthday card that says happy birthday Liz sorry for this gift but I was too stingy to buy you a real gift." Damon said and laughed softly.

Zoe laughed too and said. "You should just close your eyes and buy her something special. She's worth it."

"What about a cute teddy bear or a drawing set. You did say Liz loves to draw." Bonnie said.

"Great. I'm buying her all of that and diamond earrings. I will use my own money." Dylan said excited.

"Good morning everyone just so you know I'm not going to school today. I already called principal Hector and his fine with it." Kenzie said as she entered the kitchen still dressed in her pyjamas.

"That's what you get when you stay up late and party like there's no tomorrow." Damon said with a smirk on his face that quickly disappeared when Bonnie glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever, lesson learned." Kenzie said and walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand.

Zoe saw how angry her mom got so she quickly rose from her chair and said. "Mom I'm ready to go."

"But you hardly touched your food." Bonnie said with her eyes on Zoe's half eaten plate of food.

"Its okay mom I'm a little nervous and excited to get anything in." Zoe said with a smile. She walked to Dylan and kissed him on the cheek. "Behave and watch over Aslan for me will you?"

"You don't have to ask me twice Toffee." Dylan said with a smile.

Damon rose from his chair and wrapped her in his arms. "Daddy loves you always and forever."

"I know and I love you too daddy." Zoe said in a teary voice. She was so glad to be in her father's arms safe protected and loved. She looked up at him and said. "Promise me you will keep Aslan daddy don't give him away. It will break my heart if I come back and find him not here. I know this is not his home but for me will you wait, please."

"Its really hard to say no to you Zoe. I will keep Aslan and wait for you." Damon said and touched her cheek softly.

"Thank you." Zoe said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Damon and Dylan helped Zoe with her bags to Bonnie's car. Zoe kept looking back at the front door expecting Cayllum but there was no sign of him. He didn't even show up for breakfast. She sigh and opened the passenger door. She was just about to get in when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Alex!" She said and ran to her brother with a big smile on her face.

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me hmm?" Alex asked with a smile.

Zoe put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "No way."

"I finished reading the last chapter of this book this morning and I know you're going to like it too." Alex said and handed her a book with a green ribbon tied neatly around it.

"Awe you know I will. Thank you Alex." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Stop looking at me with those big green Bambi eyes. You better go mom is waiting for you." Alex said and pulled a lock of her curls playfully.

"See you when I get back." She said and waved him goodbye.

Alex did not answer her. He could not tell her that he was planning on leaving as soon as she's gone and never come back to Mystique Lake. So he kept quiet and just smiled. It was better this way.

Damon, Alex and Dylan watched the car reverse out of the drive way with a smiling Zoe waving at them and blowing kisses until they were out of sight.

"Ah here's Walter and his mom right on time. See you dad, bye Alex." Dylan said before he rushed to the car.

Damon turned to Alex and said. "You didn't answer Zoe."

"We both know why I didn't answer her or do you want me to tell her the real reason why I don't want to live in this house anymore dad." Alex said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Alex what I did was wrong and believe me I regret that every day of my life. I am so sorry I failed you my son."

"You failed yourself dad. You just showed yourself that you can never live up to the man you claim to be." Alex said and turned away from his dad heading back in.

"Alex wait. I'm not perfect. I never was and I never will be. But you got to believe me when I say this. I love you guys very much and I deeply regret what I did. I was stupid. What I did was stupid."

"And disgusting." Alex said.

"That too. What I did was disgusting I can only hope that you will forgive me one day. I don't want to lose your love Alex. It hurts. It hurts like hell." Damon said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Alex swallowed hard and looked away from his dad. "I want to be on my own. I don't want financial support from you anymore. You don't have to pay for my studies. I will find a way to support myself."

Damon put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I understand son just know I'm always here whenever you need me."

Alex hesitated for a minute. Seeing his dad with tears in his eyes touched something in him. But there was a part of him that felt cold. He needed to get as far away from this house and this town before the coldness completely takes him over.

"Alex, your mother, sisters and brothers don't have to suffer because of me, please think about that." Damon said before he walked off to his car.

**...**


	30. Chapter 30

**ML High School**

Sophi gave Zoe a last hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Only for a week than I'm back!" Zoe said and laughed softly.

"Okay students time to get on the buss." The coach said to the students.

This was something big for the town. It was the first time in years that Mystique Lake high school got invited to participate and compete in the prestigious swimming gala. Parents and family and friends showed up in large numbers to support the children of Mystique Lake even the guys from the local newspaper was there to take some pictures and quick interviews. Zoe was on everyone's lips and it was no secret that everyone expect her to bring back the gold. She was the star athlete amongst her group.

Principal Hector could not stop smiling from ear to ear as he look on proudly at his students all dressed in their green and gold sport tracksuits. This is what every principal strive to see. His eyes than rested on Zoe. That Salvatore girl will break records and cement ML high forever in the history books of this town. The principal thought to himself.

Parents and the rest of the school cheered as the teams and their captains and coaches got on the buss. The crowd started to sing the school's, school song hard and proudly as the athletes stepped on the buss. This was so touching to all who was present there.

Zoe was about to step in when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back. It was Cayllum standing there with a shy smile. The world slowly faded away around them as the two gazed in each others eyes. He bend down and kissed her softly on her lips. "Come back to me." He whispered before he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Zoe blushed beet red under the loud cheers. Her eyes caught her mom's. Bonnie smiled and winked at her. "Love you." She mouthed the words to Zoe.

Students leaned out of the windows and waved at their parents, family and friends. This will go on until they get to the airport. Bonnie knew Zoe will not be one of the kids waving out of the windows. She's sitting right now in her seat staring through the window with her own thoughts. She walked back to her car where Stella was waiting for her.

"Your little girl is growing up. I saw that kiss." She said to Bonnie with a smile.

"I know perhaps to soon for my liking but hey that's the reality of life. Every bird will have to leave the nest one day." Bonnie said with a sad smile.

"Maybe I got something to cheer you up. I just got back from the hotel. Our girl Amy is not working there anymore. They fired her ass and right now she's drinking her sorrows away at Mike's bar and grill. You joining me for some fun girl on girl time with Amy?" Stella asked with a cheery manic smile.

"Amy? Are you talking about the receptionist at the hotel. The one who handled the fake booking?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup. Her name is Amy Lee Nilsson. She moved here last year. She's apparently from Canada." Stella said.

"Well let's go pay Amy a visit than." Bonnie said with a smirk.

**Mike's Bar and Grill**

Ten minutes later Bonnie and Stella walked through the doors of Mike's Bar and Grill looking for Amy. Bonnie saw her first sitting at the bar with a tall glass of beer in front of her. Amy looked miserable.

"Well, what a sorry sight for the eyes we should go cheer her up." Stella said with a manic smile.

Amy didn't look up as the two women flank her on both sides. She was in her own little world of sorrow and self pity.

"Hi Amy." Bonnie greeted the young woman.

When Amy heard her name she looked to her side. She blinked her eyes several times to make sure it was really the mayor's wife sitting next to her looking so cool and casual dressed in tight skinny black jeans. A grey T-shirt and black leather jacket round of with high heel black boots.

"Mrs Mayor." Amy said with a confused look on her face. "I didn't know you also come to this place."

"You can say I opened this bar back in the day Amy and please call me Bonnie." Bonnie said with a smile as she's taking of her black sunglasses.

"Oh the good ole days." Stella said on the other side of Amy. Amy's head turned to Stella. Her eyes went wide when Stella winked at her. This woman was dressed very differently from the mayor's wife Amy noticed. She looked elegant and sophisticated in her white loose fitted pants a white shirt and a chic white blazer. She too were wearing high heel boots but hers was white. She looked like someone who was dressed for a five star dinner in a fancy restaurant. "Excuse me and you are?" Amy asked Stella. Amy was now more confused than ever. The alcohol must be kicking in right now or I'm completely losing it. Amy thought to herself.

"You must think the demon in black and the angel in white just pulled up next to you to claim your soul." Stella said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Wha ..what?" Amy stuttered out in shock.

"Relax Amy. My friend and I are not here to claim your soul we just want to find out a few things from you." Bonnie said with a comforting smile. She waved Mike over as soon as he was done helping the two customers with their drinks.

"You know the mayors wife but you do not know me. I'm Stella Swanson. The real Stella Swanson." Stella said to Amy.

Fear settled in Amy's eyes.

"Hey Bon, hi Stella great to see you guys again. What can I get you ladies?" Mike asked with a cheery smile. Mike was an old school friend and friend of them. He inherited the bar from his dad who was also called Mike and turned it into a money making tourist attraction. Its one of the very few old businesses of Mystique Lake that are still open for business. The same good old Mike who safely took Alex home that night of his outburst.

"The usual my dear and don't be stingy with the vodka." Stella said and winked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mike said and winked back at her.

"Just a glass of water for me Mike thanks." Bonnie said.

"Sure thing Bon."

"Look I'm sorry for the mess up I caused I lost my job I don't want to cause more trouble. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I already explained everything to my boss and the mayor." Amy said after Mike left. She covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry softly.

Bonnie and Stella gave each other a look over Amy's head. "Hey its okay we're not here to start trouble or snap at you. We just want to know a few things Amy." Bonnie said and squeezed the young woman's shoulder softly.

"I lost my job Mrs Mayor. I don't know how I'm going to afford my rent or what I'm going to live from. I worked in a hotel before but never one that is so big and grand like the Plaza. I don't know the usual people. I'm not familiar with the people like the other girls. My boss said I'm the dumbest employee he ever had." Amy said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Relax and take a deep breath Amy all is not lost and your boss was wrong to say that to you. He should lose his job for saying that." Bonnie said and Stella agreed with that.

"Yeah look at the bright side you're still alive." Stella said and chuckled when she saw the shock look on Amy's face.

Mike put the two women's drinks in front of them and said "enjoy ladies."

"Just a sec Mike." Stella said quickly. "Our girl Amy needs a job as soon as possible. When can she start?" Stella asked Mike.

Mike looked at Amy for a few seconds and said. "Sober up you got the job. You can start tomorrow."

Stella clapped her hands together and sang. "Oh goody Amy's got a job! Amy's got a job! sing with me Amy!" Poor Amy just looked at Stella in stunt silence.

"Amy will you be able to recognise the woman who came to you and booked the room when we show you a few photos?" Bonnie asked.

Amy slowly turned her head to Bonnie and said. "I don't know, we book so many people at the hotel its going to be hard. You can check the hotel's camera footage. There are cameras all over the reception and dinning area." Amy said wide eye.

Bonnie shake her head no and said. "Too many questions will be asked and we don't have the clearance for that. We just want to find out who are behind this as quietly as possible."

"Look Amy do you want the job? If you want it you better give us what we want. Someone used a fake ID with my name and maiden surname on it and a fake picture. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Believe me you don't want to find out not even I want to find out." Stella said annoyed.

Amy slowly nodded her head yes and said. "How can I be of help."

"Now think back Amy can you remember around what time the woman came in and booked room 204?" Bonnie asked as she's leaning closer to Amy.

"I think it was half an hour later after we opened. Before her I booked a group of tourists and some business men from China and than there was the two young ladies from Australia. I had a nice chat with them." Amy said but Stella interrupted her and said. "Let us not wander off Amy stay on track. Now tell me was there anything striking that you can remember about this woman? Something that stood out for you."

Amy looked down at her hands and shake her head no.

"Maybe this can help you." Bonnie said. She took her phone out and opened the gallery app on it. She showed her pictures of Jade, Elena and Sam and said. "Now look very carefully Amy do you recognise any one of these women in the pictures?"

Amy bend down and narrowed her eyes as she studied the pictures closely. "The woman who I helped that day, she was wearing big glasses and a hat that hid most of her face. She spoke well and was dressed like a model. Maybe its her." Amy said and pointed at Sam's pic.

"Maybe as in definitely maybe that's her or maybe as in I don't know but go ahead and kill her anyway maybe." Stella said with a straight face.

Amy gasped out loud when she heard Stella say that. She swallowed nervously. "I'm not sure I'm sorry but it could be her. I'm so confused."

Bonnie put her phone back in her purse. She took out a card and handed it to Amy. Bonnie noticed how the young woman's hand trembled lightly when she took the card from Bonnie. "If you can think of anything more will you please let me know Amy and if there's anything I can help you with don't be afraid to ask."

"I will." Amy said softly.

"And one more thing does the rooms have cameras in them?" Stella asked.

Amy shook her head no.

"Okay Amy take care and keep this woman to woman talk between us okay." Stella said and patted Amy on the shoulder.

"I will." Amy said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

...

"So what do you think?" Stella asked Bonnie the minute they stepped out of Mike's bar.

"Amy looked scared. Frightened. She's hiding something." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"She did say the mayor questioned her. Damon must have really damaged her already fragile mind." Stella said.

"I wonder what she told him." Bonnie said. She put her glasses back on said to Stella. "We need to shadow Amy.

**The Mayor's Office**

Damon was on his way to his office when Kate stopped him. "Miss Roberts is waiting for you in your office Damon." She said to him with a apologetic smile.

Miss Roberts was a young wealthy widow who endorsed many businesses in Mystique Lake. She had the looks she had the money and way too much time on her hands to do absolutely nothing meaningful with her life other than being on every elite group in ML and looking for her next big catch.

Damon rolled his eyes and sigh dramatic. He pushed his door opened only to find Miss Roberts bend down over his desk in a seductive manner. He cleared his throat hard behind her.

"Oh Good morning Mayor Salvatore. I was just admiring this beautiful family photo you have on your desk." She said and smiled with full bright red lips.

"Good morning Miss Roberts what can I do for you?" Damon said and walked to this chair.

"No need to be so formal Damon you know you can call me by my name." She said with a flirtatious smile.

Damon took a seat behind his desk and straightened his tie. "I'm a very busy man Ellen so can you make this quick."

Ellen Roberts smiled seductively. She could think of a lot of things that she wants to do with Damon Salvatore. A quickie on his desk will be on top of the list. "Well I want to know personally from you if there's any news about this lost lion. I'm losing clients Damon people think my mountain lodge are not safe anymore. Someone said that he last saw the lion around the mountain lodge and it looked hungry and scary. Damon I fear for the lives of my clients and mine. I'm woman alone all night up there anything can happen to me. I will feel safe if you can come check up on me tonight just to make sure there is no hungry lion outside my house." Ellen Roberts said but her eyes told a different story and Damon saw that. Ellen Roberts was blatantly inviting him to her bed.

"How did you sleep Ellen? Did you sleep well?" Damon asked calmly.

"No Damon I mean how can anyone sleep knowing that you can end up in that lions belly." Ellen Roberts said.

"And how can any woman wake up with a thirst for another woman's man unless that woman is you of course" Damon said with a smirk.

Ellen blushed beet red in her face. "I'm just scared Damon that's all."

"I'm the mayor not your personal security guard. I will let sheriff Mitchell send some of his men up there to look around. I'm sure they will be more than enough to keep not so alone for the night Ellen." Damon said with a cold smirk.

Ellen fiddled nervously with her pearls around her neck. "Oh and one more thing Damon. The ladies are starting to talk about Bonnie not showing up for our meetings and fund raising events. She is the mayor's wife after all and as expected she is head of our elite group. We have a tea party scheduled for tomorrow I will leave the details with your secretary just make sure your wife gets it, thank you that will be all mayor." Ellen said with a hint of anger. She took her handbag and walked out hips swaying from left to right.

Damon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Kate came in said. "I'm sorry Damon I tried to tell Ellen you will be in later but she insisted on wait for you." She walked to him and handed him the files in her hand. "The files you asked for Damon."

Damon slowly opened his eyes and took the files from Kate. "Is this all of them?"

"All of them as you asked Damon. The reps from Silver Lake will be here at two o clock. Apparently the reps stopped the workers from working on the park in Silver Lake also the new computers for the primary school in Silver Lake have arrived. I let the delivery guys put them in Will's old empty office. I hope you don't mind it was the only open space we have." Kate said.

"Why did they stop the workers? Brixton said nothing to me I was with him just minutes ago." Damon said with furrowed brows.

"I think Brixton was in the dark on this. Its being led by Jade, Damon. She's got a problem with you not hiring people from Silver Lake to work on the park. You hired outside people to do the job. She said you know how the people from Silver Lake struggle with a high unemployment rate you should have at least considered them for the job."

"Wait? What? Jade is one of the reps for Silver Lake? When were they going to tell me this!" Damon said hard.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but what I do know is that they didn't follow the correct procedure. They can't just stop the construction on the park what about the little children and no complains ever came from the people of Silver Lake. They were all genuinely happy to see their park being upgraded."

"And all of this happened this morning?" Damon asked in anger.

"Yes, Damon." Kate said softly.

Damon leaned back in his chair deep in thought. "Jade is stirring trouble and soon she will have the support of the people in Silver Lake to do her bidding. What you must never forget Kate is that the people of Silver Lake are very loyal to each other and Jade is one of them. She grew up there. She knows half of the families living there. Get me Brixton on the line please." Damon said as he carefully opened his drawer. He placed the files in there and closed it again.

Kate nodded her head yes and said. "Will that be all Damon?"

"Can you re-schedule my meeting with the business men from China make it for one o' clock and book us a table at Flavio's and make sure the blueprints and presentation are ready at that time also can you call that restaurant on blue bell street and cancel my dinner booking for tonight? I was planning on taking Bonnie out tonight but looks like I'm going to work late." Damon said.

"I'm on it Damon." Kate said.

"Thank you Kate." Damon said and rubbed a hand over his face and sigh out loud.

**...**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Mayor's office**

The business lunch Damon had with the four business men from China went pleasantly well. The men was very interested in investing their money in Mystique Lake. This was good news meaning plenty of job opportunities and a major economic and tourism boost for the town but with that said and done Damon still had to look at the complex details of the current new mall that's still under major construction. People are starting to complain over the delays but this was not his fault. Ex mayor Brixton screwed up big time when he handed the contract to a bunch of incompetent contractors which also happens to be friends and family of him and what made the situation worse was that there was absolutely no money left to finish the construction on the new mall. Fifty million dollars just disappeared over night but things are starting to look up with the new investors.

Two o' clock, the reps from Silver Lake were all seated with Damon at the head and Kate and his chief administrative official next to him.

"You of all people should be aware of how our people suffer and how they are being overlooked when it comes to being recruited for a job. We appreciate what you are doing for Silver Lake mayor. We know you want Silver Lake to look good when you bring your rich white investors to our town." Jade said with a mocking smirk.

"I didn't know you moved back to Silver Lake Jade. I thought it will be hard for you to give up that grand apartment of yours here in Mystique Lake. That very expensive grand apartment I might add to go live in Silver Lake screaming poverty from the top of your lungs." Damon said mocking her back.

"I didn't forget my people. I'm here for them now and I will do what ever it takes to help them Damon." Jade said with cold eyes and a sweet smile.

Damon raised an eye brow at that and said. "And what do you think I'm here for Jade? I'm doing more for this town and Silver Lake than any of my predecessors did. The reality people is that Mystique Lake is a tourist magnet every year we get people who flock to this town and this year the rate is even higher than any other year and yes I will capitalize on that because that means good business and when business is good everyone is good. That means more employment opportunities for our people and did you hear what I said Jade? I said our people. This is not a black and white thing Jade, twenty percent of Silver Lake are white and they too struggle sweetheart."

Ex Mayor Brixton smiled gleefully at Jade. It was about time someone put her in her place he thought to himself.

"I know that Damon." Jade said and blushed a little.

Damon smirked and said with sarcasm. "I'm sure you do now. Anyway, you guys had no right to stop the workers from doing their job. You should have came to me first!"

Brixton slammed his hand hard on the table. "I agree one hundred percent with you mayor." Brixton said. "I can't believe they did something like this. I was shocked, appalled at our leaders. The council of Silver Lake who should be there for the people do something like this. Think of the children they need a safe place to play. I think its best if we vote Jade of the board no offence she's young and stubborn and I don't think her heart is at the right place mayor." Brixton said with a serious face.

Jade laughed out loud and said. "Jeez Brixton that coming from you. You reek of corruption and just look how fat you got from the dirty money of drug lords. You should keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you."

"Those are all allegations none of it is true." Brixton said quickly.

"Keep telling yourself that to make yourself sleep better at night." Jade said and winked at him.

Damon leaned back in his seat enjoying the show between Jade and Brixton. The other ten leaders of Silver Lake were all sitting quietly too glad their not called out on their shit.

Damon cleared his throat. "We should be united people if we want to go any further with anything we take on and learn to work together as a team. You guys are my eyes and ears in Silver Lake. I trust in you to trust me to do what's best for the people of Mystique Lake and Silver Lake." He said and than turned to Kate. "You can hand out the files for me Kate."

Kate nodded her head and rose gracefully from her seat with the files in her arms.

"In there you will find one hundred community projects from that one hundred we can only pick fifty." Damon said as Kate handed each council member of Silver Lake a file. "The sooner we agree on the fifty projects the sooner I can start implementing them so get comfortable people its going to be a long day." Damon said and bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh at the upset faces of the reps. "Better cancel that manicure you scheduled for today Jade. Its time to put that hands of yours to good use." He said to her.

Jade looked up from the open file in front of her and smiled sweetly at him. "You of all people know how good these hands are Damon."

Damon chuckled softly as he opened his file.

Kate heard what was being said between Damon and Jade and she didn't like it and neither did she like the smile and look on Jade's face. Ex mayor Brixton just glared silently at Jade.

**The Salvatore Home**

"Yeah I'm coming jeez hold your horses." Kenzie said. She was on her way to the front door very annoyed to be interrupted. She fling the door open and looked at Scott confused. "Yeah can I help you?"

"Hi is your mother home?" Scott asked with a polite smile on his handsome face.

"Depends on who wants to know. I can't give that info away to strangers and if your selling something we not interested and neither are we interested in hearing the end of the world is coming so make it quick I'm missing out on my favourite movie." Kenzie said and looked Scott up and down. Something about him looked familiar but she can't put her finger on it.

"I'm an old friend of your mother. Scott Reilly." Scott said and reached out his hand to greet her but Kenzie just looked at his hand like it was something infected.

"Why are you looking for her?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm leaving town today I was hoping I can say goodbye to her but if she's not home can you please give her this for me, please." Scott said and handed Kenzie a small jewellery box and a white envelope.

She took it with a raised brow. "What is it?"

"A gift for your mother. Will you give it to her?" Scott asked.

"I know its a gift I want to know what is it. Diamond earrings? Pearls? She's a married woman and I don't think my father will appreciate another man giving his wife gifts behind his back." Kenzie said and handed the box and envelope back to Scott.

This was Damon's child through and through. There was only a faint resemblance from Bonnie here and there but nothing soft about this Salvatore kid. Scott thought to himself when he looked at Kenzie. Maybe he shouldn't have come here but he was desperate to see her again and make sure she was fine. "I'm just an old friend of Bonnie I'm not here to take her away from her husband. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You wish you can take her anyway Goodbye Scott." Kenzie said before she slammed the door in his face.

Stacy laughed behind her and said. "Jeez who is that unlucky guy who got Kenzie's famous door slams in his face."

"Just shut the hell up Stacy did you put the movie on pause?" Kenzie asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes I did Kenz. I'm just down here to get us more fruit juice." Stacy said with red cheeks.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Just don't forget to bring the juice with you."

...

It was half past nine in the evening when Damon came home from work. He found a sleeping Dylan on the couch. The twins were still wide awake throwing their Lego plastic toy blocks at the television screen.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They yelled with happy smiles when they saw him.

"Hey why are you two still awake." He asked surprised to see them still awake and hyper. He bend down and picked them up.

"We play daddy." Aiden said and kissed his dad on the cheek.

"You want to play with us daddy?" Caden asked and pulled his father's hair.

"Ouch." Damon said and carefully loosen the little sticky fingers from his hair. He put the twins down and walked over to Dylan. Poor Dylan were covered in blue candyfloss.

Caden took a piece of candyfloss from Dylan's chest and put it quickly in his mouth. "Mmmm yummy!" He said and giggled out loud.

"Buddy wake up." Damon said hard. He started to pick up all the candy from the couch and of Dylan but the twins were very hyper and stole some of it running around the living room crying out in laughter.

"Daddy come and get me daddy." Aiden said and jumped from the couch.

"Don't do that Aiden. Caden don't put that in your mouth." Damon said and took the candy out his little hand but Caden was not having any of it.

"No daddy! Mine!" Caden cried out.

"Daddy stop it!" Aiden yelled out loud and kicked his dad on the leg.

"Dylan wake up!" Damon said hard as he struggled with the two fighting little twins.

Kenzie came in and laughed when she saw her dad being tackled to the floor by the twins. "What the hell is going on in here?" she asked with a smile. Stacy was standing next to her smiling too.

"Who gave them the candy?" Damon asked hard.

"I did. They practically cried for it and beside why buy the candy if they can't have it." Kenzie said nonchalantly.

"And look at them they love it." Stacy said with a cheery smile.

"Stacy please do not say another damn word." Damon said annoyed. "Candy at this time of the night is not good for a kid that's why Kenzie can you see what I'm dealing with now?" Damon said and tried to get up from under the two hyper twins.

"Oh I did not know, anyway I'm going out." Kenzie said and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Wait where the hell are you going its raining outside and where's your mother McKenzie? " Damon asked. He could barely contain his anger.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I don't know where mom is maybe she decided to go with Zoe to Germany. Stacy and I are just going to grab us a pizza and come back home so don't worry dad." She said before they walked out.

Dylan woke up and looked around him with sleepy eyes. "Hey dad where's the candy?" He asked with a goofy grin.

Bonnie and Stella were outside Amy's house doing their own surveillance. They followed her around all day trying to see who she comes in contact with.

A soft rain coated the windows of the car as the two women sit warmly inside with the car radio playing softly.

"So how's things between you and Damon, Bonnie?" Stella asked after a while.

"I'm probably in more shit just because I'm not home and I'm not answering his calls. I'm also late for another round of Damon's angry fuck. That's how I called it." Bonnie said and leaned back comfortably in her seat.

"Some men are dogs. Its okay for them to eat out but when we women just look differently at the menu its so on. Edward was not my first but he was my only. I was not his first and I sure as hell was not his only but some how I managed to live with it. Its sad and pathetic and I don't want that for you and Damon." Stella said and squeezed Bonnie's hand softly.

"I think I'm losing my inner strength Stella and it scares me. My children needs me. I have to be strong for them. For my marriage. For me but how can I when I'm not feeling strong inside."

Stella squeezed Bonnie's hand harder. "Bon we can't be strong all the time. We need to let go and release and yes we are afraid to be vulnerable and cry but you know what its our damn right to be and feel that way. We deal with a lot of shit in our lives so no one can blame you if you let go because only than will you find the strength in you again. Our bold fierce little Birdie Bennet who knocked so many big guys out. She is still in there." Stella said with a soft smile.

...

Amy was shaking with fear. She peeked through the curtains again. The car was still outside. The car with the mayor's wife and her fancy dressed friend in it.

"What do you want me to do?" Amy asked in a shaky voice over the phone. She listened for a minute to the voice on the other end of the line before placing the receiver down. Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and released it slowly. She picked up the receiver again and dial the number from the card that Bonnie gave her earlier this morning in Mike's bar.

...

In the car Bonnie's phone vibrated. It was a incoming call from an unknown number. "Must be Amy. She knows were out here and that's what I was counting on." Bonnie said to Stella with a smirk.

"Is that why we parked right opposite her house where she can see us. Clever Bonnie." Stella said with a soft laugh.

**Amy: Is this the mayor's wife? **Amy asked after Bonnie said hallo.

**Bonnie: Yes, this is me Amy. Is something wrong?**

**Amy: I think I know who the woman was. I'm sure it was the woman I picked on your phone. I also know where she is. I saw her today.**

Bonnie's heart started to beat faster when she heard that Sam could still be in ML. **Bonnie: Can you tell me where exactly you saw her Amy?**

**Amy: I saw her entering the apartments in Blue Bell street that's all I know.**

**Bonnie: Thank you Amy.**

All Bonnie heard was the click of the phone call ending. She turned to Stella and said. "Amy just confirmed the identity. She's sure its Sam. She saw Sam entering the apartments in Blue Bell street."

"Are you buying it? I mean why all of a sudden is Amy so sure that its Sam and what a coincidence that she saw Sam entering the apartments in Blue Bell street today." Stella said.

"Its either Amy and Sam are working together and now Amy is giving Sam up or.."

"Or?" Stella asked in suspense.

"Or something really sinister is going on. We had our eyes on Amy all day she was no where near Blue Bell street." Bonnie said with a grim look on her face.

"You want us to go there tonight and check it out?" Stella asked.

Bonnie shook her head no. "Lets go there early tomorrow morning. I don't think Sam will go anywhere tonight in this rain. If what Amy said is true that it was Sam."

"Do you think something is off?" Stella asked concerned.

"Something is off but I do think we should go check the apartments out tomorrow." Bonnie said with a look of concern on her face.

**...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Salvatore Home**

When Bonnie arrived home she found all the lights off downstairs. She went up stairs and stopped in front of Zoe's bedroom. The door was open and Aslan was curled up asleep on her bed with the twins on each side of him. With a soft smile Bonnie walked in and covered the two cuties and Aslan warmly with the bedsheet. "Good night my two angels mommy loves you. Goodnight Aslan." She said and kissed them softly on their heads. Dylan was out like a light in his room sleeping peacefully. Kenzie was still up soft music and girls laughing came from behind her locked door. Stacy and Estelle must be sleeping over Bonnie thought. Alex was not in his room but Bonnie knew he must be somewhere in the house and that comforted her. She than walked to her and Damon's bedroom.

She found him on the bed naked on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Where we're you hiding all day Bon Bon." He asked the minute she closed the door behind her.

"I was with Stella planning her wedding." Bonnie said as she's walking to her drawer where her sleeping clothes are in. She picked out a white t-shirt and long black PJ pants to sleep in. Damon smirked when he saw what she picked out.

"Wear something sexy for me, something red or black doesn't really matter. Its going to get rip of that sexy body of yours anyway." Damon said as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

Bonnie sigh inwardly. "Did Stephen bring Anna to come play with the twins today Damon?"

"Don't know call him and ask." He said.

Bonnie was quiet for a second before she slowly turned back to face him. "Your drunk."

"I am not going to lie to you as a matter of fact, yes, I am drunk. I'm drunk in love with you. I finished two bottles all by my lonesome self thinking where my wife is out all night. Is she with her lover to finish what they started in that hotel room or is she really with that crazy bitch Stella." Damon said.

Bonnie decided to let it go and not answer him. She walked to their bathroom and close the door behind her.

"What goes in must come out." Damon called after her. He sit up straight and took the bottle out from under the bed. In one gulp he finished the last bit of alcohol in it. "Third one biting the dust." He said and pushed the empty bottle back under the bed.

Minutes later Bonnie came out and walked to her side of the bed ignoring Damon's eyes on her.

"We need to talk." Damon said after she was comfortable in bed next to him.

"I'm listening." Bonnie said.

"I got that girl fired she's no longer working at the hotel."

"I know. You shouldn't have done that Damon." Bonnie said.

"Why am I not surprised that my wife and her looney friend decided to play Starsky and Hutch. Anyway she had to go do you have any idea how dangerous it is to employ people like her in your business that can't do their work properly. That let a stranger with a fake driver's license into your hotel?"

"The fake one looks more real than the real one Damon I don't think you should have let them fire her." Bonnie said.

"It was the right thing to do Bonnie. Today a fake Stella tomorrow more fake Stella's. She didn't scan the fake Stella's driver license so they asked her why she didn't scan the driver's licence and guess what the clever girl said." Damon said mockingly.

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't see the need to scan it again. Stella was already on their system and she's very generous with her money."

"What did you find out from her?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"First of let me say this I suspected Scott to be behind this but turns out the fucker is innocent so I went to the hotel. The camera footage of the hotel didn't help. I looked at it. The angle of the camera did not caught the woman's face. She knew where all the cameras was and she hid her face well under that big hat she had on. Anyway I showed this girl Amy twenty pics of some of the women I had in mind who could be behind this."

"And?" Bonnie edge him on impatiently.

"And nothing. She could not identity any single one of the women I showed her.

Bonnie was sitting up quickly with a frown on her face. "Is that what she said to you? Did you show her a picture of Sam, Jade and Elena?"

Damon looked at her deep in thought. "I take it you got more than I did looks like I'm losing my touch. I should have taken her to my torture chamber and get the whole truth out of her." Damon said after a while.

"Do you really think I was going to sit still and do nothing Damon? I want to know who did this."

"No, but what you need to do is do your duty to the town as the mayor's wife and let me handle this." Damon said. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on her lips. "Stay out of this Bonnie I will find out who did this."

"Like hell I'm going to stay out of this Damon. Someone set me and Scott up. This person is out there and who knows what he or she can do next or why they did it in the first place."

"What did this Amy girl tell you and Stella?" Damon asked with and unread expression on his face.

"Well she recognized Sam as the one posing as Stella and she said she saw Sam entering the apartments on Blue Bell street. Sam must be staying there hoping to change Alex mind. Sam's got a motive to set me up and get you back in the process. She blames us for her breakup with Alex. That is how I'm seeing it Damon. Stella and I are going to check things out tomorrow." Bonnie said but Damon knew she had more to tell but kept it from him. He too was keeping what Amy told him from Bonnie.

Damon swallowed hard his mind racing in all kinds of directions. This Amy girl is up to something why would she tell Bonnie and Stella that it was Sam and than tell him it was Elena that she recognized as the woman who made the booking. Damon thought to himself.

"Bonnie?" Damon said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Just be careful tomorrow." Damon said and kissed her on the head.

"I will." Bonnie said in a sleepy voice...soon she was fast asleep next to a worried looking Damon.

...

Bonnie woke up the next morning at the sound of her cell pone ringing. It was Stephen calling. She hit the answer button and greeted him in a sleepy voice.

Stephen chuckled softly and said.

**: Hey Bon sorry for disturbing you so early I just want to say I'm so sorry I didn't bring Anna over yesterday. Bailey's horse Misty arrived and it was hectic but everything is under control now. If its okay I can bring Anna and Francois today? **

**Bonnie: Its okay with me Stephen the twins will like that very much.**

**Stephen: Cool I'll bring them after breakfast? Is that okay?" **

**Bonnie: Yeah sure.**

**Stephen: See you than Bon." **

**Bonnie: okay bye Steph. **Bonnie said and ended the call. She was about to get up when the door opened and in came the twins with Aslan followed by Damon with her breakfast.

"Good morning mommy!" they yelled cheery and jumped on the bed and peppered a laughing Bonnie with kisses. She lay back with them in her arms and said. "I heard you two were naughty last night. You ate all the candy."

The two cuties giggled. "Mommy it was Aslan and Dylan." Aiden said with a cheeky smile.

Damon laughed softly. "I take it Dylan was here to snitch on his two brothers. How two, two year olds can convince their fifteen year old brother to eat a bag of candyfloss all by himself is beyond me." Damon said and rolled his eyes playfully.

Bonnie laughed out loud. The sound of her laughter was music to Damon's ears. He spontaneously bend down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Eeuw!" the twins said at the same time and covered their eyes with their hands. Damon smirked and ruffled their black curly hair playfully.

"Dylan was here complaining that his tummy is still sore but nothing will keep him away from Liz's birthday party today." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Ah its Saturday so what are our plans for today." Damon said and plopped down beside her.

"Stephen is bringing Anna and Francois over to play with Aslan."

"Yes! Anna is coming." The twins cheered.

Damon sigh and said. "And I take it I'm the one that has to break the news to him that Aslan is not really a stuff little toy."

"Yeah and I'm sure you will love it." Bonnie said and pop a strawberry in her mouth. The twins helped her eating her tasty breakfast and feeding Aslan some of the bacon.

Damon smirked wider and said. "Is he in for a treat."

"Damon."

"What? Can't I have fun while your away." Damon said with a devilish smirk.

"Speaking of away I should get dress Stella must be waiting for me." Bonnie said but Damon pushed her back down and ran his fingers over her cheek. "I meant what I said Bonnie. You and Stella be careful okay?"

"I can handle it Damon." Bonnie said. She got up from under Damon and walked to their bathroom.

"I know you can but Stella is something else, oh and by the way. Zoe called earlier. They landed safely in Germany she will call again later after she settled in and stuff." Damon said.

"Damon why didn't you wake me up?" Bonnie said from the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and than brushed her teeth.

"I couldn't get it over my heart to wake you up. You looked so cute snoring with your mouth wide open." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie came out of the bathroom and glared at him. "I do not snore." She walked to her walk in closet ignoring his surprised face.

"Did you wash Bonnie?" He called out.

"Yeah I did the water is so nice. You should give it a try sometime." Bonnie said. Minutes later she came out dressed in blue jeans and a black T-shirt and her black Nike sneakers. Damon looked at her appreciatively.

"Dirty or not you still take my breath away every time I see you." Damon said and walked to her where she was standing in front of their vanity mirror brushing her hair. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly in her neck. He ran his hands down her thighs and over her breasts.

"Damon the kids." Bonnie said and stepped out of his arms.

Damon looked over his shoulder at the twins who was busy sharing Bonnie's breakfast with Aslan. He looked back at her and said. "Wear your cheerleading outfit tonight I know you still have it and don't forget the pompoms. We need to cheer up things in the bedroom and get freaky." He said with a sexy smirk.

Bonnie could not stop the smile that spread over her face. Damon picked the twins up and said. "Okay guys lets go take mommy's empty plate to the kitchen and than its bath time. You don't want to look like dirty little monsters when Anna and Francois shows up." Damon said.

"I love Anna." Caden said and poked his father on the nose.

"Of course you do munchkin. We all do." Damon said as his walking out of the room with the twins in his arms. Aslan who was still on the bed looked at Bonnie.

"Go with them Aslan." She said with a soft smile. At that moment Damon came back in and said. "I think we forgot something. Aslan you coming?" Aslan wasted no time joining them.

...

Bonnie was just about to start her car when Stella called her.

**Bonnie: hey I'm on my way.**

**Stella: hi I'm already here and you wouldn't believe who I just saw walking in with two shopping bags.**

**Bonnie: Sam?**

**Stella: The one and only. Looks like the crazy bitch never left Mystique Lake I also talked with the caretaker. He gave me her apartment number after I gave him one hundred dollars. When he saw the one hundred dollars he was more than willing to spill some dirt on the other residence and I was more than willing to be entertained by the scandalous stories. The crazy fucker even offered to tell me my fortune for another one hundred dollars.**

**Bonnie: don't tell me you fell for that old fortune trick.**

**Stella: of course I did. You know me I just had to find out for myself.**

Bonnie laughed softly before she ended the call.

**Apartment block on Blue Bell street**

Bonnie found Stella waiting outside the gate. "She's upstairs in room 17. The only problem is we don't have a key to her room and I don't think Sam will open the door for us but I have a plan. The supervisor's office is there." Stella said and pointed to a building in the far right corner. If you can keep her busy I can let my quick fingers do the work she must have extra keys."

Bonnie laughed softly. "Well look at you Sherlock Holmes."

The two women found the supervisor in her small office sitting with a bored look behind her desk. Her eyes light up when she saw the mayor's wife and her look to be very wealthy friend with her.

"Hi I'm Becky its a pleasure to welcome you to my little heaven." Becky said with a bright smile.

"Pleasure is all mine Becky." Stella said with a fake British accent. Bonnie gave Stella a quick look but decided to let it go.

"Becky a friend of mine told me of your absolutely wonderful apartments you rent out you don't mind if I walk around I'm looking for two or maybe four apartments to rent from you. The mayor and I are expecting our friends from Iceland and it will be too crowded in our home so here I am in Becky's safe haven." Bonnie said with a cheery smile.

Becky was smiling with dollar signs in her eyes. Ka – ching the sound went of in her ears. She could not believe that they picked her apartments to house the mayor's special guests. This will be good publicity for her and she needs it desperately.

"I will be delighted to show you around Mrs Mayor." Becky said and smiled from ear to ear.

"Good let's start with your apartment. I believe its next to your office." Bonnie said.

Becky was briefly confused wondering why the mayor's wife wanted to start in her apartment first. It was small and clean but not very interesting.

"We have an unconventional way of doing things darling. If the cabin of the mother hen is in order so will the rest be in order." Stella said in her fake British accent.

"Forgive me I should have known right this way." Becky said.

"Darling you don't mind if I stay behind I just want to make a quick private call." Stella said with a dazzling smile.

"Of course not please go ahead you can use my phone." Becky said with a bright smile. She could already feel the money in her hands.

After Bonnie and Becky left Stella quickly begin searching for the emergency key. She has read somewhere that is the key that can open all bedroom doors no matter if its double locked. She opened the last drawer. The key was in there surrounded by mouse traps. Stella almost laughed out loud. "Now why did I take Becky as a bitch from medieval times. Yeah now I know." Stella said as she looked down at the key surrounded by the traps. Slowly she manoeuvred her hand to the key gritting her teeth. She sight out loud when she felt the key under her fingers.

Stella heard Becky and Bonnie's voices approaching. "Shit." I got to move fast if I don't want Becky to catch me red handed.

Bonnie and Becky came back in finding Stella by the window.

"So how did the call go?" Bonnie asked but what she actually meant was did Stella get the key.

"Splendid I sealed another million dollar deal. I need some fresh air just to get my bearings." Stella said and fanned herself. "Money so much money always makes me feel so alive and out of myself." Stella said and sigh dramatically.

Becky looked at Stella amazed. She too wanted money make her feel like that. "It must be a wonderful feeling." Becky said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh darling you have no idea." Stella said in her fake British accent.

"No I don't. I have absolutely no idea." Becky said in wonder.

"Becky I have to take my friend out for some fresh air. You can work the costs out and please don't be shy to add some numbers my friends don't mind paying what ever your price is." Bonnie said and pulled Stella by her hand out of the office.

Outside Stella quickly put her hand in front of her mouth and laughed softly. "I was born to talk like that. Did you buy it? You did right. I think I was married to a lordship in my previous life."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head and said. "The accent was a surprise. Did you get the key?"

Stella held it up with a smile in her hand.

...

Sam was sitting on her bed phone in hand still no reply from Alex. She thought maybe if she stayed and talked things out with him he will forgive her but looks like Alex was serious. Her finances didn't look so good and it won't be long before she have to give this cockroach infected room up.

"Sam?" she heard Bonnie say behind her.

Sam could not believe her eyes or ears. But there Bonnie was and next to her a woman Sam haven't seen before.

"I should have known one or the other Salvatore will find me. What do you want?" Sam spat out.

"I want to talk to you Sam so drop the attitude." Bonnie said.

"Just smack the hell out of her Bonnie or let me. I will gladly teach this disrespectful bitch some manners." Stella said in anger.

"We didn't come here for this Stella." Bonnie said softly.

"You telling me I did my British accent for nothing? At least let me punch her lights out after you have your say Bonnie." Stella said and glared at Sam.

Sam smiled coldly at Stella. "Oh now I remember you. Estelle's crazy mother."

"Yeah so was your mother." Stella spat out. "The bitch and I ate fruits from the same wallpaper."

"Why Sam? Why did you do it. Invite me and Scott to some hotel room and than send Damon a message to go there. Was it your way to get me back for Alex leaving your ass so now you want to destroy my family and marriage. You lied to my son Sam and I told you what will happen to you if you ever hurt him."

Sam smiled bitterly. "Mommy to the rescue. I told Alex the truth what your husband did to my sister. You know the woman he cheated with on you. Tell me Bonnie how does it feel fucking a man knowing he fucked another woman. They were like animals in bed Bonnie. Damon could barely contain his lust for my sister. He even told her he loved her."

Stella was on Sam in seconds. Hitting Sam with her fist in the face. "How dare you!" Stella seethed.

Bonnie calmly pulled Stella from Sam. "Stella don't let her get to you."

Sam got up to her feet on shaky legs. She touched her bleeding lip and spit out blood. "Look what you did to my lip you psycho!" Sam raged in anger.

"Oh you so lucky that was all I did bitch." Stella seethed.

"You must still miss your sister very much Sam." Bonnie said.

"Like you care. Alex will forgive me and he will take me back." Sam said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No Sam. My son are done with you so let him be don't make this harder on yourself."

"Alex still loves me and he will take me back you will see. He will marry me and you will have no choice but to love our kids your grand children Bonnie. Sam said as she furiously wipe her tears from her face.

**...**


	33. Chapter 33

Bonnie looked at Sam with pity in her eyes. "Let's go Stella there's nothing here for us."

"Don't you turn you fucking back on me Mrs Salvatore! Do you think your better than me? I love your son and he loves me."

"She's high on something Bonnie." Stella said softly.

"I know." Bonnie said with her eyes on the needle next to Sam's bed.

"You need help Sam I know a good rehabilitation centre I can get you in today. Do you think you will achieve anything in your life when you shoot this junk in your system!" Stella said hard.

"Shut your fucking mouth from me you don't know me." Sam yelled at Stella.

"I did came here to hurt you Sam. I wanted to permanently erase you from this world but now, now I feel sorry for you. Lost love is something I don't wish upon anyone so do us all favour and go home and get help. You need help Sam." Bonnie said.

"Head doctor help in simple English for you." Stella said slowly.

"Lets go Stella." Bonnie said.

"Take the advice Sam while you still can." Stella said and followed behind Bonnie.

"NO!" Sam screamed out loud. She picked up the knife from the floor and ran after Bonnie with it in her hand.

Everything happened in slow motion. Sam holding the knife in her hand. One minute she was on her legs. The next she was face down on the floor. In her mad angry rush after Bonnie she tripped over her own feet and fell on the blade of the knife. Her body twitched before it went completely still.

Both Bonnie and Stella stared at Sam's body in horror. It was Bonnie who quickly rushed to Sam carefully she turned her over. It was too late. Sam's eyes stared up lifelessly. Bonnie closed the death girl's eyes and looked up at Stella with wide eyes. "She's dead." Bonnie whispered in disbelief.

"Fucking bloody hell." Stella said and ran her fingers through her hair. "We got to leave Bonnie." Stella helped her up and together the two walk out clutching each others hands tightly.

It was by pure luck that they didn't find Becky in her office. Stella quickly dropped the key back into in the last drawer. When they walked out they found Becky heading their way with a bright smile.

Stella put on a fake bright smile and said. "Becky darling the mayor's wife and I will have to love and leave you. We absolutely love the place sorry we cant see the rooms right now. I will send my personal assistant to you tomorrow. Tata love." Stella said and she Bonnie quickly walked away from a still bright smiling Becky.

The two women walked to their separate cars knowing full well neither one of them can go home right now. Stella was about to start her car when she saw Jack slipping pass the gate of the apartments. He looked at her before he closed the gate. She knew that look. He knows and his here to clean up.

**The Salvatore Home**

Stephen's face showed utter shock as he looked at Aslan running playfully after the small little blue ball that the twins are kicking around in their room. He clutched Anna tighter to him.

"Put her down what's the worse that can happen." Damon said and bumped Stephen playfully with his elbow on the arm.

Stephen looked wide eye at Damon. "Now I have seen it all." He stuttered out.

Damon chuckled and said. "Look I had my doubts in the beginning but his harmless." Anna will love him."

Stephen covered little Anna's ears with his hands and whispered to Damon. "Are you fucking nuts. The whole town are looking for this lion and you keep it as a pet Damon does Bonnie know about this?"

Damon patted Stephen brotherly on the shoulder and said. "Oh she knows. She's the main girl campaigning Aslan's stay in this house."

"I ... I think I should take Anna back home."

"And break my kids hearts? How dare you brother." Damon said with a smirk. He was clearly enjoying himself teasing Stephen.

"Fine let's go to the park. You, me and the kids like normal dads." Stephen said.

"There is nothing normal about us Lucille." Damon said with a mocking smirk.

"I am not Lucille." Stephen whispered harshly.

"We'll I don't want to call you a scared little bitch in front of little Anna." Damon said and quickly stepped away from Stephen.

The twins came to their dad and uncle with cheery smiles. "Come Anna." Caden said and stood on his tippy toes trying hard to pull her down by the feet. Anna looked down at him and smiled. Drool dripped from her mouth and landed on Caden's cheek.

"Eeuw Anna!" Caden said and wiped his cheek. Anna giggled and looked at her dad and than back at Caden.

Aiden pulled his dad's hand and said. "Daddy can we play?"

Damon looked at Stephen with a raised brow. Stephen sigh and said. "Don't make me regret this." The twins cheered as their uncle strapped Anna lose from him in her baby carry bag.

...

Baily found Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle outside by the pool. "Hi girls" she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey you! so glad you're here now you can spend the whole day with us." Kenzie said.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Stacy asked with a frown.

"Jeez Stacy she can't work all the time what is with you." Estelle said annoyed.

Kenzie just glared at the both of them. She than turned to Bailey and said. "We are all going to the lake tonight. There are a some cute guys I want to introduce you to. You can't say no we never spend any time together and its about time you get out and meet guys and girls your age."

"If its okay with my dad I will go with you girls." Bailey said with small smile. She didn't feel like going out but she didn't want to hurt Kenzie's feelings.

Kenzie smiled brightly and said. "You leave my uncle to me. His a big softy when it comes to me."

"That is so true." Stacy said. She took a beer out of the six pack on the table and handed it to Bailey but Bailey smiled and shook her head no. "Sorry I do not drink."

"Get out! You never had any alcohol in your life? What a damn shame Bailey. You are missing out." Stacy said with a shock face.

"Stacy do you want another glass of pool water?" Kenzie asked coolly.

Stacy blushed beet red and shook her head no.

"There's juice in the fridge Bailey. Stacy go and get the juice for my niece." Kenzie said.

Bailey was quickly up and said. "Its okay I can go get it myself Kenz, please you don't have to go Stacy." Bailey said when see saw Stacy getting up from her pool sofa. Bailey excused herself and left the girls to go get her a glass of juice.

Estelle smiled gleefully at Stacy and said. "You know what Kenz I like your cousin already."

"Do you want a glass of pool water too Estelle?" Kenzie asked with a raised brow.

Estelle cleared her throat and mumbled no. This time it was Stacy smirking widely.

"Good so shut up." Kenzie said and closed her eyes. She enjoyed sun tanning in silence and Stacy and Estelle knows better than to open their mouths.

Bailey was delighted by the delicious natural fruity taste of Zoe's home made juice. She pour herself another full glass and took a big drink from it.

"I know the feeling its nice isn't it?" Alex asked behind her with a smirk.

Bailey blushed beet red and closed the fridge door with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey you've got absolutely nothing to be sorry for by all means have as much juice as you like. Zoe will be so happy to hear how much you enjoy her juice." Alex said to her. He walked to the fruit basket on the table and picked out a big red apple.

"Its really good. How does she make it? I can taste the different fruits but there is something more that I can't place." Bailey said.

Alex smirked and said. "Its love. That's the secret ingredient. That's what she's telling us anyway."

Bailey laughed softly and said. "I can believe that your sister have a heart of gold."

"That she does. So, it must be quiet in the house now that my two crazy cousins went back to campus." Alex said.

"Yes it is. I'm going to miss them." Bailey said with a soft smile.

"Josh said your going back to college next year."

Bailey nodded her head yes. "Yup I'm just taking this year off with my mother being sick and we moving here it disrupted everything but I'm not complaining everything worked out fine. My mother's health is no longer in danger and I like the town and my job. My new found family and of course my dad."

"I'm really happy for you Bailey that you settle in nicely."

"Thank you Alex." Bailey said with a soft smile. "So, when are you going back to Boston. Not that I'm rushing you or anything I'm just curious."

Alex chuckled and said. "I don't know to be honest but what I do know is that I'm leaving this town soon."

"And go where?" Bailey asked confused.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and said. "Maybe Texas or France or both of them. A tour around the world is what I need."

Bailey looked at him with soft sad eyes. "Alex I know its not any of my business but if I can give you a bit of advice. Do not quit your studies. I've heard how intelligent you are. You help and lecture your fellow students in your free time. Not many of us will do that. You have such a high IQ level and with your knowledge you can change the world someday. You can always tour the world after you completed your studies."

"I'm just so confused right now." Alex said.

"Whatever it is you will overcome it just believe in yourself a little more." Bailey said and lay her hand softly on his arm.

"Oh here you are. Kenzie send me to see where you are. I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Stacy said with a fake smile. Her eyes rested on Bailey. She didn't like Bailey standing so close to Alex. She will bring this up with Kenzie later. Stacy thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I kept you girls waiting."

"Oh you don't have to say sorry to me. Kenzie is the one you should say sorry to." Stacy said with a sweet fake smile.

"Thanks again Bailey maybe I'll see tonight at the party." Alex said with a smirk.

"Maybe she won't be there but you will definitely see me there Alex." Stacy said with a flirtatious smile. "Bailey we must go never let Kenzie wait that's rule number one."

"Oh Okay I will note that down somewhere." Bailey said with playful wide eyes. "Bye Alex see you later."

"Have fun." Alex said with a smirk.

**The Lake**

Bonnie and Stella picked a quiet spot to rinse their hands in the water.

"This just went to a whole different level." Stella said with a worried look.

Bonnie nodded her head and said to Stella. "She didn't do it Stella. Did you see the room she was staying in? I don't think she had the money to afford that room in the Plaza hotel. Where will she get the fake idea? Sam didn't know people here. All I'm saying is that I'm sure Sam didn't do it." She scooped up water and rinse her face again.

"Which means Amy lied to us she knows something." Stella said deep in thought.

"She's hiding something to safe her own skin. Whoever that is invoked the fear of the devil on her. We need to find out who the puppet master is that's pulling the strings." Bonnie said.

Stella shook her head. "Shit just got real. Think we should go to Jade next? I mean we are on the path of wiping out the crazies why stop now. Let's take out Jade next. Bitch will probably fall on one of her high heels with her mouth open or slip and fall with her head through her television screen. Imagine that!" Stella said and laughed hysterically.

Bonnie plopped down on her behind on the soft grass and looked at the crystal clear blue water of the lake. "It always images me how the colour of the water changes. Some days its crystal blue other days its dark and scary. It glows almost black at night. Grams always said never be alone down at the lake witching hour. That is when the devil's playtime starts and his out searching for souls to take with him down the lake." Bonnie said softly.

Stella quickly plopped down next to Bonnie with wide eyes. "Its day time and you have me all scared almost shitting my pants." Stella said with wide eyes.

Bonnie started to laugh softly ... Than it got louder and louder. Stella joined in and soon the two were doubled over with laughter.

"We're going mad!' Stella cried out with laughter.

"Its the shock." Bonnie said as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks. Soon their laughs turned into sobs.

"So what happens now?" Stella asked after the two of them calmed themselves.

"We go find the truth. We go to Amy." Bonnie said with a hard determined look on her face.

**Mystique Lake Shopping Mall**

Kate enjoyed doing her shopping on Saturday mornings while Hendy spend time with Stewart and in their garden. Its not easy being the mayor's personal assistant and her weeks are full from Monday to Friday but come weekends she can take a deep breath and spend time with Hendy and Stewart and do her home shopping. She was about to head in to a second hand book store when she spotted a familiar figure in front of one of the mall's boutique stores. She pushed her trolley in that direction.

"Hi Jade." Kate greeted the woman. Jade turned back with a smile on her face and said. "Hi Kate I see you're also catching up on some much needed shopping time."

"That I do seeing that I hardly get time to do it during the week." Kate said with a smile.

"Damon did work us hard last night and I think he enjoyed it. He is such a workaholic." Jade said and rolled her eyes playfully.

Kate cleared her throat and said. "He just want to do his best for everyone."

Jade looked at Kate and nodded her head. "Off course you have to say nice things about your boss."

Kate smiled nervously and cleared her throat again.

"Are you okay Kate is there something wrong with your throat?" Jade asked with a frown.

"No, I am perfectly fine Jade." Kate said quickly. "Its just that something is bothering me. I'm going to say it straight to you Jade I don't like the way or the manner you talk with Damon. Its not professional at all."

"Excuse me Kate? What are you on about?" Jade asked with a raised brow.

Kate swallowed nervously and said. "You were flirting with Damon yesterday and that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated Jade so please keep your conducts professional at all times."

Jade was shocked she looked at Kate with wide eyes but than she suddenly smiled and stepped closer to Kate but Kate stood her ground. "Oh I see what's going on. Bonnie is your best friend and now you are foolishly protecting her and her husband from the wicked witch. Me. Right?" Jade said mockingly. "Listen Kate I'm going to let that slide just because I'm in such a good mood and pretend you never said that because I like you. You are not like Bonnie, Caroline and Stella you are far to good and sweet to be friends with girls like that. The longer you stay with them the more their bad influences is going to rub off on you."

"Now you listen to me Jade don't turn this into something ugly and please leave my friends out of this. This is between me and you and you know I'm right so in the future behave yourself around Mayor Salvatore. He is a married man and your boss." Kate said and looked Jade dead in the eye.

"I should bring this up with the board Monday morning see if you still have a job Kate. I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my character accusing me of flirting with Damon. You are so lucky I don't slap you right here but lucky for you I'm not the old Jade, so take your boring little home shop trolley and go home to your boring domestic life and rest in boring peace and wait for your friends to call you because everyone knows they are the only excitement in your boring life Kate Henderson." Jade spat out in her face.

Kate calmly took a tissue out of her handbag and delicately patted her face with it. "I will do that Jade I will go back to my boring domestic life so why don't you take your spit and fly off to your wonderful lonely life." Kate said with heated eyes. Her outburst shocked herself and Jade. Jade didn't expect this from the quiet sweet Kate.

"Now if you will excuse I have to go. You must have a nice day Jade." Kate said and pushed her shopping trolley pass a shocked looking Jade.

**Amy's Place**

Bonnie and Stella walked up the steps that leads to Amy's front door. "Curtains are closed. You sure she's home." Stella asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Bonnie said and knocked hard on the door. "Amy are you here? Amy we need to talk its the mayor's wife and her friend."

"The demoness in black and the Angel in white remember us from Mikes bar." Stella said. She put her ear to the door and shook her head no. "I don't think she's home."

"You know what that means." Bonnie said and looked back at the empty street.

"Breaking and entry my favourite hobby. I really recommend it to anyone who is as crazy as I am." Stella said with a wide smile.

"Let's see if there's any windows open at the back." Bonnie said. The two of them were about head to the back when Amy's neighbour peeked from behind her fence and said. "Excuse me but who are you?" the old woman asked.

Stella who didn't expect this shrieked out loud and said. "Jesus! You old hag you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Excuse me dearie what did you say I can't hear properly. Did you say something about Jesus?" the old woman asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah I said Jesus is coming so look busy." Stella said upset. She was fanning herself trying to calm herself.

Bonnie bumped Stella in the ribs. She smiled and walked closer the old woman. "We are looking for Amy do you know if she's home?"

"She said something about starting a new job today are you friends of her?" The old woman asked.

"Like that's any of your business." Stella said.

The old woman looked confused at Bonnie and said. "What is your friend saying dear?"

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "She's just talking to herself. We are friends of Amy we thought we can do something special for her seeing that she was so down yesterday."

"That is so sweet of you dearie. Amy needs to be cheered up poor girl looks so down nowadays it breaks my old heart to see her sad little face all alone in this town with not a single friend but I'm here and I try my best to cheer her up with my cookies. Would you and your friend like some of my cookies? I baked it this morning." The old woman said with a friendly smile.

"No fucking thank you. Diarrhoea is a very serious offence in this town especially when you do it intentionally." Stella said with a sweet fake smile.

The old woman turned to Bonnie again and said. "What is your friend saying dearie?"

Bonnie smiled brightly at the old woman and said. "My friend said she will take all your cookies she just loves special home made cookies."

The old woman smiled brightly at Stella. She than turned to Bonnie as if a bright idea just crossed her mind. "You said you want to do something special for Amy. I have her house key. She usually leaves it with me when she goes out. Maybe you two girls can bake her something."

"Now that's a brilliant idea. My friend over there." Bonnie said and pointed at Stella. "She can bake one delicious cake. I'm sure Amy will love it."

"Oh goody. Excuse me dearie let me go get the key so that your friend over there can start baking Amy a cake." The old woman said.

"Please don't take a decade to go get the key." Stella called after the old woman.

Bonnie turned back to Stella and laughed softly. "Stella calm down she's just being a good neighbour."

"A nosy old woman. I will put myself away if I turn out like that." Stella said.

"I can't imagine you old and wrinkled." Bonnie said with a soft laugh.

"Me too." Stella said and laughed with Bonnie. The old woman came back and handed Bonnie the key. "Thank you so much for the key and can you keep our little surprise visit to Amy's place a secret? Don't tell Amy that we were here." Bonnie said to the old woman.

"Off course dearie. You can just slip the key under my front door when your done. Its time for me to take my nap."

"Enjoy it." Bonnie said and gave the old woman a friendly wave goodbye.

"Did she say nap? I think its rest in peace." Stella said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the key in her hand and than at Stella. "Are you ready?"

Stella picked up a small brick and with a hard determined look she said. "Hell yeah now I'm ready."

**...**


	34. Chapter 34

The smell. It smelled like old rotten meat inside Amy's house. The two women quickly covered their noses against the unbearable foul smell.

"What's that smell? Bonnie don't close the door."

"I'm sorry Stella but I can't leave it open. We just have to bare it hopefully we don't have to stay long." Bonnie said and closed the door behind her.

"Suddenly I miss the fresh air outside and that old woman." Stella said with a pain look on her face. "I feel like puking my lungs out."

"Hold it in Stella we can't leave any DNA in here. You can take the living room and the kitchen I will search her bedroom." Bonnie said but Stella pulled her quickly back by the arm.

"You weren't serious when you said I will bake a cake for Amy? I cant bake anything even if my life depends on it." Stella said with wide eyes.

"Relax I know, look I will order her a cake and let them deliver it to her as soon as were done here so let's hustle before we both faint from the smell." Bonnie said and smiled behind her hand.

"Good and let's keep communication open at all times." Stella said.

Bonnie nodded her head and made her way down the hall to Amy's room. The room was small with one big window. Bonnie felt tempted to open the widows but decided to let it go. She just needs to search quickly and thoroughly and get the hell out.

She opened Amy's bedside drawers first. There was nothing in the first one. The second one had a letter in. A half written letter. There was no name or address on it. The letter only said.

**I was going to write sooner but things on my side are not going so well. I can't say much just that my life changed for the worse. I love and miss you **

"Love and miss who and why did your life change for the worse." Bonnie said softly.

"Did you find anything? What is that a letter?" Stella asked from the door.

Bonnie looked up and said. "A half written letter to I don't know to who maybe to her mother back in Canada. Did you find anything?"

"Six bottles morphine. Now I'm starting to wonder what Amy is doing with it. Way too much to be considered legal. She didn't look in pain to me when we met her."

"A half written letter to her let's say mom in Canada. And six bottles morphine. What does the two have in common. How does it fit into this bizarre story." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"We can discuss that outside and far away from this place." Stella said and swallowed the bile back in her throat.

Bonnie placed the letter back in the second drawer and closed it. "Your right let's get out of here. She walked to Stella but turn back again with a questioning look on her face.

"Bonnie what is it?" Stella asked with a worried look on her face.

Bonnie walked back to the small rug next to Amy's bed and looked down at it with a frown on her face.

"Bonnie? I hope your not taking time out to admire that ugly rug while we can faint any time." Stella said.

"Something is under this rug. I think its a trapdoor or something. I can feel a handle Stella." Bonnie said as she's trying to pull the rug that's seems to be glued to the wooden floor off.

The sound of a car honking outside made both women looked at each other with wide eyes. "Go see who it is." Bonnie whispered quickly.

Stella wasted no time running to the living room she peeked through the curtains and saw Amy waving Mike goodbye. "Shit." Stella said with wide eyes and ran to Bonnie who was still trying to remove the rug.

"I can't get it lose why would she glue a rug to her floor." Bonnie said as she's pulling the rug from left to right.

"I don't think that really matters now leave the fucking thing and let's make a run for it. Mike just dropped Amy off, Bonnie." Stella said with wide eyes.

"Shit. The window Stella you go first." Bonnie said and moved the rug quickly back the way it was.

Stella wasted no time. She opened the window and put her one leg through. Both women freeze when they heard the front door open. "Its Amy." Stella mouthed to Bonnie.

"I know just jump out." Bonnie mouthed back.

"Just jump? We are not in some fucking movie Bonnie." Stella whispered softly.

"Its either you jump or I push you out myself. Now jump." Bonnie said. They could hear Amy in the kitchen and it won't be long before she makes her way to her bedroom.

Stella took in a deep breath and jump with the brick in her hand the short distance from the window to the ground. She landed hard on her behind in the bushes. "Fuck." She said quietly. She quickly moved to the side when she saw Bonnie coming out. Bonnie landed gracefully like a cat on her feet and pulled Stella up. "I can't feel my ass." Stella said softly.

"Than its a good thing because we're climbing the fence." Bonnie whispered.

Stella looked up at the sky and said. "Lord give me strength."

Bonnie helped Stella over the fence as quickly and quietly as possible. Bonnie had no trouble climbing over. Now in the old woman's yard the two women quickly pulled themselves together and walked to the front door of the old woman. Bonnie slipped the key under the door and together she and Stella quickly walked down the street where their cars were parked.

**Germany**

Zoe followed obediently behind her caretaker Hannah who is just two years older than her to her sleeping quarters. She will be sharing a room with three other girls for the week.

"Du sprichst sehr gut Deutsch Zoe Salvatore." **(You speak German very good Zoe Salvatore.) **Hannah said to Zoe with a smile on her face.

"Nicht so gut. Ich lerne immernoch." **(Not that good. I'm still learning.) **Zoe said with a shy smile.

"That's good enough for me Zoe. I think the two of us are going to get along just fine." Hannah said over her shoulder to Zoe. She stopped in front of a green door and knocked on it.

A beautiful olive skin girl opened the door and smiled when she saw Hannah. Hannah greeted the girl and stepped inside the room with Zoe under the curious eyes of the girl. Inside was two more girls busy unpacking their stuff.

"Girls this is Zoe Salvatore from America. She will be your room mate for the week. If there is anything that you girls need or don't understand don't be afraid to ask for help. My room is just down the hall." Hannah than turned to Zoe and said. "Enjoy your stay and welcome to Germany Zoe."

"Danke Hannah." **(Thank you Hannah.) **Zoe said softly in German.

Hannah tipped her head at Zoe and walked out and closed the door behind her.

Awkward silence settled in the room after Hannah closed the door behind her. Zoe stood there with her two bags in hand.

"I'm Adelpha Castellanos from Greece." The olive skin girl greeted Zoe with a friendly smile. You can have the bed by the window its the only one left."

"Thank you Adelpha. Its a pleasure to meet you." Zoe said with a grateful smile.

"Do you speak German?" It was a skinny ebony girl asking Zoe this.

"I have it as one of the four languages in my school. I'm still learning it." Zoe said with a soft smile.

The ebony girl smiled brightly and said. "Hi I'm Aurora Abara from Ethiopia. Its my very first time in Germany. Its my first time being overseas."

Zoe shook the girl's hand sand said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances Aurora Abara."

"You should count yourself lucky Aurora. Not many third world people get that kind of opportunity." The third girl said.

Aurora's smile quickly faded from her face. Adelpha gasped out loud.

"Its true. Anyway I'm Giorgia and I'm from Italy the best swimmer in my school so you girls can all go dream about that gold medal because it belongs to me around my neck."

Zoe smiled and said. "Pleasure to meet you too Giorgia. I just love a challenge."

Giorgia followed Zoe to her small closet and said. "My father says that you Americans you think you own the world and you think your the best in everything."

Zoe closed her closet door and turned back to look at Giorgia. "Your father is a very wise man Giorgia but we are not the best in everything. But that will soon change. Did you know we discovered life on Mars and soon people will be send there to live. The world is already over populated so who knows we might ship you and your father off to Mars first as test subjects." Zoe said with a sweet smile.

Aurora and Adelpha quickly covered their mouths and laughed softly.

"How dare you insult me and my father. My father is a minister. A very important man in Italy." Giorgia said with heated eyes.

"My father too Giorgia. He sells snow to Eskimos in Antarctica. That's how important he is." Zoe said calmly.

Giorgio gasped out in shock and said. "You are mocking me."

Zoe took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Look Giorgia let's not be mean. I'm sorry okay but you shouldn't have said that ugly things to Aurora. I'm sorry I offended you can we be friends?"

"You wish American." Giorgia said and walked back to her bed.

Zoe sigh and turned back to her closet. She missed her family. Her mom, her dad, Alex, Kenzie and Dylan. She missed the twins and their baby smell and Aslan. And there was Cayllum. Her heart ache when she thinks about him. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"She's just trying to get you to snap. I think its part of her game plan to intimidate us. She hates competition." Adelpha said softly.

"We heard about the mermaid girl from Mystique Lake." Aurora said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you really that good? Can you hold your breath for thirty minutes under water."

Zoe looked surprised. Where did they hear all of this. She looked at the two girls who looked at her as if she was some demi goddess send to the waters of the earth. Even Giorgia were waiting for her answer.

**The Salvatore Home**

Jack came back and gave Damon all the details what he suspect went down in Sam's apartment.

Damon ran a hand over his face and said. "I don't want Alex to find out." Damon said to Jack

"Don't let Alex find out what dad?" Alex asked with a raised brow behind them. He was standing in Damon's open study door with a questioning look.

Damon was speechless as he looked at Alex.

"Is there something I must know? Or will you keep this a secret from me too." Alex said with a hard look in his eyes.

Damon cleared his throat and said. "No, no more secrets. I will tell you."

"Good I'm listening." Alex said and folded his arms.

"I just told Jack I bought that apartment in Boston that you are paying rent for. I bought it for you Alex. I want you to have a place to live in without worrying where you will get the money for the rent let me at least do that for you because I love and care for you. No matter what you will always be my son. My first born. My heir." Damon said with a pleading sad look in his eyes. He was not lying. He did buy the apartment for Alex. He really loves Alex but he just can't tell Alex what happened with Sam. He will lose it completely.

"I told you I don't need your money. I can make it on my own or do you think I'm not man enough to make it on my own?"

"Alex I believe in you one hundred percent and more. I just want the best for my children." Damon said.

"If you want what's best for me than stay out of my life dad." Alex said and walked out slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack looked at Damon who had tears in his eyes. There was just something about a weak vulnerable Damon that touched something in him.

"You know what to do Jack." Damon said softly.

Jack nodded his head. He knew what Damon wanted and that is to get rid of Sam's body in the trunk of his car.

**The Henderson's Home**

The three women were sitting around the table in silence in Kate's kitchen each with a hot cup of herbal tea. Bonnie and Stella just finished telling Kate everything and now they are giving her time to let it all sink in.

"Wow have you two been busy." Kate said.

"I literally put my ass on the line today." Stella said and moved gingerly on her chair.

"You did great partner." Bonnie said and patted her arm softly.

"Ouch I'm still very much sore from that embarrassing fall from grace." Stella said.

"Hey it can happen to anyone." Bonnie said with a smile.

"So what do you guys think what's under that trapdoor in Amy's bedroom?" Kate asked with a concerned look on her face.

"The kind of stuff nightmares are made of. I'm thinking of a slithering moving torso with no head. The decomposed legs are also moving by itself kicking and crawling aimlessly." Stella said and took a bite from the delicious muffins Kate had made for them. "I must give it to you Kate you sure know how to make a mean muffin.

Kate choked on her tea. "You are saying that and yet you take a bite from that muffin like its nothing?" Kate managed to get out in shock.

Bonnie shook her head with a smile and said. "Stella did you fall on your head too?"

Stella shook her head no. "My ass break the fall so my head is fine."

"You could have fooled us." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

Kate looked at Bonnie and smiled softly. "I too have something to share." Kate told them about what was said between Jade and Damon and how she didn't like the smile on Jades face in the meeting and the way she looked at Damon. She also told them about her run in with Jade at the mall.

Stella smiled like she just received the best news ever. "My girl. I am so proud of you right now. I can promise you this when we go for Jade you can have the first go at her I'm sure Bonnie wont mind. Just give the bitch a right and a left and than finish her off with a upper cut right under her chin and than step back and watch the bitch go down to the floor." Stella said.

Kate looked at Bonnie who was trying to keep it together. "Bonnie I'm sorry maybe I just saw something that wasn't there." Kate said to Bonnie and touched her hand softly.

"Nonsense Kate. You saw it right. I say let's go fuck them both up." Stella said with heated eyes.

"I'm fine. Jade will always be after Damon. I know she still has feelings for him but Damon will never act out on it." Bonnie said and looked down at her hands trying hard not to cry in front of Stella and Kate.

"Bonnie let it go don't hold it in. We won't judge you." Stella said and touched her shoulder.

"True friends don't judge. You cry we cry. We are all here for each other." Kate said.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "He loves me. Damon loves me." Bonnie said in tears.

"Of course he does and he will always love you. He may be the most desirable man in town." Kate said. But Stella just snorted at that. "He wish." Stella said.

"But he loves you Bonnie and that is something Jade cant take away. Your love is strong and grounded and beautiful."

"Damon is an insecure obsessed crazy fucker who thinks he can flirt with everything on the menu even with a lobster. A very ugly lobster and when Bonnie just greet her ex he loses his shit in public! Ouch!" Stella said when she felt a hard kick from Kate under the table.

"You can be so sensitive sometimes Stella." Kate said.

"I'm just telling facts but with all that, that he is. He really loves you Bonnie." Stella said softly.

Bonnie smiled through her tears and said. "Its great to have friends like you guys."

"Group hug and than Kate can get us more muffins." Stella said cheery.

Kate laughed good-heartedly. "Stella if you keep eating my muffins you won't be able to fit into your wedding dress."

"Honey I can fit into anything. I just suck it in." Stela said. They all laughed happily at that.

Dr Henderson entered the kitchen with a smile on his face and said. "You guys sound all cheery in here. Hi Bonnie, hi Stella."

"Hey Hendy. Its good to be together after a hectic week." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You can say that again." Kate said.

"Hey doc." Stella said. "I was wondering if you can help me. I'm in pain."

"Is it a migraine? I can give you some pain meds for that Stella." Dr Henderson said with a friendly smile.

Stella shook her head no. "Not my head doc. Its my ass. I have pain in my ass can you help." Stella asked looking all innocent.

Dr Henderson spit the water out of his mouth that he was just about to swallow down. Bonnie quickly looked away her shoulders shaking with laughter. Kate just shook her head and smiled.

"Uhm you know objects are not suppose to go in there without the proper care and lubrication." The good ole doc stuttered out with red cheeks and ears.

When Bonnie heard that she quickly covered her mouth.

Stella fake confusion on her face and said. "Hendy what are you saying? I fell on my ass now my bum is hurting."

"Oh Lord." Dr Henderson stuttered out in horror.

"Can you help?" Stella asked with a sweet smile.

"Dr Stephen and I are off. Dr Smith is a very good doctor or go to the hospital." Dr Henderson said with a red face.

"I'm not going to let a stranger touch my ass." Stella said.

"We'll I'm not touching it like I said I'm off for the day now if you will excuse me I'm going back to my garden where everything makes sense." Dr Henderson said and quickly walked out.

Bonnie, Stella and Kate doubled over with laughter. "I'm sorry Kate I just had to tease good ole Hendy. Oh man did you guys see the look on his face. It was priceless."

Bonnie laughed and said. "Okay guys time to call Care bear we got a lot to share with her."

**The Salvatore Home**

It was around six o clock in the evening when Bonnie came home. She found Damon in his study sitting deep in thought behind his desk. When he saw her he quickly got up from his chair and walked to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Babe are you fine?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said against his chest.

"Jack told me what happened. He handled it." Damon said and kissed her on her head.

"Let's go out tonight. All of us. Me you Stephen, Stella, Jack, Kate and Hendy. The whole gang let's get drunk tonight." Bonnie said with a reckless look in her eyes.

Damon looked at her for a second. "Get dressed. I'm taking you to the wildest club in town."

**...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Mike's Bar and Grill**

The club was pact with wild party goers. Shots were flying left right and centre at the gangs table. They indulged themselves on expensive hardcore bottles that can leave one crawling at the end of the night. "Eat up people." Damon called out cheery and put the two buckets with spicy chicken wings and drumsticks down on the table.

"Finally! thank you boss. I'm starving." Kate said and started to immediately dig in.

"Its very spicy Honey you can't have too much of it. Its not good for the baby." Dr Henderson said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Oh come on Hendy are you the one with the ovary or is Kate let the girl have what she wants." Stella said and knocked down another shot.

"My song is playing! Come dance with me." Bonnie said to Damon and pulled him behind her by the hand to the dancefloor.

Stella smiled and refilled everyone's glasses. "Drink up boys for tonight we feast and drink." She said cheery.

"Did we win the war?" Stephen asked with a smirk.

"My ass did. I can't feel a fucking thing back there." Stella said and laughed out loud.

Stephen laughed and raised his glass in the air. "Lets drink to that. Stella's ass winning the war. On Stella's ass boys!"

"On Stella's ass." Dr Henderson mumbled with a nervous smile. "You won't here me say that again." He said to himself.

Stella wiggled her ass playfully and laughed. She than leaned closer to Jack and kissed him on the mouth. "I hope your ready lover boy. We going old school tonight." She whispered seductively in his ear. Poor Jack blushed and nodded his head.

Stephen laughed softly and turned back in his seat to look for Damon and Bonnie on the dancefloor. "Uhm guys is that dancing or?" he asked after spotting them on the dancefloor.

Stella looked at the two on the dancefloor and said. "That's definitely fucking."

Kate giggled and Stephen just shook his head with a smile. Jack quickly poured himself another full glass and emptied it in one drink.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth young lady." Dr Henderson asked with wide eyes behind his glasses.

"Nope but I do kiss my man's dick with it." Stella said and pouted her lips at him. A stunned Dr Henderson handed his empty glass to Jack and said. "Please fill it up mate. I need to numb my brain." Kate rubbed her husband's back she was shaking with laughter.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He was hard like a rock from Bonnie's sexy ass grinding up and down on him. "Babe if you keep doing this I'm going to cum in my pants."

Bonnie turned back to him and whispered in his ear. "What's stopping you. I will lick up every drop of it."

"Fuck. You want it and you will get it. Every last drop of it." He said and kissed her hard on the mouth. He took her hand and lead her through the dancing crowd.

"Where the hell are they going?" Stephen asked when he saw Damon and Bonnie stumbling through the dancing crowd.

Stella smiled and said. "To the toilets don't act like you never fucked in there Stephen."

DR Henderson gasped out loud. He looked at Jack and said. "You have all my sympathy."

Kate smiled and took a drink of her apple juice. She knew this was Stella on her best behaviour. She can get more vulgar and outrageous than this.

Stephen cleared his throat and said. "We are not horny teenagers anymore Stella. We are respectable citizens and the people of this town look up at us."

"I agree with you on that Stephen. The mayor can't have sex with his wife in a public toilet. What if they get caught and I don't even want to discuss the type of germs in there." Dr Henderson said with a straight face.

"Just listen to yourself Hendy. Why can't two beautiful horny people act on their lust? You knocked Kate up why can't they have fun and please their not going to have sex. They going to fuck each other." Stella said and stuffed her mouth with a hot spicy wing. "Chicken is good. Good enough to swallow it with the bones." She said with a full mouth.

Dr Henderson looked gobsmacked. He pushed his glass to Jack and said. "More my friend. My brain is still wide awake for this." Jack smirked and poured the doc another glass.

Bonnie was down on her knees in front of Damon giving him mind blowing pleasure. "Babe, babe stop." He said in a high pitch voice.

Bonnie smiled and moaned with his dick in her mouth. Her warm velvet mouth and the vibrations of her moaning around his dick all most send Damon over the edge. "Get up." He said and pulled his dick from her mouth. He kissed her hard and feverish slipping two fingers in her heat. "Yes Damon." Bonnie moaned into his mouth.

He walked her backwards to the wall. "I'm going to fuck you from behind babe." He said and turned her around to face the wall. Bonnie planted her hands firmly on the wall and looked back at Damon who was still fumbling to get his pants down.

They both moaned hard as he penetrated her with one powerful thrust. "Shit I don't think I'm going to last long Bonnie." He said with his lips on the soft skin of her neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes and said. "Damon just shut up and fuck me."

Damon wasted no time fucking her up the wall and It didn't take him long to find his release. "I'm coming. Fuck!" he yelled out and spilled his seed deep in Bonnie. When Bonnie felt her husband's warm seed filling her inside she too released and pushed back hard against him. Breathing hard Damon rested his head on her shoulder.

Someone knocked hard on the door and said. Excuse me there's a long line out here! We all want to use the toilet don't make me call Mike!

Damon chuckled and whispered to Bonnie. "We should probably get cleaned up."

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "We should do that before they call Mike on us."

Minutes later Damon opened the door holding Bonnie's hand. The girls waiting in the queue all looked shocked. They never expected the mayor and his wife of all people to open the door. His hair looked messy and his cheeks red. He looked sexy as hell. It was obvious what just happened in there.

"Ladies excuse us for the long wait. My wife was not feeling well." Damon said with a smirk.

"Sorry ladies." Bonnie said. She too looked a bit roughed up.

Damon and Bonnie joined the gang who was laughing hard at the table. Dr Henderson was sitting there with a shy smile red in the face.

"What's the joke." Damon asked with a smirk. He took out a hot spicy wing and handed Bonnie one too.

"The joke is people not cleaning their hands thoroughly after they used the toilet." Dr Henderson said quickly.

Kate laughed softly and said. "Its not that. Its just something Stella said."

"And let no one repeat what Stella said. Its Sunday tomorrow some of us still have to look our preacher in the eyes." Dr Henderson said with a nervous smirk.

Stephen took the bucket wings and gave it to Damon. "For you and Bonnie. You two can eat out of that alone don't share any with us at all."

Damon smirked. Bonnie smiled and hid her face behind Damon's back.

"I agree with my colleague on that." Dr Henderson said with red ears.

"Me too." A drunk Stella said.

"Here we go again." Dr Henderson whispered to Stephen as he looked at Stella.

"Even I can smell Bonnie's you know what on Damon's fingers." Stella said and pulled a lock of Bonnie's hair playfully.

"Jack can you please take Stella for a dance and while you there let her lick the dancefloor with that tongue of hers." Dr Henderson said out loud. Damon threw his head back and laughed out loud. Stephen was doubled over. Kate and Bonnie was not far behind. But it was Stella that laughed the loudest. She almost fell from their table she was sitting on. "Hendy stop tripping. I'm so going to go shake my ass on the dancefloor and than I'm going to come back and take my man to the toilet. You and Kate can go after that." Stella said and winked at Hendy.

All Hendy did is pushed his glass to Jack. Jack knew by now what to do. He refilled the doc's glass to the max.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bailey came down the stairs and walked to the living room where Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle were sitting in their Pyjamas under a soft blanket with bored looks on their faces. A movie played but it was clear that the girls were not interested in what was playing on the screen.

"The twins are sleeping peacefully so is Anna and François. Aslan is sleeping in Zoe's room. Do you girls want me to make you more popcorn? " Bailey asked.

"No thank you." Stacy said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I can't believe your parents made us babysit on a Saturday night while they are out partying." Estelle said.

Kenzie glared at Estelle and said. "I didn't ask you to stay with me so why don't you just shut up before I jam your head through the screen."

Stacy threw her head back and laughed out loud. She quickly stopped laughing when Kenzie glared at her.

"Hey its okay you girls can still go out I don't mind staying with the babies. You really don't have to stay here with me." Bailey said just to keep the peace.

"Fine you heard her Kenz let's go." Stacy said excited.

"Fine Stacy you can go. I promised my parents I'm going to help Bailey. Did you forget my two brothers are up there too." Kenzie said with a hard look on her face. "You are this close from being kick out of our house Stacy I'm warning you."

Stacy swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Kenz I will do as you say and shut up."

Estelle smiled gleefully.

"I'm going to make us something to eat. I know its late but popcorn is not going to make us full so get ready cheerleaders for a feast." Bailey said with a smile.

Kenzie smiled and said. "I am kinda hungry I can do with a good meal before bed."

"That will be nice Bailey." Estelle said with friendly smile.

"Good go help my cousin." Kenzie said to Estelle. Stacy was smiling inside. After Bailey and Estelle left Stacy moved closer to Kenzie. She carefully took Kenzie's feet and put it on her lap. Her fingers massaged Kenzie's feet expertly.

Kenzie closed her eyes and rested her head back. "Thanks Stace."

Stacy smiled to herself so glad being back in Kenzie's good graces.

It was well past four in the morning when Bonnie, Damon and Stephen stumbled to the front door after Mike dropped them off with his car.

"Stella was on her wildest behaviour tonight." Bonnie said and giggled.

"The look on Hendy's face will stay with me till the end of days." Stephen said and laughed out loud.

**Flashback to what happened at the club before they came home...**

Everyone was having a great time so great that nobody noticed Stella sitting there on their table topless. Everyone except Dr Henderson. Damon and Jack was in a deep conversation with each other. Bonnie and Kate talked with Stella like noting is out of place and Stephen was sitting there with a goofy grin staring at Damon and Jack.

"Stella?" Dr Henderson said out loud. He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Stella not believing what his eyes are seeing.

Dr Henderson grabbed Stephen by the arm and said. "Stephen are you seeing what I'm seeing. Stella is wearing nothing."

Stephen looked at Stella with glassy eyes and said. "I see titties and you know what comes out of titties, milk. Mothers milk are the best for a baby. I miss my wife."

"I know that but she's sitting there with her titties on display." Dr Henderson said with wide eyes.

Dr Henderson looked around him to see if everyone was seeing what his seeing but no one looked at Stella. Everyone was busy having a great time.

Dr Henderson stood up on shaky legs and said out loud. "Stella's titties are out! Can no one see it? Look is there. Look can you see it or am I going mad!"

Stella looked at Dr Henderson like he just lost his mind. "Of course their out. I'm getting hot do you want me to have a heat stroke." Damon and Jack just briefly glanced at them before they continued their conversation again.

That was it for Dr Henderson. The good ole doc passed out with a silly grin on his face."

**End of flashback...**

"Damon take my panty out of your mouth." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

Stephen looked at Damon and said. "Take your wife's damn panties out of your mouth. You cant be that hungry."

Damon mumbled something and shook his head no. So Stephen took it on himself to pull it from Damon's teeth. The harder Stephen pulled the harder Damon bit down on it. Bonnie who was watching the two laughed hysterically. "His like a dog with a bone in his mouth." Stephen said.

And that was how Bailey saw them when she opened the front door. Stephen quickly let go of the panty strap and smiled shyly at her. Damon removed the strap from his mouth and hid the clothing behind his back. The two brothers stood there awkwardly.

Bailey bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

Stephen cleared his throat and straightened himself. "Are the babies sleeping?"

"Yes, dad. The girls and I are sleeping in the living room but the little ones are fine upstairs." Bailey said with a smile.

"Good. They won't hear the X-rated things that are about go down between your aunt and me." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "Please ignore that Bailey. Thank you so much for watching over the babies."

"Its nothing aunt Bonnie. I don't think I could have done it without Kenzie's and the other two's help." Bailey said.

"Now that's a lie I know my daughter." Damon said and took Bonnie's hand. "Come wife I believe you owe me a cheer session."

"What the hell is going on out here? And why should mom cheer at this time of the morning for who knows what." Kenzie asked with a sleepy confused look on her face.

Stephen grinned from ear to ear. "Tell her brother and show her what you are hiding behind your back."

"I'm not cheering. Its late people we should all get some sleep. Stephen you can sleep in Dylan's room. His sleeping over at Walters place." Bonnie said and squeezed his arm.

The three of them tried their best to walk straight up the stairs under Kenzie's watchful eyes. Bailey closed the door with a smile and locked it. "We should get some sleep too." She said to Kenzie.

**Amy's Place**

Amy tossed and turned in her bed. She covered her ears but it didn't help. The hard thumping sounds on the trapdoor was too much for her ears and nerves.

"Let me out." The ghastly voice said underneath the trapdoor.

"No" Amy whispered in fear and covered her head with her pillow.

"Let me out. They were here. Let me out now!" The ghastly voice said in anger.

**...**


	36. Chapter 36

"Bring me my morphine." The ghastly voice said as it is limping to the only chair in the room. "And lock the window and close the curtains."

Amy filled with fear quickly walked to the window and locked it with shaky hands she closed the curtains. "I don't get it why the windows must be shut. The smell is unbearable and soon my neighbours will talk about it." Amy said.

"So let them talk I will shut them up too and don't you leave your key with the old woman next door. You do that again and she will be the first to be shut up permanently."

Amy gasped out loud and said. "No, you can't do that she's just a poor defenceless old lady."

A sickening laugh filled the room. "There is nothing poor and defenceless in this town Amy. It is everyone for himself." The ghastly voice said.

Amy closed her eyes and swallowed the bile back in her throat and said. "There is still good in this town and in the world. I'm sorry for what happened to you but revenge is not the answer. You can still get help and live your life in happiness and peace."

"You poor naive little girl no wonder you are such a push over. The world don't give a shit about you. Its moving on and you are left behind with no one reaching out to help you. But I'm here to help you Amy. You can live with all that money in peace and happiness. Imagine how happy your mother will be when you buy her that new house and pay her medical bills. You, Amy deserve to be happy too and they deserve what's coming for them." The ghastly voice said sinisterly.

"But at what cost?" Amy asked softly.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie found Damon, Stephen and the kids later outside on the patio having Sunday lunch. He smiled when he saw her walking to them dressed in a short yellow summer dress, barefoot.

"Ah she's alive and just brought the sun with her." He said as he stood up from the table to greet her with a kiss.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me up? I slept all day." Bonnie said.

Damon made wide eyes and said. "And awake the dragon in you? Nope rather let her slumber in peace." He pulled out her chair and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Wow this looks nice. I'm starving." Bonnie said as her eyes took in the feast on the table.

"It was me, Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle I hope you don't mind that I took your kitchen over." Bailey said with a shy smile.

Stacy almost rolled her eyes. She never like cooking and her fingers are still hurting from peeling potatoes.

"Thank you girls this is really nice and the chicken is so soft and juicy." Bonnie said and stuffed her mouth.

Stephen smiled good-heartedly and said. "Careful Bonnie don't over eat yourself and don't forget to take small sips of water. You should eat some fruits first I would say just so your body can get the nutrition back after all the alcohol you consumed last night."

Damon smirked and said. "Oh no you didn't brother."

"Uhm excuse me Stephen you making it sound like I emptied the whole bar last night. You were just as hardcore like the rest of us." Bonnie said.

Everyone laughed as Stephen's cheeks turned red. He cleared his throat and said. "Well within my limits."

Sophi turned to her aunt Bonnie and said in a excited voice. "Zoe told me she's enjoying herself immensely. Yesterday they visited the Museumsinsel and Kónigssee. She also made friends with her three room mates. One is from Greece, and one from Africa. The other girl is from Italy. She will send us all pictures later."

"Kónigssee? What is that?" Estelle asked with a frown on her face.

Damon rolled his eyes and said. "The King's Lake. Its one of the great beauty spots in Germany with breath-taking views over the lake and mountains."

"Wow nice. I wish I was her but I'm not good at swimming." Amber said.

Stacy smiled and thought to herself that there is no way Amber can stay afloat in water. The girl is eating too much and its showing around her hips and face and thighs. Amber is getting fat and that will not look good for Kenzie's image. "How is the Greek salad Amber its very healthy and yummy." Stacy asked with a sweet fake smile. "I made it myself."

"Oh I love it Stacy it tastes nice with the meat and chicken." Amber said with a friendly smile.

Stacy almost rolled her eyes.

"Too much vinegar if you ask me." Dylan mumbled. Alex smirked and bumped him on the arm.

"Play nice little brother." He whispered to Dylan.

"But it taste horrible." Dylan whispered back with wide eyes.

"Alex have some more of my Greek salad." Stacy said with a smile.

Dylan chuckled and said. "Yeah brother have some more. Here you can even have mine too I don't mind."

Poor Alex watched hopelessly with a forced smile on his face as Dylan almost emptied the bowl of Greek salad on his plate. "Bon appétit." Dylan said with a smirk.

Bonnie's heart warmed at the sight of her family enjoying Sunday lunch together. Damon and Stephen were in a light conversation of their own. Dylan teased Alex. The girls were babbling over some famous music artist that might come to Mystique Lake and than there was Cayllum. He was quiet caught up in his own thoughts. Bonnie made a mental note to talk to him later in private.

It was late in the afternoon that Stephen and the kids left after spending family time with Damon Bonnie and the kids.

She found Damon in the living room relaxed on the couch reading a newspaper after spending time with Alex in his room talking. He took his glasses off and put the newspaper down when he saw her.

"Keep it on you look so sexy with it." Bonnie said with a smile and joined him on the couch.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the head.

"Today was really nice." Bonnie said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too spending time with the people I love. It reminded me how precious each second in life is and how you must make the most of it. I love you Bonnie so much that I will personally extend a hand of apology to Scott. I'm sorry for the things I said and did to you. Bonnie can you find it in your heart to forgive this silly old man?" Damon said with all the love in him for her.

Bonnie took his face gently in her hands and kissed him softly on each eye lid. "Damon do you have any idea how happy you make me feel right now. Yes, I forgive you that's how strong my love is for you Damon and don't you ever doubt that. I know Jade and you will be working really close together but I trust you Damon. I trust you to do what's right." Bonnie said and smiled sadly at him.

"You don't have to worry about Jade, Bonnie. She is in my past but you, you are my past my future and my present. You were with me at my lowest and I never made things any easier for you but still you stuck by my side through the bad and the ugly. My life is with you and the kids and nowhere else." Damon said and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm not going to put myself in a situation where stories can be spread and harm you and my family. To be honest I wouldn't like it if you work with your ex so I know how you feel and I respect it. This is not you being insecure this is you knowing what Jade is capable of and I know she still have feelings for me that is why I'm getting her voted of the board of Silver Lake's reps."

"Damon are you sure about this that you want to vote her off? This can all come back to you." Bonnie asked.

"Yes I'm sure Bonnie I'm not going to wait for something to happen knowing that I could have prevented it from the start. She needs to go." Damon said.

Bonnie got up from the couch and straddled him. The two kissed long and passionately. "Let me make a quick call and than we can take this upstairs. No sex, I just want to pamper my wife's body with love and tender care." Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "Deal but I have to talk with Cayllum first."

"Why? What did he do?" Damon asked with a frown on his face.

"I think his got something on his mind. He is too quiet." Bonnie said.

"Maybe his missing Zoe. You do know there is something going on between the two of them." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yes I do I'm not blind Damon. Its just that he was missing the night we had Zoe's party and the next morning he didn't show up for breakfast. He did give her a goodbye kiss before she stepped on the bus but I would have expected him to be by her side I know she would have liked that." Bonnie said.

"Do you want me to talk with him man to man and break his fingers just as a warning?" Damon asked.

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "No Damon I got this. The poor kid has been through enough."

"Okay but just so you know I will handle him personally my way if he hurts my daughter's feelings."

"It won't come to that Damon." Bonnie said and kissed him.

**...**


	37. Chapter 37

Brixton was more than wiling to summon the reps from Silver Lake for a urgent meeting at his house. He knows the reps one by one personally and it will be easy to reason with them why they should vote Jade off the board. He could not stop thanking Damon over and over again.

**Damon: "And Brixton? Make sure to leave me out of your decision. This should be neutral and anonymous." **Damon said over the phone to the ex mayor.

Brixton smiled like someone who just won the lotto.

**Brixton: "Off course Damon this conversation never happened." **

**Damon: "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page Brixton."**

**Brixton: " You have my loyalty I'm your humble servant to the end mayor Salvatore." **Brixton said with a wide smirk. **"My wife baked her famous Sunday fruitcake I will bring you some tomorrow."**

**Damon: " Thank you that will be nice say hi to your wife and kids for me Brixton have a lovely evening." **Damon said and ended the call without waiting for Brixton to reply back.

Brixton put his phone down and leaned back comfortably in his leather chair with a pleased look on his face. His wife who was busy knitting looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "Brixton you should stop bragging with my fruitcake its not that good." She said to him.

Brixton chuckled and said. "Nonsense my wife is the best in everything." He said and got up from his chair. He walked to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You will have to excuse me I have to call the reps to our home for an urgent meeting."

"But honey its Sunday family time. The Lords day."

"I know dear but this is important and doing what's good for the world never stops."

Mrs Brixton smiled and said. "That is true. I will set plates for you and the reps in your study. Do you think they will like my fruitcake?"

Brixton's smile widened on his face. "Perfect. They will love it."

...

Bonnie knocked softly on Cayllum's door. He opened it after the fourth knock. He looked surprised to see her. "Hi Mrs Salvatore sorry I was taking a nap."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure come in." Cayllum said and stepped a side for her to enter his room.

Bonnie looked around the room and smiled. His room was neat and tidy. There was a picture of a smiling Zoe on his desk and one of him Zoe the twins and Aslan taken by the pool. "I'm glad you made this room your own."

"Thank you Mrs Salvatore please take a seat." He said and pulled out a chair by his desk for her.

"Thank you Cayllum."

"Is there something you want me to do?" Cayllum asked with a serious face.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes knowing exactly what he meant. "No, its not like that. Its just there is something that I want to know. Is there something wrong between you and Zoe should I be worried?"

Cayllum looked confused at her. "What do you mean Mrs Salvatore?"

"Cayllum I know there is something more between you and Zoe than you two just being friends. Damon and I don't like to meddle in our kids private lives but sometimes we have to especially when we see that there is something wrong. I hope you get what I'm saying Cayllum."

"You think I'm hurting Zoe?" Cayllum asked softly with a look of disbelief on his face. "Zoe is my life Mrs Salvatore I will never hurt her. Never."

"You have been so distant from her and us. I know we can be too much at times and a bit dysfunctional but what I can tell you is this. We love and except you just the way you are. You are part of this dysfunctional pack and if there is someone else that you have met you need to tell her. I know this will break her heart but its the right thing to do."

"There is this girl at school her name is Page." Cayllum said after a while.

Bonnie's heart broke in pieces. She knew Zoe will be devastated by this and Damon will probably torture Cayllum for the rest of his live. "Than you need to tell Zoe about her Cayllum." Bonnie said softly.

"No, no its not like that. I am not attracted to Page Mrs Salvatore. There is no one but Zoe for me in this world." Cayllum said with a soft look on his face.

"Than what is it about this girl Page?"

"She looks like my sister back in Macedonia." Cayllum said with a shy smile. He walked to his closet and came out seconds later with a small box in his hand. He handed it carefully to Bonnie.

"What is this Cayllum?"

"Open it." Cayllum said with a soft smile and a far away look in his eyes.

Bonnie carefully took the lid of the box. Inside was two black and white pictures of a old woman with six kids around her. She looked up at him and said. "Is this your biological mother and brothers and sisters Cayllum?"

"Yes, it was taken two years ago. The private detective I hired with the money I secretly stole from my step father he brought me the pictures. Macy is the tall girl standing behind my mother. Page reminded me of her and of myself. I know how vulnerable and lost someone can feel when you move to a new place. Its not a nice a feeling Mrs Salvatore. You never have friends and everyone is already friends or know each other. Its hard especially if you have trouble making friends. I saw that in Macy, I mean Page." Cayllum said and looked down at his hands.

"You must miss them Cayllum? I'm sorry for assuming the worse. I'm sorry forgetting that you too have a family that you love and miss. Lately I have been so busy trying to fix my family that I somehow forgot about you I just take it that you must always be right and strong. I'm sorry."

Cayllum took Bonnie's hand and said. "Mrs Salvatore you don't ever have to apologise to me. I'm forever grateful that I have people like you in my live. Things could have been so much worse for me."

Bonnie smiled and lay her hand softly on his cheek. "I don't want you to be grateful Cayllum I want you to be happy with us."

Cayllum smiled and looked down at the picture in his hand and said. "One day I'm going to take Zoe to my birthplace and introduce her to my mother and brothers and sisters. I think she and Macy will get along very well."

"She will love that Cayllum."

Cayllum nodded his head and picked up a sketch book on his desk he opened it and showed the pencil sketch of Zoe and Aslan to Bonnie. Bonnie gasped out loud when she saw the beautiful drawing of Zoe and Aslan in a field of flowers with a sunset behind them. "Did you draw this Cayllum?"

"Yes I did. I locked myself that night of her party in my room to draw her this. I wanted to give it to her the next morning but I was. I was." Cayllum stumble out with red cheeks.

"You were shy?" Bonnie asked with a soft smile.

Cayllum nodded his head and said. "Yes I was."

"I think you should put this up in her room. She will love it Cayllum. Wow the detail you put into this drawing. Its like it can come alive. Its like I'm literally with them in this field of flowers. You have a gift Cayllum." Bonnie said amazed.

Dylan knocked on Cayllum's door and peeked in waving a game in his hand. "Hey mom didn't expect to see in here." He said surprised. "Is Cayllum in trouble?"

Bonnie closed the book and put it back on Cayllum's desk. "No his not." She said as she's getting up from the chair.

"Good! You joining us we setting up camp in my room Alex and I. We boys are playing my new NFL game its a must Cayllum."

"Count me in." Cayllum said with a smirk.

"Great." He smiled mischievously and looked at his mom. "I asked dad but he said he can't join us. His got a date with a certain damsel in distress."

"Do I look like I'm in need of help hmm?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"No way! Not my badass mother." He said with a smirk.

"You got that right mister. Enjoy boys." Bonnie said.

Dylan made sure his mother was out of ear shot. He turned to Cayllum and said. "I think my parents are into role playing. I wonder if I was conceived when my dad pretended to play the postman."

Cayllum laughed softly and shook his head. "I think there is something wrong with you." He said to Dylan.

**...**


	38. Chapter 38

After she was done in Cayllum's room Bonnie walked up to her and Damon's bedroom with a light heart. She smiled when she saw Damon the twins and Aslan on the bed paging through a story book.

"How did the talk go?" Damon asked.

"Daddy?" Aden said and pointed his little finger at the picture of a bear in the book.

"This is a big scary bear but don't worry he can't eat you two. Daddy will kick him to the moon." Damon said and made a wild kick with his leg. The twins cried out in laughter.

Bonnie smiled as she took of her shoes. "Everything is fine. There's this new girl at school who reminds Cayllum of his sister Macy. He miss them Damon." Bonnie said.

Damon moved up and made space for Bonnie next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her on her cheek the minute she was next to him. "Maybe we should bring them all here for a visit."

"I think that will be wonderful Damon but we must talk with Cayllum first."

He smiled and kissed her on the back of her head.

"Did you know you are ten times sexy to me when you so nice. I just want to eat you up right now." Bonnie whispered to him.

Damon laughed out loud and said. "I'm going to be on my best behaviour from now on."

"Daddy?" Caden said and pointed his little finger at the picture of a elephant.

Damon made wide eyes at the twins and said. "This is a elephant his big and strong with a long nose like mommy."

The twins giggled. Bonnie laughed softly. Aslan just gave a long yawn and rested his head back on his front paws. He was sated from the meal he had.

Caden turned the page and gasped out loud. He pointed his little finger and said. "Snake." The two quickly jumped on their parents. Damon chuckled and said. "Yes snakes are very dangerous so if you see a snake do not try to touch it or go near it capisce?" **(do you understand)**

The two cuties quickly nodded their heads and said. "Si Papà" **(Yes Daddy.) **They went back to the book and quickly turned the page skipping a few pages. They were soon deeply interested in the other animals in the book.

"Did you taught them that?" She asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yup but that's all they can say right now in Italian. I'm going to take it one word at a time with them starting with some dirty words." Damon said with a smirk.

"That's not nice. Ten times sexy when you so nice remember?" Bonnie said with a cheeky smile.

"Just one word please. I did it with the other kids it will be a damn shame to break tradition now babe." Damon said and peppered her face with kisses.

Bonnie laughed and said. "No Damon why do they all got to have dirty mouths like you at least let my two little angels grow up with clean mouths like me."

"Oh now I'm the only one with a dirty mouth but need I remind you how I make you swear out in all the languages of the world even though you've never spoke any single one of them just by using my tongue and fingers on you." Damon said with smouldering eyes.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head and said. "I plead the fifth."

Damon smiled and said. "Keep pleading the fifth the truth shall be revealed tonight by you in my court of law and than my sweet wife I will declare martial law on your body."

Bonnie crossed her legs and covered her mouth to keep her from laughing hard.

Damon smirked as he looked at her crossed legs. "You have the right to close them legs for now babe. I give you that. For now."

Bonnie was doubled over with laughter. "Stop it Damon you are such a freak you know that."

"The king of freaks Babe." Damon said and trail his finger up her leg. Bonnie quickly took his hand in hers and said. "Wait for tonight king of freaks." She whispered to him.

Damon laughed out loud and said. "Oh I will."

Kenzie was making herself comfortable under her warm soft blanket on one of the sofas in their living room when there was a knock on the front door. "Fucking hell who the fuck can that be! Don't people rest early on Sunday nights." She said with a angry frustrated look on her face. Angrily she kicked the blanket of her and marched to the front door. She peeked first through the peephole to see who it was. It was a woman standing there with her head down. She couldn't see the woman's face. Kenzie sigh and unlocked the door. She opened it halfway. "Hi can I help you?"

The minute the woman looked up Kenzie knew who it was. Shock and surprise made her legs weak. She stood there with wide eyes looking at the woman.

The woman cleared her throat and said in a soft unsure voice. "Excuse me I'm sorry for disturbing you so late but can you help me I don't know if I'm at the right place. Is Bonnie Bennet living here?"

Kenzie felt her lips moving but now word came out. She saw the woman's questioning look but for the life of her she could not get a word out.

The woman sigh and said. "Thank you for your time young girl I must have the wrong home. Goodnight than." Kenzie saw the woman turning back to leave she quickly cleared her throat and said. "Wait come back."

The woman turned slowly back and looked at Kenzie with hope in her eyes.

Kenzie unlocked the door and opened it wider. "Please come in you are at the right place."

The woman walked closer with a confused look on her face.

"She's my mom please come in." Kenzie said and this time she said it with a smile.

The woman walked in her eyes taking in the beauty and wealth of the front interior of Bonnie's home. The living room looked warm and comfortable. The white and green decor blended beautifully. A soft white Persian carpet covered the whole floor of the living room making the room that more soft warm and inviting. The woman saw the half eaten apple on the small glass table in the middle of the room and her tummy immediately protest in hunger. She can't remember when last she had a decent meal.

"Please wait here I will go call her." Kenzie said rushed up to her parents bedroom. She took in a few deep breaths before knocking on her parents bedroom door.

"Yeah its open come in." She heard her dad say. Kenzie opened the door and walked in pale in the face.

"Hey I hope your not going out its school tomorrow." Damon said.

Bonnie and the twins were busy colouring in some animals in a book. She looked up at Kenzie and said. "Kenz is everything okay you look like someone who have seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have." Kenzie said with a dry throat.

Damon got up quickly from the bed and said. "Out with it what's the matter Kenz?"

Kenzie looked at her mom and said. "There is someone downstairs to see you mom."

Damon immediately thought it was Scott. "The nerve of that guy showing up at my house." Damon said barely containing his anger.

"No, no, no dad its not a guy." Kenzie said quickly. "Its a woman. Its my grandmother I think. She is waiting for you downstairs."

Bonnie too got up quickly from the bed and said. "What?"

Damon looked at Bonnie and said. "Babe?"

"Is ... Is my mother here?" Bonnie asked with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Babe look at me." Damon said to a visible upset Bonnie.

Kenzie nodded her head and said. "From the photo you have of her that is her. You look just like her mom." Kenzie said softly.

"No, it can't be." Bonnie said softly. The news of her mother showing up after all these years was too much for her to handle. She felt herself losing her grip on reality and the room started spinning around her. Damon saw it and ran to her just in time to catch her from falling hard on the floor.

**...**


	39. Chapter 39

Damon shut the bedroom door behind Kenzie and the twins. He then turned around and leaned against it. His eyes rested on his distraught wife.

"My mother is here?" Bonnie said to herself. She was sitting on the edge of the bed slowly rocking back and forth.

"Hey it's going to be okay" Damon said and walked over to her. He put his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

"What does she want. What is she even doing here?"

"Only Abigail can answer you that if you want to see her and whatever you decide on. I'm one hundred percent with you all the way." There was a big part of him hoping Bonnie will snap out of it and go down and confront Abigail with him by her side but he could see she was still too shocked by the news of her mother.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know Damon." Bonnie said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Then do nothing. You are not ready for this and I hate to see you so upset. What you should do is take a nice long bath and try to relax get your strength back. I will go down and talk with Abigail."

Bonnie quickly looked up at him "and say what to her Damon?"

"Let's hear what she's got to say first." Damon said with a smirk. He kissed her quickly on the side of her head before he let go of her.

Bonnie wanted to call him back but her mind was clouded with shock and confusion.

…

Abigail was looking through family photos beautifully displayed on the glass stand in the living room. There was one particular photo of Bonnie with her husband and kids that touched something in her. A smiling happy Bonnie. She looked far from the baby she left behind with Sheila. She missed out on so much in her daughter's live. Abigail closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She was questioning her decision for coming here. Bonnie had every right to throw her out of her home. Abigail steeled herself with the last bit of energy she's got left in her.

"Can I help you?" Damon said behind her. He saw how the woman's body went stiff. His voice and sudden presence must have caught her off guard. Damon thought to himself.

But that was not true. Abigail heard the footsteps coming down the stairs even though the person tried not to make any noise. She turned around to face the man and recognized him as the man in all the photos with Bonnie and the kids. He must be …

"Damon Salvatore, Bonnie's husband and father of her kids and you must be Abigail." Damon said in a neutral voice.

"Yes, I'm Abigail Bennet. Is it possible to speak with Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is not feeling well Abigail I'm sure you can understand that taking in the fact that you left her as a baby. Why did you come back?" he said as he looked her up and down. She looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes. The colour of her clothes had long faded away.

"Lilly Salvatore was a beautiful woman. She was the light in Giuseppe's dark heart." Abigail said softly.

This caught Damon totally off guard. He walked to the window deep in thought and stared out in to the night. His mother's name being said to him for the first time in years stirred something in him that he buried inside of him a long time ago. "Did you come here to talk about Lillian?" Damon said hard. He didn't care how harsh he sounded but Abigail had no right speaking of Lillian.

"No, I'm sorry. I should take my leave." Abigail said in a weak voice.

Damon turned away from the window to look at her. "Looks like your good at leaving. Why did you come back or maybe I should ask why you left Bonnie?" Damon asked. His words dripped with sarcasm.

Abigail looked at him with sad big shiny eyes. Pain so evident on her face. "I will answer you on why I am back. I have nowhere to go, as for your question on why I left, that is for my daughter. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Bonnie and the kids. Take care Mister Salvatore."

There was something about Abigail that touched Damon. He knew that look in Abigail's eyes all to well. This was a battered woman broken down by the wrong choices in her life. He knows this. This was how his mother looked when Giuseppe was done with her.

"Abigail wait. It's late and this town is not safe anymore stay for the night we can talk tomorrow."

Tears rolled down her face as she looked at him. "Thank you, mister Salvatore."

"Call me Damon, Abigail. That's what my family calls me. Follow me." He said to Abigail as he walked out.

…

Bonnie was curled up on one of the soft comfy chairs outside on the balcony with a glass of red wine in her hand. The cool fresh air of the night was just what she needed to clear her mind.

Damon came back to the room and shut their bedroom door behind him. He took in a deep breath before he walked out on to the balcony to join her. "Your mother is sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms downstairs. I also gave her food and something to drink."

"That must have been a really good chat if she got you to do that." Bonnie said in a bitter voice.

"She's got nowhere to go Bonnie. I'm going to bed are you coming?" Damon said softly. There was so much that he wanted to say and ask Abigail. That's not how he imagine their conversation but there was something about Abigail that blocked him and now that his thinking about it, it was her eyes. Abigail's eyes when she said Lilly Salvatore was the light in Giuseppe's dark heart.

"After all these years she's got nowhere to go and now she's here under my roof sleeping in one of my rooms. My own mother." Bonnie said as tears rolled down her face. "I should throw her out right? I mean my life is fine I don't need her. I didn't need her then sure as hell don't need her now. I should have went down there and give her a piece of my mind."

Damon took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Babe, its late come to bed with me. Sleep will do us both good."

"I'm going to sit here for a while."

Damon got up from his chair and kissed her on her lips. "Don't stay out to late, okay? I love you. Always."

"Love you too." Bonnie said and kissed him. This time the kiss was passionate, gentle and tender.

…

"_**You leaving us, aren't you?"**_

"_**Damon one day you will understand why I have to."**_

"_**If there will be a one-day mother. Giuseppe will never let you leave. Your stuck just like us. If you leave, me and Stephen will have to face that monster alone but all you care about is your own happiness."**_

"_**I faced that monster for many years I can't anymore. I'm sorry Damon. My mind and body can't take it anymore. I am slowly dying every day I need to get out before its too late. I promise I will come back for you and Stephen."**_

"_**His going to kill you, please if you leave with me and Stephen, he will look for us but he will not kill us mother. If you leave with that man, he will hunt you down and kill you both. You heard him say that."**_

"_**Damon let go of my bag! I have to go I am so sorry. Michael and I will come back for you and Stephen until then stay strong."**_

"_**NO! MOTHER! LILLIAN!"**_

…


	40. Chapter 40

Damon's eyes snap open from his nightmarish dream he had of his last conversation with his mother Lillian.

"Hey honey are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep." Bonnie asked when she came out of the shower fully dressed.

"Yeah, what's the time?" Damon asked and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Five thirty."

"Five thirty? Where you going so early in the morning?"

"I'm seeing Stella and Kate down at the lake."

"Are the three of you planning something sinister that I should know of?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"I'm in need of some girl talk." She said and reached over him to get to her phone that was on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Damon was waiting for this. He quickly pulled her on top of him and peppered her face with kisses. "Mmm, someone smells nice. The two of us can have a nice steamy girl talk right here between the sheets" He said and bit her bottom lip softly.

"Stella and Kate are already waiting for me. But you know what I do have time for?"

"Anal quickie?" Damon said and spank her ass.

"Nope," Bonnie said and poked his nose. "Do you want to tell me your dream."

Damon sigh dramatically. "Okay you asked for it here goes. Werewolves were chasing me through the woods and I'm desperately trying to run away from them in red high heels the fuckers have mistaken me for a vampire but I must say those were some red slutty high heels." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed out loud and hit him on the arm. "I know that's not true but I'm going to let it slide for now Mrs red slutty high heels."

Damon gave her a hot lusty smouldering look. "I should get you a pair you will wear that and only that for me. I swear Bonnie I will fuck you all over this room and off the balcony."

"Okay, that turned me on but that's also my cue to leave." Bonnie said and blew him a kiss.

Damon laughed softly as he watched her walk out the door. After she was gone a sombre look came over his face.

**The Lake**

Stella and Kate were already waiting for Bonnie and the look on Stella's face was not a welcoming look. She looked grumpy.

"Good morning Kate, Stella. I didn't know that was your morning face can you put it away now. The sun just came out." Bonnie said to Stella and bumped her playfully with her elbow.

"I see Mrs late got jokes. What is so important that I had to wake up early skip my beauty routine and mind-blowing sex with my fiancé to come freeze my ass of down at the lake of all places."

"Why didn't you wait for me in the car and is that my coffee?" Bonnie asked Stella.

"Yup just for you cold and bitter just the way you like it." Stella said and handed Bonnie the espresso cup.

Bonnie took a sip from her coffee and made a face. "This is awful."

Stella and Kate laughed softly. "I can't believe you drink that." Stella said and handed Bonnie, her coffee. "Here, you can have mine."

"So, what's on your mind Bon?" Kate asked softly.

"Abigail is here, showed up on my doorstep late last night." Bonnie said softly.

"The fuck! Abigail Bennet came back to Mystique Lake?" Stella said with wide eyes.

"That must have been a major shock to you Bonnie seeing your mother for the first time." Kate said and squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"How does she look? What did you guys say to each other?" Stella asked excited.

"I didn't speak with her. I was not ready. Damon went down to speak with her and what she told him was that she's got nowhere to go, anyway, guys I know I called you here to talk but I need time to think. I'm going to take a walk down the lake."

"Yeah, sure we will be here for you when you come back." Stella said and gave her a hug.

"Take all the time you need." Kate said with a soft smile.

"After all these years Abigail's got nowhere to go but that's what happens if you think your smarter than life itself." Stella said when Bonnie was out of earshot. She felt sorry for her friend and upset at Abigail for turning Bonnie's world upside down.

"Everybody makes mistakes Stella we're not perfect. We can't change the past but what we can do is forgive and move on." Kate said softly.

Stella rolled her eyes and said. "Just like that Kate lets forgive and move on? It's never that easy."

"I know, forgiveness and moving on takes time it's not going to happen overnight." Kate said softly.

"I can't understand why a mother will leave her baby and go on about her life. Do you think I'm wrong when I say mothers who abandon their children should not even have kids in the first place? I mean there are so many women out there praying and hoping to have a child of their own but they can't. Life can be so unfair Kate."

Kate put her arm around Stella and hugged her close to her. "I know my friend that is the hard reality of life. We can't always understand why things happen to us but not to others but that's how it supposed to be. Our paths are already written in the Great Book of life long before we are born, all we got to do is appreciate and treasure what we have in life and always be there for one another."

Stella's eyes welled up with tears. "My mother left me to look after my little sister. She moved in with her drunk abusive boyfriend just four houses from us in Silver Lake. In the same street Kate but she acted like we nothing. She died two months after that from a drug over dose. I never got the chance to scream at her tell her how much I hate her. How much I love her and how much I still need her. I promised myself I will never make the same mistakes she did. I will be better. I will not die in a dirty empty house on a piss stain mattress. She was my mother; she was my bitch. She was a part of me. She didn't deserve to go like that."

Kate knew about Stella's poor upbringing and how difficult she had it as a child. She that is Kate comes from wealthy parents. She never had to worry about anything. Her parents always provided for her and they raised her with good values and morals never look down on those who can't afford the basic things in life because you never know when it will be your turn. She chose to be friends with Bonnie and Stella and Caroline because from them she learned true friendship and to truly appreciate what she's got and not to take anything in life for granted. They are always real with her and not pretentious. "Life is not always unfair. It brought us together. Sisters for life." Kate said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Your right I am so glad I have you guys in my life." Stella said.

Bonnie came back five minutes later. She looked calmed and relaxed. "I have to see aunt Greta. I think she can clear up a few things for me."

"Do you want me to go with you. I don't mind."

Bonnie shook her head no and said. "Thanks, Stella but this is something I got to do alone."

We should meet up later I have to get to work." Kate said.

…


	41. Chapter 41

**The Mayor's Office**

Ten minutes later Kate took a seat behind her desk ready to start yet another day as the mayor's secretary. Damon was not in his office but she knew he must be on his way. She switched on her computer to check her emails when she heard a loud commotion down the hall. Kate wondered what was going on but she decided to stay behind her desk go through her emails and plan Damon's schedule.

Everyone heard Jade's loud voice as she's making her way to Damon's office pushing the staff and securities out of her way. She stopped in front of Kate's desk with a look of rage on her face.

Kate looked calmly at her and said. "Is there something I can help you with Jade? Mayor Salvatore is not in his office at the moment I don't know what time he will be in."

"You've got the nerve Kate Henderson to sit there and pretend to be all innocent you two face bitch! I was suspended from the board of Silver Lake unfairly and I know you are behind this Kate just because you think I'm fucking the mayor well newsflash you bitch he already fucked me long before Bonnie."

"Looks like there have been some kind of misunderstanding Jade will you please follow me to the mayor's office we can discuss this matter in private." Kate said in a soft friendly voice. By now a small crowd of employees gathered closer to hear what the commotion was all about.

Jade was about to snap at Kate again when Damon suddenly spoke behind them. "Everyone to your workstations now. The city don't pay you to stand around and listen to cheap gossip." Damon said hard. People quickly scattered to their offices leaving Kate, Jade and Damon alone.

"What's going on in here?" Damon asked calmly.

"Why don't you ask Kate Henderson." Jade spat out.

"I was asking Kate and please mind your language and attitude Jade. This is not a brothel." Damon said calmly. He was too calm and Jade knew she was stepping on dangerous grounds with Damon.

Kate rose from her chair and said. "Good morning Damon. Jade is accusing me for her being kicked off the board of Silver Lake. She just came in here and started to insult me."

"You went behind my back Kate to convince the board to vote me off. She thinks were having an affair Damon." Jade said to Damon.

Brixton who just came in cleared his throat with a smile on his face to get their attention. He smiled gleefully at Jade when she looked at him.

"Kate and the mayor do not know about the serious charges I brought up against you with the board. I also provided them with evidence so if I were you, I would leave with the last bit of dignity I still have left and go enjoy your suspension in some saloon or something until its permanent." Brixton said with a big smile on his face.

"You fucking hypocrite!" Jade yelled and stormed furiously in Brixton's direction. Brixton wasted no time. He turned back on his heels and ran out the building like the devil was behind him screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs for help.

"What a way to start your morning." Kate said and laughed softly.

"If Brixton makes it back in one piece send him to my office and can you please bring me my schedule for the day." Damon said with a brooding look on his face.

"I'm on it boss." Kate called out after him.

**Mystique Lake Home for the elderly**

Greta Brixton was one of Sheila's friends and confidants. A regular visitor at their home in Silver Lake back in the day. Greta was known as the person who always knew a juicy story first and everybody's skeletons.

Bonnie and the old woman were sitting at a table by the window. A soft rain coated the town of Mystique Lake giving it a misty mysterious look. The old woman was dressed warmly with a warm knitted blanket over her knees.

Aunt Greta was the first to speak. She could never keep quiet for too long. "That grandson of mine, Brixton can you imagine? How the hell can he let himself get knocked out by a woman. I heard this skinny girl chased him out of the mayor's office down the street where he tripped over his own damn feet. Bitch knocked him out cold. The sheer horror and scandal. I'm still saying it's his wife's fault. That witch put me in here claiming that I will be taken better care of. I need special care. I told her to remove them long fake nails and wash the dishes and clean my grandson's house properly. You know what I'm talking about Bonnie. Sheila raised you the right way. A woman should know her place in the house." Greta Brixton said upset.

Bonnie smiled and said. "But you do get to see Brixton and your grandkids every weekend that must be nice for you and make up for the time you don't get to spend with them during the week aunt Greta."

Greta smiled and said. "Three days to let Brixton's wife know exactly what I really think of that dirty house my grandson and grandchildren have to live in while she's sitting there with them long fake nails and fake eye lashes like she's Queen Sheba. I look forward to it every week just for that and come Friday its on again. I kept quiet that day when the people of the old age home came to get me. I just looked back at Brixton's wife and silently said to her, bitch I'll be back you best remember that. My mamma, may her sweet soul rest in peace never made us sleep under dirty blankets. We were so poor but our little house was always spotless. Mamma always bragged to her friends what a beautiful star I am and that I will make it in this world and I did."

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh. Aunt Greta was well known as one tough strict iron lady but with a heart of gold. She was very quick with spreading gossip and just as quick at finding out gossip so it was no surprise that the old lady already knows about Brixton's rundown with Jade. Bonnie leaned closer to the old woman and said. "Aunt Greta what can you tell me about Abigail. Sheila's daughter."

Aunt Greta's smile faded quickly from her face.

"Do you remember her aunt Greta?"

"Off course I remember Abigail. How you going to sit there and think that I lost my damn mind child. I have the memory of an elephant. I called her wild Abby. Girl was wild as a buck always hanging with them boys. White boys too! Lord have mercy. That was unheard of, so there I was with Sheila and May reading bible verses one night at Sheila's place when Abby came strolling in hand in hand with this white boy introducing him as her new boyfriend to a shock Sheila, May and me. I looked at them and I thought to myself. What is the devil trying now? We had to do something. We looked at each other and we silently agreed. We said nothing we got up and went to Sheila's kitchen. We got ourselves each a wet dishcloth. The wetter the dishcloth the harder it strikes my mamma always said. We had a devil in our midst and it will be dealt with tonight. I warned Sheila and May to hide the cloths behind their backs we don't want to alert the devil that we're on to him." Aunt Greta said with pleasing smile on her face.


	42. Chapter 42

"Did you get the devil out?" Bonnie asked. She was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, it was hard. The harder we strike the harder he professed his love for Abby. Lord have mercy. This devil was something else. Wicked. But we won with the help of our Sheppard we chase him out of Silver Lake that night people were asking us why we hitting this white boy. I lied and said he touched Sheila's daughter down there. They joined in when they heard that. I was ashamed that I lied and I prayed for forgiveness on the spot but we needed the young ones to catch him for us. We never saw him again after that. Abby was so mad she locked herself in her room all week talking about how we embarrassed her. I said to Sheila let her ass stay in that room where it belongs. The streets are no place for a girl."

"Aunt Greta can you tell me who is the father of." Bonnie could not finish the question it was too hard for her. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly.

Aunt Greta wiped a tear from her face and looked at Bonnie with soft motherly eyes. "Child there were many stories and none of them I believe are true. Abigail is the only one who can answer all your questions."

Aunt Greta placed her hand softly on Bonnie's hand. "They say what's in the past is in the past best to look forward to the future but sometimes you have to go back and open up old wounds for it to heal it is only then that you can look forward to the future."

Bonnie nodded her head slowly as tears rolled down her face.

"We all come back to Mystique Lake one way or another child. This town has a way of calling all his children back." Aunt Greta said deep in thought.

"Thank you Aunt Greta I know I never said this before but thank you for all the times you have been there for me and Grams."

Aunt Greta clicked her tongue. "The way your thanking me is like I'm going to die soon. Its not my time I still got some house cleaning to do before I can see Sheila and May."

Bonnie laughed softly and kissed the old woman on the cheek. "Goodbye Aunt Greta."

"Goodbye child and can you please tell my grandson Brixton he must tell his wife that she can stop sending me those dry old scones. I know what's she's trying to do. I ain't choking on nothing."

…

Bonnie decided to make a quick stop at the grocery store before heading home. She felt like cooking one of Sheila's favourite dishes tonight. Her family can't eat takeaways every night.

...

Bonnie was just about to reach out and take the jar of pickles from the shelve when Jade spoke behind her. "I'm sure you've heard by now what happened Mrs Salvatore." Jade said and looked Bonnie up and down like something the cat just dragged in and standing next to Jade was Richa Malloney. Richa Malloney went to school with Bonnie and the others. She was blond, rich, beautiful, mean and self-centred. In high school she point blank told Bonnie that Damon took her virginity and that she, Jade and Damon had a threesome on her father's yacht one drunk night.

This was the last thing Bonnie wanted a run in with Jade and Richa Malloney. "Jade do you really think I care what happens in your life. Stop being so delusional." Bonnie said and pushed her shopping trolley away from them but Jade put her hand on it.

"Not so fast Mrs Salvatore." Jade said with sarcasm. "You know how fast news travels in this town. We heard Abigail Bennet is back in town must have been a sweet reunion seeing mommy for the first time in forever."

Bonnie's hands clutched into fists. She felt like beating that sick smile from Jade's face.

"Ladies, ladies calm down. Why do you people always want to settle your differences violently." Richa said with a sweet cold fake smile.

"Excuse me? You people?" Bonnie said in a low icy voice at Richa.

Jade and Richa laughed softly. "Stop being so sensitive Bonnie. Jade is black too I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, Bonnie I just want you to know that the people are starting to talk about you not showing up at your husband's side at fund raising events. Did Damon tell you that? I hope you guys aren't having any problems in paradise also there are complains about you not doing your duty as the head of the elite women's club. I had to take up your duties in your absence Bonnie not that I'm complaining." Richa said in a cold voice with a big smile.

"Say hi to Abigail for me." Jade said with a gleeful smile.

Bonnie watched the two women walk away and decided to let it go. They' re not worth her time or energy.

**The Salvatore Home**

Kenzie and her two friends Stacy and Estelle were up in her room chilling and listening to some music. Kenzie really drilled her cheerleading squad today at practice sweat was literally dripping from their bodies when she was done with them.

"So, I have decided to go all the way with Rick." Stacy said with a naughty smile.

"I thought you already went there I mean you did sleep with Warren last Saturday after you just met him." Estelle said.

"At least I don't suck guys of in a toilet." Stacy snapped.

"Mitch was my boyfriend and when you love someone you will do anything to please them." Estelle snapped back.

"Your boyfriend for like three days wow that's true love right there." Stacy said with a gleeful smile.

"Whatever! anyway Kenz so, is your grandmother still here? I heard she's back." Estelle said excited.

"Shut up both of you." Kenzie said. She couldn't wait to call Zoe and tell her about Abigail.

…

Bonnie was busy in the kitchen making a mess of the food she was cooking. The twins were sitting at the kitchen table throwing their ice cream all over the place. "No, no, no something is burning." Bonnie said and rushed to the oven. It was too late. The chicken was ruined.

"That's what you get Bonnie Bennet when your mind is in too many places." Bonnie said to herself.

"Mommy ice cream." Caden said with an adorable smile.

Bonnie could not help but to laugh. "Oh, sweetie I don't think we can have ice cream for dinner." She said and kissed him on the mouth.

"Hey mom are you trying to burn down the kitchen." Dylan asked with a smirk.

Bonnie sigh out loud. "Looks like it. I'm sorry we going to have takeaways again tonight."

"Did someone say takeaways. I ordered pizzas. Hey babe." Damon said and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. He then kissed the twins who were very happy to see their dad.

"You guys know what will go good with pizza? Burgers and French fries. Oh yeah! I'm ordering that. Its on me." Dylan said over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

"See we got this under control." Damon said and kissed her in her neck.

"I'm going to take a bath with the twins and Aslan like you said you got this under control so you don't need me." Bonnie said and stepped away from him but,

Damon pulled her back gently to him and kissed her softly on her lips. "Hey come here, we will always need you. This house and our lives can't run without you Babe. This thing with your mother don't let it get you down. If your ready go talk to her.

…


	43. Chapter 43

Different colour bubbles were floating in the air all over the twin's bathroom. The two cuties laughed at Aslan who was chasing the bubbles and jumping in and out of the bath splashing water all over the floor. He was so excited. They cried out in laughter when Aslan jumped over Bonnies head to get to a bubble that was floating over her head. His big body pushed her head down under water. She came up gasping for air.

This was so funny to them they wanted Aslan to do it again.

"Oh no you don't Aslan. Do not listen to them." Bonnie said and laughed with the two cuties.

Damon came in with four towels in his arms. "Looks like I missed all the fun. The food is here guys time to get out and that goes for you too Aslan." Damon said with a smirk. He handed Bonnie her towel first before taking the twins out.

"Daddy no!" Aiden whined.

"Daddy we play." Caden said upset.

"Daddy better take you out of the water before the sea monster comes and eat you and mommy." Damon said with wide eyes.

"Aslan." Aiden said and pointed his little finger at Aslan.

"Him too the sea monster is very hungry." Damon said and poked Aiden's nose playfully. He quickly wrapped the twins warmly in their towels. He looked at Bonnie who was busy drying Aslan with his towel.

"Do you need some help Babe?" Damon said.

"We're good. I'm almost done." Bonnie said softly.

"Okay, I'm going to take the two naked little elves and get them warm and then its pizza time and milk." Damon said as his walking out with the twins.

…

Abigail who spend the whole day in the room jumped up from the bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. She swallowed hard she knew who it was. She took in a deep breath before she opened the door slowly.

… time stood still as mother and daughter looked at each other.

"Bonnie." Abigail said her daughter's name like a soft prayer.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "I brought you something to eat can I come in."

Abigail opened the door wider. Bonnie walked in and put a plate with four pizza slices and a bowl of fruits down on the table. "I wanted to cook grams favourite dish but I burned everything." She then turned back to face Abigail with tears in her eyes. "You said you've got nowhere to go that's not true. You have a home. Sheila said you will come back one day and that you will need this. I didn't believe her." Bonnie said in a soft trembling voice. She put the key on the table and looked at Abigail. "The house in Silver Lake is yours. You can leave anytime you want Abigail. Goodnight."

Abigail looked away in shame and guilt. "I do not deserve to live there. I do not deserve to even be here. I made so many mistakes in my life."

"And you will have to live with that." Bonnie said. She headed for the door but Abigail put her hand on her arm to stop her. "Your right Bonnie. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I never wanted to leave you Bonnie but where I was going, I could not take you with me again. I tried but, in the end, I knew you were better off with Sheila."

"What do you mean not again? Do you have any idea how hurt and angry I am. I wish you never came back but there was always this stupid naive part of me that was still hoping and clinging in believing you will come back and now that you are here." Bonnie said as tears streamed down her face.

"After you were born, we stayed with Sheila for the first two months but I was restless. I wanted out of this town and never see it again but Sheila was not having any of that. I knew that when Sheila held you in her arms for the first time, she would never let you go so I ran with you as far as I can. We ended up in Brooklyn there we stayed with some friends of mine in a rundown small apartment. You cried and cried and then you went quiet all of a sudden just to start again out of the blue. I had no idea what to do or what was wrong with you. I felt helpless miserable worried sick but the doctors found nothing wrong with you. I was emotionally drained by the end of the first week and then one day it struck me as I looked around the dirty apartment. You will never belong here. I wanted to keep you so badly with me but I had nothing so I came back to Mystique lake, to Sheila where you belong."

What made you so sure that I belong with Sheila." Bonnie said with a look of pain on her face.

"You finally came to rest in her arms Bonnie." Abigail said softly. She briefly closed her eyes as the pain of the memory rocked through her body.

"Why didn't you stay here with me and Grams find a job here be with us." Bonnie whispered softly as tears streamed down her face.

"The relationship Sheila and I had was very complicated Bonnie. Yes, Sheila loved me as I loved her but we were oil and water. I fought for Sheila's affections and she fought for mine just as hard as I fought for hers and when you came, I knew the battle just got ten times harder. We would have crushed you without even realising it. I wanted out but I had nothing to give you. So, I ran and I felt free in my stupidity and stubbornness I felt free, Bonnie. Sheila won she will love and take care of you better than I could ever have done." Abigail said in tears.

"She missed you. In her last days she thought I was you and I remember how I prayed and wish for you to come home and say goodbye to her I knew she would have been at peace if she could see her daughter one last time. But you didn't come and I hated you for that." Bonnie said in a broken voice.

"I am sorry for that but even if you did ask me, I wouldn't have come Bonnie. I want to remember Sheila the way she was strong, fierce, witty and, and the woman who I always hoped I could be. But I was here for her funeral hidden in the crowd."

"You were?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Aunt Greta saw me I asked her not to tell anyone not even you. She told me she will keep quiet she's doing it for Sheila but I had to promise her to come back one day and tell you I was at the funeral." Abigail said with a sad smile.

"We all come back one way or another." Bonnie said softly.

"Yes, we do, some unbroken some broken." Abigail whispered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Who is my father?" Bonnie asked the question that has been bugging her for most of her life.

"His name is Rudy Hopkins. He was a musician with big dreams. I met him here when he and his band came to town for a music festival. Sheila warned me about him but I was so in love, so, blindly in love with him but his love for me stop the minute I told him I was pregnant. The next day he was gone with his band." Abigail said in a sad bitter voice.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sigh out loud. She always defended her father in her mind whenever Sheila said something degrading about him but now, she knows the truth. She knows now why Sheila hated the man.

"I can't wait to see the house. Is it still the same?" Abigail asked softly.

"Just a few little changes we made over the years. I should go I have a long day tomorrow." Bonnie said quickly. She was emotionally drained. She had a lot to think about.

"Good night Bonnie and thank you for the food. I know things won't change over night between the two of us but I'm glad we had this talk. I missed out so much and I can only blame myself. I let you and Sheila down and that's something I have to live with for the rest of my life but Lord knows I tried out there. I tried and I failed and I was so ashamed in my failure, so ashamed that I let the best years of my life pass me by." Abigail said as tears streamed down her face. "I will go home tomorrow. Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight." Bonnie said with big shiny sad eyes.

…

Bonnie was still wide awake long after her heartfelt chat with Abigail. She was curled up on one of the pool sofas outside staring up at the starlit sky. She turned her head sideways when she heard footsteps. It was Damon with a blanket in hand. Without a word he got on the sofa with her and covered them with the blanket. With a sigh Bonnie curled up warmly under his strong arm with her legs intertwined with his and his other arm around her.

"I'm sorry I can't fall asleep if you are not in my arms." Damon said. His hand was moving gently up and down her back.

"I know." Bonnie said softly. Damon's hand rubbing her back gently felt so good.

"Did I give you enough time?" Damon asked and kissed her softly on the side of her head.

Bonnie crawled closer into him and tighten her arm around him. "More than enough."

"Stephen called me earlier tonight. Caroline is coming tomorrow he and the kids are planning a surprise welcome home party for her. He asked if we can be there."

"That is wonderful news of course we will be there." Bonnie said in a sleepy voice. She was exhausted from her deep emotional talk with Abigail and it was not long before her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to dreamland.

Damon kissed her softly on her head. "I love you my little witch." He said before he closed his eyes too.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone I trust you are all good and well I just want to take this time to apologize for not updating like I use to and I'm sorry I have been neglecting my stories. Thank you all for reading Mystique Lake and a major thank you to the ones who started with me from Mystique Lake 1 up until now Mystique Lake The Conclusion thank you for calling me back to what I love doing. I hope my stories can bring light and a smile to your days. Stay safe, stay blessed, love you all!**

**Previously on Mystique Lake the Conclusion: Abigail Bennet suddenly showed up out of the blue after all these years and threw Bonnie's world upside down. Jade are no longer on the board of Silver Lake Representatives thanks to Brixton's cunning ways and she was not happy at all about that. Abigail's return triggered Damon's memories of his mother that he long buried away hence the nightmare he had. Bonnie and Abigail got the change to talk woman to woman and pour their hearts out but was that enough for mother and daughter to reconcile...**

**... Presently on ML The Conclusion**

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed when Stephen and Caroline entered the living room.

"Oh, my goodness Stephen you kept this a secret from me." Caroline said and looked wide eye with a happy smile at everyone.

"And ruin your surprise honey bunch? No way. Welcome home my love." Stephen said and kissed her on her cheek.

Sophie and Amber walked quickly over to their mom and hugged her tightly. "My girls! I missed you so much." Caroline said and peppered their faces with soft kisses.

"We missed you too mom promise us you will never leave again. Dad is cool but its not the same without you." Sophie said and giggled when her dad ruffled her hair playfully.

"Francois is sleeping upstairs in his nursery. He missed you too mom." Amber said.

Bailey came over and hugged Caroline. "Thank you for being there for my mom. Dad said she's doing so much better now."

"Yes she is. The transplant was a success and she looks great. You should see her now Bailey. The doctors are very happy with her progress she's coming home soon." Caroline said with a soft smile.

Next up was Bonnie, Stella and Kate. Kate had baby Anna in her arms. Anna had her little arms out eager to get back in her mother's arms. "Anna my little munchkin mommy missed you so much. I missed your baby smell and adorable giggles. Did daddy and your sisters take good care of you like I told them to hmm?" Caroline said and kissed baby Anna on her rosy cheeks. The women were so happy to see each other again. They talked and laughed all at the same time.

Damon was watching all of this with a bored look on his face. He was glad when Stephen came over to him and said that they should go to his study.

...

"I don't think we are needed in there, so Caroline told me Abigail is back. Bonnie called her last night and then Caroline texted me to tell me." Stephen said the minute he closed the door behind them.

"If you want to find out all the details about Abigail, brother. I suggest you go join the ladies in the kitchen. I don't know shit." Damon said annoyed.

"Oh, excuse me. I see it's that time of the month." Stephen mumbled.

"And what exactly does that mean doc?"

"Do not get angry but Bonnie called me today and she told me your nightmares are back. I have prescribe sleeping tablets take only one before bedtime but what I strongly advise is for you to go see someone Damon, keeping this inside of you and not talking about it are only making things worse." Stephen said and handed the small package of sleeping tablets to Damon.

Damon took the package with a suspicious look and a cold smirk on his face. "So, you and my wife are scheming behind my back again. What's next on your scheming agenda? Sending me back to the nuthouse?"

"We are worried about you Damon and you know Bonnie, she will always help you even if you are too stubborn to accept it."

"There is nothing wrong with me I'm fine." Damon said and pat Stephen on the shoulder. "Where's the whiskey in this joint. The ladies are celebrating why can't we?"

...

The ladies were sitting in the kitchen listening to every word Bonnie were telling them about her conversation with Abigail.

"I feel so sorry for Abigail. I'm glad you guys talked things out and I know miracles do not happen over night but maybe this is a step in the right direction for the two of you." Kate said to Bonnie.

"What I'm dying to know is, is she smelling?" Stella whispered softly.

"Smelling? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know, like old rotten meat. The smell in Amy's house." Stella whispered wide eye.

Kate gasped out loud in shock and said. "Stella!?"

"What? Don't act like you don't want to know Kate." Stella said calmly.

Caroline put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Well, I think Damon or the kids would have mentioned that the first time they met her, so I don't think there was a smell on her." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

"Speaking of Damon. How is he taking all of this." Caroline asked.

"His been real supportive. He also gave Abigail money to buy groceries and stuff now that she's going to live in Grams old house in Silver Lake."

"Well look at him trying to get in your pants Bonnie." Stella said and flipped her hair back.

"Damon is Bonnie's husband he doesn't need to get in her pants, Stella." Kate said with a smile.

"Wait till Damon finds out Bonnie kissed Scott. I for one do not look good in black on funeral photo's. I look like a bat straight out of hell." Stella said and gingerly took a sip from her tea.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed out loud. "Who's funeral Stella? And who takes photos on a funeral." Kate said and laughed softly.

"Darling you can hire total strangers to come mourn and cry at your funeral, real shit goes down at a funeral if you ask me." Stella said and winked at Kate.

"Bon, I know you told me over the phone but I want the info in person its much more juicier! Come on spill it out sister." Caroline said excited.

"Damon is with Stephen in his study or did you guys conveniently forget." Bonnie whispered softly.

"Oh come on Bon, his not going to come in here. I want to know all the details and more." Caroline said.

Stella cleared her throat and flipped her hair back. "Allow me. I mean I was basically the main player in this hot messy bizarre story of fraud, drama, mystery and attempted murder."

"Ooh I can't wait for this." Caroline said and laughed softly.

"But before I start ladies, I know what I must do now. It just suddenly hit me." Stella said with a sneaky mysterious smile.

"I don't like that face Stella. You are up to something." Kate said and made playful wide eyes at her.

"Well someone's got to do it. Anyway, are you guys ready to hear what really went down that day in the Plaza Hotel and more?" Stella said excited.

"Oh yeah! Preach it sister." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

**The Salvatore Home**

That night Damon was on top of Bonnie pounding her mercilessly into the bed. Grunting like an animal with every thrust he delivered in her. Their bodies slick and slippery. There was a wet sound every time Damon slammed in to her and it drove him insane. He took three of the sleeping tablets Stephen gave him before getting into bed and now he was on an all time high.

"Damon stop I; I can't take it anymore." Bonnie breathed out of breath.

He picked up his speed and rubbed her clit in sync with his thrust. He than put his fingers in his mouth and savoured the taste of her on his tongue.

"Damon don't make me cum again. I, I, Mmmm, Damon, yes, yes. I, oh feel so good." Bonnie moaned softly.

Her tightness around him, her moans and the taste of her juices on his tongue that did it for him. Damon growled out loud his body jerked violently in to her. "Fuck I'm coming!" he yelled out in a thick raw voice. The last thing he remember before his world went dark was the euphoric feeling that washed over him when his balls contract releasing jet streams of cum inside Bonnie.

**Mystique Lake Sheriff's Department**

The next morning Stella walked through the doors of the sheriff's department like she owned the place. She looked and walked like a woman on a mission. She lied to Jack telling him that she was going out for some shopping but that was not true at all. Stella did felt bad for lying to him but she had to do this on her own and prove to herself and the gang that she can handle dangerous situations on her own.

Sheriff Mitchell was busy munching on a doughnut when Stella walked in and said. "Good morning Mitchie. I should have known I will find you in here stuffing your face with a doughnut."

Sherriff Mitchell looked not pleased at all to see Stella of all people. "I didn't had time for breakfast this morning Stella what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can put that damn doughnut away and give me your undivided attention. You should eat healthy Mitchie how are you going to run after criminals with a fat ass? Anyway. I want you to search someone's house for me. I think that person is hiding something very sinister and evil."

Sherriff Mitchell was sitting there dumbstruck. He shook his head slowly and said. "Stella are you feeling okay? You not hearing voices in your head again?"

"Get a search warrant or whatever the hell you call it and search her house inch by inch Mitchell I'm telling you this girl is up to something. Her name is Amy and she lives on." Stella said but sheriff Mitchell quickly interrupted her and said.

"Stella, I've got very, very important cases to deal with, now, if you will excuse me." He said and waved his hand at the door for her to exit.

"You mean your doughnut cases? I'm serious Mitchell. The house reeked of dead corpses and there is a trapdoor in her room I think that's where that thing is."

A shocked looking Sheriff Mitchell laughed softly. "Oh, Stella, Stella there is never a dull moment with you. My advice to you is leave the good old people of this town alone and go about your business. You getting married again you should be a blushing happy bride, so, for your own sanity and that of mine I suggest you stop talking such things or else your going to end up in a white straight jacket instead of a wedding dress."

Stella looked at Mitchell for a few seconds and sigh out loud. "Maybe your right Mitchell. I should stop sorry I bothered you with this."

Sheriff Mitchell smiled relieved. "Now that's what I want to hear Stella have a nice day."

Stella smiled and thought to herself, like hell I'm stopping this Mitchell.

**Amy's House**

Amy was dancing to a song on the radio when she heard a knock on the front door. "Coming." She called out. "Must be the pizza guy I hope his cute not like the last one." She said before opening the door with a sweet seductive smile.

The smile on Amy's face quickly disappeared when she saw who it was. "Oh hi Mrs."

"Miss Swanson. Stella Swanson the one who got you the job at Mikes bar can I come in Amy there is something I need to discuss with you." Stella said and looked Amy up and down.

Amy swallowed nervously. "Sure come right in Mrs Swanson."

Stella steeled herself for the foul smell inside but strangely it was gone. There was no smell at all and the living room were decorated with new furniture. Windows stood open letting fresh air and sunlight in. The place looked like a home not like the eerie haunted house when she and Bonnie was there the last time. Something was up Stella thought to herself.

Stella turned to a nervous shy looking Amy and said. "You know before I came here I took one Valium pill and knocked it down with a shot of vodka. I thought it will relax me but I just got more anxious and that is not good if you know my condition. So, I took another pill and knocked it down with two shots of vodka. Bad move. It just send me in to over drive and now I'm really on edge."

A wide eyed Amy looked at Stella. She could see this woman was telling the truth. Stella's eyes looked wild. "I don't know what you want from me. I'm confused."

Stella calmly opened her handbag and took out her 9mm semi- automatic handgun. She pointed it at Amy's head and said. "Does this clear up your confusion?"

"Holly shit is that a real gun Miss Swanson?" A frightened Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Ooh I don't know Amy. Do you want to find out?"

Amy swallowed hard and shook her head no.

Stella slowly walked to Amy and stopped right in front of her. "I see you're a fast learner Amy so lets cut to the chase let's go see what's under that trapdoor of yours, shall we?" Stella said coolly but in reality she was close to fainting.

**...**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Salvatore Home **

While Stella was finding out the secrets under Amy's trapdoor. Damon and Bonnie were still snuggled naked in bed enjoying the early fresh morning mountain breeze that was breezing through their room. "Damon aren't you late for work?" Bonnie said and kissed him softly on his chest.

Damon gave her a lazy smile. "Yeah, but its worth spending every second with you in my arms and there is something I want to know."

"Yeah, what is it?" Bonnie said and crawled closer into him.

"Why did you tell Stephen I'm having nightmares?"

"Well Stephen is the only one that understands this. You both get it and who better to talk to you than him seeing that you don't want professional help or mine." Bonnie said softly.

"I don't like it when you go behind my back Bonnie." Damon said and delivered a soft blow on her right butt cheek.

"And I don't like it when you keep things from me Damon. We in this together." Bonnie said and pulled his dick hard.

Damon quickly grabbed her hand and laughed softly. "I see you want another round."

"You know I hate it when you keep things from me."

Damon sigh out loud and said. "Abigail's return brought back memories of Lillian. I don't want to think of her that's all."

"Why not? She's your mother Damon."

"She's dead Bonnie. I don't want to dream or think about the dead." Damon said annoyed.

Bonnie kissed him softly on his cheek and than on his lips. "Then think of the good times you had with your mother. The ones you told me about maybe that will help drive the nightmares away."

"That's the thing I can hardly remember anything good. I don't want to dwell in my past I might get stuck there." Damon said with a sad smile.

"You just have to try Damon or the past will swallow you whole and please talk to Alex. He is going to mess up his future if he doesn't go back to finish his exams make amends with him. Father and son can't live like this." Bonnie said with a soft pleading look on her face.

There came a sad sombre look over Damon's face. "My own son hates me. He can barely look at me."

"No, he doesn't hate you Damon. Angry yes, but not hate. Try and talk to him again before its too late."

Damon touched her cheek softly and looked deeply in to her eyes. "Bonnie Bennet Salvatore you are one fierce, beautiful wise old woman. Thank you for saying yes in being my wife and having my kids."

Bonnie laughed out loud. "I'm a wise old woman now, hmm?"

"Damon looked at her with smouldering eyes. "You can always prove me wrong."

"Ooh sorry I can't. I have back pain." Bonnie said and laughed softly and he pinched her thigh.

He then kissed her quickly on her open mouth. "You are such a tease Mrs Salvatore. I have to get ready for work. You joining me in the shower?"

Bonnie smiled and said no.

"Damn I can't believe you just said no to all of this." Damon said with a smirk. He kissed her on her lips before strolling off naked to their shower.

**Aunt May's flower Shop**

It was a quiet morning in the flower shop for Bailey so she decided to do some inventory and check up on new orders. She was just getting her stock book out when Page, the girl in Cayllum's class walked in.

"Hey, good morning. You were here, yesterday right? I kept your flowers for you if you still want them." Bailey said with a friendly smile.

Page smiled shyly and nodded her head yes.

"Cool just give me a sec I'm going to get it ready for you." Bailey said and walked to the back room. Page have been coming to the flower shop regularly she mostly just looked around and spoke a few words with Bailey but today was different.

Bailey came back with a beautiful bouquet of daffodils and placed it carefully down on the counter. "Your bouquet is ready are you still going to take the small gift basket?"

Page nodded her head yes.

"Okay cool let me ring this up for you."

Page waited patiently for Bailey to finish ringing up her order and when Bailey handed her, her change she knew it was now or never before she backed out again. Page cleared her throat and put her trembling hands behind her back. "The flowers and gift basket are not for me its actually for you." Page said and blushed beet red in the face.

"For, for me?" Bailey stuttered out surprised.

"When last did someone buy you flowers or give you a gift." Page said with a shy smile.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." Bailey said softly. This was totally unexpected but nice.

Page cleared her throat and said. "You must think I'm some kind of weirdo. I should properly introduce myself." Page said and chuckled nervously. "Okay here goes, my name is Page Summers I'm new in this town. I'm eighteen and a senior at Mystique Lake high this year. I don't have any friends and I was hoping I can take you out for pizza at the diner after work." Page felt like a babbling idiot after she was done talking. She blushed beet red and looked down at her feet. "I'm stupid I should go sorry about all this." Page said quickly and chuckled nervously.

"Page wait. I don't think your stupid." Bailey said softly. She then smiled at Page and introduced herself to Page. "Hi Page Summers I'm Bailey Gilbert. I'm nineteen years old taking a gap year from college and I will love to go with you for pizza."

A slow beautiful smile spread over Page's face "Cool I can come by later, see you then." Page said with a happy smile and in her happiness, she walked the wrong way.

Bailey laughed softly and said. "The door is that way."

"Now I see it thanks." Page said red in the face from embarrassment.

Page opened the door and in walked Kenzie with her friends. "Thanks for opening the door butch." Estelle said with a gleeful smile at Page. The girls giggled and laughed.

"Why aren't you in school?" Stacy barked at Page but Page just ignored them and kept walking. "I'm writing you up tomorrow!" Stacy called out after Page.

"Hey what's up!" Kenzie said to Bailey. "We picking you up after work so no excuses this time."

"I'm sorry Kenz not tonight. I can party with you guys tomorrow night." Bailey said and gave her apologetic smile.

"Stop acting like a nun Bailey. Garrick really likes you give him a chance to get to know you." Kenzie said annoyed.

"Garrick is nice, sexy and rich you are so lucky." Estelle said with a sweet fake smile. She was having her eye on Garrick but he just had to go for Bailey and that didn't sit well with Estelle.

"Please don't make me beg I hate begging." Kenzie said and picked up the bouquet of daffodils. "This is beautiful, is it for you?" Kenzie said to Bailey.

Bailey's heart skipped a beat and she panicked. "No its not for me." She lied. "You can have it and the gift basket too. It was someone's order that got cancelled." Bailey said with a pain in her heart. Kenzie threw the bouquet daffodils over her shoulder at the girls and said. "Catch and its yours." She then looked back at Bailey with a cheery smile and said. "Cool, we will pick you up after work."

Bailey felt like crying when she watched the girls walked out with the gift basket and Stacy with the bouquet of daffodils.

**Germany Berlin**

**Olympiapark Schwimmstadion Berlin (Berlin Olympic Swim Stadium)**

Coach helped Zoe out of the pool with a smile on her face. "You beat your own personal record today keep that up and were taking the gold tomorrow."

"It's different then the pool I'm used to at school it's much deeper and wider. I love it." Zoe said with an adorable smile.

"It's not called the Olympiapark Schwimmstadion for nothing, keep up that good spirit and enthusiasm Zoe and whatever happens tomorrow just know I am so proud of you. Now get to the showers." Coach said with a proud smile.

Aurora and Adelphia, Zoe's two roommates who she clicked with the first day and became friends with were waiting for Zoe with big smiles. Giorgia the other roommate was also with them and she didn't looked too happy at all. Zoe smiled shyly when she joined them.

"Wow! Please tell me how you move so effortlessly through the water." Adelpha said.

"I wish I had your speed, grace and rhythm." Aurora said in awe.

"Oh, please just listen to yourself. She's our competition why are you cheering her on? She's not that good anyway." Giorgia said with a jealous look on her face.

"Did you see her Giorgia? Even you couldn't believe it." Adelpha said.

Giorgia was about to snap at Adelpha when Zoe smiled and said. "That was nothing I'm starving. I wonder what's on the menu tonight."

"Watch what you eat American do you want to sink tomorrow?" Giorgia said with a gleeful smile.

"You are so mean Giorgia." Aurora said with a look of disappointment.

"Said the girl who shouldn't even be here." Giorgia said to Aurora.

An attractive looking boy about their age came over to them with a charming smile. His name Harry Valentino. He was known as the prince of the waters. Dominating every swimming style in his range. Chad was up against him tomorrow but Zoe had good faith in Chad. She knows Chad will do his best.

"Keep quiet you fools the prince is coming over to me." Giorgia said and fixed her hair. Her smile quickly disappeared from her face when the prince of the waters stopped in front of a wide eye Zoe.

"I saw you and I must say I'm impressed. My coach said you might even be better than me but there is only one way to find out mermaid girl." He said to Zoe. He winked at her before he walked away.

"Oh M GEE! The prince likes you." Adelpha said excited.

"That was a challenge are you going to take it? Please say yes. A challenge must be answered." Aurora said with a big smile.

"He is Poseidon and you are his goddess together you two will reign over the seven seas and have beautiful water babies Zoe." Adelpha said with dreamy eyes.

Giorgia felt like scratching Adelpha and Aurora's eyes out. "Shut up! The prince was talking to me this morning at the breakfast table. He is following me on twitter now go eat your hearts out." Giorgia said and walked away with an angry look on her face.

"How can someone so beautiful be so mean." Aurora said and shook her head.

"Rich and spoiled that's what I say. I can't wait for you to kick her ass tomorrow Zoe." Adelpha said with a smirk.

Zoe put her arms around the two girls and said with a cheery smile. "I say let's forget about all the negativity and just enjoy the time together that we have left so, who is with me?"

"Your right count me in." Adelpha said.

"And me!" Aurora said with a smile.

**Amy's House**

"She's gone. She found nothing. I told her nothing." Amy said in a weak voice to the figure who was slumped over in the chair in front of the mirror.

"She was so close and yet she could not see me. It would have been so easy to slid her throat and watch her gasp for air while I bathe in her blood." The ghastly voice said.

"Please do not say such things." Amy said weak with fear.

"The crazy one is unpredictable. She knows something is up but it will not help them now. Its too late. There is something I need you to do for me."

Amy swallowed the bile back in her throat when she saw the sick smirk on the disfigured face. It was an evil smirk that spelled nothing good. The eyes glowed with hate. "They are on to me. What if their watching me." Amy said in a scared little voice.

"I detest fear and weakness Amy you best remember that." The ghastly voice said in disgust.

Amy swallowed hard and nodded her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be cunning. Be brave. Be smart. I want you to deliver this disk at the mayor's office unseen Amy." The ghastly voice said with a cold half smile.

**...**


	46. Chapter 46

Bailey locked the doors of the flower shop that after noon with a heavy heart. She really hopes Page decides not to show up. Kenzie and the girls were already waiting for her in Stacy's jeep. The other girls were parked behind them in Ling's jeep. There was no way for her to get out of this.

Kenzie leaned out of the window and yelled. "Hurry up Bailey. Garrick is waiting." The girls cheered and laughed when Kenzie said that.

"I'm coming Kenz I just have to make sure the shop is closed properly." Bailey said but Kenzie didn't hear her. The music was turned on hard and they were sipping on their drinks.

When Bailey turned around Page was standing on the other side of the road. She smiled and gave Bailey a small wave before walking off. Bailey felt sad she was looking forward to go on the pizza date with Page. Date? She thought to herself. No, its not a date it's just getting to know each other seeing that they are both new in town. Her mind reasoned with her.

"Earth to Bailey! Come on I still have to stop at my place." Kenzie said annoyed.

Bailey quickly walked to the jeep and got in. Estelle immediately handed her a beer. This was her first time in her life that she's going to drink alcohol. "Go on don't be scared you will like it. I heard your mom is all good now so you got a good reason to get drunk and wild with us." Estelle said with a sweet smile.

Bailey felt in no mood to drink the bitter beer but at the same time she didn't want to be the Debbie downer of the group. She smiled at Estelle and brought the bottle to her lips.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was not in a good mood when he arrived home from work. He was furious. Gabriel the famous tech guy in Mystique Lake was with him.

"Find every hidden damn camera in my house Gabriel and make sure you get them all." Damon said before he rushed up the stairs to his and Bonnie's bedroom. She was not in there. She was outside in the pool with the twins and Aslan and that's where he found them.

She smiled when she saw him coming to them. "Hey honey how was your day?"

"Get your ass dressed Bonnie there is something I got to show you." Damon said. He jumped in the pool and picked up the twins from their pool sofas. He looked over his shoulder and said. "I said now Bonnie." The twins who were sensing their dad's bad mood decided to keep quiet when he got out of the pool with them. Inside the house he handed the twins to Dylan who was looking at his dad with a questioning look.

"Damon what the hell is wrong with you? What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked and followed him too his study. Gabriel was in there with his scanner and other equipment. 'And who is this guy Damon?"

Gabriel was about to introduce himself to Bonnie when Damon told him to shut up and keep working. He turned to Bonnie and said. "Some fucker bugged our house."

"What do you mean bugged our house?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"A disc was delivered to my office I didn't get the chance to look at it until it was time for me to go home. That's when I got the shock of my life. Our house has been turned into big brother and that fucker was watching us this whole time!"

"Do you have any idea who it can be?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"How the fuck should I know Bonnie. I don't even know who delivered it to my office in the first place."

"I can't believe this, so, someone came into our home planting cameras for what?" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Where's Abigail?" Damon said with a look that spelled out Abigail might be behind this.

"Damon? Don't tell me you think she might be behind this? You have seen her she's got nothing."

A homeless man killed a rich man with a bone just because the rich man didn't want to buy him more meat. She shows up out of the blue after all these years. Do not be fooled by appearances Bonnie."

Gabriel suddenly whistled out loud. "Found two Mr Salvatore. Looks like these babies are high tech usually used as spy cameras by the FBI in high profile operations."

Bonnie looked at Damon in shock. "Damon do you know of something that I don't know of."

"No Bonnie I do not. The footage on that disk showed Cayllum sneaking off to Zoe's room at night. His sleeping with her!" Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"That's innocent Damon. They're not doing anything." Bonnie whispered in shock. This was news to her.

"That's not what the people will say when they see this on the internet Bonnie or Kenzie smoking weed with her air head friends in her room and what about the twins playing with Aslan like his their damn pet!" Damon said hard.

"Can you keep your damn voice down Damon and don't yell at me."

"Why should I keep my voice down the whole world is going to find out anyway." Damon said with wild crazy eyes. "And don't forget about the times you and me fucked Bonnie its on that disk. We going to end up on some porno site! Fucking hell!" Damon said beside himself. In his anger he kicked the chair next to him and doubled over in pain when a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Ouch! Fuck!" Damon screamed red in the face from pain and anger.

Gabriel quickly turned away to hide his laugh and kept himself busy with searching for more cameras.

"That's what you get when you cant keep your voice and calm the fuck down!" Bonnie said hard.

"Good Bonnie I don't think our neighbours heard you." Damon said sarcastic.

"Just shut up Damon do you think you having a bitch fit will get us anywhere."

Gabriel cleared his throat and said. "You know I can come back if you guys need some privacy."

"Privacy? Are you trying to be funny Gabriel?" Damon said with cold eyes.

"Nope. No, no Sir, mister Salvatore." Gabriel said quickly.

"Gabriel when your done with our home I want you to check Mr Salvatore's, brother's home and two of my friends." Bonnie said.

"Yes Mam."

Kenzie came in with a look of thunder on her face. "Dylan told me you put cameras in the house? In our bedroom's dad? Why would you do such a thing? Invading our privacy!"

Damon was sitting on the chair rubbing his sore toes. He looked at Kenzie and said. "Something good did came out of this now I know all the shit you're up to in your room with your friends so if I were you, I would keep my damn mouth shut McKenzie."

Kenzie gasped out loud. "What I do in my room is my business you had no fucking right to put cameras in my room!" Kenzie yelled and stormed out.

"I should keep myself together because Lord help us all if I lose my shit." Bonnie said to herself. She then turned to Damon and said. "We have cameras outside we should take a look at them we might see something that can help us."

…

Later that night the whole gang were gathered in Damon's study worried and shocked. Cameras were found in their houses too. Stella was sitting there pale in the face she too had a story to share. Jack was standing behind her his hand rested on her shoulder for comfort.

"Damon and I saw on our cameras a person dressed in black entering our home through an open window in the laundry room."

Caroline and Kate gasped out loud.

"Did you see who it was?" Stephen asked with a brooding look.

"Nope. Black hoody black everything. Whoever it was knew what he was doing." Damon said and took a sip of his whiskey.

"So, it's a he. I think we can start with that, is there anything missing in the house? This could be part of a syndicate where they stake out your house first before robbing it." Caroline said.

"From what movie did you get that bullshit from." Damon said annoyed.

"Hey what Caroline just said is possible Damon these things happen all over the world." Stephen said in Caroline's defence.

"Why am I not surprised you watch that shit too brother." Damon said with a bored look.

"Damon thinks Scott is behind everything. He thinks Scott was behind the hotel room story and Scott planted the cameras in our homes and here's where Damon's theory really gets interesting, he thinks Scott is working with Abigail in secret." Bonnie said and gave Damon a look that said it all.

Stella laughed out loud and pointed at Damon. "He is more fucked up than I am."

"But Scott is no longer in town It cant be him. I know the guy for most of my life. He would never do such a thing." Dr Hendy said in disbelief.

"Did any of you see Scott get on the plane? Train? Aircraft? Air balloon? Nope! Scott is still here lurking in the shadows. He is out to get me." Damon said with a cold sinister look.

"And this is how we slowly descend in to madness." Stella said softly.

Damon slammed his hand hard on his desk and said. "Sam was still in town everyone thought she went back to Boston but no, the little bitch didn't leave and if Bonnie and Stella didn't find her who knows what she could have done to me or my family. Thank goodness she's handled permanently."

"Wait a minute when you said she's handled permanently what exactly do you mean by that Damon?" Dr Hendy asked. His eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Doc I don't think your fragile little heart can handle the gory details." Damon said.

"I think its best if you do not say anything more on that. I don't think I want to hear." Dr Hendy said and swallowed nervously.

"Then I don't think you will want to hear what I'm going to tell you next." Stella said in a heavy voice.

Dr Hendy swallowed hard. "Stella what did you do?"

"Probably something stupid." Damon said.

Stella looked at them with glassy eyes. She looked like someone who was in a trance. "It all begin after I left sheriff Mitchell's office this morning. I went to pay Amy a not so friendly visit." Stella said.

**...**


	47. Chapter 47

It was as silent as the grave after Stella finished her story of how she forced Amy to open the trapdoor at gunpoint and how she went down there.

"What was down there Stella?" Kate asked with wide eyes.

"Darkness and death." Stella said in a haunting voice.

"Never mind what was down there you forced a woman at gunpoint in her own home Stella for what? For darkness and death? You can go to jail for that." Dr Hendy called out in shock.

"Oh dear Lord, so there is a death body down there." Kate asked in shock.

"Kate do not encourage her." Dr Hendy said with wide eyes.

Stella shook her head no. "But the smell was there."

"I think I'm going to medically induce myself in to a coma tonight." Dr Hendy mumbled to himself.

Damon leaned back in his chair and laughed out loud. "Tell me Stella do you believe in ghosts?"

Bonnie walked over to the Stella and took her hand. "Stella promise me you will never do something like that again? We don't know what we are dealing with. We don't know who or what Amy is so let us stick together from now on and always keep communications open. This person came into our homes and planted cameras to watch us. This can be someone who knows us. Our daily routines. Right now, we don't know what the next move is going to be so we need to stay alert and focused for the safety of our kids and us."

Caroline nodded her head and said. "Your right Bonnie from now on we should watch our backs and that of our kids and sharpen our security." Stephen took his wife's hand and kissed it softly.

Stella cleared her throat and said. "I was thinking and I know some of you will agree with me. We have to erase Amy before something bad happens. I just get this feeling of something dark and evil in that house."

Dr Henderson gasped out loud. "Your talking about murder Stella we can't be part of that. I refuse to be part of that let the police deal with her."

"I said erase not murder Hendy and did you conveniently forget how we stuffed my husband's dead body in your fridge down in your basement with your full knowledge. I think its a little too late to have a conscience now. There were cameras in our homes who knows what the fucker is planning for us. This whole thing freaks me out." Stella said in a trembling voice.

Damon chuckled. "I agree with the mad woman. Amy must be erased."

"Thank you Damon and fuck you as well." Stella said quickly.

"Right back at you Stella." Damon said with a smirk.

"We are not killing anyone. Do you guys even listen to yourself. We can't just randomly kill people just because we assume they have dark motives. This is a person's life we are talking about and right now we don't have any evidence." Dr Henderson said wide eyed.

"Thank you for that passionate plea Hendy. I'm sure it fell on deaf ears, let's vote people." Damon said and refilled his glass again.

Dr Henderson looked helplessly at Stephen and then at Bonnie. Kate took her husband's hand and squeezed it softly.

"That's enough Damon. Hendy is right no killing and I mean it. And no more playing detective." Stephen said and looked at Stella. "What Bonnie said is true we don't know what we dealing with. Gabriel is going to track down the cameras and see where they came from so let's wait for the results. We can take if from there."

"Its Thanksgiving in two days guys let's just try and put all of this at the back of our minds and act normal for the sake of our kids." Bonnie said.

Stella sigh out loud. "Yeah your right. We can always die one by one after Thanksgiving but hey, at least we celebrated Thanksgiving together." Stella said in a heavy voice.

"I guess we can called it a night people." Stephen said to the gang. He then looked at Damon and said. "Your appointment is ten o' clock tomorrow morning please don't forget and don't be late."

Stella looked wide eye at Stephen and whispered hard for everyone to hear. "Stephen so its true about Damon?"

"Is what true Stella?" Stephen asked confused.

"Erectile dysfunction." Stella whispered and pointed in Damon's direction.

Stephen quickly looked at Damon who was sitting there with a sarcastic smirk. Bonnie was standing next to him smiling from ear to ear.

Dr Henderson chuckled out loud but he quickly covered his mouth when Damon glared at him.

"You know what Stella, somewhere in this world there is a guy out there with a tranquilliser gun and a butterfly net looking for your crazy ass." Damon said with a smirk.

"Oh okay me and wife are saying goodnight." Stephen said quickly.

"We are right behind you Stephie." Dr Hendy said and laughed softly.

Damon and Bonnie walked them to the door and said their good nights. After Damon turned the security lights on outside and locked up Bonnie came down the stairs with her phone in her hand. "Kenzie just send me a message. She said she's going to sleep over at Stacy's. Did she ask you?"

Damon sigh out loud. "Lock up after me.

...

Damon were speeding down to the lake where Kenzie was partying with her friends. He was so pissed when Stacy's mom told him that the girls went to the lake and she said it with a flirtatious smile. He almost strangled the woman in front of her husband.

Damon stopped with screeching tyres next to a truck where the music was blaring out loud. He quickly got out and walked pass the shocked faces of the kids straight to the truck from where the music was playing. They all gasped when the music stopped and Damon standing there with a ripped out music system in his hand glaring at them. "You all better make sure that you get to your fucking homes before I get the police down here. Move your asses now!" Damon barked at them.

Everyone scattered to their vehicles like headless chickens scared for what the mayor might do to them if they don't do what he said.

Kenzie walked to her dad eyes blazing fire. "What the hell dad?! You have no right coming here and embarrass me in front of everyone!" Kenzie yelled out in anger.

"I am your father so that gives me every damn right to be here McKenzie and I'm here to take you home as in right now." Damon said hard.

"Geez! You are really going out of your way today to fuck up my life. Was the cameras in my room and all over the house not enough for you?" Kenzie spat out.

"You better get in that damn car McKenzie before I.."

"Before you do what dad? Hit me? Like you hit mom is that what you trying to say!" Kenzie said with cold eyes. "No wonder that guy Scott came to our home with gifts for mom and now your jealous ass cant handle it!"

Damon's blood boiled with anger. His eyes turned dark as Kenzie's words played over and over in his head.

"Whatever." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her face with an angry look she walked to her dad's car and slammed the door shut. When Damon heard the loud sound of his precious car door being slammed so hard he almost exploded.

"Mr Salvatore?" Stacy said with a nervous smile. Stacy was scared and turned on at the same time. Mr Salvatore looked incredibly hot when his this enraged. Estelle were hiding behind Stacy just as scared. No wonder Bailey left early she must have known about this. Estelle thought to herself. "Estelle and I are going to take a lift home with our friend Ling." Estelle heard Stacy say.

Damon knew if he had his gun in his hand right now he would have put two bullets through the girl's heads without a second thought. He would have unleashed his anger on all of them. "If you know what's good for you, you will get in the damn car and do not dare slam my fucking car doors!" Damon said with cold eyes.

"Yes Mr Salvatore." The girls said and quickly ran to Damon's car where an angry looking Kenzie was sitting on the backseat.

**The Salvatore Home**

As soon as they got home Kenzie ran up the stairs and to her room. She slammed her bedroom door hard shut and made sure everyone heard how she's locking it.

Bonnie was still up in bed waiting for him. The twins were peacefully asleep next to her. "I see things didn't go so well judging from Kenzie's earth shuddering door slam but at least she is home and safe." Bonnie said softly.

"Why is Scott coming to my house bringing you gifts? What did you promise him?" Damon asked in a icy voice.

"What? I don't even know Scott was here. Who said that?" Bonnie said with a look of shock and confusion.

Damon said nothing. He just looked at Bonnie with cold eyes.

"Damon?"

"Are you hiding something from me Bonnie? Is there something I should know of?" Damon said and walked to her side of the bed. He looked down at her with a cold look on his face.

Bonnie moved closer to the twins to get away from Damon's heated gaze. "No, I'm not hiding anything from you Damon, look whoever said that is clearly lying to get to you or me can't you see it. I think who ever this is, is busy playing sick mind games." Bonnie said but her words was quickly cut of when Damon grabbed her roughly around her neck and pulled her to him. "So your own daughter is a fucking liar? Is she playing sick mind games with us? Is that what you saying Bonnie!" Damon said in a soft cold voice.

Bonnie was speechless and shocked. Damon took this as her being guilty. He grabbed her hair painfully and twisted it around his fist before pushing her down on the bed. Bonnie struggled to get free but he was relentless. "Damon stop."

"Shut up." Damon yelled in her face. Spit were flying from the corners of his mouth. He was furious.

"Get your fucking hands of me." Bonnie said with hard shiny eyes. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Damon turned his head to look at the twins who were still sleeping peacefully. "You are lucky my sons are here." Damon said in a soft icy voice. He let go of her and stepped back.

"Get out of this room Damon." Bonnie said in a hoarse voice. She was shaking with fear and anger

Damon picked up his phone from the floor where it fell and walked out of the room.

**...**


	48. Chapter 48

"So what do you guys think about granny being back in our lives." Dylan asked. He, Kenzie and Cayllum were sitting at the breakfast table. Kenzie was still angry at her dad for embarrassing her like that last night at the lake. Her face did not look friendly at all and she was in a really bad mood.

"First of all who said she is back for good so don't get your hopes up." Kenzie said.

"Well I hope she stays for good. Family must stay together." Dylan said.

"And I can't wait to get out of this family." Kenzie mumbled to herself.

"I heard that sis and you know what we all can't wait for that day."

Cayllum was sitting there quietly with a brooding look on his face. His food untouched in front of him. This whole camera story didn't sit well with him. Something was up but it was as if the answer to the riddle was evading him.

"Good morning kids." Bonnie greeted softly when she came in with the twins.

"Hey mom. Dad said granny is staying in Silver Lake can we go visit her?" Dylan said.

"Stop calling her granny! What are you ten?" Kenzie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"You guys are going to be late for school. Cayllum take the SUV and can you drop the twins off too please?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." Cayllum said. He could see something was wrong with Mrs Salvatore. It looked like she had been crying but covered it up well with her make up.

"Kenzie can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" Bonnie said softly.

"Yeah, mom what's up?"

Bonnie waited for Dylan and Cayllum to walk out with the twins first before she spoke with Kenzie. "What guys came to the house with gifts for me?"

"Oh, oh about that I kinda told dad last night. I mean its no biggie. I told the guy what he can do with his gift and I shut the door in his face and that's the end of the story."

"Not for your dad Kenzie. Why didn't you tell me this?"

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot about it."

"But you remembered it last night."

"I was angry mom. I'm sorry okay. I have a test to write I'm not going to stand here and discuss dad's insecurities and why is this guy Scott bringing you gifts in the first place anyway. You should ask yourself that mom." Kenzie said. She than picked up her school bag and walked out.

Bonnie watched Kenzie walking out with mixed emotions. Hurt, anger and a deep sadness.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors office**

"Blood pressure is slightly high Damon but other than that you are fine."

"And here I was thinking I'm done for it." Damon said sarcastic.

"What's the matter? Is this about the whole camera thing? I know its freaking me out too. Caroline and I were talking about it till the early hours."

"The matter is your friend Scott coming to my house with gifts for my wife. Did you know about this brother?" please tell me you did so that I can strangle you with your own damn stethoscope." Damon said.

Stephen looked calmly at him. "Is that your motto in life Damon to strangle your problems away?"

Damon chuckled humourlessly. "Just answer the damn question."

"No, Scott came to me and he said his goodbyes and that was the last time I saw or heard of him now sit down and take a deep breath before you pass out."

"No thank you doc I have to get back to my job someone needs to run this fucking town."

"I'm curious did you see that on the disc or did someone tell you?"

"Kenzie, she was home that day when Scott showed up with arms full of gifts and flowers for Bonnie. She told me everything last night in colourful detail right in front of her friends in my damn car!"

"Kids will say anything when they're angry like that Damon. I hope you handled this peacefully with Bonnie." Stephen said in a warning tone of voice.

"I was thinking of fucking her hard this morning does that count as peacefully?" Damon said in a cold voice.

"You are really trying hard to lose everything and don't expect me to be there when it all comes crumbling down around you Damon."

"Its either that or I'd snap her pretty little neck."

"That is not the way to deal with your problems in a marriage Damon. Talk things out and if you can't do that than take time out walk away and come back when your finally in control of yourself. Damon we can't afford to lose control now not with this whole camera thing looming over our heads." Stephen said.

"Thanks for the advice doctor Phil."

"Your welcome and I hope you take it to heart Damon." Stephen said with a serious look on his face.

Damon sigh out loud and closed his eyes. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown. I'm failing as a man, father and husband."

"Stop doubting yourself Damon and start making the right decisions in life and you need to have a sit down with Kenzie. Set the rules and guidelines straight. You are the parent not the cool buddy otherwise their not going to show you any respect. We got to be hard sometimes to be kind."

Damon nodded his head and walked to the window. He stared out deep in thought his mind taking him years back. "You really want to know why I tried to stop Lillian that day. Its because I was a coward. I knew Giuseppe will come for me now that his main punching bag was out of the picture. I knew I won't be able to hide behind her anymore. I was scared Stephen and she could see that. Her own fear reflected back in my eyes. Fuck. I didn't even get the chance to say how sorry I am."

Stephen was sitting there looking at Damon with sad eyes. "I heard you that day in her room. I wanted mother to leave Damon. She was unhappy. Miserable. I help sneaked her out that day. I lied to Giuseppe when he asked me where she was."

Damon looked at Stephen and smiled sadly. "Yea, I know you helped her. I saw you hide her bags in your room."

"Two scared teenage boys but we survived him Damon. He is no longer in control. His reign of terror ended a long time ago. You and me brother we got so much to live for. We made it on our own and as hard as it is I think mother's death set her free from the torments that she had to suffer under Giuseppe."

"Yeah your right but I do wonder sometimes if our lives would have been different if she was still alive maybe I would have been a better person too." Damon said softly.

**ML Wedding Dress Boutique**

Stella looked absolutely gorgeous in her long flowy white wedding dress. The dress was classic, elegant and it accentuated her body perfectly. She could not stop admiring herself in the full length mirror.

"Is this really me guys." Stella said wide eye with a look of utter happiness.

"Stella you look like a dream! This dress is gorgeous on you and so perfect no wonder you searched so long and hard for it." Caroline said in awe.

"That is so true and damn girl, you really working the hell out of this dress." Bonnie said and gave Stella a hug.

"Thank you guys love you so much for being here with me." Stella said.

"I feel like I want to renew my vows in a dress like this." Caroline said and laughed softly.

Stella laughed happily. "I feel like I want to get married now I can't wait two weeks."

Bonnie and Caroline could not stop complimenting Stella and her dress and Stella could not stop looking at herself in the mirror.

Richa Malloney and Jade came in and walked over to the women with fake smiles. "Hi Stella I heard you getting married again I am so happy for you. Love the dress." Richa said.

"Is your hubby to be paying for it?" Jade asked. Her words dripping with sarcasm.

Stella snickered and said. "Look at you Jade you were just as dirt poor as me growing up in Silver Lake. I remember you with your panty full of holes, so many fucking holes in that panty that you got confused where your suppose to stick your fucking legs in so don't stand there and act all royal your not fooling me."

Caroline laughed out loud she remembered that story too.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you Jade?" Bonnie said.

"They don't get any dick that's what's wrong with them." Stella said with a red angry face.

"Just because you grew up in Silver Lake that does not make you one of us Stella. You are nothing but white trash from Silver Lake that lived from one welfare check to the next and in between begged for scraps." Jade said and looked Stella up and down.

"Ladies calm down we are just being nice to Stella I should ask what is it with you? We didn't come here for a fight that is so beneath us. We are here to pick up my sister's dress." Richa said in a sweet voice.

"Well fuck you Richa and fuck that thing next to you." Stella said and point her finger at Jade.

"What did you call me?" Jade said and stepped closer to Stella but Bonnie and Caroline quickly stepped in front of Jade blocking her from getting to Stella. "That's as far as you go if you want to get to Stella you will have to go through us." Caroline said to Jade.

"I think you better leave Jade. We are not here for trouble." Bonnie said.

"Do you think you own this town Bonnie just because the mayor is fucking you." Jade spat out in Bonnie's face.

"Can someone please get me out of this dress so that I can knock that bitch down." Stella seethed.

The staff all gasped out loud when they heard the loud smack. Jade grabbed her cheek and looked at Bonnie with rage in her eyes. Richa took Jade quickly by the arm and said. "Jade let's go I will pick up my sister's dress tomorrow."

"That's the smartest thing you ever said in your life Richa." Caroline said.

"Go on Jade your face needs cold water." Stella said with a gleeful smile.

Jade smiled coldly. "This is far from over." She said and glared at Bonnie.

"Good because I will gladly repeat this again Jade until you learn to keep your filthy mouth shut about me, my family and friends. I have done nothing wrong to you. We both grew up poor we both had to struggle to survive in Silver Lake and FYI Jade I didn't take Damon Salvatore from you he left you remember but you don't see it like that, oh no, you are hell bent on destroying and degrading me but you know what? You only making yourself look desperate and pathetic and that's sad because life goes on Jade. Seriously this is getting old this back and forth over Damon? There's no need for this so, wake up or get the hell out of town." Bonnie said in her face.

Jade straightened herself and picked up her handbag. Richa took her by the arm and together the two walked out.

"There is something seriously wrong with them." Caroline said as she watched Jade and Richa walk out.

"Way to go Bonnie! Jade deserved that I just wish you used your fist like in the old days." Stella said and bumped Bonnie playfully. "I feel like celebrating drinks on me ladies!"

**Aunt May's flower shop**

It was a long work day for Bailey the shop was busy and to top it of Dorothy her assistant didn't show up for work. She was glad it was time to close up the shop. She was looking forward to go home and rest.

"You look tired busy day today?" Page said behind her.

Bailey turned around and saw Page standing there with a shy smile. She was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was cut in a cute short pixie style. Somebody can easily mistake her for a boy if they didn't look closely. "Oh hi, yeah we were busy but you know what they say busy business good business." Bailey said and smiled.

"Yup. I was close by I just came by to say hi." Page said awkwardly.

"Like the new haircut it suits you. You look like a naughty little boy. A very cute naughty boy." Bailey said and blushed scarlet red.

"Thanks, I guess." Page said softly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't know how to get out of that one with my cousin and her friends."

"Its all good maybe some other time." Page said.

"What about now? I can do with a milkshake and fries if you don't have any other plans." Bailey said with a smile.

"Cool. I will love that." Page said with a shy cute smile.

The two girls walked to the diner that was just down the street talking and laughing. Bailey was really enjoying Page's company and the genuine beautiful smile on Page face said the same thing how Page was feeling.

**Jade's Apartment**

"I hate her! How dare that little ghetto bitch put her hand on me. She's living my fucking life" Jade seethed. She was walking furiously up and down.

Richa was busy pouring the two of them a drink. She handed Jade her glass and said. "Calm down my friend and have a drink with me."

"How can you be so calm Richa? Bonnie humiliated me and by now the whole town is talking about what happened. I so wish it was the old days. The days where girls like Bonnie Bennet knew there place in this town. The only reason why she is even relevant is because of Damon's money and the influence the Salvatore name have in this town. She is nothing without him. I swear she got pregnant on purpose just to catch him." Jade seethed on.

Richa chuckled and put her glass delicately down on the glass table. "What do you think will happen if you tell Damon that you never aborted his child hmm?"

"Richa I'm in no mood for games okay? He knows I aborted his child. He made me do it so that he can be with Bonnie." Jade said in a bitter voice.

Richa leaned back in her chair with a sinister smile. "Yeah, but let's say we can change all that. The kid will be in her twenties right?"

"I think so." Jade said softly.

"I have money and I know there are so many young girls out there who will do anything for money if you know what I mean."

Jade's eyes widened. "You serious? We can't possibly pull this off Richa. Damon will kill us both we won't even make it to jail. He will demand blood tests. The kid will have to inherit some features of him or even look like him and what lie will you come up when he asked where the kid was all this time. There are so many things to be considered Richa."

"I know my friend but what Damon did to you was wrong and now its time to pay him back. Big time and besides he is not the only one with money and connections in high places. I have money and money talks and it talks hard. You leave everything to me, now finish your drink." Richa said with a smile.

**...**


	49. Chapter 49

Bonnie was in a better head space after having drinks with Caroline, Stella and Kate. Jade and Richa Malloney just moved way up the list of suspects on Stella's list and Stella could not stop talking about ways to erase them permanently.

She was just about to turn down the street that leads to her home when her car phone rang.

"Bonnie halo?" she answered.

"Hi Bonnie? It's me, Scott."

"Scott is this you?" Bonnie said utterly surprised at hearing his voice.

"Bonnie, I need your help please. It's my mother. I can't get her to wake up!" Scott said in a panicky voice.

Bonnie stopped her car of the road with a fast beating heart. "What do you mean you can't get her to wake up? Scott why are you still in Mystique Lake?"

"Bonnie please I will explain everything later but right now I need to help my mother and I need your help I'm losing my mind. I don't know what to do the paramedics are taking forever and I'm too afraid to move her myself." Scott said and Bonnie could hear the fear in his voice.

"Scott calm down I'm on my way." She said to him in a state of shock and confusion.

**The Salvatore Home**

"Hey Kiddo." Damon said and closed Kenzie's bedroom door behind him.

Kenzie was sitting comfortably in her hanging chair by her window busy chatting on her phone. "Hey dad, I take it you are here to talk with me before you start I just want to say I'm sorry about the stuff I said to you but come on I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like one and beside what you did breaking up our party was so not cool."

"Okay."

"So, everything is cool?" Kenzie asked her dad with a raised brow.

"Yeah Everything is cool. It makes my job easier. You see, I don't have to talk to grown ups. They make their own choices in life, and as you said you are not a kid then that means you don't have to live under my roof and rules anymore." Damon said coolly.

"Great. I'm glad we're on the same page dad." Kenzie said with a cheery smile. "Now if you will excuse me I'm having a very important convo."

"Oh I don't think you get it. I want you out of my house by tomorrow." Damon said coolly.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me right now? This is my home too. You cant just kick me out. Is this about that guy bringing mom gifts? I said I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Kenzie said with heated eyes.

"Correction. This is my home and if you still want to live here Miss I'm not a kid anymore you will pay me and your mother rent every month because that's what grown ups do. They work for their own money and they pay their own rent and if you think you can walk out of here with your credit cards think again. It belongs to me now; it is my money anyway."

"Dad you can't do this. Mom will never let you do this." Kenzie said with wide shiny eyes.

Damon said nothing. He walked to the door, before he opened it he turned back to her and said. "Let us not go there McKenzie. Good night and I really hope your time away from this home and the people that really loves and care for you will make you see your life clearly and not take things for granted anymore."

Kenzie jumped from her hanging chair and rushed to her dad. "Dad wait please. I have nowhere to go. Please I'm sorry my anger got the better of me. I promise I will try to be better and help out around the house. I will even help Dylan with his homework, make breakfast hep with the twins bathe Aslan just tell me what I should do dad but please don't kick me out." Kenzie said with tears in her eyes.

"You will do all of that what you just said. I want your phone and laptop and credit cards and on weekends you will help Bailey in the flower shop. You will need money to pay me rent and your grounded. If you don't want to do that then you know what to do. You can take everything in your room with you." Damon said and opened the door.

"You serious." Kenzie said in disbelief.

"Off course I'm serious McKenzie." Damon said. He closed his eyes for a sec and sigh softly. "I lost my mother when I was sixteen. Giuseppe kicked me out of his house two months after her funeral and cut me off. I had nothing. I slept on the couches of my friends on their floors. I got my first job when I was sixteen I struggled hard staying in school Kenzie but it was worth it. You see all these things around you our home the lavish gifts you kids get. The expensive vacations everything made possible by blood and sweat. I want only the best for my kids like any parent I only want to give you the best in life and you know what I get you, because I was like you when I had everything. I was more concerned with my looks, money and how many girls I can entertain. But all of that changed when I found myself out on the streets. I learned to say thank you for everything I got. I learned how to appreciate the little things in life that I once took for granted." Damon smiled sadly and touched her cheek softly. "There was no happy childhood for me Kenzie I never knew what it was like to be a kid. But I promised myself I want better for my own kids one day. I want to give them the happy childhood that I never had. I know I fuck up some times and I do things that I'm not proud of cause I'm not perfect nobody is but as long as you're under my roof you will abide by my rules. I know you're not a kid anymore but your not older than me or your mother. You will respect us as we respect you because we love you."

Tears rolled down her face. Her eyes filled with guilt and shame.

Damon kissed her on her cheek. "I want my rent at the end of the month and not a day later. Good night Kiddo."

**ML Diner**

"The fries are in here are to die for." Bailey said with a cute smile.

"You can say that again best fries I've ever had." " Page said.

"So, tell me more about yourself. Any brothers, sisters, pets."

I have a little brother his eleven years old very annoying and lovable. He always tests his pranks out on me first. I have a python I call her Queen Rosy and yeah love my mom and dad and I am starting to like this town." Page said and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like your brother I wish I had a little brother like that. And wow you have a snake? I don't like snakes I'm scared of them." Bailey said and laughed softly.

"Snakes are just misunderstood just stay out of their way and they will gladly stay out of yours." Page said with and smirked. "So, what can you tell me about you?"

"I'm from Canada grew up there with my mom Elena. I recently connected with my dad when I came here, now I'm staying with him his wife Caroline my three sisters, Amber, Sophia and Anna and then there is baby Francois. Josh and Neil are my two twin brothers. Josh is the father of Francois."

"Sounds like a full house." Page said and both girls laughed.

"Yup from a lonely child to having so many siblings can be a bit overwhelming but I have come to love them so much and to think I was so against us moving here I hated this town I stayed in my room for months but slowly I warmed up to the people around me. They welcomed me with open arms and love. I too have a pet she's like family. My horse Misty." Bailey said with a sweet smile.

"Nice, I'm glad that you like it here I was like that too. It takes time to settle in and get to know your new surroundings and people." Page said with a smile.

Stacy, Estelle and Ling came into the diner and Stacy immediately spotted Bailey. Her eyes widened when she saw who Bailey was chatting and laughing with. "Girls check that out." She said to Estelle and Ling and pointed in Bailey's direction.

"Oh, M Gee! Isn't that Bailey." Estelle said wide eyed.

"It is her with the freak. We should definitely tell Kenzie about this." Ling said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I saw them first so I'm going to tell Kenzie." Stacy said and grabbed Estelle and Ling's phones out of their hands. "And we are not calling Kenz we must tell her this in person." Stacy said with a gleeful smile.

…

"Scott I came as fast as I can where is your mother?" Bonnie asked with a look of concern on your face.

Scott locked the door behind Bonnie and turned calmly back at her. "Please don't be mad at me Bonnie. My mother is fine she and my dad are visiting her brother in Australia. It was the only way I could get you here." Scott said with an apologetic smile.

"What! Are you kidding me Scott? Do you have any idea what you did? How can you even make up a lie like that about your own mother? Damon is going to kill us if he finds out I was here and you are still in town and why did you come to my house with a gift for me Scott. Why?" Bonnie seethed.

Scott walked to Bonnie and took her hands in his. "Birdie calm down Damon will never know you were here and I could not leave town without saying goodbye to you and after I got your letter, I knew I made the right choice and that was to stay. We belong together we are destined to be together Birdie. Damon does not deserve you. He slept with half of the women of this town you can't possibly be happy with a man like that. I can make you happy Birdie just give us a chance."

Bonnie looked at Scott in shock. "I never send you a letter Scott. I know Damon is not perfect but I do love him. He is my husband the father of my kids. What we had Scott was beautiful but its over. I want you to move on and be happy."

Scott shook his head no. "No, we belong together Birdie all we need is our own family."

"What?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"I know now what will make Damon stay out of our lives forever if we have a child of our own Birdie. I know you have kids with him and they can be part of our lives too."

Bonnie was speechless. She walked to the door but Scott stopped her. "Scott, I have to go and please for your own safety and that of mine do not contact me again, please. Damon will kill you. I have so many stuff going on in my life right now I do not need this."

Scott kissed her softly on her cheek. "I can't let you go Birdie not before we start with our own family tonight."

Hysteria washed over Bonnie as Scott's words sink in. She laughed hard and loud ... slowly her world blacked out, like a lifeless doll she passed out in Scott's arms while he is kissing her softly on her mouth. "You are home now Birdie." He said softly to her.

**The Salvatore Home**

"You guys can't stay too long I'm grounded." Kenzie said when she shut her bedroom door behind the three girls.

"Ooh that sucks but your parents are super cool they will forget about it by tomorrow." Ling said to Kenzie.

"Kenz there is something we got to tell you and you will not like it." Estelle said.

"Shut up Estelle I told you I was going to tell Kenzie myself because I saw them first." Stacy snap.

"We were all there Stacy." Estelle snapped back.

"Yes so why do you get to tell her." Ling asked.

"Because I'm Kenzie's longest and best friend and Ling please I can have your ass deported back if your parents finds out what you are doing!" Stacy said upset.

"Whatever this is make it quick I want to go bed." Kenzie said and walked to her window where she lit herself a cigarette.

"The reason why Bailey is not interested in Garrick or any other guy for that matter is because she likes girls." Stacy said with a look of disgust on her face.

"We saw her at the diner very in love with that butch girl. The one we saw at the shop yesterday." Ling said wide eye.

"Making googly eyes at each other." Estelle added her two cents.

"Kenz this will not look good for us. You have to talk with her. You know how the people of this town is." Stacy said.

"So you guys drove all the way here just to tell me something I already knew and suspected?" Kenzie asked said calmly.

"This was all Stacy's idea." Ling said quickly and pointed at Stacy.

"Yes it was." Estelle said.

"But why didn't you say something why did you let Garrick flirt with her. " Stacy asked.

"The look on Garrick's face when he realised Bailey is not interested in him was priceless. He deserved that because his a major jerk." Kenzie said.

"I so agree with you Garrick is a jerk and what a blow that was to his ego." Stacey said and giggled.

"Just leave Bailey alone and not a word to her or anyone okay? If I find out that one of you said something mean or degrading about her I will ruin your lives and by the time I'm done with you not even the nerds will look at you is that clear?" Kenzie warned them.

Ling, Stacy and Estelle quickly nodded their heads. "Crystal clear Kenz. I am so sorry. Estelle and Ling made me do it." Stacy said with a sorry look.

"Now please leave my room."

The three of them rushed out of Kenzie's room.

**...**


	50. Chapter 50

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed in Scott's parent's bedroom. Scott saw she was awake and he quickly walked over to her. "Thank God you are awake Birdie I was so worried."

"Scott, where am I?" Bonnie asked in a light trembling voice.

"Bonnie please don't be afraid of me. You know I will never hurt you. You will see after all of this we are meant for each other."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Scott please stop before you do something you will regret for the rest of your life. I love you as a friend and nothing more. You are going to ruin both our lives and that of my children. What makes you think Damon will let me have your child Scott."

"I will protect you and our unborn child with my life Birdie. If Damon hurts you, I will kill him with my bare hands." Scott said and touch her leg softly. Bonnie looked down in horror. She was wearing a short black nigh dress that barely covered her privates. "Scott where are my clothes?"

"I don't think we will need clothes for what we will be doing Birdie."

"Has everybody lost their damn minds in this town." Bonnie said in shock.

"No don't say that. I love you Bonnie you are a Queen and I'm the only one who will treat you like the queen that you are. I always love and respect you and I will do so till the end of my days. Please give us a chance."

"Love and respect? This what you are doing right now is not love forcing me to have sex with you and to have your child this is not love or respect. The love that we shared was pure, spontaneous and beautiful. You were the one person I can go to with all problems. The Scott I know will never do something like this." Bonnie said as tears rolled down her face.

Scott turned his head away in guilt and shame. Bonnie's words were starting to sink in.

"I'm not blind for Damon's faults but I do love Scott, this is not what love should look like. You deserve to be happy but its not with me." Bonnie said as tears rolled down her face."

Scott looked back at Bonnie and his eyes widened when he saw her tears and the sad look of disappointment on her face. "Oh God what have I done." Scott cried out softly.

**The Salvatore Home**

It was half past ten and Bonnie was still not home. Damon was sitting behind his desk in his study. His eyes glassy his facial expression hard as stone. He tracked her phone and the signal showed him exactly where she was. He got up from his chair and walked to his safe pin in the code and opened it. When he picked up his gun and held it in his hand his eyes glowed sinisterly.

"Good evening Damon" Abigail said softly behind him.

He shut the door of his safe and put the gun in his inner jacket pocket. "What are you doing here Abigail?" Damon said when he turned around to face her.

"I'm looking for Bonnie I brought some stuff over for her."

"Stuff at this time of the night Abigail what can be so fucking important and how did you even get here?" Damon said coolly.

"A friend dropped me off. This is just old photos of Bonnie, her journals and books." Abigail said and pointed at the box on the floor.

Damon gave her a cold smile. "Well look at you playing all mother now. If you want to know where your daughter is come with me." Damon said with cold eyes.

…

Scott was crying softly in Bonnies arms. "Forgive me Bonnie I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry."

"I forgive you Scott you need to get out of town. I shudder to think what Damon will do if he finds out your still in town."

"I don't care about my life I fear for yours. Damon is capable of murder remember how he beat that boy up for just looking at you. He is a demon with a dark soul Bonnie and he will take you down with him to the pits of hell." Scott said with heated eyes.

"Scott there is something I need to ask you and please be honest with me. Did you book the room for us at the Plaza Hotel and called Damon to let him know where we are?"

"No, I will never do that Bonnie. I was just as shocked and surprised as you."

Bonnie sigh softly. "Scott we found cameras in our house did you do it? Please be honest."

Scott looked deep in to Bonnie's eyes. She knew he didn't do it.

"Whoever is doing all of this must be after Damon. He always piss off the wrong people." Scott said bitterly.

"The hotel set up, the cameras in our homes and the letter that you thought I send you. I think someone out there is trying to get back at us for something but what can it be. Who can it be." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"I think I hear a car outside I'm going go to see who it is." Scott said. Bonnie scrambled from the bed hurriedly looking for her clothes.

Abigail grabbed Damon by the hand before he can open the car door. "Damon think with your heart and not with your head. You love my daughter let your heart lead your way."

"Lead with my heart? Did your heart lead you the way out of this town Abigail? Your daughter, my wife is getting fucked in there by her lover so don't come and tell me what to do! You better back the fuck off or your first." Damon hissed in Abigail's face.

Abigail closed her eyes placed her hands on Damon's hands and started to chant in a language Damon never heard before. He was momentarily stunned but soon anger set in and he pushed Abigail roughly away from him. He quickly opened the door.

…

"Scott I can't find my clothes." Bonnie said when came back in.

"Its Damon."

"Go! Scott you need to go I can handle Damon." Bonnie said. She sounded and looked calm but inside she was a nervous wreck.

"I did this Birdie I'm going to talk to him tell him everything."

"Scott listen to me very carefully. Damon is not here to talk he is going to kill you please do as I say and go!"

"But Birdie." Scott said in a pleading voice.

They heard his footsteps come up the stairs and down the hall. "Scott you need to go now please."

Scott made it out through the window just in time as Damon kick the door open. Bonnie stood there in the middle of the room still in the sexy short night dress trembling lightly. She could feel Damon's steely gaze on her. Abigail came in and gasped softly when she saw Bonnie. She quickly took her jacket off and covered a trembling Bonnie with it. "Come child let's get you home."

...

Bonnie woke up the next morning in the twin's room. Dylan was standing there with breakfast on a platter. "Your breakfast is served milady." He said with a smirk.

Bonnie cleared her throat and mustered up a smile for him. "This looks nice thanks."

"I will give your compliments to chef Abigail. She made it." Dylan said. "Anyway, I take it you and dad had a fight that's why you slept in the twins' room right?"

"Every married couple have their ups and downs nothing to worry about." Bonnie said and swallowed back her tears.

"Good because Walter said when your parents' divorce your whole life change completely. His mother and father are constantly fighting over him and money. They go out of their way to spoil him and degrade each other."

"How are things between you and Liz?" Bonnie asked just to change the subject.

Dylan smiled brightly. "Going on strong. That girl is marriage material."

"Oh, it's like that hmm?" Bonnie asked and laughed softly.

"Its like that Mrs Salvatore we going to give you beautiful grand babies. You just wait and see." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Boy I will knock your ass into a next family if you do that." Bonnie said and laughed but soon her laughter turned into tears.

"Hey mom I was just joking about the babies. We are so far from getting there." Dylan said quickly.

"I know I'm sorry. Its not you." Bonnie said softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey cheer up you are to beautiful to cry. You are fierce and strong my super mom. No problem is to big for you." Dylan said. Seeing his mother cry, in front of him really makes him weak and sad. He is so used to see her strong and the driving force behind them.

Bonnie smiled through her tears. "Even mothers needs to blow off some steam."

"That only makes us appreciate you more. I love you mom and whatever the problem is between you and dad I hope you guys work it out. I don't want to go to court and choose between the two of you like Walter had to do."

"Awe come here." Bonnie said and hugged him close to her. "That will never happen I promise you, me and your dad will work this out. We always overcome whatever life throws at us."

"Dad, Cayllum, Kenzie and the twins went to the airport to get Zoe. They must be on their way back by now."

"I will be down in a sec." Bonnie said and kissed Dylan on the head.

...

It was five minutes later when Bonnie came down to find the whole family in the living room hanging onto every word Zoe was telling them about her time in Germany and how she had to give her best and more to beat her opponents.

Bonnie felt her tears coming again when she saw her daughter standing there proudly and happy with her gold medal around her neck. At that moment Zoe looked up and saw her. "Mom!" She yelled out with a big happy smile and ran over to her. Zoe almost jumped into her arms.

Bonnie laughed happily and hug her daughter tightly to her. "What were you eating over there, look at you just as tall as me." Bonnie said and peppered her face with kisses.

Zoe laughed and said. "Mom you always say we must never waste food."

"I missed you so much. You have no idea how proud we are of you Princess." Bonnie said and hugged Zoe again.

"I missed you too mom." Zoe said softly.

Damon came over to them and kissed Zoe on her head. "You made history Princess. This town will talk about your big win for years to come."

"Thanks dad and thank you all for believing in me, coming home to my family seeing you all again was worth it all." Zoe said softly.

Kenzie smiled and walked over to her sister. "I can feel my tears coming so I'm going to stop you there. Go take a nap Toffee because from what I heard Sophi is planning something big for you."

"Pizza at the diner with all your friends." Cayllum said and smirked when Kenzie glared at him.

"Before you take your much needed beauty sleep didn't you say you brought us all presents? I kinda want mine now." Dylan said and gave her a wink.

"Sleep first then everyone gets there presents. We are all eating out tonight." Damon said.

The kids left leaving Damon and Bonnie alone. Bonnie avoided Damon's eyes and walked out but he quickly followed her and took her by the arm leading her to his study.

**...**


	51. Chapter 51

Damon closed the door behind them and locked it. He then casually lean against it and looked Bonnie up and down.

"Damon, I'm not ready to talk about last night, please give me some time." Bonnie said. Her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"She's asking for time." Damon said with sarcasm. "Let me guess, enough time for Scott to get as far away from Mystique Lake as possible hmm?"

"Nothing happened between me and Scott."

"I heard that one before Bonnie. I think this time you can do better than that."

"Damon, I, I .."

"I what? You were standing in his room half naked and your asking me to give you time? Why the fuck can't you tell me? because let me tell you this Bonnie. The longer you take, the more I'm going to think my own shit and the more I think my own shit the darker its going to get and believe me. We both don't want go there. You have till tonight and your ass better be in bed tonight next to me where it belongs." Damon said hard with crazy eyes.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she watched Damon walked to her slowly. "Tonight Bonnie or else." He than kissed her hard on the lips. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue. His hands started to rub her body gently. "I feel like throwing you over my desk and fuck you senseless Bonnie." Damon said softly with his lips on hers in a raw voice filled with lust and anger.

"What if I'm not ready to talk, you, you can't force me." Bonnie said softly and gave him a look of defiance.

Damon could not deny the fact how turned on he was at that moment by her. Her sexy defiant look. Her sweet warm breath and her soft lips against his. He chuckled softly and tenderly rub his thumb over her wet bottom lip but his eyes were still cold as he looked at her. "You do that my dear wife and see what will happen to you."

Bonnie pushed him away from her and walked to the door. "Not so fast my little kitten." Damon said and made sure his words dripped with sarcasm. "I send Jack to track down Scott and when he finds him he will bring him to me. I will start with his fingers because its clearly he can't keep it to himself. He just have to touch what does not belong to him and when I'm done breaking all his fingers. I will castrate him slowly and painfully." Damon said in a cold voice.

The smile that came over Bonnie's face momentarily surprised Damon. He was not expecting that. "Do you think I'm joking Bonnie?"

"Oh I believe you Damon. Its just that why didn't I think of that when you touched Sierra. I should have broken all ten of your fucking fingers and castrate you on the spot. Yeah just chop it off right away cause you know what I don't think I would have had the patience to do that kind of thing slowly, so before you go dealing out judgement think about your own fuck ups in life first." Bonnie said.

A slow smile spread over Damon's face as he watched Bonnie walk out.

**Silver Lake**

"I can't believe you sitting next to me." Antwone said and bumped Kenzie playfully. The two were sitting on a bench in the park watching kids play with a ball.

Kenzie smiled and placed her hand on his. "I'm still waiting for you to ask me."

"McKenzie Salvatore will you have Thanksgiving dinner with me and my aunt tomorrow?" Antwone said with a dazzling smile.

"Kiss me first before I give you my answer." Kenzie said with a cheeky smile.

Antwone chuckled and leaned in closer to her. But before their lips touched a ball landed next to his feet. Kenzie laughed softly when Antwone made a face.

"Hey Antwone can you please throw us our ball!" One of the kids called out with a wide smirk on his face.

"Little man I can't even kiss my girl in peace." He said with a smile as he bend down to pick up the ball.

"Sorry Antwone." The boy said and rushed off with the ball.

"So, my dad had a talk with me. I have to pay my parents rent from now on and I have to help Bailey in the flower shop on weekends and help out around the house." Kenzie said to him when he sat down again next to her.

"He is only making you do this now?" Antwone said and chuckled softly when Kenzie gave him a glare.

"Come on Kenz I'm sure his doing this for a good reason everybody needs to learn a lesson in life some time. And besides what so bad about helping out around the house. Your parents shouldn't even ask you to do that you should do that because its the right thing to do. There is nothing wrong being productive in a good way."

"There are people for that and they are called servants or maids. I don't know why my mother can't hire maids to help her."

"Why should she? I don't see nothing wrong with your hands." Antwone said and laughed softly.

"I'm serious Antwone. Its not like we can't afford to hire maids."

Antwone put his arm around her. "Kenz its a God giving privilege to still have both of your parents in your life. I lost my father when I was ten I had to step up and be the man in our house. I did weekend jobs to help my mother financially. I helped with the cooking and did the dishes every night and when she comes home from work tired at night she walked into a clean house and food for her on the table. I was not ashamed to do all that. That didn't make me less of a man. Yes, I was tough on the streets but when I step into my mother's house I knew respect comes first because she was all I had left in life and I had to treasure her love her and respect her. When my mother passed away I was alone Kenz but you know what I still had? I had all the lessons that she taught me in her life time and I took that with me to help me become the man that I am today. Its hard, its hard for me as a young black man to get the same privileges my white counterparts gets but I wont let that hold me back because that's not what my parents would have wanted for me. Show some love Kenz give your mother a hug now and again who knows she might need it at that moment. I can't do that I have no mother. Appreciate them Kenz for you are privileged." Antwone said and wipe a tear from his face.

"Antwone." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her face. Kenzie knew at that moment that she wants to be with Antwone for the rest of her life and that she needed to drastically take a deeper look into her life.

**The Henderson's Residence**

"So let me go over the Thanksgiving dinner list again for the last time." Kate said.

Stella sigh out loud. "Kate that's what you said the last time."

"This is the last time I pinkie promise!" Kate said and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Stella said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay lets start with the main course. Butter-and-herb roast turkey and a seasoned roast turkey with white wine and rosemary gravy."

"Two turkeys for Thanksgiving are you feeding the united nations?"

"Stay on point with me Stella. Okay, so for the sides I will make dairy free mashed potatoes, a vegan Mac and cheese, sweet potato casserole with homemade marshmallows and a corn salad with bacon and honey. How does that sound?" Kate asked.

"That sounds yummy." Stella said and smiled at her.

"Lastly I have my desserts. Apple blossom tart. Pumpkin cheesecake with cookie crust, lemon coconut tart and a cranberry tart. So what do you think about my menu for Thanksgiving tomorrow Stella?" Kate asked out of breath with a wide smile.

"I'm thinking who the hell is going to help you cook all those food and where's the wine?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot the wine. How can I forget that." Kate said with wide eyes.

"Relax I got that. Pinot Noir for the red wine lovers and Sauvignon Blanc for the white wine lovers and a little something with a kick for the ladies but that I will keep in my handbag." Stella said and winked at her.

"Why do I feel like I missed something or there is something I should take of the menu. Do you think the food combination is right? I mean I'm open for suggestions and ideas." Kate said and bit her nails.

Stella laughed softly. "Look at you a nervous wreck! Darling stop stressing I know its your first time hosting Thanksgiving dinner for us all but you got absolutely nothing to worry about. You've got everything covered and your cooking is always on top. Everyone will love it."

"Thanks Stella I needed that encouragement." Kate said with a soft smile. But than her eyes rested on the dinning room curtains and she cursed out loud. "Oh shoot! I want that curtains gone why do I only see now how horrible they look Stella!"

"Kate let me handle the decor I'm very good at that. You should go to the kitchen and start your magic." Stella said and laughed softly.

"Thanks Stel and thanks again for helping me." Kate said.

"Your welcome but I'm not going to help with the cooking I'm way too lazy and stupid for that. I'm just being honest here." Stella said.

"And that is alright with me just you being here already means a lot to me." Kate said with a soft smile.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson doctor office**

"What a day." Dr Henderson said as he joined Stephen in their small kitchen.

"Yeah what a day. I'm looking forward to Kate's food tomorrow. The best in the town." Stephen said with a smile.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that." Dr Henderson said and chuckled softly.

"The best in town next to my wife." Stephen said quickly.

"Kate's got Stella helping her and I'm cautiously looking forward to what we might find in our food tomorrow." Dr Henderson said with wide eyes.

Stephen threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Don't let Stella hear you say that Hendy."

"Let me just say this I don't want to choke on a nail." Dr Henderson said. Both doctors burst out laughing.

"What's the joke? I need a good laugh and a stiff drink." Damon said behind them catching the two doctors off guard.

"Hey brother didn't hear you coming."

"Off course not you were too busy laughing like hyenas. Hey Hendy." Damon said dryly.

"Hi Damon congratulations on Zoe's big win. She's a star and just what this town needs. Hope." Dr Henderson said to Damon.

"Thanks Hendy."

"Guys I've got to run I think my wife will need me to run some errands for her. I'll see you two with the family tomorrow." Dr Henderson said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Hendy." Stephen said.

Damon waited for Dr Henderson to be out of ear shot before he turned to Stephen. "Like a slave to his wife. She says jump and his not even asking how high. He just jumps not a care in the world if he end up breaking his fucking neck. What do you call that Dr Stephen?"

"I call that love Damon."

"I call that utter stupidity Stephen."

"Did you come here to insult Hendy behind his back or is it that time of the month?" Stephen asked with a raised brow.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Lock up we going for drinks brother."

**Mike's Bar**

"Jimmy! Bring me another one." Damon said to the guy behind the counter.

"Hopefully your last one Damon or do you want to drink yourself into a stupor before we can talk?" Stephen asked with a brooding look.

"I'm really tempted to say to you, woman let me finish my drink in peace."

"Damon talk to me."

But Damon just shrugged his shoulders at Stephen and pointed to Jimmy and said. "You, keep them coming."

"Okay if you don't want to talk then I'm leaving." Stephen said and it was clear to see he was on his last nerve with Damon.

Damon opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Mr Mayor congrats on your daughter's big win. I knew mermaid girl will bring home the gold for us." A man said and patted Damon on the shoulder.

Damon glared at the man first and then at the man's hand on his shoulder. "Is this our shoulder or mine? Get your fucking paw off me before I break it into pieces."

The man quickly removed his hand from Damon's shoulder. "Oh, I, I'm so sorry Mr Mayor I just thought." The poor man stuttered out.

Stephen quickly got up from his chair and walked to the man and said. "Hey sorry pal the mayor is having a rough day. He didn't mean it like that."

"I meant it exactly like that." Damon said to the frightened man.

"Can I call you a taxi home?" Stephen asked with a friendly smile.

"Thanks doc but I live walking distance from here. I'm sorry for disturbing you doc, Mr Mayor. I hope you two have a nice day." The man stumbled out red in the face. He quickly made himself scarce after that.

"You shouldn't have done that brother." Damon said the minute Stephen sat down again.

Stephen sigh out loud and gritted his teeth. "Damon I had a long day and I'm tired. I'm no longer going to sit here and watch you knock down shot after shot looking for trouble. If you want to have a decent conversation get sober and come talk to me."

"I found Bonnie half naked in Scott's room." Damon said when Stephen got up from his chair.

Stephen slowly sat down in utter shock.

"So let's talk brother." Damon said and smirked coldly.

"Jimmy can you bring me a shot and make it a double." Stephen said in a daze.

**...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

After Bonnie left Damon's study she decided to take the twins and go visit Caroline. She needed to get away from the house to clear her head.

The two friends were sitting outside in Caroline's beautiful garden enjoying fresh herbal tea while the twins and baby Anna were playing in Anna's big play pot in front of them.

"Its so nice and relaxed out here. I really feel in touch with nature Care." Bonnie said when Caroline came back with cookies for them.

"This is my haven. The different aromas does wonders for me whenever I'm stressed out or when I just need some me time." Caroline said softly.

"Lord knows we need our me time."

"So, any news from Gabriel about the cameras?" Caroline asked and handed Bonnie the platter cookies.

"Nothing so far but I think he will come up with something soon."

Caroline suddenly laughed out loud and covered her mouth.

"Why are you laughing Care?" Bonnie asked and smiled.

"I know this whole camera thing is serious so serious that Stephen and I are now making love under the sheets covered from head to toe and oh so silently. Its hilarious now that I think about it." Caroline said and shook her head. Bonnie threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"How can you guys breathe under there and to do it in silence Care!"

"Its hard but hey its too good to quit." Caroline said and the two burst out laughing.

"Mommy look!" Aiden called out when he saw a butterfly.

"Mommy see it sweetie." Bonnie said.

"Aslan eat mommy." Caden said and point his little finger at the butterfly.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed softly. "No sweetie Aslan can't eat it. Its not meat." Bonnie said to the adorable little cutie.

"Its candy!" The twins squeal in delight.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"Oh laugh now your getting there." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

"Anna should stay small and cute my little munchkin pixie." Caroline said with a sweet smile.

"Its not candy my sweeties so we can't eat it or hurt it. Its a butterfly and it helps your aunt Caroline's garden grow." Bonnie said but the two cuties looked at their mom like she just spoke another language.

"I don't think they get it Bon." Caroline whispered.

"I will try again in a few months." Bonnie whispered back and smiled.

The two friends watch the kids in silence. "Damon wants to talk tonight." Bonnie said after a while.

"Are you going to tell him what Scott did?"

"I don't know Care. I feel sorry for Scott and at the same time angry. I'm not doing it to protect Scott. I'm doing it to protect Damon from doing something he might regret." Bonnie said softly.

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me Bon. I get it and I understand you completely."

"Thank you Care." Bonnie said and squeezed her friends hand softly.

"I still think Kenzie should have told you first." Caroline said.

"I was so mad I felt like taking Kenzie and shaking her for doing something like that. Did you ever get that mad at one of your kids Care?" Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes. "Do you think I'm a bad mother for thinking something like that?"

"No, not at all Bon and don't you ever discredit or think bad of yourself as a mother. Our daughters are teenagers on the brink of stepping into the big world and with that comes the drama and tantrums. I too have my bad days with Amber where Stephen have to step in keep the peace but we will always love them and be there for them. I know they will come around." Caroline said.

**The Salvatore Home**

Cayllum knocked softly on Zoe's bedroom door. When she opened it she blew his mind away. She was dressed in a sea green floral dress her cheeky curls framed her face beautifully but it was her adorable smile that completely took his breath away. That smile was for him.

He spontaneously leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on her lips. "You look beautiful Zoe." He whispered to her.

"Thank you Cayllum." Zoe said with a shy smile.

"God I missed you so much." Cayllum said before he kissed her again. This time his lips lingered longer on hers.

Dylan cleared his throat hard behind them. Zoe almost tripped over feet when she stepped away from Cayllum.

"Need I remind the two of you that this is a church house and that we are God fearing people. No freaky business is going to happen in this house except for the main bedroom where mother and father is sleeping." Dylan said with a straight face but inside he was laughing at Zoe's shocked face.

"I can kiss my girlfriend whenever I want." Cayllum said with a smirk as he took Zoe's hand.

"Say that in front of my dad buddy and its your funeral and for you Zoe a chastity belt with double locks for the rest of your life." Dylan said and laughed out loud.

Cayllum chuckled but he quickly stopped when he saw how uncomfortable Zoe looked.

"Anyway, my girlfriend Liz, Sophi and Chad are waiting downstairs let's go people. We are all starving down there while the two of you are exchanging saliva up here." Dylan said.

"Stop it Dylan your not funny." Zoe said with heated cheeks.

"Oh I was not being funny Toffee. Starving is serious business and swapping saliva nowadays can get you killed."

"Just ignore him." Cayllum whispered in her ear.

"Oh and another thing my boy Walter, Zoe's ex boyfriend is also here so play nice Cayllum." Dylan said with a big grin.

Zoe felt like running back to her room and crawl under her bed."

**The Henderson Residence**

"Hey honey I'm home!" Dr Hendy called out from the living room.

"Hey we're in the kitchen." Kate replied.

"Smells absolutely divine in here. If you need a test subject to test the food look no further I'm here." Dr Henderson said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Kate asked as she's putting the turkey in the oven.

"Oh it was.."

"Sorry doc that have to wait." Stella interrupted as she's entering the kitchen with a glass of wine in the hand. "I have a list of things that you must get me before the shops closed. This year we are going to eat outside it is so much cooler and the view near your pool is stunning, oh and run by my house Estelle will give you my table linens and cloths and napkins I bought those beautiful babies last year in Spain!"

"I don't get it. My wife have all those things so I don't think we will need yours Stella." Dr Henderson said with a surprised smile on his face.

"Of course you won't get it you poor thing. You have absolutely no idea how ancient the ones you have look and smells. We can't entertain our guests on that now can we? I say out with the old and in with the new Hendy! Oh and refreshments and drinks will be served to the guests in the living room when they arrive and can I say how happy I felt when I threw that curtains that hanged in the living room in the trash. I'm amazed that curtains never gave any one of you nightmares or a headache." Stella said.

Dr Hendy's eyes widened in shock. "The curtains in our living room you threw it away?" He stuttered out.

"I believe that's what I've said." Stella said and gingerly took her sip wine from her glass.

"That curtains was a wedding gift from my mother Stella." Dr Hendy said wide eye.

"A wedding gift Hendy? Did your mother love you because I can't believe a mother will give her only son such a hideous horrend...

"Okay! Honey let me take you upstairs and get dressed take a nice cold shower and relax." Kate said quickly interrupting Stella. She took Hendy by the arm.

In a daze Dr Hendy allowed his wife to take him upstairs.

"Don't worry I will hold the fort. I still have to call Bailey and make sure she has our order for the flowers ready. The flowers will look absolutely stunning with the decor and new curtains!" Stella called out in a cheery voice.

"She's evil. What will we tell mother when she comes to visit us Kate? You have to go get the curtains out of the trash." Dr Hendy whispered as they're walking up the stairs.

"Honey I don't think that's possible." Kate said and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"And why is that?" Dr Hendy asked in a grave voice.

"Stella and I cut it into tiny little pieces. I'm sorry Honey." Kate said with an apologetic look.

"Please hurry to the room I feel like fainting." Dr Hendy said and swallowed hard.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Come on Damon just a few more steps we are almost there." Stephen said out of breath trying to get a drunk Damon to the pool house.

"Hey where you taking me?" Damon slurred in Stephen's ear.

"Definitely not home. The two of us are going to sleep in my pool house tonight."

"No, I want to go home. I want my wife. I want my bed. I have to talk with Bonnie!" Damon said hard. He pushed Stephen away from him but Stephen grabbed hard onto his arm and pushed him through the door.

"Not in this state your not, I called Bonnie she knows you're here." Stephen said. He walked Damon to the couch and dropped him down on it.

"Her ass must be very glad about that." Damon said and chuckled softly as he lay down.

"Its better this way." Stephen said in a calm voice. He took off Damon's shoes and put a pillow under his head.

"Stop it why do you have to twist and turn the pillow." Damon said annoyed when Stephen changed the pillow for the umpteenth time under his head.

"Do you want to choke in your sleep brother?"

"Maybe that's exactly what you and my wife are plotting."

"And let you off that easy? No way." Stephen said and plopped down with a sigh on the other couch.

"You don't have to sleep here. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Yeah I know." Stephen said and turned on his back.

"I was suppose to take my family out for dinner tonight celebrating my Princess win but look at me now, like I said I'm failing as a father and husband."

"And here we go with the self-pity party." Stephen mumbled to himself.

"I almost snapped her fucking neck, Stephen. Did I tell you this? Bonnie in Scott's room with what I can only call is a fuck me like I'm a slut night dress on. I almost lost it."

"And the self-pity party is turning murderous now." Stephen mumbled and sigh out loud.

"Fuck you Stephen why don't you leave me and my self-pity ass alone then? I heard you!"

"Damon You do know that there's more to this story. You said Bonnie asked you for time I suggest you give her that. Love her enough to respect her decision."

Damon ran his hand through his hair and sigh out loud. "There is more. I think Abigail is a witch."

Stephen suddenly laughed out loud.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Damon asked with a frown.

"I told you not to take that last drink but you just had to take it." Stephen said and chuckled softly.

"I'm serious Stephen. She took my hands right when I was about to go in and kill Bonnie's lover in front of her. Abigail spoke in a language that made absolutely no sense."

"What language was it? What did she say?" Stephen asked curiously.

"How the fuck should I know. I don't speak witch." Damon said annoyed.

"It can be Latin. I think she must have tried to connect with you spiritually to send her positive energy into you to keep you calm and to think rationally. Damon, did you know in the 1800's there came a group of settlers to Mystique Lake and with them was a young girl."

"What the fuck have I started now!" Damon said and sigh out loud. "The history crazy delusional party has just started." Damon mumbled to himself.

"The people of the town believed she was a witch. She had healing abilities and she could translate to people's thoughts."

"Really? Is this the shit I have to listen to? Take me home right now!"

"Anyway" Stephen continued on "some people of the town saw her as an angel send by God to cure and heal all the people of the town of their sicknesses and wickedness but others saw her as the devil in disguise, so one night as the town were sleeping..."

"And here we go, things are about to get dark and twisted. They kidnapped the girl and burned her alive end of story."

"That's not how it ends Damon. The girl managed to escape and fled deep into the woods never to be seen or heard from again." Stephen said.

"Same story different versions none of it is true. I suggest doctor Stephen that you stop believing in witches and old woman's tales or you will end up in a mental ward with Stella as your room mate." Damon said.

"As a doctor that is a very interesting subject Damon. I would like to look into it if I had the time. I wonder if Abigail will let me have talk with her about this." Stephen said deep in thought.

"And this is how we all lose our minds. Good night brother."

"Yeah, good night my love, sweet dreams." Stephen said with a big smirk.

"Well, fuck you." Damon said and laughed softly.

**...**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Salvatore Home**

"What the fuck?" Damon said softly when he entered his and Bonnie's bedroom the next morning. Kenzie, Zoe and the twins were sleeping peacefully on the bed with not a care in the world. Aslan was there too looking at Damon like he was an intruder. "This is my room and that is my bed so don't look at me like I don't belong here." Damon whispered to Aslan before he walked to the bathroom.

Bonnie was humming softly with her eyes closed enjoying the warm spray of water on her face and body. She didn't hear the shower glass door being slide open or Damon sneaking in naked. He pulled her to him and covered her mouth quickly from behind before she could make a sound that might wake up the kids.

"Never let your guard down. How many times must I tell you that?" Damon whispered harshly in her neck.

Bonnie was too weak to respond. Her legs felt like jelly and her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Stephen dropped me off with a warning. He told me to play nice with you." Damon said and chuckled softly. "But how can I behave when I come home to a feast."

"Are you out of your damn mind to scare me like that Damon. You do know the kids are in there." Bonnie said out of breath.

"The kids are still asleep. I won't make a sound if you won't." Damon said with a devious smirk. His hands were gently rubbing her all over her body from behind. His lips kissing her softly in her neck and on her back. "I know you want me Bonnie. I can smell it." Damon whispered in her ear. "His strong hands moved sensually up over her voluptuous curves, her tummy to her breasts. He cupped them gently and squeezed each breast softly while his thumbs played with her nipples. "You feel so good in my arms Bonnie." Damon said before he bit down on the soft skin in her neck and at the same time pinch her nipples hard.

Bonnie swallowed hard as her body responds to him and that familiar warm pleasant feeling shooting straight to her core. She pushed back harder into him and almost cursed out loud when she felt his erection pushing between her legs from behind.

Damon smiled to himself. "You like it don't you." He whispered seductively. He bit down gently on her shoulder and smiled when he felt her body shiver in his arms. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs for me. I'm done playing nice with you." Damon said and chuckled softly when he felt her body getting stiff in his arms.

"Damon, the kids..."

"I locked the door no one is getting in, now, hands on the wall in front of you and spread your legs for me, please." Damon commanded her softly and stepped back away from her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and placed her hands on the cold shower wall. Damon stood there quietly behind her. His eyes taking in every familiar curve of her.

"Damon?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"I'm still mad at you." Bonnie said and turned her head side ways but Damon quickly told her to look back in front.

"I know. I'm mad at you too." Damon said softly. He then walked slowly to her and kissed her earlobe. "I'm not going to make love to you Bonnie." Damon said with a hot smouldering lusty look. I'm going to fuck you." He grabbed her around her waist and pushed her ass back to him. "I'm going to fuck you hard." He was in her with one hard thrust lifting her completely of her feet. "Like this and your going to love every single minute of it." He grunted out loud and rested his head on the back of her shoulder when he felt her walls clenching him tightly. "You better keep your hands on the wall babe or else I'm fucking you on the floor." He gritted out before slamming hard into her again.

"Why don't you?" Bonnie whispered to him over her shoulder.

Damon looked at her with wide crazy eyes. "Fuck. You asked for it. Get on the floor." He said and pulled out of her.

Bonnie turned around and rubbed her hands over her wet breasts. She smiled at him and slipped a finger inside her."

Damon swallowed hard. "Babe I didn't tell you to play with yourself. Get down on the floor."

"I'm just getting myself ready for you. I know how you like my pussy warm and wet." Bonnie said seductively. "How do you want me? On my back spread eagle or on my knees?"

Fucking hell. She's trying to make me spill my load and I'm not even inside of her. Damon thought to himself... And he almost did spill it when Bonnie lay down on her back in front of him holding her legs wide open for him.

"I'm waiting." Bonnie said and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

Damon wasted no time. He was inside of her in seconds hammering away like a possessed man and it only took him a few hard thrusts before he came grunting and cursing spilling his load inside her. He lay there breathing hard on top of her. "Witch, you wanted this. You wanted to make me cum quick." He said out of breath.

"Are you done Damon?"

"For now."

"Good, now can you get off me?"

"And there it is. She's trying to play the victim from a sinful seductress to a innocent victim." Damon said and pinned her hands down.

"Damon get off me." Bonnie whispered and tried to push him off her.

"Say it harder Bonnie I don't think the kids heard you." Damon hissed in anger.

Husband and wife glared at each. "What happened between you and Scott?"

"Nothing I didn't sleep with him."

"I don't know why you don't want to tell me the truth Bonnie but just know this you are only making this harder on yourself." Damon said through gritted teeth. He let go of her hands and helped her up.

...

For the rest of the day Bonnie did her best to avoid Damon and he did his best to taunt her whenever they end up in the same room. This went on until it was time to get ready for Thanksgiving dinner at the Henderson's home.

"Aiden! Caden mommy needs to put your shoes on." Bonnie said. She had to run after the two playful twins. Damon caught them just around the corner and picked them up. "Shoes on boys don't give mommy such a hard time." He said and walked them back to Bonnie.

"I'm having my hands full with them thanks." Bonnie said to Damon.

"You can thank me tonight on your knees." Damon said and smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took the twins from him. "In your dreams." She said over her shoulder to him as she's walking away.

"We will see about that." Damon snapped back.

...

"You're going to be late." Zoe heard a soft well spoken voice say behind her. Zoe quickly turned away from her dresser to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Abigail and just like that a big beautiful smile spread over her face without a word she walked to Abigail and put her arms around her. "Hi and welcome home." Zoe said softly.

"Thank you Zoe." Abigail said in a weak shaky voice.

"I have always dreamed of this moment. I have a grandmother and mom have her mother back in her live." Zoe said with a cute shy smile. "

"It does feel good to be back and to see you all in my lifetime." Abigail said and touched Zoe's cheek softly. "You look just like your mother but then again there some distinct features of your father on you and this dress, you look gorgeous in it."

"Thank you and I have a small gift for you grandma. Its nothing big or fancy I just thought you might like it." Zoe said with red cheeks. She walked to her dresser and took out a small box. Abigail's eyes were shiny when Zoe handed her the gift.

"Thank you Zoe, this is really nice of you, so your brother Dylan told me you're the reader in the family. I also liked to read when I was your age. I found this book in a bookstore in Silver Lake. I know you will enjoy reading it." Abigail said and handed Zoe the book she was holding in her hand.

"Thank you." Zoe said softly.

"I should go I just came by to see you all before you go to the Henderson's." Abigail said and tried to smile.

"But I thought your going with us. Its Thanksgiving time for family to be together."

"I have so many stuff to do in the house. Goodbye Zoe and thank you for the gift." Abigail said and quickly walked out of Zoe's room.

Zoe watched Abigail walk out with a sad look on her face.

...

Outside Damon found Cayllum strapping in the twins in their car seats in the family's SUV. "Bonnie and the kids are on their way I'm going with my own car." Damon said to him.

"Okay." Cayllum said to Damon. He walked to the driver side and was about to get in when Damon slammed the door shut.

"Is there a problem Damon?" Cayllum asked coolly.

"Stay out of my daughter's bedroom. If I find out you were sleeping with her in her room no matter how innocent it was I will make sure that you end up next to West and Melinda, deep in the woods buried underground. I didn't bring you into my home to perv on my teenage daughter. I get it you like her and she likes you too. You guys bonded and I don't have a problem with that but don't overstep your boundaries Cayllum. Is that clear?" Damon said in a soft icy voice.

"Yes Sir." Cayllum said softly.

"Good, cause next time we not having this conversation again. We going straight to the woods. You, me and Jack and keep this little conversation between us." Damon said in a warning tone. He then suddenly smiled and patted Cayllum on the shoulder. "Now look alive and happy the family is coming."

**The Henderson's Residence Thanksgiving**

"Family and friends welcome, welcome to the Henderson's for Thanksgiving, before we move outside we will first serve refreshments in the living room. So please don't be afraid to indulge yourselves and enjoy the fine wine. If you can all follow me." Stella said with a dazzling smile.

Bonnie looked at Caroline and made big playful eyes.

Caroline quickly covered her mouth with her hand not to laugh out loud.

Damon turned to Stephen and said. "I should have brought my gun with me. This is pure torture."

Stephen chuckled and said. "Lets go find Hendy I think his hiding in his study."

"He better have something strong to drink." Damon said and followed Stephen down the hall to Dr Henderson's study.

**...**


	54. Chapter 54

"When Stewart saw Zoe walked into their living room he could not help himself. The compliment on how beautiful she looked was spontaneous and genuine.

"Thank you Stewart." Zoe said with a friendly smile.

"Mystique Lakes gold champ. You do know its a done deal, you are our future school president Miss Zoe Salvatore." Stewart said and bumped her playfully.

"I'm not so sure about that Stewart. We will see when we finally get there." She said and they both laughed.

Cayllum watched the two with a frown on his face. He was standing alone next to the wine table with a glass red of wine in hand.

Stacy walked over to him and smiled sweetly. "Awe why the long face Cayllum?"

"I think you made a wrong turn. Go away." Cayllum said dryly.

"I am an honoured guest and practically family. I'm not the outsider here Cayllum." Stacy said and walked off to join Estelle and Ling.

Stella came back in flaunching her dress first before stopping in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "You all may proceed to where we will be having our Thanksgiving feast, and FYI I did all the decor so if there is ooohs and aaahs its all coming to me, now please follow me people."

...

The backyard looked like something out of a fairy tale book. Beautiful with not over the top decor. The food on the table smelled and looked delicious. Kate was standing there by the table with a proud smile on her face. "Welcome friends and family." She greeted them warmly.

"Wow, feels like I'm walking into a fairy tale land." Zoe said in wonder. She took Cayllum's hand and smiled at him. "So, Sophi is having Thanksgiving dinner with Chad and his parents. Dylan is with Liz and her mom and Kenzie with Antwone and his aunt in Silver Lake. Alex is with a friend. Its our first Thanksgiving that we're not together it feels kinda strange in a sad way not having them here today and not to mention my grandmother I can't imagine spending Thanksgiving alone."

"I don't want you talking to Stewart." Cayllum said a bit harshly at her.

"What? But why Cayllum?" Zoe asked confused.

"Did you forget what he did to you? Stop talking and smiling with the guy Zoe. He still wants you."

Zoe pulled him back and looked at him with a soft smile. "Cayllum I forgave Stewart a long time ago. He did say he was sorry I can't hold it forever against him."

"You should learn not to forgive so easily Zoe people will walk all over you in life if you keep doing that." Cayllum said.

Zoe took a step back from him. She looked sad. "Cayllum I can't change who I am you of all people should know that and will you still say the same thing when its time for me to forgive you?"

Cayllum pulled his hand from hers and walked to the dinning table without saying a word to her.

...

Hendy, Stephen, Jack and Damon was still in the study when Stewart came to call them.

"Thanks son tell your mother we are on our way." Dr Henderson said.

"I say about time. I'm starving." Stephen said with a smirk.

"You can say that again my friend." Dr Henderson said good-heartedly.

Stephen turned to Damon and said. "So, did you talk things out with Bonnie like I told you to?"

"Yeah, we had a nice deep and hard chat in the shower this morning."

Stephen shook his head slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you that you cant use sex as a substitute to talk things out Damon. That's not how it works."

...

Dr Hendy stood up from the table and looked at everyone with a smile. He cleared his throat and picked up his glass of wine. "Well, I would like to say a few words if I may." Dr Hendy said. "We are all here today, friends and family, to give thanks as our forefathers did so long ago. We are all so busy with our daily lives and jobs that there is not that many occasions that we get, to get together. So today, with us all gathered here, I hope that we can make it through the day without any major arguments and be happy and joyful. Thank you to my lovely wife for this delicious feast she worked so hard, and to Stella for lending a helping hand, so, on that note, as we are all very hungry, thank you for this day, thank you for making this day what it is and thank you all for being here. Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Dr Hendy said and raised his glass in the air.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING." Everyone said around the table with their glasses raised.

"Let us eat people." Kate said with a warm smile.

The Thanksgiving dinner went surprisingly well. Stella joked about chopping up Hendy's curtains and he laughed about it so did everyone else, even Bonnie and Damon were, joking and teasing each other. The day turned out nice for everyone. Good food and good company.

... But unbeknownst to everyone at the table a dark figure was lurking in the shadows hidden behind the thick tall trees. Eyes glowing with hate and rage. There was two people that the hidden figure was very interested in and kept watching ... and that was the twins Aiden Salvatore and Caden Salvatore who was sitting between their mom and dad, Bonnie and Damon ...

**Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was already in bed later that night when Damon came to their bedroom. He looked tired in a sexy way. Hair messy, the buttons of his shirt at the top were undone sleeves were rolled up and he was walking bare feet.

"Just finished my rounds all the kids are in their rooms safe. House alarms are on lights outside are on." Damon said and pulled his gun from his back where it was tucked in. He walked to his side of the bed and placed it carefully under his pillows.

"I hate it when you sleep with that thing under your pillows Damon."

"The safety lock is on Bonnie don't worry I'm not going to blow your brains out by accident if I turn my head on my pillows." Damon said and yawned out loud. "Fuck I'm tired and stuffed. I feel like a stuffed piggy."

"Yup I can see a belly coming piggy." Bonnie said to him when he took his shirt off.

Damon chuckled "Maybe I should just take a shit will you stand by my side hmm? You did marry me for better of worse."

Bonnie could not help the laugh that came over her lips. "You nasty Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah you like it nasty." He said and crawled in naked next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her softly in her neck. "I'm not going to pressure you anymore to tell me what went on with you and Scott. I love and respect you so I will wait for you when your ready to tell me."

"Thank God for people like Stephen Salvatore cause I know my Damon will never use words like that if he didn't heard it somewhere or from someone." Bonnie said.

Damon buried his face in her neck and laughed softly.

Bonnie turned around and touched his cheek softly. "I will tell you but promise me Damon you will not lose your shit? Nothing happened and I'm not harmed. He is gone and that's the end of it."

"I promise." Damon said and kissed her softly on her lips.

...

Zoe opened her bedroom door and tipped toe on her socks to Kenzie's room. She knocked softly before opening it. She closed the door behind her and walked to her sister's bed and without a word slip in to her warm bed.

"Hey Toffee what's up?" Kenzie asked and tenderly wipe Zoe's curls from her face.

"I was talking to Stewart today and Cayllum got upset about it. He asked me not to speak to Stewart again. Kenz I think Cayllum is jealous or something."

"Welcome to womanhood Toffee That's only the start of what guys can really put you through." Kenzie said and squeezed her hand softly.

"But why? I don't get it. I'm just friends with Stewart and nothing more. I think Cayllum is being unreasonable."

"I think Cayllum feels threatened with what you and Stewart had in the past maybe he thinks you still have a special place for Stewart in your heart. You need to set the record straight with him from the start or else its only going to get worse and if you can't tell him in words then write it down for him Zoe and if he still acts like that then its best to just be friends with Cayllum. His deep and his vulnerable and insecure. We can't change people they have to change for themselves what we can do is only help and support where we can." Kenzie said.

Zoe sigh softly. "I get it. Thanks Kenz."

"Hey whenever you want to talk I'm here seeing that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm grounded."

"Dylan told me. He said dad put you on lock down." Zoe said and the two sister laughed softly.

"Have you seen Alex today?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah but he mostly keep to himself and most nights his not even sleeping here. I think something bad must have happened between him and dad I wonder what it could be." Kenzie said deep in thought.

"Do you think things will get better between dad and Alex?"

"Yeah, The Salvatore's are a strong family. So don't worry your pretty little head anymore sis. If you stress before bedtime you will get wrinkles so no stressing, now close your eyes and go to sleep." Kenzie said.

"Goodnight Kenz." Zoe said and closed her eyes.

"Night Toffee sleep tight." Kenzie said and kissed her sister softly on her forehead.

**...**


	55. Chapter 55

"Hey can I ask you something?" Dylan said when he walked into Alex's room the next morning. He frowned when he saw Alex packing clothes in a bag.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"First up why are you packing? I thought you like hanging around the house and town rich and unemployed." Dylan said and grin from ear to ear.

"I have been given extra credit and time so I'm going back to finish my exams." Alex said.

"Mother's prayers have been answered. Her baby is going back to university." Dylan said and clapped his hands.

Alex chuckled softly. "Hey you said you wanted to ask me something."

"Oh yeah, so, Walter said your friend Jason have a whole volume of bronze DC comic books can you tell him to sell it to us. We will pay him good money for it."

Alex laughed softly and said. "You and Walter are smooth operators. Look, Jason, like you and Walt are a comic book fanatic. I don't think his going to sell."

"The magic word here is negotiate. You're their king Alex and they are your subjects. Jason will listen to you and besides I will cut you in on the deal brother."

"I am not their king and they are not my subjects. I don't know Dee, it is going to be hard to convince Jason."

"Jason is a grown ass man I don't see the need for him to keep the comic books. Walt and I need it for our new comic book shop. Its going to be part of our main attraction. We need it to market our business."

"So you were really serious about opening a comic book shop?" Alex asked surprised.

"Hell yeah. Marvel and DC movies and TV shows are dominating the world right now. This town need its own comic book shop and Walt and I will be the first to open our doors. You have no idea how many supporters we have so far and people who are interested."

"Okay, I will have a talk with Jason before I leave. If I can't get him to sell them all I might get him to sell you a few just have your money ready." Alex said.

"I'll take that. Oh man! I can't wait to tell Walter. Dad said he got me the place but before I can get it I need to pay a deposit of 20 000 dollars first so Walt and I are going half, half on the payment. What can I say, Dad is my hero."

Alex closed his eyes for a minute when he heard Dylan's last words. Dad was his hero too but even heroes can disappoint you and that's something Dylan will find out someday but he was happy for his brother and he will do his part to help him.

"You can always help with the deposit. I can make you a silent partner in our business." Dylan said and smiled mischievously.

"First of all I don't trust that smile and secondly no thank you little brother. I like comics but I'm not a true fan like you." Alex said.

"How a man can choose to read and study science books over comic books is beyond me." Dylan said and made a face.

"Hey what is the world without science." Alex said and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey man careful with the hairdo. This is perfection." Dylan said.

Alex laughed softly. "Help me pack see it as your payment for me negotiating comic books for you.

...

Damon felt small fingers poking his nose followed by soft giggles. He opened one eye just in time to see Caden's hand going for his nose again.

"Got you!" he said to the little cutie and scoop him up in his arms. Aiden came quickly to his brother's aid and together the two wrestled their dad back on the bed.

"Okay you win. You win daddy gives up." Damon said and peppered their faces with kisses.

Bonnie came out of the shower fully dressed. She looked at him and said. "I have to go. Stella called she's hysterical and I could not make out what she was saying over the phone."

Damon rolled his eyes. "When is Stella not hysterical. You cant go now what about my breakfast in bed sweetheart?"

Bonnie laughed softly. "Get your behind out of bed and make your own damn breakfast."

"I was talking about the other breakfast. The kind of breakfast where my ass is in bed and your spread out wide under me." Damon said and smirked.

"Ass." Aiden repeated the word and giggled shyly.

"Ass, ass." Caden said. The two cuties cried out in laughter.

"Damon see what you started now?" Bonnie said and glared at him.

Damon smiled mischievously. "Oh that's nothing Babe just listen to their next word. Okay boys say fuck, for daddy." The cuties wasted no time repeating the word and laughed with their dad.

"Damon are you out of your mind! You can't teach them words like that what if they say it in front of their teacher or friends." Bonnie said but Damon just laughed harder.

"I'm coming back for you Damon." Bonnie said and hit him with a pillow. "Mommy's got to go. Love you." Bonnie said to the twins and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and on their wet little mouths.

"Bye mommy! Bye mommy! Love you." The twins called out.

Bonnie kissed Damon on the cheek before grabbing her phone from her night stand. "See later." She said and walked to the door.

"Be careful Babe and keep your phone on." Damon called out after her.

**ML Wedding Dress Boutique**

Stella was in a state when Bonnie got there. Yelling and cursing and in tears. The staff were hurdled up on one side of the room too afraid to make a sound. Caroline and Kate were trying their best to calm Stella down.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong? Stella are you okay?" Bonnie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"This is bad Bon, somebody painted Stella's wedding dress with black paint." Caroline said with a pale face.

"What!?"

"One of the sale ladies called Stella early this morning to tell her. When the lady opened the shop this morning she found Stella's dress hanging here in the middle of the room covered in black paint. The police just left they suspect it must have happened last night. They took the camera recordings to check the video footage on it maybe it can show who was responsible for this vile hideous act." Kate said softly.

Bonnie walked over to Stella who was now sitting in a corner sobbing softly. "Stel listen to me we are going to find out who did this and they will pay for it." Bonnie said with a determined look.

Stella just nodded her head unable to speak. She clutched Bonnie's hand tightly.

Bonnie took a seat next to Stella her eyes now on the ruined dress ... And there Stella's dress hanged in the middle of the room. What was once a beautiful elegant dress was now a black dry ugly mess. The whole dress was covered in black paint. The beautiful garment with its rare expensive material was ruined for good. There was no way to remove the paint from the dress without ruining it.

"Where's your manager?" Bonnie asked one of the sale ladies.

"She fainted after seeing the dress this morning. Her husband took her home Mrs Salvatore." The poor girl said in a frightened little voice.

"Are the police done here dusting for finger prints and so?" Bonnie asked the same lady.

"Yes they are done Mrs Salvatore." The lady said softly.

Bonnie then turned to Stella and said. "Stel you need fresh air there is nothing we can do here. Its in the hands of the police." Bonnie said and helped a weak Stella up to her feet. Stella hanged onto Bonnie as they're walking out.

**The Salvatore Home**

Kenzie and Zoe were sitting at the breakfast table when Kenzie suddenly gasped out loud.

"What? What is it?" Zoe asked wide eyed.

"Oh M Gee!" Kenzie said excited. "Stella's wedding dress is trending all over the social page of Mystique Lake and not for a good reason. Bloody hell someone dipped it in black paint! Look!" Kenzie said with wide eyes.

Kenzie showed a shock Zoe the pic of Stella's ruined dress. Zoe gasped out loud when she saw it. "How can someone do such a thing." Zoe said in shock.

Dylan came in and walked to the fridge. "Why do you have a phone Kenz? Didn't dad took your phone from you. You are not allowed to have a phone when you are on lockdown." Dylan said to her.

"A person like me who is always in high demand can never go without a phone. Period." Kenzie said and smiled sweetly at him.

"You do know dad is only going to add more weeks to your sentence when he finds out about that phone." Dylan said.

"I feel so sorry for aunt Stella. She searched hard for her perfect dress. I hope they find the one responsible for doing this." Zoe said.

"Stella will find another dress I mean its not like she's getting married for the first time." Kenzie said nonchalantly.

Dylan chuckled. "Walter and I came up with a perfect idea. We want to put aunt Stella's dress on display in our comic book shop. I know it will attract a lot of people."

Zoe gasped out loud. "You can't do something like that Dylan. That's just wrong."

"I think Dylan and Walter got something I mean look at the thousand views and hundreds of comments streaming in over Stella's dress. People will want to see it." Kenzie said excited.

"See? Kenzie gets it." Dylan said to Zoe.

"We are talking about a person's feelings here who happens to be one of mom's best friends. She feels humiliated and hurt enough. There is no need to display her pain in public. How will you feel when someone does that to you? That was once a beautiful dress that aunt Stella looked forward to wear on her big day so think about that." Zoe said to them.

"Well Toffee one man's misfortune are the other man's fortune think about that. Its all about the business baby." Dylan said and ruffled her curls.

"Amen to that." Kenzie said. She quickly hid her phone under the table when her dad walked in with the twins. "Hey dad sleep well?" Kenzie said with a cheery smile.

"Slept like a new-born baby Kiddo can you watch your brothers for me I need to speak with Dylan and Zoe in my study."

"Yeah sure. I'm going to take them up to my room." Kenz said and quickly hid the phone in the back pocket of her jean.

"Who is in trouble me or Zoe? It can't be Zoe right because she just won a gold medal so it has to be me. Its always me. Did mom find my porn mags again? Geez when will your woman stop snooping around in my room. You need to talk to her." Dylan said to his dad and smiled nervously.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said Buddy. I have a boring fishing trip with your uncle and friends so I do not have all day." Damon said.

"I'm just saying so that I can figure out my options what to say, how to say it, when to cry and when its time to make a run for it. I have saved up enough money to take the road dad and not to mention the Salvatore diamonds can I get my cut now before I hit the road." Dylan said as his following his dad and Zoe to the study.

...

Damon closed the study door behind them and walked to his desk. He picked up two files from his desk and handed it to Dylan.

"Files with a lot of papers in them and a lot of words on the papers." Dylan said and chuckled nervously. "What is this dad?"

"That my son is for you and Walter. Its a Commercial Lease Agreement. Its a contract between the landlord and business for the rental of property. In your case you choose to rent property instead of buying it because it requires less capital."

"Dad I know what a Commercial Lease Agreement is."

"Good, so then you know before signing a commercial lease agreement that it is very important to understand the lease terms that define the rights and responsibilities of each party."

"Yeah, where's your pen I'll sign it right here and now!" Dylan said exited.

"Dylan you should read it first." Zoe said.

"Your sister is right Dylan. You and Walter should read it carefully before signing it. That's the number one major rule in life don't sign anything if you haven't read it. Setting up business for the first time is hard work and a lot of paper work take it from me."

Dylan nodded his head. "Okay dad I will read it and then come back to you. Geez I'm so excited my dream is finally coming true! Where is the place that Walt and I are going to lease for our comic book shop?"

Damon smirked and said. "Its in the main road next to Aunt May's flower shop."

"Are you for real dad?" Dylan called out excited.

"That is great Dylan I am so happy for you brother." Zoe said and gave her brother a tight hug.

"Thanks Toffee and I'm sorry but your little flower shop its going down." Dylan said and hugged her again.

Zoe laughed happily and said. "Competition are always good for business and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You can go Buddy we are done here." Damon said and smiled when he watched his son walk out.

Zoe turned to her dad and said playfully. "Is there a contract for me to sign?"

Damon smiled sadly at her and shook his head no. "This is about Aslan, Princess."

Zoe swallowed hard. "What about Aslan daddy?"

"I made the arrangements for him to leave in two days." Damon said softly. "We can't keep him with us forever. He needs to be with his own kind Princess."

Zoe's eyes started to tear up. "Where are you sending him?"

"Timbavati is a private game reserve in South Africa. He will be safe there Zoe and well protected. Its a safe haven for lions like him."

"So Aslan will be on display again." Zoe said with a sad face and tears in her eyes.

Damon walked to her and put his arms around her. "Princess the people of Timbavati see Aslan and his kind as holy creatures. The Timbavati tribe have been protecting these animals for many years. I know you love him and you want to keep him but he is a predator. He needs to hunt and defend himself and if we keep him here we will take that from him what he was born to do. I mean don't you want Aslan to have little cubs of his own one day." Damon said and kissed her softly on her head.

"Can I please go now daddy?" Zoe whispered in a broken little voice.

Damon sigh softly and let go of her. "I'm sorry Princess. We both knew this day was coming."

"I know daddy." Zoe said softly. Aslan was waiting for her outside the door when she came out. She dropped down on her knees and put her arms around him. She sobbed softly in his soft furry neck.

**...**


	56. Chapter 56

Cayllum was busy drawing a picture of Zoe at his desk when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He immediately sensed something was wrong with Zoe the minute he opened his door. "Hey did someone hurt you?" he asked with a look of concern.

Zoe shook her head no as tears rolled down her face. "Cayllum can I come in please?" Zoe asked softly.

Cayllum swallowed hard and took a quick glance down the hall to see if Damon was coming before he took her hand. Inside his room Zoe walked to his bed and sat down sobbing softly. Aslan who was with her jumped on her lap and rested his head on his front paws.

Cayllum wanted so badly to go sit next to her and comfort her but he had to keep his distance. Damon's warning was still fresh in his mind.

"Aslan is leaving in two days. My dad found him a place in South Africa." Zoe said.

"And let me guess he just told you this now?" Cayllum asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Zoe shook her head yes unable to speak as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Damon is something else. What the hell was he thinking?" Cayllum said with a hard look on his face. He walked to Zoe and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his. "I know a place where we can take him its deep in the woods. We can let him free there."

"We can't do that Cayllum."

"Why not? Zoe you never bend the rules I think its time you do it now. Damon had no right to make plans for Aslan's future without consulting you first. You and me Zoe let's take Aslan to this place and show Damon that he can't always be in control of people's lives."

"And then what Cayllum? What if Aslan hurts someone out there? What if he comes running back to me? What if hunters find him up there? Cayllum I didn't come to you to hear about how wrong my dad was I already know that and it hurts. I'm here because right now I need your strength, Aslan and me but maybe I was wrong coming here." Zoe said.

Cayllum looked away from the sad emerald eyes. Zoe was right. His mind was not at the right place. "I'm sorry Zoe forgive me. Forgive me for how I treated you and what I said to you about not talking to Stewart I was being petty and mean."

Zoe touched his cheek softly. "I forgive you Cayllum."

Cayllum kissed her hands softly before walking to his door. He locked it and walked back to her. He lay down on the bed and pulled her gently down next to him. They both laughed when Aslan squeezed himself in the middle of them.

"There is one thing that no one can take away from you and Aslan." Cayllum said.

"And what is that Cayllum?"

"The beautiful memories you two have and its those memories that will be your light on days when you miss him so much. Do you still remember that night we took him from the zoo?" Cayllum said and smiled.

"Yeah I remember. I will never forget that night." Zoe said and stroke Aslan's neck. Aslan was thoroughly enjoying this. He sigh out loud and closed his eyes.

"You were such a bad ass and you looked the part all dressed up in black. It was that night that I found out the colour that's really meant for you and that is black not that you don't look beautiful in green and other colours but that night you were my princess in dark. My dark princess." Cayllum said and kissed her hand.

Zoe giggled. "If you think I look good in black then I will wear more black but don't expect me to wear it so soon its still summer and the days are hot." The two laughed. Cayllum could not help himself he leaned over Aslan and kissed her on her cheek.

...

Damon came out of his study and walked to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Sophie, Liz, Bailey and Amber. Kenzie and the twins was with them. The girls were each enjoying a bowl of fresh fruits. "Hey girls." Damon said and walked to the fridge.

"Hi Mr Salvatore." Liz greeted.

Sophi walked to him and gave him a hug. "Hey uncle Damon are you looking forward to go fishing?"

"I would be lying to you if I said yes." Damon said and made a face.

"I like fishing its a pity I can't go with you guys." Amber said.

"You can gladly take my place Ambie. What's the fun in sitting there for hours waiting for a fish to bite on a hook. Its torture and not only for the fish." Damon said. The girls all laughed when he said that.

"Dad do you know where Zoe is? Sophi can't find her in her room and we're all going out for ice cream. I'm going to take the twins with me." Kenzie said.

"I have no idea try and call her, now if you ladies will excuse me." Damon said quickly and walked out. He had an idea where Zoe might be that's why he walked straight to Cayllum's room. He opened the door without knocking. His eyes briefly surprised to find Cayllum alone in his room sitting by his desk. Cayllum turned around in his chair and smirked. "What's the matter Damon are you looking for someone?"

Damon's eyes scanned the room before he looked back at Cayllum. "Sophi was looking for Zoe and she's not in her room."

"This is a very big house Damon she could be anywhere but she's not in here you can even take a look under my bed if you don't believe me." Cayllum said and smirked wider.

Damon was very tempted to do that but he knew that's exactly what Cayllum wanted. "I don't think that will be necessary Cayllum, look I'm going out. Bonnie is with Stella and the girls are going out for ice cream."

"Okay cool I think I should go with the girls just to keep an eye on them and besides Zoe will need me to hold her hand and a shoulder to cry on seeing that she only have Aslan for two more days. I'm sure you won't have a problem with that Damon. You know Zoe's wellbeing is important to the both of us." Cayllum said.

Damon looked at Cayllum for a few seconds before he laughed softly. "You do that Cayllum."

"Checkmate." Cayllum said when Damon closed the door behind him.

**Ice Cream Parlour**

Sophi was her bubbly self making jokes about her acting in drama class and impersonating famous Hollywood actresses.

"You will make a great actress Sophi." Kenzie said.

"I'm looking in that direction but dad said that acting is not really a career and not everyone can make a living out of it." Sophi said.

"Your dad is wrong. You have a natural talent to bring characters alive." Kenzie said and squeezed her hand.

"So true. You guys should see how easy it is for her to make a sad puppy face whenever she wants to stay out an hour late with Chad and my dad wouldn't let her. Dad immediately change is mind when he see that adorable sad big blue eyes." Amber said. Sophi blushed beet red when everyone laughed.

"I have a bit of acting in me too." Cayllum said and smirked when he saw how surprised the girls looked.

"Don't look so surprised. I played a tree in fifth grade and my drama teacher said I was the best damn tree that ever graced her stage standing perfectly still for hours is a natural born talent." Cayllum said. The girls doubled over with laughter.

A laughing Zoe spontaneously kissed him on his cheek. "I would have loved to see that." She said to him.

Cayllum poked her nose playfully. "I can always dress up as a tree for you. I don't mind." He whispered in her ear.

Kenzie saw Page coming in to the ice cream parlour and immediately waved at her to join them. Page stood there confused. She looked back because she thought maybe Kenzie was calling someone behind her. "Page come join us." Kenzie called out to her this time.

Page came over to their table with a shy look but when she saw Cayllum and Bailey she relaxed.

"Hi sorry I thought you were talking to someone else." Page said shyly. She looked at Bailey who was sitting there with a cute smile and red cheeks.

"No probs Page please sit down and have ice cream with us." Kenzie said.

Cayllum stood up and shake Page's hand and patted her on the shoulder. "My man how you been?" Cayllum said causing Zoe, Sophi and Liz to make wide eyes at each other. The three girls were confused why would Cayllum greet Page as if she was a guy friend of him.

"Great thanks. How have you been?" Page said to him.

"Can't complain now that I have my little river flower back in my arms. Page I want you to meet Zoe, my girlfriend." Cayllum said.

Sophi and Liz giggled softly. Zoe blushed and smiled shyly. "How did someone so ugly score a beautiful girl like her." Page said jokingly to Cayllum.

"It was my charm and not my looks." Cayllum said and smirked.

"Zoe its nice to meet you Cayllum here is really a cool dude." Page said and shake Zoe's hand.

"He is super cool Page and its a pleasure to meet you too." Zoe said with an adorable smile.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the table." Cayllum said with a charming smile.

Page chuckled and said. "Okay prince charming."

"These two young ladies sitting next to my river flower are Sophia and Liz." Cayllum said. "Next to them are Kenzie and my two little soldiers Aiden and Caden my brothers in arms. If I want to get a job done I send them. Okay, this young lady over here is Amber our school newspaper editor and on Amber's lap is the cute little angel baby Anna but watch out for her she can break a glass with her little scream and next to them is the girl that works at aunt May's flower shop I don't really know her that well maybe she can introduce her to you." Cayllum said and smiled mischievously at Bailey.

Bailey blushed beet red in the face. "Hi Page I'm Bailey and its nice to meet you again." Bailey said.

"And it is nice to meet you again too Bailey." Page said and smiled.

Cayllum took Zoe's hand in his when he sat down next to her and kissed it. For Zoe seeing this side of Cayllum being so care free, teasing and making jokes with everyone really surprised her but it made her heart happy and she found herself enjoying the company and ice cream. It was the same for Cayllum seeing Zoe laugh and smile. He knew he had to step out of his comfort zone to make her feel some what better. He looked at her chatting and laughing with Sophi and Liz. Across the table Kenzie and Amber were discussing Amber's new gossip column. Bailey and Page were listening to the two of them but Cayllum saw the smiles and shy glances they gave each other.

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon was about to get into Dr Hendy's jeep with Stephen and Jack when Dylan and Walter came running to him with their contracts in their hands.

"Dad wait up! We signed it. We just want to give it back before you go." Dylan said when he stopped in front of his dad.

"What up Mister D!" Walter greeted Damon with a big smile. "I just want to say thanks for helping us you are the main man."

"So you guys read it through and you're happy with it?" Damon asked with a sceptical look.

"Yeah! We are ecstatic dad!" Dylan said excited.

"Signed sealed delivered. When can we open our comic book store Mister D?" Walter said and grin from ear to ear.

Damon sigh out loud. "You idiots. You just signed your business over to me. You made me the majority partner. The idea is yours but the business will belong to me."

The smiles from their faces quickly disappeared. "The what now? Dad this is our business. You cant just take it" Dylan said with wide eyes.

"Now I know why my Mama said never to trust a politician." Walter mumbled.

"Dad you can't do this we will sue you and take you to court." Dylan said in a high panicky voice.

"Oh really? I have the signed documents in my hand as prove. Who do you think the court is going to believe. If you looked carefully you would have read where I asked to be the majority partner because I have the business skills having owned a major successful business of my own and that's on page 24 and that I will pay you handsomely for using the name of your business. Technically you will end up working for me. Your idea but my business. Do you two see where I'm going with this?" Damon said.

"But dad I trusted you." Dylan said with sad eyes.

"Damon have a heart his your son." Dr Hendy said from the drivers seat.

"I'm just teaching him and his friend a valuable lesson Hendy." Damon said to Dr Hendy.

"Dad I'm sorry we did read the first few pages and everything looked fine and in order so we just went ahead and signed everything."

Damon put his hand on Dylan's shoulder and said. "That's the number one most important rule in business Buddy. You don't sign anything unless you and your partner have read it. Starting your own business is hard work and you got to keep your head in the game from the start. This is your business so go the extra mile. Your sister is making a success out of aunt May's flower shop that's because she's willing to go the extra mile for what she loves doing. There are no shortcuts in life or in business. You will find your original contracts on my desk and this time read it through son and that goes for you too Walter. If you're satisfied with it then we can take it from there because there must be two witnesses and a lawyer present seeing that the two of you are not eighteen."

Dylan sigh relieved. "That was a close one." Walter said.

"Now I get it dad you tested me and I failed. I let you down." Dylan said with a sad smile.

"We all fail at some point in our lives but the beauty of it all is that we get up and try again. Try until you succeed and you can never ever let me down Buddy. I will back you to the end."

"Thanks dad."

"You and Walt can use my study to read through your contracts and please hands of my booze I know every amount in every bottle. Its memorized in my head. You got that Walt?"

"Mister D my mother said my body is my temple." Water said and smirked.

"That's what your mother said not you." Damon said.

"You handled that well brother." Stephen said when Damon got in the jeep.

"Well I try to do my best by my kids. Thanks brother." Damon said.

"Okay boys here we go. This is going to be fun" Dr Hendy said jolly as he reversed out of the drive way.

**...**


	57. Chapter 57

While the kids were enjoying themselves at the ice cream parlour and the men on their fishing outing the ladies decided to take Stella to Rosie's tea garden. Rosie's healthy herbal tea always had a calming effect whenever one was highly stressed out. The ladies were sitting at the table under the big oak tree. It was well shaded and away from the other guests. Caroline had Francois with her and he looked so cute in his lime green onesie.

"Mmm so nice. I think I'm going to need another cup of tea after this one. This is working." Stella said with a pleased look on her face.

"I'm glad your starting to feel better Stella." Kate said.

"Thanks Kate but I still have murderous thoughts about Amy, Jade and Richa. I can already imagine the duct tape around their mouths and me standing over them dressed in my black painted wedding dress with a mean looking chainsaw in my hands." Stella said. Bonnie, Caroline and Kate laughed softly.

"Ooh I know lets play a game guys. What about cards in a bowl?" Caroline said excited.

"I'm down with that." Bonnie said.

"I don't think I've ever played it." Kate said with a confused look.

"You write down a question with three options for the person to choose from but bare in mind these options comes with points. So be careful what you choose ladies" Caroline said to Kate.

"I still don't get it but I'm just going to play along and go with the flow." Kate said and laughed softly. Caroline handed Bonnie, Stella and Kate each a piece of paper and a pen. She then took the flowers out of the bowl that was on the table. "When your done you can put your papers in here just remember to fold it. You can write more questions with options on separate pieces of papers guys." Caroline said.

"Do you seriously walk around with all these pens in your handbag?" Stella said and laughed out loud.

"What can I say I'm married to a doctor." Caroline said and made playful wide eyes at Stella.

"You can say that again Care. My handbag is a mini chemist all thanks to Hendy." Kate said.

"What about your handbag Bon?" Stella asked still laughing.

"Anal beats and lube, knives, porno magazines a whip and black fluffy handcuffs. What can I say I'm married to a freak." Bonnie said and the women doubled over with laughter.

After they were done writing down their questions they put it all in the bowl. Bonnie picked up the bowl and shake it. "Okay ladies who is going first?"

"I'll go first and I would like Caroline to pick a card for me and read it." Stella said.

"Don't mind if I do Stella. Okay here we go." Caroline said and opened Stella's question. Her eyes scanned quickly over the question and she burst out laughing.

"Oh shit I don't think I'm going to like this one." Stella said.

"Stella here is your question. If you have to pick between three guys to go on a romantic date with you. Who will you pick. Option one, Michael Meyers the sociopath killer from the Halloween movies. Option two, Freddy Krueger serial killer from the nightmare on elm street movie. Option 3, Chucky the possessed killer doll." Caroline said and laughed out loud.

"Oh hell to the fucking no! I decline all three thank you very much!" Stella said quickly. Bonnie almost fell from her chair from laughing so hard.

"I mean seriously like I don't have enough horrors going on in my life right now, and now I have to go out on a fictional date with one. This is so wrong on so many levels. Whose fucking question is that?" Stella said and laughed softly.

"You have to answer first before we can find out whose question is this. Come on Stel take your pick one of these studs are waiting for your sexy ass." Caroline said.

"Studs? I don't think so and all three of them will want to kill my sexy ass. But anyway, okay, definitely not Freddy his just fucked up crazy and gross. Michael no, no, no, no. I mean we eating with knives and forks it will be too tempting for him not to stick me. So that leaves Chucky at least I'm taller than him and I can out run him." Stella said under the laughs of the women.

"Okie dokie Stella you got ten points for that one. Wow nice start." Caroline said.

"That was my question Stella." Kate said and laughed.

"Its always the quiet ones." Stella said and shook her head while laughing.

"That was fun. Who is next?" Bonnie asked with a cheery smile.

A red in the face Kate raised her hand said. "Guess I'm up next. Stella will you do the honours."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Stella said and picked a card for Kate. When Stella saw the question and three options on the piece of paper she burst out laughing loud. "Fuck who wrote this!" Stella said and doubled over.

Kate covered her warm red cheeks with her hands and said. "Its that bad?"

"Oh you are going to love this one. You know that creature Sméagol from the Lord of the rings movies? Well his in the mix! Hey what can I say payback is a bitch Katy Kate are you ready? You better be." Stella said and laughed. Bonnie and Caroline laughed too they couldn't wait for Stella to read Kate's card.

...

Page had a soft smile on her face when she walked home later that day. Cayllum offered to take her home but she decided to walk. It was such a lovely summers day to take a walk. She really enjoyed spending time with Cayllum and the others. She even came to like Kenzie. Kenzie is so different when she's with her family nice and pleasant to have a chat with not like the stuck up mean girl she is at school. Page felt happy she finally met the girl Cayllum talked so much about. Zoe is her name Kenzie's younger sister. The two of them make a cute couple. She liked bubbly Sophi too and book smart Amber. Liz was nice and pleasant Page enjoyed the conversation she had with Liz and then there was Bailey. Sweet beautiful Bailey.

"Hey are you day dreaming!" Stacy called out from her jeep.

Page stopped and looked back where Stacy's jeep stopped behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't hear or see you."

"You're going to get run over by a car Page if you don't open your eyes." Stacy said and laughed playfully.

"Thanks for the warning." Page said.

"We having a party down at the lake tonight you should totally come and hang out with us." Stacy said and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm not one for parties and stuff." Page declined politely.

"Kenzie and Bailey are also going to be there, its going to be fun. I hope I see you there tonight Page. Toodles." Stacy said before she drove of.

A slow smile spread over Page's face. Why not I had such a great time with Bailey and the others maybe its time for me to crawl out of my shell and meet other people. Page thought to herself.

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie just got home when she noticed a car parked in their drive way. It was Amelia Stein. She is the secretary for the Elite Women's club. A big smile were plastered on her face when she walked up to Bonnie who was busy getting her handbag out of her car and locking it.

"Good evening Bonnie I'm sorry for showing up without a proper appointment but can I have a few minutes of your time please. This is serious."

"Hey, yeah sure what is it Amelia?"

"This is concerning your duties as the head of the club. The women have all noticed your absence from meetings and charity events. You are even absent from events that concerns your husband. The picture does not look good when a wife is missing at her husbands side at these very important gatherings. Our office have been sending you emails a week before every event but you just ignored it and there are forms and papers that only you can sign and lately we have been struggling with the decision making process. You see only you have the power to decide what will be the next best step and so forth."

"Oh that emails? I deleted it I didn't even read it." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Those are very important emails Bonnie and as the wife of the mayor you have a responsibility to the club and to the people of this town." Amelia said.

"What's the purpose of the club? Beside sitting in boring meetings chatting about the latest gossip and who ruined who's life this time. Planning these big parties for the rich people of the town get dressed up just to look good and feel important next to your husbands all night. When have anyone of you ever spend a day with the sick and elderly in Silver Lake?" Bonnie said.

"You know I thought you were different Bonnie but sadly your not." Amelia said softly.

"Excuse me? You know what you have two minutes to get yourself off my property."

"I will leave you in peace Bonnie but not before I say this. You preach about all this but what have you done to better the lives for the people. You speak about Silver Lake cause you were born there but have you been there lately? Did you see the new park your husband build? The new houses. The old ones being repaired so that the people can live in decent homes. We have seen it Bonnie. Our money are invested in that. That's why its important to have these charity events. Those days when we just give our monthly charity check and wash our hands off on what happens next are gone. You are in a position to make a change but yet you keep your distance and judge does that make you any better than the fake ladies on the board. You know what so frightening in this world. When people who have the power to make a difference do nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing your peace Bonnie. I will speak to the women we will to take you off and vote for someone else." Amelia said. She turned back and walked to her car.

Bonnie sigh out loud and leaned back against her car. "Amelia wait."

Amelia was just about to open her car door when she heard Bonnie say her name and for her to wait. "Yes Bonnie?"

"When is the next meeting?"

"I will email you the details of our next meeting is that oaky with you?"

"Yeah sure I will be there." Bonnie said.

Amelia smiled gratefully. "Thank you Bonnie. I look forward seeing you in our next meeting."

...

Inside Bonnie found Damon and all the kids in the living room playing a game of monopoly. They were all sitting cosy on a soft big blanket on the floor. Open pizza boxes and soda cans all around them "Hey mom." The kids greeted.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight to come home to. Hi kids" Bonnie said when she put her handbag down on the table. Damon took her hand and pulled her down on his lap and kissed her on her cheek.

"So who is winning here?" Bonnie asked.

"That will be your son over there. Who is also in charge of the bank." Damon said and laughed softly.

"The struggle is real mom. I am playing against dad, Kenzie, Zoe and Cayllum. I can't help it that I was born to be a successful business man." Dylan said and grin from ear to ear.

"A sneaky corrupt businessman." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

"My father is Damon Salvatore what did you expect." Dylan said and winked at his dad.

"I don't think I can play anymore. I only have one property and I'm low on cash. I'm bowing out gracefully." Zoe said.

"That goes for me too I'm going to bed." Kenzie said and yawned out loud.

"Okay kids pack up. Zoe can you help your sister with the twins?" Damon said.

"So how was the fishing trip with Stephen, Hendy and Jack?" Bonnie asked Damon after the kids left the living room.

"First of all that was no fishing trip. The only fish that Hendy managed to catch was inspected from head to tail and after he and my brother was done the two idiots threw it back alive in the water followed by a long discussion on the evolution of fish and crocodiles and the extinction of dinosaurs. I really felt like drowning myself." Damon said.

Bonnie laughed softly. "You poor thing. I can only imagine the suffering you had to endure listening to that conversation."

"Why do I get the feeling you are teasing me?" Damon said and pulled her down next to him.

"The whole point of it all was just to enjoy yourself Damon and get in touch with nature."

"I'm in touch with you and that's all that matters. I'm going to get us a bottle wine we can sleep in here tonight." Damon said.

"Yeah, we need to talk. I think who ever is behind the camera thing is behind Stella's dress Damon and Amelia played me a visit tonight."

There came a serious look over Damon's face. He bend down and kissed her on the lips. "Be right back."

**The Lake**

**(**_**Content warning. Offensive aggressive behaviour)**_

Bonfires burned in a big circle kids dancing all around and chilling in groups. Booze flowed like nectar and hard heavy metal filled the night air. Everyone was in a good mood especially the guys from the football team and their cheerleaders who were sitting in a big group drinking and smoking weed. Stacy felt like the queen in Kenzie's absence. She self appointed her second in command and she was glowing from all the attention she was getting.

"I so wish Kenzie was here just to kick Stacey of her high horse." Estelle whispered to Ling.

"You can say that again." Ling said back.

It was Stacey who spotted Page first where she was standing near some trees hidden half way in the shadows.

"Hey Garrick come here." A drunk Stacey said to one of the guys.

"Yeah do you want me to take you home Stace?" Garrick said and kissed her on her mouth.

Stacy giggled and pushed him away. "Get off me! Hey look who is standing over there all alone. Its the reason why Bailey said no to your ass." Stacey whispered to a high, drunk Garrick.

"Well let me go take a closer look." Garrick said and called his boys to go with him.

Page closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She was taking a risk coming here for someone who never go to parties and stuff but she was slowly relaxing even greeting a few kids that she knows from school.

"Hey man have a beer with us." Garrick called out to Page. He and five of his boys were approaching her with beer in their hands.

"I'm not really a drinker but thanks." Page said when she took the beer from him.

"So you here to check out some of the girls. I can hook you up." Garrick said.

"Nah I'm just here to have fun that's all." Page said and took a small sip from her beer.

"Fun? The fun is over there with us come on man I will introduce you to some of the girls." Garrick said and took Page roughly by the arm.

"No thanks I'm fine. I should leave thanks for the beer." Page said politely.

"What? You leaving so soon? You don't get to come here and disrespect our kindness. I offered you a beer and girls and this is what you do?" Garrick said and squeezed Page's arm hard.

"Its late my parents will be worried I'm sorry man." Page said and tried to pull her arm free from Garrick's iron grip.

Garrick laughed hard and ugly. "Man? Geez are you a even a real man! Take off your pants and show us." Garrick's friends laughed out loud when he said that.

Page pulled her arm free and turned back to walk away from Garrick but one of the guys pushed her back in the circle. "My boy was talking to you."

"I don't want trouble please let me go." Page said softly.

"Are that tits under your shirt? Man what are you?" one of the guys asked and pulled Page to him. He then viciously tried to rip her shirt open but Page managed to push him away from her. He landed on his ass causing all his friends to laugh at him. Angered the guy got up and hit Page with his fist in the face. He kicked her hard in her side when she fell on the ground. "Get up you freak." He yelled in her face. Page tried to get up but Garrick kicked her arms out from under her causing her to fell down again much to the amusement of the guys.

"Oh my God guys what the hell are you doing? Get away!" Stacey said faking a shock look on her face. She was watching the guys beating up Page but only decided now to step in as the hero.

"Come on Stace me and the boys are just making a man out of him." Garrick said.

"Yeah we just having fun no hard feelings, right." One of the guys said and helped Page up. He dusted her off and pinched her cheek playfully. "See everything is fine."

"Just go Garrick and take your mindless pack of wolves with you. You are so done when Kenzie finds out." Stacey said.

"Hey we sorry okay." Garrick said before he and the guys walked off.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know they were going to do this." Stacey said to Page. But inwardly she was enjoying seeing Page in pain.

Page closed her eyes and bit hard on her teeth from the pain. She clutched her side tightly. "Look let me take you home safely before those guys comes back." Stacey said with a fake look of concern. Page just nodded her head and thanked Stacey.

**...**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie smiled as she watches her two daughters Zoe and Kenzie help each other prepare breakfast in the kitchen. She has been standing there for a while now half hidden in the door way.

"All done Toffee what's next?" Kenzie called out over her shoulder when she was done setting the table.

Zoe looked back and smiled warmly. "Wow Kenz the table looks beautiful and I just love the yellow sunflowers. It really brightens up the room and what better flowers to go with a nice sunny day.

"Really? I thought I over did it. I mean its just breakfast and not a five-star meal in a fancy hotel." Kenzie said.

"Au contraire ma chère soeur." **(on the contrary my dear sister.) **Zoe said and walked to the table with a small basket of warm baked bread in it. She placed the basket next to the tall narrow vase with the sunflowers in it. "Every meal with family should feel special even thou its just baked bread and scramble eggs, coffee and juice. It's the thought of being together that counts." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Tu feras une bonne femme un jour." **(You will make a good wife someday.) **Kenzie said and tenderly wiped back a cheeky curl from her sister's cheek.

"I'm sorry I did not understand that. The juice is in the fridge you can take it to the table Missy." Zoe said quickly and smiled shyly.

"But its true Toffee and the man that gets to marry you will be the luckiest man on the planet and just remember, I know you and Sophi are like sisters but I'm going to be your maid of honour one day as you will be mine and that is our sisters promise." Kenzie said and smiled.

"Sisters promise but luckily you will get there before me. Antwone is a good guy. I can see someone like him in your future Kenz."

"I know." Kenzie said with dreamy eyes. "I think I'm falling in love all over again when ever we see each other. He is so funny and smart and so gentle. I feel safe when I'm with him. Its like when I talk he really listens to me. I don't have to pretend to be this mean ice queen that everyone thinks I am."

Zoe bit her bottom lip with a nervous look on her face.

"I know that look, out with it." Kenzie said and poked the tip of Zoe's nose in a playful manner.

"Well, sometimes you do come off a bit strong and people find that intimidating. You don't have to pretend to be someone your not. I mean isn't it hard to keep pretending all the time. I'm saying this out of love for you and I'm not judging but you have to be who you are and not what people expect you to be." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"I know but I have my insecurities Toff. I sometimes feel like I don't deserve Antwone's love, like I don't deserve anyone's love or to be admired and adored by so many people just last night I found a small red pimple on my forehead and I freaked out because I have this image of always looking perfect. You have no idea how hard the pressure is to look and stay perfect in the eyes of todays society." Kenzie said with a vulnerable look in her eyes.

Zoe walked to Kenz and took her hands in hers. "Kenzie perfection is a goal that will forever remain impossible for any human being to achieve. We all have our internal struggles and personal challenges that we have to face everyday. But know this, you don't have to look and act a certain way to please people, make your own rules set your own standards live and grow by that, don't let the rules of today's artificial societies rule you. You should rule them." Zoe said with a fierce look.

"Damn Toffee." Kenzie said amazed. "No wonder you took home the cup for your debate team. How old are you again because I swear it's days like this where I forget I'm suppose to be the older sister. You are so mature for someone your age." Kenzie said and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Zoe blushed a little. "I just try to see the positive side in every thing but I'm not dumb or naive to the cruel things in life, and you know what dad always say, a smile is better then a frown but there is something that's bugging me." She said softly.

"Is this about Aslan leaving? Look I will talk to dad I know I'm not on his favourite list right now but he always listens to me." Kenzie said.

Zoe bit her bottom lip. She looked unsure and a little sad. "Aslan leaving is weighing heavy in my heart but this is something else Kenz."

"Okay what is it?" Kenzie asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Sophi's menstruation cycle started yesterday for the first time and we were so excited. We are both fourteen and I haven't had mine. Is there something wrong with me? I know some girls are late bloomers but all the other girls are starting to have theirs or already menstruating from the age of twelve. I feel like the odd one out. I'm turning fifteen soon so should I be worried Kenz?" Zoe said with red cheeks.

"Oh Toffee you can be so adorably naive sometimes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. We are not all the same and our bodies develop differently just give yours time it will come and when it comes sister you best be ready because believe me, with it comes the pains and cramps and the mood swings, so if I were you enjoy the time you still have left before it starts." Kenzie said and laughed softly.

"Sophi said she's having weird cravings and she's feeling super uncomfortable around Chad."

Kenzie laughed and said. "She will get use to it just stay away from boys when you get yours and that is period. Big sis talking now."

"Will do." Zoe quickly stuttered out.

A tear rolled over Bonnie's cheek. She felt a deep sadness in her. Hearing Kenzie's open heart talk with Zoe opened her eyes. Did she unwittingly favour the smaller kids over Kenzie now that Kenzie is on the brink of stepping in the big world. Did she leave her daughter to fend for herself. Kenz used to come to her with all her fears and dreams even when there was a boy in her life but that was years ago. Kenzie to her is the strong will independent one. And Zoe the mature rational one soft with a kind heart, both girls so different but so close. At some point I let them both down. Bonnie thought to herself.

When she heard Damon, Dylan and the twins coming down the stairs. She quickly wipe her face and plastered on a big smile for them.

Damon kissed her on her cheek and took her hand. "Where did you disappear so quickly this morning. We are suppose to wake up together." He whispered to her.

"I heard that dad and can I just say this, I did not wanted to hear that on a empty tummy." Dylan said to his dad.

Dylan could not stop babbling to everyone about his and Walter's comic book store that will be opening its doors soon. Damon listened but his mind was on Bonnie. She was too quiet. When the front door bell ring Kenzie literally jumped up quickly and excused herself to go see who it was. Anything to get away from Dylan's non stop babbling.

When she came back Abigail was with her. Zoe jumped up when see saw her grandmother and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "What a nice surprise." She said to Abigail with a happy smile.

"Its nice to see you too Zoe. Good morning everyone." Abigail said softly.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said "Is there something we can do for you Abigail?" Damon's eyes widened briefly when Bonnie said that.

Abigail stood there awkwardly with a nervous smile. "Well, I was just wondering if I can invite you, Damon and the kids for dinner tonight. I have found my mother's old recipes and I would love to cook her favourite dishes for you and the family. That's if your not going out tonight or have other plans."

Zoe smiled happily and squeezed Abigail's hand. "We will love to come grandma and I don't mind giving you a hand. I always wanted to taste Grams buttermilk cornbread that is made just the way she wrote it down in her recipe book." Zoe said excited.

"Count me in I don't mind helping with the dinner and cornbread is still one of my favourites." Kenzie said and winked at Abigail.

"Zoe can you please sit down." Bonnie said a bit hard. Zoe looked confused and hurt especially when she saw how shocked everyone looked around the table. "I can't remember when last you offered to help me with dinner McKenzie." Bonnie said to Kenzie. Bonnie then looked coolly at Abigail and said. "Damon and I are going to Sir Ackerman's charity ball tonight. The kids will stay home Abigail."

"We going?" Damon said confused.

"I'm also confused mom. You said you don't mix with the rich snobs of this town so why are you even going there tonight." Kenzie said red in the face. Its was hard to tell if she felt embarrassed from being called out by her mom or was she angry.

"I don't think I have to answer that to you McKenzie. I say and what I say goes in this house. Do you get me?" Bonnie said in an icy tone. She immediately regretted it when she saw the sad hurt look on her daughters faces and the shock, confused looks on Damon and Dylan faces.

"Yes, mom." Kenzie said softly. Zoe swallowed her tears back and with a sad smile she said. "I'm sorry grandma I didn't know about the charity ball. I'm sorry mom I should have asked first."

"Abigail please sit down have breakfast with us." Damon said politely but Abigail feeling sad, hurt shamed and embarrassed politely decline. "Thank you for asking but maybe some other time Damon." She quickly said her goodbyes and walked out with a heavy heart.

Uncomfortable silence settled in the kitchen after Abigail left. "The kids are going to be late for school Damon where is Cayllum?"

"I'm right here Mrs Salvatore." Cayllum said from the door. He has been standing there for a while.

"But I hardly touched my food." Dylan complained.

"Then take it with you Dylan." Bonnie said as she got up from her chair.

"In my hands?" Dylan said wide eye. Bonnie walked out of the kitchen without saying anything further. Tears streamed down her face when she walked up the stairs.

"Is mom okay?" Kenzie asked her dad the minute Bonnie left.

Dylan sigh out loud for dramatic effect. "Its called PMS, the abbreviation for premenstrual syndrome for those who don't know." Dylan said and looked at the twins. The two cuties stared clueless back at him. "And not to mention keeping up with six kids. That is no joke. Its either that or she's pregnant with baby number seven, right dad?" Dylan said with an all knowing smirk.

Damon quickly looked back at the door to see if Bonnie came back before hitting Dylan lightly on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dylan said and rubbed the back of his head. The two little twins cried out with laughter.

"If your mother came in and she heard you just remember you are on your own Dylan."

"Wow, it is really comforting to know that we are not the only ones scared of mom right now." Dylan said and smirked at his dad. Zoe smiled and Kenzie laughed softly when Damon's cheeks turned red.

Damon cleared his throat and pulled his tie straight. "What I'm trying to say kids, is that mom is going through a tough time especially now that her mother is back. We don't know the full history and Abigail becoming part of this family is not going to be an easy ride. Your mother might still resent her and she is clearly still hurt. You guys know she lost Sheila when she was fifteen and girls at that age needs a mother figure in their life. Your mother didn't have that. Now, I'm not saying you guys should ignore Abigail but be careful what you say and how you interact with Abigail in front of your mother. Hopefully things will get sorted out between the two of them just give it time."

Dylan nodded his head. "Okay cool, and now that we are on the subject I visited Abigail with my girl Liz. I was thinking of telling mom this morning but now I know I should keep my mouth shut before she rip my lips straight off my face." Dylan said with wide playful eyes.

Everyone laughed even Zoe who looked so sad minutes ago.

**Mystique Lake High School**

"You missed a party Kenz, but don't worry I was there to make sure the girls keep in check." Stacy said all smiles.

"I kinda enjoyed staying indoors with the fam playing board games eating pizza and drinking sodas." Kenzie said when she closed her locker.

"Pizza and soda? Kenz you should study your figure. You know we cheerleaders can't afford to eat unhealthy and put on weight." Stacy said with a sweet smile.

"Speak for your fucking self Stacey. I eat what I want." Kenzie said annoyed. Estelle smiled gleefully behind Stacey's back.

"I'm so hungover and in no mood for math class. I just want to go to my room and sleep." Ling said and made a face.

"You drink like a fish Ling and its starting to show around your eyes." Stacy said with a sweet smile. She couldn't help taking out her anger and embarrassment on poor Ling.

"What ever Stace. Jeez. What is it with you today." Ling said with an annoyed look.

"I wonder if that girl Page is in school today. Garrick and his boys roughed her up. Why would she even show up at the lake." Estelle said and smiled inwardly when she saw how stiff Stacey's smile got.

"Well some people just don't know there place in life." Stacey said and tried to smile it off.

Kenzie immediately stopped walking and looked at Estelle. "They did what?" Kenzie asked with eyes shooting icy daggers.

"She showed up at the party and then all of a sudden Garrick and the boys beat her up." Ling said.

"I'm sure its not that bad." Stacey said and giggled nervously.

"Oh it was bad she could hardly stand on her feet. You saw how she looked Stacey. You took her home remember?" Estelle said.

"Oh yes I did, now I remember, silly me, but I did offer to take her to the hospital but she refused. She said she was fine." Stacey said quickly.

Kenzie heard enough. "Garrick and who?" Kenzie asked in a low voice filled with anger. Estelle and Ling wasted no time naming the other boys who was with Garrick.

Minutes later, Kenzie, followed by her group of girls burst into the boys lockeroom like hell angels out for blood. Kenzie in front looking like a war goddess ready for war. She walked to Garrick and smacked him hard in the face, so hard that his head hit the locker behind him. "You fucking asshole!" she seethed in his face.

"What the hell Kenzie?" Garrick asked shocked.

"I heard what you did, you jerk and I'm here to tell you that you are not going to get way with it." Kenzie said hard in his face.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Garrick said and tried to smirk it off.

"Oh you do know Garrick. You and your coward pack of idiots beating up an innocent girl."

"I think you should leave Kenzie, just because your dad runs this town don't think that you run this school." Garrick said and tried to look brave. He knew he just made a big mistake but he wanted to show his friends that his not afraid.

Kenzie hit him again and this time she used her fist. "You better leave my dad's name out of your filthy mouth! Come on Garrick! Why don't you pick on someone your own size. What's the matter don't you feel man enough now? Hit me back!" Kenzie yelled. The coach came in wide eye shocked, confused and angry when he saw Garrick's nose bleeding. "What the hell are you girls doing in here? Garrick what happened to your nose?"

"Nothing coach." Garrick said quickly.

"I want this piece of shit off the team. Him and his friends that helped him beat up a girl." Kenzie said to the coach.

"Now hold on, I heard what happened McKenzie." Coach said calmly. "The boys told me they gave a boy a few smacks. We all know stuff like that happens. I know and you know how rough these parties can get. I will make them apologize but I can't afford to lose my boys."

Kenzie turned to the coach her eyes full of disgust. "I don't think you're getting what I'm saying through that thick skull of yours. I want Garrick and his friends off the team for the rest of the year."

"Are you nuts?" Garrick said hard. "We playing Mystic Falls Saturday night coach can't afford to lose us. This school can't afford to lose to them not again!"

Kenzie calmly took her shoe off. She then smacked Garrick hard in the face with it. "I was not talking to you and one more thing you and your buddies are on school duty for two months." She said with heated eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. I can fight my own battles without my father's help, unlike you."

Pandemonium broke out the minute Kenzie and the girls walked out. All the boys talked at the same time. Garrick turned to the coach red in the face. "Coach I can lose my scholarship. You have to talk to principal Hector."

Outside in the hall Estelle pulled Kenzie to her and whispered in her ear. "I saw Stacey talked to Page early that day. I think she might have invited Page to the party Kenz please don't tell her I told you."

"We have a class Estelle, lets go." Kenzie said to a confused looking Estelle.

**...**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Salvatore Home**

After finishing his meetings, paper work and administration early Damon decided to go home to check up on Bonnie. He found her upstairs in their bedroom searching through her closet for a dress to wear to the charity ball.

"What do you think, the green sequin dress or the plain navy blue dress?" Bonnie said when she saw him walk in.

"The navy blue dress. I don't have a green sequin tuxedo." Damon said and smiled.

"You're home early its not even one o' clock." Bonnie said and walked to her vanity mirror with the navy blue dress in her arms.

"I came back to talk to you Bonnie. What Amelia said to you last night did it upset you? I can set her straight no one can make you feel guilty for something that you're not." Damon said and walked to her. He put his arms around her from behind and kissed her in her neck.

Bonnie sigh out loud. "Its not that Damon."

"Then what is it hmm?" Damon said and lightly pressed his fingers on her tummy. He slowly moved his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them softly. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

Bonnie sigh softly. "I over heard Kenzie and Zoe talking in the kitchen this morning, and it made me feel far apart from their lives, like I'm an outsider. I'm not involved like I used to. They are growing up fast Damon and it hurts. Alex left leaving us a short letter and that was it. I don't know if his going to come home one day Damon. Aslan is leaving. Zoe is worried about if she will ever get her first period and Kenzie, ... Kenzie is filled with so much anger and doubt and hurt and she's actually so insecure of herself and I always looked at her as this strong will child of mine. This beautiful statue that no one can break. Do you know what was the first book I gave Zoe to read when she turned nine? Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. I was feeding her all these adult literature and now she's the one handing out advice like a pro. Damon I know I sound like some babbling looney but, I, I just want them to come to me and talk. I missed that." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, I understand." Damon said and turned her around to look at him.

"Does it make me unfair Damon. Why do they feel so comfortable around you but with me there are certain boundaries. We were all alone when you worked in New York and all over the globe. We were so close but now it feels just different." Bonnie said with a sob in his arms.

"No one said raising kids was going to easy peasy Babe. You did an amazing job with our kids. I have my fair share of doubts and shortcomings, but what we both know is that our kids, they love you, always and just because they choose to share things with each other rather then with us that doesn't mean they love us less or they're shutting us out. Its part of growing up and what shapes them to become who they are meant to be in this life." Damon said. He kissed her softly on the side of her head.

"I feel like my emotions are all over the place lately." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"When last did you go for your medical check up maybe your body is trying to tell you something. Do you feel nauseas and tired?" Damon asked with a frown.

"I think my body is just under a lot of stress at the moment Damon. Abigail. The cameras in our house. What Scott almost did to me. Stella's wedding dress. I think its getting too much. My mind and body needs work through this"

"I understand but I'm still scheduling you an appointment with Stephen for tomorrow morning." Damon said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Fine, I think I should take a quick nap before I have to pick up the twins from kindergarten." Bonnie said and yawned behind her hand.

"Do you want me to stay with you." Damon said with a look of concern on his face.

"I will be fine and beside Aslan is here." Bonnie said and walked to their bed. Aslan followed her and jumped on the bed. He curled up warmly against her.

"And you trust him to protect you, look at the guy curled up next to you on my bed sooner or later I'm going to be the one sleeping on the floor." Damon said as he bend down to kiss Bonnie on her lips.

Bonnie laughed softly. "I feel safe with him here with me." Bonnie said against his lips.

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that." Damon said and kissed her passionately. "Love you, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said when their lips parted.

"Love you more, don't get up I'm going to set the house alarms. You just rest your sexy self because tonight me and you are going to show this town how to groove." Damon said and did a silly dance step.

Bonnie laughed out loud. "Oh hell no. You know I don't go down like that."

"You just wait and see my beautiful little witch. I wonder if I can still do the moon walk. I'm going to try it out tonight on the dance floor. Oh yeah, I wanna see if I still got it." Damon said and ducked when a laughing Bonnie throw a pillow at him.

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen just parked his car in the driveway of their home when his phone rang. It was Damon calling him from his cell phone on his way back to work.

**Stephen. "This is Dr Stephen, how can I help?**

**Damon: I need to make an appointment for Bonnie do you have an opening for her tomorrow morning let's say at eight?" **

**Stephen: Yeah, sure what's wrong and why are you calling me from an unknown number?**

**Damon: The twins played with my phone this morning half of my contacts are gone and my phone's language is set on Spanish, anyway Bonnie is not feeling well , maybe stress. I want a thorough check up Steph pregnancy test included.**

**Stephen: Is the pregnancy test for you or for her Damon?**

Damon chuckled before he switched his phone off.

...

Caroline was having her hands full with baby Anna when Stephen walked in to the nursery. The poor little thing was suffering from a mild ear infection. "Mommy knows it hurts my poor angel." Caroline said and gently rocked her baby Anna in her arms.

"Hey." Stephen said softly as he walked to them. He wiped his hands first with the wipes he always keep in his pocket before he gently touched Anna's forehead. "No fever that's a good sign but I will have to monitor her." Stephen took baby Anna from Caroline and walked with her to her rocking chair near the window. "Everything is going to be alright, daddy is here. Daddy is going to take away this ear monster in no time." Stephen said in a soothing voice. He wasted no time and soon he was rubbing baby Anna's ear with warm oil. The little one immediately stopped crying. "Look in my bag there is a package with Anna's name on it can you please give it to me." Stephen said to Caroline who stood there like a fish out of water.

Caroline did as she was told and handed the package to Stephen.

She watched Stephen place a small warm moist compress over Anna's ear. "Can you bring me a teaspoon please. Anna needs a small teaspoon of Tylenol it will help with the pain."

"Sure you are the expert. I'm at your service." Caroline said and rolled her eyes behind his back.

"Thanks and can you please make Anna a cup of herbal tea use the tea from her baby pack. I'll have some coffee but bring the teaspoon first. Anna needs to take her Tylenol now Caroline."

"Whatever you say Stephen." When she closed the door behind her she covered her mouth with both her hands and screamed silently. Stephen always does this whenever one of the kids are feeling sick. He takes over completely and she gets boss around.

**Mystique Lake High School**

Stacey was on cloud nine as she walked next to Kenzie to the school hall where all the students and teachers were waiting second last period. Stacey being second in charge of the cheer leading squad, it was only right that Kenzie asked her out of all the friends to announce the football team players and the cheerleaders who will be on the fore front against Mystic Falls this coming Saturday. This was such a big honour for her. Stacey could not stop smiling from ear to ear as she walked up the stairs under loud applause and cheers. "You got this Stace." Kenzie said before leaving the stage.

As soon as she step up to the microphone all the noise in the hall quiet down. She gracefully cleared her throat and gave her audience a dazzling smile. "Students as you know we are facing our biggest frenemy Mystic Falls this Saturday night and it's going to be epic. I'm talking about blood and guts. The good and the bad. But we believe in our boys and we are behind them one hundred percent!" Stacy said with passion over the microphone. The school hall erupted with excitement and cheers. Stacey felt like a queen watching all the kids cheering and clapping their hands. To her it felt like they were cheering her name. She raised her arms in the air and said. "So without further ado let me introduce you to the true heroes and heroin's of Mystique Lake high!"

The junior girls sitting in the front row saw it first. A thin stream that looked like red paint or blood spilling down heading straight for Stacey's head. Stacey didn't feel the first hit on her head she was too caught up in her moment of glory. She only noticed something was wrong when something sticky and wet dripped down the side of her face.

There was complete silence in the hall but it was soon broken when a large stream of red sticky blood poured down like someone open a tab on top of Stacey's head covering her from head to toe. Something fell down next to her with a loud thud. It was a dead gutted pig. Stacey's screams mixed with the girls in the front row cut through the hall like loud sirens. Drenched in pig blood and intestines Stacey looked up in sheer horror. A big empty bucket dangled on a rope from the roof.

The school hall erupted in laughter. The kids laughed hysterically some kids even fell from their chairs the way they were laughing.

A hysterical crying Stacey ran from the stage and almost slip and fell over in the thick sticky pig blood. The school hall erupted in laughter all over. Kenzie calmly followed Stacey out while the teachers struggled to calm down the students.

...

Ten minutes later Kenzie and the head boy Gregory Steyn were sitting in principal Hector's office. "I have teach many generations in this town. In my years I saw teachers come and go. Old students becoming leaders and prominent people in this town. I missed teaching that I can say but I'm old now and that is not an potion anymore." The old principal said in a heavy voice but his eyes smiled at them.

"Principal Hector I can assure you we will find the culprits. Our school pride itself on good behaviour, respect and discipline. We will not tolerate vile behaviour in our school I already appointed five of my most trusted and best to investigate the incident that happened in the school hall." Gregory said eagerly with a proud smile.

"I have no doubt you will do your best Gregory as always." Principal Hector said. Gregory Steyn smiled from ear to ear.

"I heard what happened McKenzie, one side of the story. I will need to hear Page Summer's side of the story. Unfortunately I have no say that is for the school board to decide what will happen to the boys. Its not like the old days anymore my hands are cut off. I'm sorry." Principal Hector said in a heavy voice.

"I fully understand Principal Hector." She felt sorry for the old principal, talks were going around town that the board are going to replace him. He will always be the best thing that happened to this school and loved by many.

...

Kenzie was surprised to see her mother waiting in the school parking lot and what surprised her more was to see her standing next to dad's car and he was nowhere in sight. "I was afraid you wouldn't see me or just ignore me so are you ready to go?" Bonnie said to Kenzie with a cheery smile.

"Go where? I thought Cayllum is taking us home." Kenzie said with a frown on her face.

"Cayllum is taking Zoe, Dylan and the twins home but you are going home with me." Bonnie said and poked Kenzie's nose playfully.

"Shit. What did I do now? Am I in trouble again or are you high mom?" Kenzie asked with folded arms.

Bonnie sigh softly. "Kenz I want to spend the afternoon with you and do stuff with you like we used to do. You know window shopping at the mall, milkshakes and cake at Roxy's tea garden. There was a lot we did together and I miss those days." Bonnie said. She sigh relieved when Kenzie smiled.

"I kinda missed hanging out with you too." Kenzie said and walked over to her mom. Mother and daughter hugged for what felt like the first time in years. "You can drive right." Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

"Yup but, wait up, you mean I can drive dad's car?" Kenzie called out wide eye.

"I won't tell you if you wont." Bonnie said and winked at her.

"Is there a catch in all of this? Am I being punked, is dad waiting behind one of the trees and soon as I get in the driver seat his going to jump out and screamed got you now your grounded for life." Kenzie said with a sceptical look.

Bonnie throw her head back and laughed out loud. "I forgot how funny you can be Kiddo. Your dad is not here its just me scouts honour. The ball is in your court, we ride or die like in the old days."

A slow beautiful smile spread over Kenzie's face. "Like the old days only this time I'm the one in the driver seat."

"Now your talking, here, catch." Bonnie said and throw Kenzie the car keys.

"Nice. Oh wow. My dream is coming true. I'm finally going to drive Damon Salvatore's 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible." Kenzie said with dreamy eyes.

"Are you coming the road is waiting and mischief is just around the corner." Bonnie said from the passenger side with a big smile.

Kenzie quickly got in and took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Where are we going first?" Kenzie said and laughed when she saw her mom sitting there cool with her dad's ray-ban sunglasses on. "I have a black bag with spray paints in it. We going to visit Richa Maloney's house first and take her down a notch and then from there on we will let the road lead us."

"Say no more mom. I always wanted to test out my dark creativity on someone's wall." Kenzie said with a cheeky naughty smile.

**The Salvatore Home**

It was a long day for Damon. He couldn't focus on his work his mind was on Bonnie. Her possibly being pregnant. Damon sigh out loud and walked to the living room, no one was in there. He was about to head up the stairs when he heard soft music coming from the family's sunroom. He walked to the room and opened the door. Zoe, Sophi and Liz were dancing on their socks in the middle of the room. Zoe's curls were all over her face from shaking her head. Out of all the rooms in the house this room was Zoe's favourite. The walls was made of glass and the room itself had a beautiful view of the green garden.

Damon smiled to himself he was about to close the door because he didn't want to disturb or embarrass the girls but it was too late. Liz saw him first and immediately grabbed Zoe's arm who was dancing eyes closed on the beat of the song. "Zoe your dad is here." She whispered wide eye.

Zoe's eyes snapped open her cheeks hot. She quickly walked over to their stereo and turned the volume down.

"Hey why did you turn off the song?" Sophi said. She had no idea Damon was standing at the door. He looked equally uncomfortable.

"Hey dad sorry I didn't hear you come in." Zoe said with a shy smile. Her black curls were messy and all over her face. She quickly brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Its okay Princess I didn't mean to interrupt you girls so I'm going to go and leave you girls to it." Damon said and quickly closed the door behind him. He chuckled when he heard the girls giggle.

**...**


	60. Chapter 60

After Damon left the girls he walked up the stairs to go get changed. He was just about to go into his and Bonnie's bedroom when the two twins came running down the hall to him from their room with small backpacks behind their backs.

Damon smiled when he saw them. He bend down on his knee and grabbed them in his arms. "Hey, where are the two of you going with your little backpacks are you two planning on going on a trip around the world?" Damon said and kissed them on their cheeks.

"No daddy." Caden said and put his arms around his dad's neck.

"Yes daddy." Aiden said and laughed adorably.

"Oh I see the answer is yes and no that makes it very difficult for daddy to figure out who is lying and who is telling the truth." Damon said and put them down on their feet. "Did you guys eat? Where is mommy?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" The two cuties called out excited.

Dylan came down the hall with a smirk on his face. "Hey dad. I see my two helpers are done packing their tools."

"Hey, I hope you're not planning on taking them down to the lake with you Dylan. Your mother and I already had this talk with you remember."

"I know, relax old man they're just going to help me fix my boat. You do know it's still in our garage seeing that I don't have the money to pay someone to fix it for me not even my own parents wants to borrow me money. That makes me wonder, am I adopted?" Dylan said with a smirk.

Damon laughed and said. "I will help you just let me go change okay? Do we have a deal Mr am I adopted."

"You got yourself a deal Mr money in the bank but just remember its my boat and the three of you are all working for me." Dylan said and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh its like that now? Where is our contracts I want to see what you paying us."

"Oh! We talking business now, well I gave Aiden and Caden each a banana and my old baseball cards that is very valuable and I gave them my precious mark colour pencils."

"You are a horrible boss how do you live with yourself. Bananas from my fridge mister? Oh no, we want money right boys." Damon said to the twins. "If there is no money we strike, take off your little backpacks boys we not moving an inch and do what daddy is doing."

The two cuties nodded their heads in agreement and took off their backpacks and threw it on the floor. They tried hard to copy their dad with his arms folded smirking at Dylan.

Dylan laughed softly. "Sell outs." He said to the twins. "Okay old man you got yourself a deal I will pay you a dollar each do we have a deal?"

Damon laughed and walked to his room. "We might as well do it for free. I will be down in a sec."

...

Five minutes later Damon walked through the doors of their family garage freshly showered dressed in black khaki pants and a black T-shirt, barefoot. He was carrying a platter with a plate of ginger cookies, four glasses of milk and hand wipes on the side.

"The crown prince of darkness just showed up late as usual." Dylan said with a smirk when his dad walked in.

The twins was hard at work with their plastic toy hammers, hammering away on Dylan's boat. Walter was also there busy working on his bike. "What up mister Dee." Walter greeted Damon.

"Hi Walter and I'm not late I stopped by the kitchen for milk and cookies." Damon said and put the platter down on the work table.

When the two twins saw the milk and cookies they immediately dropped their toy hammers and rushed over to their dad. "We need to clean those dirty hands first boys before we can eat right. We don't want the germs to eat with us." Damon said.

"Oh come on dad you keeping my work force out of their job for milk and cookies, really now?" Dylan said with a sigh.

"Its not like they are really doing anything. You just use them to hand you your tools." Walter said and looked hungry at the cookies.

"Your mother baked them today, it is so fresh it crumbles softly in your mouth you should really have a taste Walt seeing that Dylan is too big for milk and ginger cookies."

"I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth Mr Dee I will have some thanks." Walter said and he too rushed over for some milk and cookies.

"Majority rules. I think we have a little time for milk and cookies." Dylan said and he was close behind Walter.

Damon walked over to Dylan's boat to inspect it but something caught his eyes. He turned to Dylan wide eye. "Where is she?"

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and said. "I don't know why don't you call her."

"I am talking about my car! Where is she?" Damon called out with crazy eyes.

Walter started to choke on his milk from laughing.

Dylan looked at the spot where his dad's precious Camaro is usually parked. The spot was empty. Damon was standing there with wide crazy eyes waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Dylan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe mom took her out. I think its high time those two went out on a date." Dylan said. Walter doubled over with laughter.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her where I hide her keys." Damon said and bit his finger. An old habit of him he did as a kid when his angry and nervous.

"Who? mom or your car?" Dylan asked nonchalantly.

"Damon unable to comprehend a sentence just pointed his finger at Dylan and said. "Don't."

Walter couldn't help himself. His tummy was shaking with laughter.

"Its not like mom is going to get a scratch on her and mess her up or burn her tires out, you know something like get her back for all the long miles the two of you spend together on the road alone without mom." Dylan said calmly but inside he was shaking with laughter.

Walter screamed out laughing like a hyena. Damon glared at Walter and said. "I swear Walter if you don't stop laughing I will throw you in this boat and push you down the street!" That was it for poor Walter. He dropped down on the floor laughing hysterically. The twins enjoyed the sound of Walters laugh and they too joined in even thou they didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry Mr Dee, please come back." Walter cried out in laughter when a furious Damon walked out. "Man, seeing your dad tripping is funny." Walter said to a smirking Dylan.

"My dad is so pissed. Nobody is allowed to drive his precious car." Dylan said and laughed softly.

...

It was Zoe who came to the room to wake up her dad later that night "What time is it?" Damon asked in a hoarse sleepy voice.

"Its six, fifteen and mom and Kenz just got home. The charity ball starts at seven that's why I came to wake you up. Do you want me to put on the bed lamps or the main lights for you?"

"The main lights, thanks princess." Damon said as he got off from the bed.

Zoe switched the lights on. "Okay I'm heading down stairs. Mom and Kenz brought us pasta from Flavio." Zoe said and gasped softly when her dad turned around to look at her. The twins really did a number on him and went crazy with their new mark colour pencils that they got from Dylan. Lines in different colours were draw all over his face down to his neck and it looks like one of the two naughty little twins tried to colour his nose blue. Zoe put her hand over her mouth and started to laugh. "Dad I think you should really freshen up first before you come down okay."

"Sure." Damon said and yawned out loud. "I slept like a log, thanks for waking me up." He then walked to his and Bonnie's bathroom. Zoe closed the door behind her with a smile.

**The Charity Ball at Sir Ackerman's castle**

The hall was packed with the elite of Mystique Lake. Sir Ackerman and his wife greeted Bonnie and Damon personally at the door when they arrived. "It looks absolutely beautiful in here. I hope that tonight we can raise enough money for the needs of our town and that of Silver Lake." Bonnie said politely to her two hosts.

"I sure hope that too Bonnie. Tourism has always been a vital part of this town. We need to capitalise on it and ensure that we can create more work opportunities for our young people." Madame Ackerman said.

"Well we better make some money tonight. What do you say Damon you going to head in with me and start to fish. I want to introduce you to some big time investors." Sir Ackerman said and patted Damon on the shoulder.

"I'm always up for this kind of fishing." Damon said with a smirk. He then kissed Bonnie on her cheek. "Behave and no selfies without me." Damon whispered in her ear. He delivered a soft blow on her ass. Bonnie smiled shyly when she caught Madame Ackerman's eye. The old woman just smiled and waved her hand delicately around the hall. "The flowers that you see here tonight are from your daughter's flower shop and I must say they are lovely Bonnie." Madame Ackerman said to Bonnie.

Bonnie bend her knee lightly and thanked the old woman with a proud and grateful smile.

"How are Stephen and Caroline doing? I haven't seen the two of them for quite a while." Madame said politely.

"Oh they are doing great. I know Caroline and Stephen would have loved to be here tonight but the little one Anna has an ear infection."

"I hope the little angel gets well soon and speaking of soon I will extend a formal invite to you and Caroline and Kate and of course Stella in the coming week. My assistant will inform you in advance."

"That will be nice thank you Madame Ackerman." Bonnie said with a surprise smile.

One of the waitresses came over to Madam Ackerman and whispered in her ear. When he was done she turned to Bonnie and politely excuse herself.

Finding herself alone, her eyes scanned the room for Damon. She spotted him with Sir Ackerman and Brixton and two older gentlemen that Bonnie was not familiar with in a deep conversation. Bonnie watched his face. The way his eyes light up when one of the men said something that caught his attention. The cheeky smile he gives when Brixton talks. The genuine laugh and when he listen he had this calm almost lazy hot look on his face but she knew he was at his sharpest in moments like that. Bonnie had no idea how love struck she looked and when Damon suddenly looked up in her direction her breath caught in her throat. He smiled and winked at her before turning back to the conversation.

"Fuck, I need a glass of whiskey." Bonnie said to herself.

"Bonnie its so good to see you here." Amelia said and gave Bonnie a warm hug.

"Thank you Amelia I am glad I came. You look stunning in that dress." Bonnie said.

"Thank you Bonnie and may I say you and Damon in your Navy blue attire and so lovey dovey ten out of ten. What a way to shut up the gossip queens for good." Amelia said with a warm smile.

...

The rest of the night Bonnie and Damon mingled with the guests separately and occasionally had a dance together before they got whisk away to meet new people and potential investors and their wives.

It was just past midnight when Damon decided enough is enough it was time for him and Bonnie to take a break. "Lets go take a walk in the garden." Damon said when he took her hand. Bonnie wasted no time and the two escaped quickly through a side door out.

...

Outside they both took in a deep breath and head for the rose garden maze. "May I hold your hand Bonnie." Damon asked with a charming smile.

Bonnie cleared her throat. She felt like a shy teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach. "You may." She answered him softly.

"Did you had enough to eat?" Damon asked.

"Yup and I have some caviar and snacks tucked away in my handbag for us. What about you?" Bonnie said with a straight adorable face.

Damon chuckled and kissed her on her cheek. "I had enough thank you but I would like to join you with your caviar and snacks and when we get home."

The two came to a clearing in the middle of the maze. "Oh wow this is beautiful Damon and look at all the fireflies." Bonnie said excited and to her surprise she giggled like a school girl.

"It is beautiful." Damon said with his eyes on Bonnie.

...and what a beautiful starlit night it was.. The night sky was filled with twinkling dazzling stars. It looked clear and peaceful.

"How I envy the ones that can bring a beautiful scene like this to life on a painting." Bonnie said to herself.

"Every artist was first and amateur you know." Damon said with a smile.

Bonnie turned back to him and the smile that she gave him took his breath away. Time freeze around them when her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just enough that he could inhale her breath. His strong hands slide ever so slowly over her skin.

"Can I kiss you Bonnie?" he breathed out against her soft lips. She rested her hands on his strong chest her lips an inch from his. "Kiss me Damon."

He kissed her, first softly and then more intense. She surrendered herself to him and melted in his arms under this magical night sky.

**...**


	61. Chapter 61

... And while Bonnie and Damon felt closer than ever before, safe and loved in their love cocoon, Amy's secret house mate was sitting in the cold and dim lit underground basement behind a desk half slump over in a chair busy writing down the dark thoughts of what one can only call, an evil psychotic mind hell-bent on revenge.

_**My story has a beginning just like everyone else's. I too was once loved and happy. I had a family, but all of that changed the day my beloved set foot in this cursed town called Mystique Lake. This town where a person's deepest, darkest secrets ends up at the bottom of this rotten lake or deep in the woods in an unnamed grave...**_

_**And that's what happened to me or should I say almost happened to me... Buried, barely alive...assume to be death by them because to them I was the problem. A dirty stain in their picture-perfect little world but little did they know ... I SURVIVED ... I WAS REBORN ... AND I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE ...**_

_**The first hit of cold wet ground hit me in the face. I knew there and then if I wanted to get out of here alive I had to use all my past skills and knowledge, so, I slowly turned my face to the side to keep the ground from going into my nose that way I won't suffocate and choke in seconds to death... Soon the sound of the shovel digging in the ground faded away ... I was left in darkness and utter silence. The ground heavy on my body. The mind is a powerful thing once you know how to fully unlock it and be in total control of it. I willed my mind away from where I was. My body was in that grave fighting to stay alive but my mind was free so free that I knew, I knew I was going to survive...**_

_**With my last bit of strength left in my body my hands started to dig and dig, no time to think about breathing just dig as fast as I can but in my mind, I was somewhere else. I was in the ocean surging through the waves with my arms going left and right, and then kick ... left and right and then kick ... my hands and legs followed that same rhythm...dig left and right... and then kick. Surreal calmness washed over me once I broke through the last wave. My lungs involuntarily took in a deep breath of fresh air. I was out against all odds I made it and as I looked up at the starlit sky, I felt, reborn…**_

_**I drifted in and out of consciousness, could have been days, hours who knows. My mind was unable to differentiate between what was real and what was not real. Birds, insects feasted on my flesh taking big chunks out of it. I felt no pain. The only thing I felt was my vengeance...**_

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he looked down on his wife's beautiful sleeping face next to him. He poked her nose softly and then planted a soft kiss on it. "Good morning sunshine love of my life." He said and kissed her lips softly. A devilishly sexy smirk spread over his face when she slowly opened her eyes. "You were so naughty last night Ms Salvatore I forgot how flexible you are. The things we did to each other on this bed last night and early this morning is one for the books."

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Good morning handsome. I'm glad I reminded you." Bonnie said and to Damon's surprise she pushed him down on his back and quickly straddled him. The two kissed long and passionately. Damon moaned when Bonnie's hand trailed sensually over his rock-hard abs and down lower. His hands squeezed her ass harder when he felt her taking his hard erection in her hand. "We, we can't do this now." Damon said in a thick voice filled with lust for her.

"And why not hmm? My body is yours to take baby don't you want to take it." she whispered so seductively in his ear.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk like this Bonnie and as much as I would love to take it over and over again. I, have a, I mean you have a doctor's appointment with Stephen and you know how he hates it when someone is late." Damon said with his lips against hers. This was really hard for him to resist her but he knew if he gives in to Bonnie now, they will definitely be late.

"I'm fine all I need is a check up from you. A. Very. Deep. Internal. Check up." Bonnie said while she's rubbing her wet core slowly over his hard erection. Damon moaned hard his mind filled with erotic scenes of the two of them and the minute Bonnie lift herself up and positioned her wet juicy core over his mouth he knew he was a goner. "Fuck it." Damon said before he greedily started to eat her out.

**Kenzie's room**

Zoe, the twins and Aslan slept over in Kenzie's room. What turned out to be just watching a movie together became a fun filled movie night.

Zoe' sweet early morning laughter filled the room like a sweet melody when Kenzie told her how she and their mom vandalized Richa Maloney's mansion by spraying obscenities on her front wall. "Oh no, really? Mom? What if Miss Maloney finds out it was you guys? I don't want you guys to go to jail." Zoe said and laughed softly.

"I will do it all over again with mom. Oh, and then we went to Rosie's tea garden and then from there to Strawberry fields where we ate a bunch of strawberries. Manicures and pedicures after that and a well deserve massage but the best two things out of all of this was getting to spend time with mom and driving dad's car." Kenzie said with a bright cheery smile.

"You know I wonder if dad will let me drive his car when I get my license someday." Zoe said with an adorable cheeky side smile.

"Do not count on that Toffee. He will rather buy you any car your little heart desires then let you drive his precious Camaro." Kenzie said with a laugh.

Zoe laughed too. "So, can we watch a movie together before we go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, but please no more Lion King. I love that movie too but seeing Mufasa die and you and the twins crying your little eyes out and Aslan wanting to jump into my tv screen whenever he sees Simba and the other lions are too much and it's way too early to have a repeat of that." Kenzie said and ruffled Zoe's curls playfully.

Zoe giggled softly. "I loved Aslan's reaction. He was so adorably funny. Okay let me search for something else. You know I'm surprised dad let you keep your TV now that you're grounded." Zoe said with an adorable cheeky smile.

"Because dad knows better than to touch my TV." Kenzie said. She was about to get of the bed when her phone beeped for the umpteenth time.

"Kenz I don't want to be all up in your business but why don't you answer it. What if its important?" Zoe said and pointed at Kenzie's phone.

Kenzie sigh out loud. "Its Stacey she wants to come over."

"It was a really bad thing that happened to her. I feel sorry for her."

"Don't feel sorry for her Zoe. If you do bad things to other people bad things will happen to you. Garrick and his buffoons they beat up Page and she who is Stacey orchestrated it all. She invited Page to the lake under the impression that me and Bailey was going to be there. I'm not going to answer her calls or reply to her messages let her suffer for a while." Kenzie said and switched her phone off.

"What they did to Page is barbaric. You should have a sit down with Stacey and tell her that you know the truth. You do know you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends Kenz." Zoe said with soft eyes.

"I will handle it don't worry, now pick a movie while I take a quick shower." Kenzie said before walking to her bathroom.

…

When Damon and Bonnie walked into the kitchen holding hands, they found Dylan and Walter in there. Walter sitting at the breakfast table and Dylan with his head in the fridge in search for something to eat.

"Good morning Mister Dee and Mrs Bee." Walter greeted the two with a cheery smile.

"That's Mister and Mrs Salvatore for you Walter. You don't hear me calling you Walt." Damon said.

"You can call me Walt I don't mind Mister Dee." Walter said with a bright smile.

"Hey Walt did you sleep over?" Bonnie said with a surprised smile. "I hope your mother knows that you slept over."

"Off course she does Mrs Bee. I always tell her where I am and how late I will be home that way she doesn't have to worry about me." Walter said with a sweet smile.

"That's really responsible and sweet of you Walt." Bonnie said.

"What a load of bullshit Walter. Does your mommy know you and Dylan are stealing my vintage Bourbon hmm? I know you both are hungover any idiot can see that and Dylan you better take your head out of the fridge before it explodes." Damon said with a stern look. A guilty looking Walter swallowed hard and looked quickly away.

Dylan cleared his throat and smiled nervously at his parents. "Hey where you guys off to?"

"Never mind where we going did you drink last night Dylan? in my home?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow. Her voice cool and calm.

Amusement danced in Dylan's eyes. He knew he was going to get out of this one. "No. no. never. I would never do that. Walt and I played video games all night and speaking of all night I was awake when you guys got home. I was on my way down to the kitchen to get us some snacks when I saw you and dad mom, you were busy unbuckling dad's belt and unzipping his."

"That's enough." Bonnie quickly interrupts. "I was just helping your dad his zipper was stuck. He wanted to go to the toilet urgently." Bonnie said quickly.

"Yup and when you got to go, you got to go right." Dylan said as mischief danced in his eyes.

"I'm taking your mother for her doctors' appointment. Your sisters and the twins are still upstairs watching a movie so please behave and that goes for you to Walter." Damon said and took Bonnies hand.

"Sure thing, Mister Dee."

Damon just rolled his eyes when Walter called him that.

"And please bring some food I mean look at this fridge just water bottles and fruits. What does a man got to do to get a decent meal around here?" Dylan said and sigh dramatically.

"A man better shut his damn mouth before he gets my shoe up his ass." Bonnie said. Walter burst out laughing hard almost falling from his chair. Damon was smiling from ear to ear. "I know I have to stock up on some groceries I will run by the shops as soon as I'm done okay?" Bonnie said and kissed Dylan on the side of his head.

"Okay, cool, love you mom."

"Love you too." Bonnie said and blew him a kiss.

"Lock up after me Buddy." Damon said.

"Paranoid much, snitch." Dylan said to his dad and shut and locked the door quickly before his dad can get him back.

**Stella's Apartment**

Stella was in her and Jack's bedroom desperately trying to get herself into this kinky black and white maid outfit when Estelle walked in. "Mom please tell me I'm not seeing this. I mean what the hell? gross."

"That's why you must always knock before you go into your parent's bedroom, now come and help me get into this damn thing." Stella said out of breath.

"Okay but I can see from here its not going to fit."

"Everyone is a critic." Stella said with a sigh.

"Why are you even putting it on its way too small." Estelle said. She was struggling to get the skirt over Stella's thighs.

"Its not too small. It fitted me just perfectly fine a few nights ago." Stella said with a naughty smile and a wink.

"Uh gross. Mom I told you to stop with the chocolate cupcakes but oh no, you just had to order a dozen a day."

"Why do we always blame chocolate cupcakes. Why not something else." Stella said and turned to her side to look at herself in the mirror. "We are almost there." She said cheery.

"Not even close. Anyway, did you hear what happened to Stacy yesterday at school? Everyone is saying that she had it coming because she is so mean to everyone. I can't imagine showing my face at school after that." Estelle said excited.

"Yeah, I heard someone pulled a Carrie on her."

"A what? and who is Carrie? Is she going to our school?" Estelle asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god. Where did I go wrong with you?" Stella said with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Look just be glad its not you and I for one think that's a very mean thing to do to someone. I know Stacy is difficult but that's just wrong in my books. All she needs is a good ole fashion ass whipping. You do you concentrate on you and who you want to be in life. I know your fucking but please let he wrap his shit up not everyone can pull of the grandmother look and no anal sex you leave that shit to the professionals like me."

"Mom." Estelle said red in the face from embarrassment.

"We had this conversation countless times before Stelle. You are a woman not a sheep. Finish school and go get your degree and if you can't get your degree find yourself a man with a degree and good genes." Stella said

Estelle laughed softly as she finally pulled the skirt all the way up over Stella's thighs. "Yay we did it." She said.

Stella were standing there unable to move. The skirt was way too tight. "Yup you were right. No more chocolate cupcakes now please help me to take it off I think my legs are going numb." Stella said and both mother and daughter started to laugh.

**Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors' practice**

"Halo Bonnie, Damon you two are late." Stephen said as he shut the door behind them.

"I told you." Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"We are so sorry we're late Stephen, so" Bonnie said and turned to Stephen. "Where can I undress?"

Stephen looked at Damon and smiled from ear to ear. "Well, you are so forgiven. You can undress behind the curtain for me please. You will find the gown hanging there and Damon do you mind waiting in the waiting room."

"I'm not leaving my wife half naked with you and why should Bonnie undress? You don't make me strip when you examine me."

"You did say you want a thorough examination." Stephen said and winked at Damon.

"Fuck you." Damon mouthed the words to Stephen and walked to Stephen's chair. "I think I'm going to sit right here where I can see what you doing to my wife behind that curtain."

"I didn't know you were interested in my job Damon. Do you want to join me in there learn a thing or two?" Stephen said with a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Can you two boys please stop I swear the two of you can be so childish sometimes. I'm done Stephen."

"Coming my love." Stephen whispered but Damon heard him. He was up in seconds and followed Stephen. "I have to be by my wife's side." Damon said when Stephen gave him a teasing questioning look.

...

A half hour later husband and wife were done and on their way home. "Oh, shoot drop me off at the supermarket Damon I have to get a few things for the house remember." Bonnie said when they drove past the town's supermarket.

"Only a few things. Didn't you hear we have no food in the house." Damon said with a smirk.

"I have made a mental list of groceries that we need at home. I am not going to go in there and buy everything in the whole damn store."

Damon smiled and rest his hand on her leg. "I don't mind buying you the whole damn store just give me a yes and its yours."

Bonnie laughed softly. "I don't want a store I want a whole damn island for me and me alone. I want to relax on the beach with a book under a big umbrella and swim naked and at night fall asleep under the stars." Bonnie said with dreamy eyes.

"Island it is." Damon said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He found a parking spot near the entrance. He got out and walked over to her side and open her car door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. "Call me when your done okay?"

"Will do." Bonnie said and kissed him softly on his lips. Damon's hands travelled down her back side to her ass. He pulled her closer into him. "Mr Mayor we are in public, please behave." Bonnie said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm going to behave just because you asked so sweetly." Damon said. He kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. "Call me." Damon said before he got into the driver seat.

Bonnie nodded her head yes and waved at him before walking to the entrance.

…


	62. Chapter 62

**The Henderson's Residence**

Kate walked to the front door and peeked through the safety glass, she saw no one standing outside. She could have sworn she heard the doorbell. Deciding to take a look outside she unlocks and opens the door and walked out on to the big family porch. It was a warm sunny day outside and that can only spell rain later for the town. Whoever that was must have left she thought before heading back in and shutting the door behind her.

On her way to the kitchen she noticed the glass sliding door of their sun lounge standing wide open. Stewart must have left it open when he left earlier, she thought. She walked in and shut it. She looked around the spacious modern decorated room and smiled to herself, everything looks in order. Kate couldn't wait to get back to the kitchen to go through this new recipe she found in one of her mother's old cook books. She was about to walk out when a shadowy figure caught the corner of her eye.

"Hallo Kate." The shadowy figure said in a cold eerily voice.

Kate turned back slowly her eyes wide in disbelieve.

**Stella and Jack's Apartment**

Jack was up and on his feet in seconds from the couch. He quickly stepped in front of the door when he saw Stella heading that way with her handbag in hand. "I'm going over to Kate handsome she wants to show me a new recipe promise I won't stay out late." Stella said and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and shake his head no. Stella is unpredictable and who knows what she might do next if he let her out of his sight. For the first time in his life he has found real love with Stella and he was not going to lose her. He smiled and kissed her passionately walking her slowly back to the couch.

Stella laughed and pushed him back gently. "Very sneaky. I know what you're trying to do. We will definitely continue this when I get back okay? It's just that Kate sounded so excited and I don't want to disappoint her you know. She really values my honest and sometimes brutal critique."

Jack sigh inwardly. He knew there was no stopping her. He gently took her hand and kissed it and nodded his head letting her know he understands. "What will I do without you my hero. I will be back before you know it." Stella said with a cheery smile. Jack played along and smiled. He knew he had to follow her.

**... What happened to Caroline at her home earlier that same day...**

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Amber smiled when she saw her mom with baby Anna in the kitchen. Her mom looked so happy now that Anna is feeling better and with Anna all better that means dad can't boss her mom around anymore. Thinking about it is funny but Amber knew her mom was going to get her dad back one way or another.

"Don't you look better today. Oh yes, mommy's little munchkin is smiling again." Caroline said to a smiling giggling baby Anna.

"Yes, she does. I think dad was sitting up with her all night." Amber said when she walked in.

"He did the same with all of you. Doctor Stephen clearly does not trust me around the kids when they're sick." Caroline said with an eye roll.

"It's in his genes please forgive him mom and I don't think dad is doing it on purpose. I don't think he is even aware that his pushing you to the side and bossing you around." Amber said to her mom.

"Maybe you are right but I still think he is a jerk for doing that. A very cute jerk and I'm still deciding on his punishment."

Amber laughed and said. "What about a romantic date night just the two of you. Wine candle light soft music in the background."

"Oh, I can see myself in that but your dad not so much."

"Don't worry I will get the ball on the roll and plan everything just act surprise if it happens dad will have no other choice but to leave his books for one night and go out with you.' Amber said with a determined look on her face.

Caroline laughed softly and hugged her daughter. "You are going to change the world someday if you keep up with this positive attitude of yours."

"Awe thanks mom."

A car honk loudly outside breaking the special moment between mother and daughter. "Who can that be?"

"Its Jenna she wants me to go with her to the mall is there anything you want me to get mom?"

"Nope we are good or wait you can bring me something sweet and sour from Rosy. My usual." Caroline said and wink at a laughing Amber.

"You got it. I can take Anna with me seeing that your busy with the laundry." Amber said.

"Okay but don't stay out too late and be back before your dad gets home and no sweeties or ice cream for her and don't let people kiss her in the face or on her mouth and please let Jenna drive safely seatbelts always on. Anna safe and secure in her baby seat."

"Mom!" Amber said with a laugh. "Relax I know the rules. Dad is seriously rubbing of on you."

"No, he is worse I'm the cool one." Caroline said before kissing both her daughter's goodbye.

"Why did I start with the damn laundry." Caroline mumbled to herself as she is walking down the stairs to the laundry room. "Well better get it done who knows I might be going out tonight."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you Caroline Salvatore."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the mocking voice saying that.

With fear in her eyes she looked around her. The laundry room that was down in the basement was big with lots of dark corners and hiding places thanks to Stephen who stores everything he can't throw away. "Who said that? What do you want?" Caroline asked in a weak voice shaking with fear. She looked up the stairs the door was open but she won't make it. What if her attacker has a gun? What if he shoots me in the in the back? And to scream for help will be fatale Sophia is in her room upstairs with Francoise and to call her for help will only endanger them all and she can't put the lives of her children in danger.

"What do you want? How did you get into my home?" Caroline said hard.

"So many questions and so little time that we don't have Caroline Salvatore. We still have to go to Kate Henderson's house after this maybe I will explain on the way that's if your still alive." The haunting voice said followed by a hard and ugly laugh.

"What, what do you mean?" Caroline said as tears welled up in her eyes. Arms out of nowhere suddenly wrap around her from behind and a cloth with a sharp odour was placed over her mouth and nose. Caroline struggled in vain as her world slowly faded to darkness.

**The Henderson's Residence**

"I can see you and this time I'm ready for you." The woman said as she's peeking through the curtains in the living room. She had a clear view of Jacks car that was parked in the street. She smiled to herself and closed the curtains again. She turned back and her smile got wider when she looked down at Stella and Kate seemingly lifeless bodies sprawled out on the living room floor. She took out her phone and dial Amy's number. "You're on. You know what to do." The woman said in a cold voice to Amy over the phone. The ugly sinister smile that spread over her face when she ended the call spelled nothing good for whatever is about to happen next.

Amy looked down at her hands that was shaking uncontrollably after she got the call. She quickly threw the phone on the back seat of her car and closed her eyes. "I have to do this if I don't, she will kill my whole family and besides, its not like she's going to hurt anyone." A nervous Amy said to herself trying to make herself feel better and to calm her down. Her eyes went back to the house. The house of Bonnie and Damon Salvatore. Amy had no idea how she's going to kidnap the two little twins without getting caught or worse, killed.

…

A smiling Zoe walked to the family garage with the twins in tow. Her smile got even brighter when she saw Cayllum in there busy cutting the ropes around Dylan's boat. "Hey I'm going to take the twins to the park with me. Do you maybe want to go with us?"

"I would love to go with you guys just let me tell Dylan first. He wants me to go with him and Walter we taking his boat for a spin on the lake." Cayllum said and immediately dropped the cutter from his hand.

"Oh no you can't do that you will break his sailor heart. You have to go with him Cayllum and besides you don't get out much and a boat ride on our lake on a day like this is really nice." Zoe said with an adorable shy smile.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going with you and to be honest your brother can talk non stop and Walter still have a crush on you just think about it, me in the same boat with those two something is going to happen." Cayllum said and smirked.

Zoe's adorable laugh sounded like sweet music to his ears. "You will enjoy it trust me and remember this, do not insult his boat or try to be the captain. There is only one captain of that boat and that's him. I tried that once and he threw me over board but no harm done. Water is my second home." Zoe said with a cute smile.

The twins were starting to get restless and pulled Zoe's hands. "We want ice cream." The two whined. "I should go before my arms get ripped off by two very eager beavers." Zoe said.

"Are you guys walking there? I can drop you off." Cayllum said and stepped closer to her.

Zoe's breath got caught in her throat the minute Cayllum stepped closer to her. "It's such a lovely sunny day outside the walk will do us good and besides the park is not that far." She stumbled out quickly and took the twins hands. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the garage with two very excited little twins by her side.

...

"Come on, come on, what should I do. I can't sit here in the car all day people will start to notice me." Amy said to herself. She was a nervous wreck. "I need fresh air why is it so hot in here. Wait I can't get out what if someone see me." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath releasing it slowly. Her eyes immediately snapped open when she heard a young girl's voice and the laughter of two little toddlers.

She saw the young girl walking down the street holding the hands of the two little toddlers. "This is it. Luck must be on my side." Amy said to herself and started her car. She followed the trio at a safe distance.

…


	63. Chapter 63

While driving behind Zoe and the twins a plan formed in Amy's head. She just hopes it works out and nobody gets hurt. Satisfied with the plan she drove slowly pass Zoe and the twins pretending to look at the houses around her. When she was a good short distance from them, she reversed back and stopped next to them in the street. She put a smile on her face and rolled down her window "Excuse me can you help me. I think I'm lost?" Amy called out in a friendly voice through her open window at Zoe.

Zoe smiled politely but kept a safe distance from the stranger in her car making sure they stay on the sidewalk. "Sure, how can I help you Mam?"

Amy felt the bile of guilt threatening to come over her lips. These are just kids and this girl is so beautiful and friendly. The three of them so innocent.

"Mam are you okay?" Zoe asked with a look of concern on her face.

Amy swallowed hard. She can't get weak now or else. "Yes, thank you for asking but I'm fine. I think it's just the heat and my car's aircon is not working. I'm not used to this kind of weather you see I'm not from around here. I have just arrived in town today and I'm looking for a friend of mine I want to surprise her. I believe she stays on this street but for the life of me I can't find her house or house number. All the houses are mansions with no numbers on them. Oh, wow I just said a mouthful. So yeah, I'm lost." Amy said and giggled nervously. Small droplets of sweat were starting to form on her forehead and her hands were shaking lightly.

"I understand Mam lets see what we can do does this friend have a name and last name it will make it easier for me to maybe help you." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Oh yes of course her name is Jessica. Jessica Smith, she moved here last year I think." Amy said quickly.

There was something off about this woman. She was hiding something under that farce of friendliness. Zoe thought to herself. The shaky sweaty hands the light tremble in her voice and the nervous smiles. Is she on drugs or is this something else. "Well the only Jessica living on our street is an old widowed woman named Jessica Stanford but everyone calls her old Miss Jess she hardly gets any visitors and she is known as a recluse hardly steps out of her house unless she is attending to her garden. I'm sorry Mam, maybe your friend lives on the next street or try to call her. Sorry I couldn't help have a nice day." Zoe said politely.

"No wait please." Amy said quickly. "I have this really important package for her from her mother. Her mother asked me to give it to her you don't mind coming with me to look for her. I will just get lost on my own maybe we will find her on the next street.".

"We do not get into cars with strangers or in a stranger's car." Zoe said and gripped the hands of the twins tighter who have been quiet this whole time.

Amy knew this was a smart girl. She had to act now, she quickly opened her door but Zoe who saw her getting out retreated quickly back to the gate of Mr and Mrs Hetherson. The gate was locked. She pushed the twins behind her to barricade them from whatever this woman planned for them. Zoe looked back down the road they were only four houses away from their home. She can try and run back home with the twins but she won't make it far the woman will run her in or shoot her in the back.

"look I'm not going to hurt you or your brothers and please don't scream for help it will only make things worse and it don't have to be that way. I'm just going to take your brothers and keep them with me for a little while and that's it. I will bring them home later safe" Amy said and reached out for the twins behind Zoe.

"Don't you dare touch my brothers Lady. I don't know who put you up to this but it's not going to end well for you so please let us be it doesn't have to be this way." Zoe said with a determinate and fearless look

"Toffee." Aiden whined behind her. He pulled Zoe's hand for them to go. Caden just looked up quietly at Zoe and then at the woman who was stepping closer and closer to them.

Amy glance nervously up and down the road. The street was quiet but who knows for how long before a car comes down the road, she better do something now she is wasting time. "Come with me boys, quickly now. We going for a ride." Amy said but Zoe pushed them back further behind her. "I know you want to kidnap them but you're not going to take my brothers. I will go with you leave them."

Amy's eyes glanced nervously between Zoe and the two little twins. "They must come as well please don't make this hard I promise you nobody is going to hurt them."

"I'm going with you and that's it not my brothers. Me." Zoe said with tears in her eyes but still she stood tall in front of Amy with the two little cuties behind her trying to protect them as best she can.

Aiden peeked out from behind Zoe and stick out his tongue at Amy. He was not liking this one bit he couldn't understand what was going on. All he wanted was to see the ducks at the park and eat ice cream.

Amy knew time was running out she was already behind schedule. "Fine let's go, get in the car." Amy said in a voice trembling lightly with fear and anxiety.

Zoe bend down and pulled the two cuties close to her. "Now you must listen very carefully okay? Go back home and get Aslan. We forgot Aslan and he wants to go with us. I can't go with you but I will wait here."

"Aslan." The twins said excited and nodded their heads.

Zoe quickly took of her necklace and gave it to Aiden. "Give this to Cayllum okay?"

Aiden looked at the necklace and then back at Zoe. "Aslan" he said softly with a look of confusion on his face.

"No Aidy give the necklace to Cayllum, now go I will wait for you." Zoe said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"We should go now before someone comes." Amy said and pulled Zoe by her arm.

"Take your brother's hand Caden and go get Aslan and give Cayllum my necklace, okay." Zoe said. She kissed them quickly on the cheek. The two cuties looked at each neither one of them wanting to let go their sister's hand. Stubbornly they shake their heads no and put their arms around her neck.

"Please I will wait for you here but you have to go now. Go get Aslan for me. Go." Zoe said and pushed them gently away from her. Amy was getting restless Zoe knew that if she can't get the twins away safely this woman will take them with her. She sighs relieved when the two took each other's hands and started to walk back home very slowly. They kept looking back and it break Zoe's heart each time she had to tell them to keep walking and not to look back. Amy felt a sense of guilt and shame but she had to do what was asked of her or else it's her family. "Listen I gave you enough time get in the car please." Amy said and pushed Zoe to the front of the car.

"Please they are almost home if I get in the car now, they will come running back." Zoe begged. The twins looked back for the last time before they disappeared into the family's drive way. Zoe closed her eyes as Amy put her on the back seat of the car and ordered her to lie down on the seat. They are safe this woman can't hurt them now Zoe said to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.

The smile slowly faded from Cayllum's face when he saw the twins walking to the house hand in hand. He ran out of the garage to them. "Hey what are you guys doing back so soon where is Zoe?"

"Car" Caden said and pointed to the street.

A sick dreadful feeling settled in the pit of Cayllum's stomach. Pale in the face Cayllum ran to the end of the drive way out into the street. There was no sign of a car.

"Hey what's going on?" Dylan called out when he saw Cayllum running back to the twins.

"It's Zoe I think something bad happened to her. There is no way she would leave the twins on their own and disappear Dylan you need to call your dad now! I'm going to take the jeep maybe I can still find the car."

Dylan immediately dropped the fishing gear he had in his arms and took out his phone to call his dad.

"What colour was the car can you guys tell me?" Cayllum asked the twins.

"Blue." Aiden said and bit his lip.

"Green." Caden said and pushed his brother.

"Stop it!" Aiden screamed and threw Zoe's necklace at him.

When Cayllum saw the necklace, his heart sank to his feet. This was bad. This was really bad.

My dad is on his way. Is that Zoe's necklace?" Dylan asked wide eye.

"Someone kidnapped her." Cayllum said and swallowed hard as fear, anger and a sad empty feeling washed over him.

"Not again. Please God keep my sister safe where she is." Dylan said softly with shiny eyes.

…


	64. Chapter 64

**The Henderson's Residence**

Jack ended the frantic call from Damon. He had to meet Damon and Cayllum at Amy's house right away. Zoe was kidnapped on the street in broad daylight just four houses down from her home. A man who worked in the garden of the Hetherson's saw everything but couldn't hear what was said. According to him he assumed that Zoe knew the woman although he did find it a little strange when the two little toddlers walked back home but thought that, that is how rich people behave and do things around here. Luckily, he identified the woman. It was Amy just as Damon suspected.

Jack started his car as he looked at the Henderson's home with narrowed eyes. There was something off about the house that worried him. It was too quiet and why are the curtains still shut. And then he saw it. In that split second, he saw it. A figure by the curtains.

... The woman who was watching Jack the whole time from inside the Henderson's home did not smile when she saw his car speeding away down the street disappearing around the corner. She saw the quick look Jack gave in the direction of the house. By now Damon must know the twins have been kidnapped and summoned his hellhound Jack to help him search for them. Amy wasted precious minutes and time is important. Caroline was already passed out on the backseat of Kate's car. She still has to move Stella and Kate's bodies and then it's time for Bonnie to join her friends.

…

Jack bring his car to an immediate stop right around the corner from here his car can't be seen from the Henderson's home. He hopes Cayllum can be of help to Damon but he that is Jack can't leave now. There was something going on in the Henderson's home and he was going to find out what it is.

**Amy's House**

"That bitch is dead." Damon seethed the minute he stopped his car in front of Amy's house. He was out of the car in seconds with Cayllum hot on his heels.

Cayllum was about to knock on the front door when Damon kicked the door open. Amy's front door flung wide open. There was no one in the living room or kitchen. Quietly they made their way down the hall guns in hand to the bedroom. It was empty. Damon motioned for Cayllum to open the trapdoor.

"Damon if we find Amy do not kill her let her first tell us who is the master behind all of this." Cayllum said with a pleading look. Damon looked at him eyes dark and cold. "Do not tell me what to do Cayllum. I don't take orders from you now open that fucking door." Damon said in a cold voice. His gun deadly secure and ready to shoot in his hand.

The first thing they heard was soft sobs and Amy's voice trying to comfort Zoe. "It's going to be okay everything is going to be fine. We will get you out of this." Amy said in a helpless voice.

They made their way down the steps Amy unaware of their presence were standing in front of Zoe. Cayllum quickly grabbed a confused Amy from behind and threw her to the ground taking her hands and holding it tightly together behind her back. There was no escape for her. Damon rushed over to Zoe who was sitting in a steel chair head hanging low. He slowly lifted her head up tears clouded his vision when he looked in her sad hurt emerald orbs. "Princess its daddy your safe." Damon said and kissed her softly on her head.

"Is that really you daddy? I knew you would find me you always do." Zoe said in a soft hoarse voice as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will always find you no matter what Princess no one can take you away from me. Did she hurt you? Are you hurt?" Damon said.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Oh God please forgive me.' Amy cried out. "Please don't hurt me. She made me do it."

"Okay let's get you out of this chair." Damon said and turned to Amy who was still held down on the ground by Cayllum. "Where are the keys to the unlock the steel straps of this chair Amy?" Damon barked in a hard voice.

"I do not know." Amy cried out. "I was only told to put the twins in the chairs and sit with them until I get the call to free them that's all. I swear I was not going to hurt them."

Damon looked at the empty chair next to Zoe in sheer horror. So, these chairs were meant for his small boys. Strapped like animals in a half dim lit cold room where no one would hear their cries and now his daughter was in one of them. What kind of monster does something like this? Damon never felt this overwhelming fury rage in his life.

"Cayllum, you and daddy and Amy. You all have to go." Zoe said as tears rolled down her face.

"No, we are going to out of this thing. Cayllum come and help me here." Damon called out over his shoulder. Damon was pulling hard on the steel strap around her waist and the two steel straps on each wrist.

"No Daddy please listen." Zoe said in tears. And that is when Damon and Cayllum heard it both turning pale in the face their eyes wide with panic.

Tick … tick … tick … tick … the sound of the bomb strapped under the chair Zoe was trapped in.

**The Henderson's Home**

He was right it was too quiet. No sound of the television, no radio but most important of all Stella's loud voice was missing. There was nothing and no one. Cautiously he made his way through the open window of the basement. This is the only problem Jack have with this town. People are always leaving their windows wide open but this time it served a good purpose. Jack made his way up the stairs carefully taking one step at a time. The house was quiet and any noise he makes now will alert this unknown intruder of his whereabouts. He has to avoid that at all cost. He was not familiar with the layout of the Henderson's house and a house this big have a lot of places to hide. He slowly opened the door and waited a few seconds before stepping out gun loaded and ready.

He could feel he was not alone. There was someone with him in the house. Slowly Jack walked down the short hall to the front of the house with his back against the hall. His senses on high alert. He first checked the kitchen. There was a stack of Kate's recipes books on the kitchen table and a cup of coffee but no Kate or Stella. The living room was next. Jack saw the high heels of Stella first. His eyes grew wide when he saw the rest of her body on the floor. Kate next to her. He rushed over to the women on the floor and gently pressed two fingers on the pulse in Stella's neck. She was alive but in a deep comatose state, so was Kate.

A warm sharp tingling feeling shot through his whole body. He immediately knew what that meant. He was so concerned over Stella and Kate's wellbeing that he let his guard down for a split second and that was enough for his assailant to shoot him in the back of his head. He fell over Stella's body as dark red warm blood dripped down his neck.

The woman approached Jack with a satisfied smile. "You should have made sure I was dead before you threw me into that grave Jack." Melinda said before spitting on Jack's body with a look of pure rage on her ugly mutilated face.

**Amy's House**

Cayllum was frantically searching through Melinda's notes and journals for clues or anything that can help them defuse the bomb while Damon was by Zoe's side holding her hand and trying his best to stay calm and strong for her. Amy was sitting in a corner her hands tied behind her back staring straight ahead of her with empty eyes.

"Hey don't worry we are going to get out of this thing and I was thinking, I know how much you love Aslan and sending him away now that his basically part of the family is not right. We can keep him I will buy a piece of land for him to live on and in time we can get him a girl let him start his own family." Damon said with a soft smile.

Zoe smiled through her tears at her dad.

"I cannot wait to see your face when you tell Aslan's puppy up and hold him in your hands high up in the air just like they did with Simba. You will be his grandmother and the twins will his grandfathers." Damon said and laughed softly.

A sad smile came over her face. "Daddy if I don't make it can you please."

"Don't you dare say it Zoe. You are a Salvatore and we always fight to the end. We don't give up. Trust me when I say this, I will get you out of this dead trap. You got so much to live for there is no way in hell I will walk out of here without you." Damon said with tears in his eyes. "Be strong stay strong Princess okay."

"I found something this must be it." Cayllum said and rushed over to them with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What did you find?" Damon asked relieved.

"Just as I expected. It's a three-lock riddle bomb." Cayllum said and handed Damon the paper. He then bends down to take a closer look at the bomb under the steel chair.

"Say something that makes fucking sense and what the fuck am I looking at?" Damon said hard. He quickly took in a deep breath to calm himself. He was on his last nerve and the sound of the bomb ticking the minutes away was making it worse.

Cayllum got up quickly on his feet and took the paper from Damon and said. "Okay, for every riddle we answer correct and pin in the correct number a strap will unlock. There are three straps Damon, one around her waist and the other two around her wrists. Trust me Damon I have seen this chair before. That's the only way we can get Zoe out before the bomb goes off."

Damon grabbed the paper from Cayllum and looked at the writing on it. "Fucking hell." Damon said. His eyes wild with shock and fear.

"There are five minutes left what's the first riddle Damon?" Cayllum said. He too was close to breaking point but he knew he had to stay strong not for him but for the girl he loves.

Damon took in a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Okay, First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what' the last to mend, the middle of middle and the end of end. Finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature are you unwilling to kiss?" When Damon was done reading the riddle, he looked at Cayllum helplessly. "What the fuck is this. What the fuck did I just read?" Damon said softly as their hopeless situation dawned on him.

…


	65. Chapter 65

Damon took in a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Okay, First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what' the last to mend, the middle of middle and the end of end. Finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature are you unwilling to kiss?" When Damon was done reading the riddle, he looked at Cayllum helplessly. "What the fuck is this. What the fuck did I just read?" Damon said softly as their hopeless situation dawned on him.

"Maybe, maybe I can help." Amy's shaky voice came from the corner. Her hollow eyes pleaded with Damon to give her a chance to try and make things right.

"Damon let her we need all the help we can get." Cayllum said softly when he saw Damon's hand going for his gun.

"Speak bitch and you better be right about this for your sake." Damon said in a cold voice that spelled nothing good for Amy. Zoe gasped softly when she heard her father speak to Amy like that.

Amy swallowed nervously. "We, we have to break the riddle down to get to the answer. The first part speaks of a person who lives in disguise. The person in disguise refers to a **SPY**, so the answer to the first part of the riddle is **SPY**."

"Go on we don't have all day." Damon said in a menacing tone.

"I will, I'm sorry my throat is a little dry." Amy said in a weak voice.

"I don't give a fuck about your throat maybe my gun against your head will make you talk faster." Damon said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Amy.

"Daddy please, please don't." Zoe said softly. Her shiny sad eyes begging him not to shoot the woman.

When Damon heard his daughter's voice and seeing the sadness in her eyes, he calmed down and put his gun away.

"Now the second part of the riddle that says what's the last to mend, the middle of middle and the end of end. The letter **D **is the last letter in mend, in the middle of middle and the last letter of end. So, the answer is **D**. The last part asking us to give the sound often heard when we search for a hard word, is **ERR**. When someone can't think of a word they often say, **"ERR"**. Amy said and giggled nervously. "Okay, and lastly we must put the words together to form one word like this **SPY – D – ER**.

"Spider. Is that the answer? You better be damn sure about this." Damon said with eyes piercing through Amy.

"Yes, it makes sense daddy." Zoe said excited. "Which creature are you unwilling to kiss? A spider, right? I mean no one in their right mind will kiss a spider."

"Yes of course" Damon said with renew hope in his eyes.

"Spider is a six-letter word, so the first number is six" Cayllum said and wasted no time to pin the number in. The steel strap around Zoe's waist sprung open with a loud click.

"Almost there princess." Damon said and kissed her on her head. He then turned to Amy and said. "You should have just said spider from the start now we wasted precious minutes."

"I'm sorry I wanted to be sure I get it right." Amy said and looked away from Damon's glaring gaze.

"Now you want to get something right? I'm going to enjoy taking you apart limb by limb." Damon said in a cold voice.

"Not now Damon. What's the second riddle?" Cayllum asked with a worried look. There were only three minutes left on the clock.

Damon took in a quick deep breath to get himself under control. "Okay, the second one is, I'm something you might eat, but I also kill. I can cause blindness and burns. Because of me, people lose limbs. I've been known to crash cars. And yet I'm considered beautiful. Small children play with me and parents don't mind. Some people even live in me. What am I?" Damon said and sigh out loud. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier."

"I think the answer is **snow**." Zoe said.

"Are you sure? Snow is a four-letter word. If I type in four and its wrong the clock will go faster." Cayllum said softly. He squeezed her hand when he saw how scared and unsure, she looked.

Zoe swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "**I'm something you might eat**. Every kid has taken a bite of snow, **but I also kill**, thousands of people die every year in snowstorms. ** I can cause blindness**,that's Photokeratitis, otherwise known as snow blindness.** Because of me people lose limbs**. If your exposed to snow for too long you can lose limbs to frostbite. **I've been known to crash cars**. Just an inch or two of snow makes them treacherous. **And yet I'm considered beautiful**. Recent snowfalls make the world white and beautiful. **Small children play with me and parents don't mind**. Kids love to build snowmen, snow forts and have snowball fights. **Some people even live in me**. Some people live in igloos built out of snow." Zoe said. She was slightly out of breath when she was finished explaining the riddle to her dad and Cayllum.

"Let's go with that answer Cayllum. My daughter is right." Damon said quickly.

Cayllum again wasted no time and typed in the number four, to everyone's relieve the steel strap on her left wrist click open.

"The last one." Damon said.

"One-minute left on the clock Damon we better hurry."

"A precious thing to most, in order to take it, you must already have it. What is it?"

"Water?" Cayllum said and looked at Damon.

"No, I don't think its water. I think its **life**. The answer is **life **Cayllum." Damon said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Cayllum nodded his head and typed in the last number. Relieved washed over Damon when the last steel strap clicked open. He quickly scooped Zoe up in his arms and within seconds they were out. He was sprinting with her in his arms out of the house with Cayllum and Amy hot on his heel. They made it out just in time before a thunderous sound shook the house to its core shattering all the glass in the windows covering the house in a thick big ball of dark smoke.

"Jesus Christ." Damon said eyes wide from shock and horror when he looked back at the house. That bomb was meant to destroy the whole house and everything in it. Zoe who was in his arms tried to turn her head to take a look at the house but Damon put his hand softly on the side of her face and turned her head back so that she can't see the house. "No don't look. Its over. You are safe." Damon said as tears welled up in his eyes. "You are safe."

"She wanted me to die in there too. She was lying to me the whole time." Amy said in a daze. It was clear to see that Amy has reached her breaking point. She looked defeated and utterly exhausted.

"We have to leave now Cayllum, bring that woman with you." Damon said over his shoulder as his walking with Zoe in his arms to his car.

Amy did not put up a fight when Cayllum took her by the arm and lead her to Damon's car. She got in like a lamb to the slaughter. Her mind reasoned that it was no use to fight or run its over for her anyways.

…


	66. Chapter 66

"Welcome to the land of the living Mrs Salvatore." Melinda said in a mocking voice when Bonnie opened her eyes for the first time after Melinda knocked her out behind the store. Melinda used Caroline's phone to send Bonnie a message to lure her outside to the back of the store where she knocked Bonnie out from behind.

Caroline and Kate were sitting next to her on the back seat. Stella was in front behind the wheel driving. Melinda in the passenger seat pointing a gun at her. Eyes glowing sinisterly, and she was smiling coldly at Bonnie.

"I can see the questions in your eyes Mrs Salvatore. You, just like your friends must be wondering how is it possible, that I am still alive right. I should be bones by now in that grave Jack dug for me deep in the woods of this rotten town." Melinda said and laughed wide mouth. Kate closed her eyes just looking at Melinda's yellow stain teeth, her rotten gums and mutilated face made her sick to her core.

"Open your eyes Kate Henderson." Melinda hissed softly.

Kate opened her eyes when she felt the cold barrel of the gun against her forehead.

"And keep them open. You don't get to close your eyes for me Kate Henderson. It's because of all of you that I look like this. You will look at me, you owe me that much so don't you close your eyes in disgust for me, ever. Do that again and I will your blast your head off and bathe your friends in your brain tissue and blood." Melinda said in a cold voice.

"Anyway," Melinda said and pointed the gun back at Bonnie. "I am so glad you are awake Ms Salvatore and just in time to join our pity party. Caroline Salvatore and Kate Henderson almost passed out again when they saw me and Stella over here screamed her lungs out. My radiant beautiful face and smile must have done that to them." Melinda said in a cold mocking voice. She turned her face sideways to show off her disfigured face.

Bonnie looked Melinda dead in the eye and said. "I take it you have something planned for us that's why we're not dead."

"That I do Mrs Salvatore, that I do, now I have a question for you. How do you like your twin boys Aiden and Caden hmm? Medium rare? Or well done? Take your time I can wait for the answer." Melinda said and laughed hard and ugly.

And to Melinda's utter surprise Bonnie smiled.

Melinda immediately stopped laughing. "Please do share Mrs Salvatore what's the smile for when your children are blown up into tiny little pieces as we speak."

Bonnie leaned in closer her emerald orbs burning with anger and hate. "My husband will never let that happen. You have no idea what we are capable of if someone tries to hurt our children. We will fight to the bitter end even if we have to lose our own lives but it will be a cold day in hell if I let you or anyone for that matter take my kids away from me."

A cold calculated smile spread over Melinda's face. "Ever the strong one Mrs Salvatore that's why I will enjoy your suffering the most."

Kate and Caroline gasped out loud. Stella's face turned paler by the second. It was a miracle she was still able to keep the car on the road. "What do you want from us Melinda? We did nothing wrong to you." Stella said in a shaky voice.

Melinda turned to Stella and laughed out loud; it was a laugh that send chills down your spine. "You did nothing wrong to me? Look at me! Did you really think you can get away with murder and go on to live your perfect little boring lives pretending everything is right in this world? Justice will be served as it should be, so you better shut your mouth and keep driving or else I'm putting a bullet in that crazy air head of yours Mrs Wiccomb." Melinda hissed in anger.

Stella swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Melinda looked at them one by one in silence. A nerve wrecking silence because nobody knew what was going through this mad woman's head.

"We are really sorry Melinda we should have handled things differently. This whole thing is a sad tragedy that never should have happened." Kate said softly when Melinda looked at her.

"Sorry, Kate Henderson? Everything is just a sad tragedy Kate Henderson? Everything was taken away from me and what did you do? Nothing. My husband West. My step-son Cayllum. I was left for death. I have nothing left, not even my husband's body to give him a proper burial so you tell me when is it your time to suffer? My husband came here to do his job to get answers but he got killed so that you can bury the truth with him. He may be lost to the world but he is not lost to me." Melinda said with tears in her eyes. Her face was twisted with hate.

"Do you really want to know what happened and what happened to West, Melinda?" Bonnie said calmly. She wasn't looking at Melinda she was staring through the window deep in thought.

"Bonnie, no." Caroline whispered in fear for what Melinda might do.

"She deserves to know. We owe her at least that." Bonnie said to Caroline. "We did kill Stella's husband but it was in self-defence. Edward was a paedophile he had a folder of pictures of young girls half naked and naked on his computer. My daughter even his own daughter was on it. We confronted him and he tried to kill us. We fought back and Edward ended up getting shot in the head. We panicked and we all agreed to cover it up that way our families will be spared from the media circus that would have exploded on this town. We rid this town of a sex monster for good. West was sent to investigate the so-called murder of Edward Wiccomb and from the start we all gave our full co-operation. There was no evidence and what he found was all based-on speculations and theories. He had no concrete evidence but that didn't stop him from coming after us. A black mamba in Kate's house. Mentally manipulating Stella to a point where she completely lost her mind. Kidnapping my daughter."

"He was only doing his job Mrs Salvatore." Melinda quickly interrupted. "You should have told the truth none of that would have happened to you if you only told him the truth."

"You want more of the truth Melinda." Stella chimed in. "Your dear husband that you are so willing to kill for slept with the local news journalist her name was Lee. Slept with and used her. What do you call that? doing his job?"

"It's true and he killed her and made it look like a suicide." Caroline said.

"The crazy is running high in your family because damn you all crazy." Stella said and laughed hard in Melinda's face. Bonnie was quick like a viper when she saw Melinda's fist going for Stella's face. She quickly grabbed Melinda's hand and wrestled with her trying to get the gun. Caroline and Kate spring to life helping Bonnie. Stella joined in too hitting Melinda with one hand while the other hand is on the steering wheel trying to keep the car on the road but the mad woman regained new strength. She viciously pushed and kicked all four of them off her getting the upper hand. "That's enough!" Melinda said with the gun pointing at Kate's head.

Stella stopped her fist mid-air. She was really looking forward to punch Melinda on the mouth again.

"Mutiny sisters? So much for girl power and women uniting. The minute you saw an opening to dethrone me you went for it like vicious little piranhas attacking from all sides. I am impressed at least you won't go out without a fight. Now, I say all this fighting made me thirsty shall we get ourselves a drink? See it as our last supper." Melinda said with a crazy smile.

…


	67. Chapter 67

Ten minutes later Melinda ordered Stella to stop in front of a liquor store. They have been driving all over town in a different car that Melinda probably stole after ditching Kate's car at the side of the road near the old train station. They even passed a squad of police cars and fire trucks all driving in the same direction with their sirens on. Its amazing nobody noticed the women in the car but then again people in Mystique lake tend to mind their own business and everyone was too caught up with the big explosion that happened to noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Stella will you do us the honours to go in there and get us a good ole bottle of the towns finest whiskey." Melinda said cheery.

"I don't have any money on me how am I supposed to pay for that." Stella said wide eye.

"Oh, how can I forget take this with you." Melinda said. Stella's eyes grew wide when Melinda took out another handgun that was strapped to her leg under her jeans.

"I, I can't go in there with that." Stella said shocked.

"Why not? You are so used to just take things why is this situation any different. This town belongs to you right?"

"I'm not the boss of this town. In what reality do you live in because in mine you use money to pay for stuff." Stella said. Melinda was quick to put the gun under Stella's chin. "You are getting on my last nerve Stella Wiccomb and believe me you don't want me to show you what I'm really capable of." Melinda hissed in Stella's face.

"Let me do it Melinda." Bonnie said quickly. "Give me the gun I will go in there."

"Do you always want to play the hero Mrs Salvatore always come to the rescue of your friends. I asked Stella Wiccomb not you." Melinda said in a cold mocking voice.

"She can't do it. She can barely stop shaking." Bonnie said.

"That's why I'm sending her in. I think your girl Stella is tough so be a good friend Mrs Salvatore and give her more credit." Melinda said. She leaned over Stella and open Stella's door for her. "Out you go Stella go rob that store for us and you better not come back empty handed or try any tricks in there take the phone and do not switch it off we want to hear everything in there."

"You monster." Caroline said in disgust.

"We are all monsters Caroline Salvatore I just choose not to hide mine, unlike you." Melinda said coolly.

"You can do this Stella." Caroline said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kate squeezed Stella's shoulder too broken to utter a word. Bonnie was glaring a whole in Melinda's face.

"That's the team spirit ladies! You see Stella Wiccomb your friends are behind you one hundred and ten percent. Now do them proud." Melinda said mockingly.

With the gun and phone shaking in her hand Stella managed to get out of the car and walked to the entrance of the store on wobbly legs. Before walking through the doors Stella first put the phone in her back-jean pocket. The gun she tucked in at her back hidden under her shirt.

"Do you really think you will get away with this Melinda? Even if you kill us, they will find you and you will wish you died in that hole." Bonnie said, eyes blazing with anger.

Melinda leaned back in her seat with a cool smile on her face. "During world war two Nazi soldiers had this nifty little trick to avoid being tortured if they were captured by the enemy. They hid cyanide capsules in their mouths. Now to answer your question Mrs Salvatore. I am well aware that I won't make it out alive. I don't care I got nothing to lose can you say the same Mrs Salvatore?" Melinda said and looked back at Bonnie, pure evil in her eyes. "That's what I thought." Melinda said.

When Stella walked into the store it was just Lida the owner behind the counter there were no other customers. Stella decided to walk around a bit pretending to look for something but when Lida saw Stella she called out to her.

"What a pleasant surprise Stella." Lida said with a big friendly smile. "Wow I never thought you would come down here and shop at my little store but it's really good to see you in here. I heard what happened to that beautiful expensive wedding dress of yours Stella only a jealous monster will do such an ugly thing and this town are drenched with jealous girls. But you know what? A friend of mine said that there's this upscale wedding boutique in New York with the most beautiful wedding gowns I'm sure you will find your perfect wedding dress in there. I will call her later and find out the name of the boutique." Lida babbled.

Lida loud mouth. Lida fast mouth. Lida rubber tongue. All the names Stella and the other girls use to make fun of Lida. Dirt poor Lida one of the white girls like Stella who grew up in Silver Lake fighting to get out of their circumstances. Stella felt like dropping to the floor rolling around while laughing herself into a stupor.

"Hey did you hear about the bomb explosion?" Lida continued on. "People are saying it's the work of terrorists, can you imagine terrorists hiding in plain sight all this time in our town. I'm telling you this is big news. I'm closing my shop early who knows where they planted the other bombs."

It will be easy to shoot Lida just to shut her annoying mouth rumbling on and on Stella thought to herself.

"I banned my sister and her no good husband from my store. She's running her mouth all over town telling people my business is going down the drain because I drink up my own stock. It's not my fault she is stuck in a one-bedroom apartment with a loser for a husband. She's not like us. You and me we made it Stella. We made it big time."

Stella walked to the counter and counted slowly to ten.

"You alright Stella? You look a little pale?" Lida asked with a curious look on her face.

"Can you do me a favour Lida?" Stella said.

"Yes, anything for you Stella." Lida said eagerly.

"Can you shut up and hand me a bottle of jack." Stella said with a stiff nervous smile.

" sure" Lida stumbled out. Her face turning red from embarrassment. "It will be twenty-four dollars." Lida said.

"Give me the bottle Lida." Stella said and glanced nervously at the door.

"S s sure let me put it in a bag for you first." Lida said and placed the bottle carefully in a bag before giving it the Stella.

"I'm going to walk out of here and you are not going to stop me Lida. I know nothing of this makes sense but you just have to let me take this bottle and leave."

"Did my sister and her no good husband put you up to this. I know you like my sister more than you like me but this Stella is taking things too far. You have millions in the bank you can buy your own store why do you want to rob mine when there are so many stores out there. Buy your own damn store and rob it." Lida said with an attitude.

"Shut up! just please can you shut up Lida loud mouth! When do you ever give that big mouth of yours a break? Never mind, look, I'm taking this bottle and that's it." Stella said and quickly grab the bottle from a surprise Lida.

"Over my dead body Stella, I'm running a business here not a charity." Lida said with her hand on her hip.

Stella turned her back on Lida and walked to the door ignoring Lida calling her back.

She was almost at the car when the phone beeped in her back pocket. It was a message from Melinda that said.

**Go back and shoot that woman in the head if you don't do it pregnant Kate Henderson will get a bullet in the head**

…


	68. Chapter 68

Tears rolled down Stella's face. She had no choice but to go back into that store and shoot Lida.

Lida was on the phone when Stella came back in. "I'm telling you Wanda she's had one of her infamous mental episodes right here in my store walked out with a bottle of jack without paying. No, I'm not making this up. Wait I'll call you back later she just came back in. What? No, I can't make a video and post it online. Okay bye." Lida said and hang up quickly.

"I'm sorry Lida." Stella said as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Stella forget it we know each other since we were kids take the bottle as a late or early Christmas gift. We all have our bad days." Lida said with a smile. She was eager to get Stella out so that she can continue her gossip chat with her friend Wanda.

With shaky hands Stella took the gun out from her back and point it at Lida. Lida's hands instinctively went up to protect her face. Now Lida wish she'd called the police instead.

"I have no other choice Lida. I'm so sorry but there's no other way." Stella said with a pained look on her face.

"Stella its fine take the bottle I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth, take anything you want just please don't shoot me I have two kids that's dependent on me Stella." Lida said and peeked through her fingers at Stella with wide eyes.

"You don't have kids Lida." Stella said confused.

"Yes, I do. I have two cats Mitchie and Ritchie they are like my own children. They will have no one when I'm gone. Mitchie likes it when I rub his belly before bedtime and Ritchie likes to cuddle. He is my dreamer. They don't like it when their food gets mixed up. Mitchie is the vegetarian and Ritchie can only eat certain cat food low in cholesterol and high in protein otherwise he will be grumpy all night."

Stella sigh out loud and pointed the gun at her own head.

Lida gasped out loud. "Stella what are you doing? You can't shoot yourself and that in front of me." Lida said wide eye.

"Why not it will be better to end everything right here." Stella said.

"Because you pointed the gun at me first. You wanted to shoot me first now you want to shoot yourself. I think you should make up your mind what you really want to do because who is going to shoot me if you shoot yourself first." Lida said with a questioningly look on her face.

Stella looked gobsmacked at Lida. "And here I thought I'm out of my mind." Stella said astonished.

"You know this whole I'm going to shoot you, reminds me of Sharon. Did you know she dumped her Mr Hollywood wannabe?" Lida whispered.

"What?" Stella asked surprised, almost dropping the gun out of her hand.

"Sharon hired a private detective three months ago to tail glamour boy and boy did she get the mother lode when that detective was done gathering all the dirt on glamour boy," Lida said with a chuckle.

"I knew it!" Stella said and slammed the gun down hard on the counter. "I knew it he was cheating on her and you know what I told her that straight to her face. But she didn't listen she just kept making excuses for him. I told her Sharon you started this hair salon with your own damn money can't you see this man is just using you. You are here working your butt off paying for his acting classes because his going to be this big Hollywood star while his at home doing what?"

"At home getting his freak on with Sharon's sister." Lida said and laughed out loud.

"Get out! Are you serious right now. Her sister?" Stella said wide eye.

"As serious as a heart attack. He had the nerve to come to Sharon's hair salon the other day." Lida said and picked up Stella's gun from the counter. "Gun in hand like this." Lida said and pointed the gun at her own head. "He pointed the gun at his head like I'm pointing the gun at my head right now, threatening to kill himself right there in front of everyone if Sharon don't hear him out." Lida said and put the gun down again. "We all chanted for him to do it even Sharon waited for him to do it."

Stella slammed her hand on the counter and laughed out loud with Lida. "I'm telling you Stella, Jerry Springer got nothing on all the stuff going on in this town. We need our own show."

"I just love it when karma comes back and bite you in the ass." Stella said through a fit of laughter.

"I heard his now a regular at the soup kitchen down at that the new trailer park compound and you know what Stella? I can't wait to lock up and go tell the girls the shit you just pulled today. Shit you had me pissing my pants." Lida said through a fit of laughter.

"You do that and I'll tell them you sleep with cats. Ten of them. Bitch you need a man." Stella said. They both double over from laughter.

Back in the car Melinda was sitting there getting mad by the second hearing Stella over the phone having the time of her life in there and to everyone's surprise Stella came walking out with two bottles in hand smiling from ear to ear. "Did you guys miss me or what?" Stella said after she shut the door behind her.

"Why didn't you shoot that woman in there?" Melinda asked in a cold voice.

"Well I reckon why should I kill my very own gossip paper. Lida is not called fast mouth for nothing so I tried the gun on myself and it turns out the gun is empty. You just wanted to see how far you can fuck with my nerves. And you wouldn't kill us here in the car that will take the fun out everything. So, where to now cause I'm getting bored of this game your trying to play with us." Stella said in a sweet cold voice.

"Well, well, well look at you Stella Wiccomb."

"It's Stella Swanson say my name right. You don't want me to start calling you names and believe me I have a lot for you." Stella said.

Bonnie, Caroline and Kate were smiling from ear to ear.

"I see you finally found a backbone Stella Wiccomb. I want to tell you a little secret. In fact, I want to tell you all a secret." Melinda said with a demented smile.

…


	69. Chapter 69

"As you know by now, I'm the one that planted the cameras in your homes watching your every move. I got to know you all very intimately. I'm also the one that ruined that gorgeous wedding gown of yours Stella. You have no idea how much satisfaction it gave me to destroy it with that black paint. The colour black, you should have taken that as a forewarning but you were too stupid." Melinda said with a triumphant smile.

"You crazy bitch. You going to burn in hell for that." Stella said as tears of anger welled up in her eyes.

Melinda laughed and patted Stella on the shoulder. "What's the matter Stella Wiccomb why aren't you laughing now hmm? You were laughing you heart out just minutes ago in there. Anyway lets go to the beginning ladies, you see, Jack was supposed to cut me up into tiny little pieces that night any bury my pieces, Damon Salvatore's orders because apparently that's how you get rid of your problems in this town but for some reason Jacky boy spared me that fate that night. I was hit over the head really, really hard even I thought I was a goner. I came by when I felt wet ground on my face. He was going to bury me alive. He knew I will suffocate in there but I don't think he had any idea how strong my will was to survive. And let me tell you this, ladies, it was not easy to get out of that hell hole but I made it out. After that I was found by a good Samaritan, cue in Amy. The reason why Amy was in the woods she later told me was that she had a one nightstand with a guy and when the guy's girlfriend called, he ditched her and left her there. Poor Amy in desperate need of a friend I was hurt she got hurt we made a good combination. She's a good girl but very easy to manipulate. She nursed me back to life even got one of her boyfriends that works at the hospital to steal morphine me."

"So, the bottles morphine Stella and I saw that day in Amy's house was yours." Bonnie said shocked.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mrs Salvatore." Melinda said with sarcasm. "I was there that day waiting patiently for you to open that trapdoor and come down. I would have gutted you open like a pig."

Kate and Caroline gasped out loud. Stella turned paler by the minute.

"Anyway, Amy nursed me back to life I told her my sad version of my life story that my ex cheated, beat me and left me out there for death which in fact are all lies. She ate it all up and after that I got her to do anything for me like organising that hotel room for you and your lover Scott Reilly, Mrs Salvatore. Amy did work as a receptionist that time at the hotel remember." Melinda said enjoying the look of shock on Bonnie's face.

Caroline took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I was really counting on Damon to kill you and your lover Scott in a rage fit of jealousy but unfortunately he spared the two of you and I had to come up with something else. That was very disappointing." Melinda said and laughed hard and cold. She utterly enjoyed seeing the shock faces of the women.

"And with the cameras I planted in your homes I had a lot of intel on you. Cue in Sam, the trouble now dead ex-girlfriend of your boy Alex. I was the one that told Amy to tell you where Sam was that she was the one who booked the hotel room. Little did you know that Sam had absolutely nothing to do with the hotel story. She was only staying hoping that Alex or Damon will take her. Poor girl, must have been hard for her to know that she will never be accepted by Bonnie. I mean she is the sister of Damon Salvatore's mistress. The mistress he strangled to death with his bare hands. Tell me Mrs Salvatore, how do you live with a man who sworn to love you but yet he shared a bed with another woman, touched her intimately, whispered sweet dirty words to her while making love to her."

"Stop it! Why are you so evil?" Kate said.

"Bonnie do not listen to her she's trying to get into your head.".: Caroline said when she saw how distraught Bonnie looked.

"That's why I gave you and Scott another chance but you even turned poor Scott down twice. To think I even wrote Scott love letters pretending to be you Bonnie poor Scott really fell hard for that. He lured you to his home but you didn't take the bait. You must really love Damon Salvatore to a fault." Melinda said mockingly.

"That's enough Melinda." Caroline said seethed with anger.

"It's never enough Caroline goody two shoes Salvatore. You poor thing, must be hard knowing your husband loves his job more than he loves you. Do your friends know that he barely touches you … intimately? I know why his doing that, he can't stand the sight of you." Melinda said and looked Caroline up and down with cold eyes. "My favourite day was Thanksgiving Day at the Henderson's. Our dear Kathy and her cooking at its best. I got to see all the murderers together at one table breaking bread while I'm lurking in the shadows like the plague."

"That's because you are the plague." Stella said with hate in her eyes.

"You all looked so happy, laughing, smiling. Eating good food drinking fine wine. The mother hen Kathy Henderson and her husband good ole Hendy sitting at the head of the table bursting with pride. All is right with the world. I looked at everyone at the table soaking in everything and then I saw those two adorable little Salvatore twins sitting safely between mother and father and I imagine how they will look in my steel chairs specially designed by me." Melinda said with eyes glowing dark and sinisterly.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Stella asked ghost white in the face.

"You should be more worried with what I did to Jack, Stella Wiccomb. Let's just say you won't get your happily ever after." The utter disbelieve, shock and devastation on Stella's face made Melinda smile even wider. "Cheer up ladies all is not lost. We still get to hunt; I mean me of course. That's right ladies, I'm going to set you lose into the wild and hunt you down like animals and believe me when I say this, I always find and kill my prey.

…


	70. Chapter 70

**The Salvatore Home**

Zoe clung to her dad too afraid to let go of him.

"Everything is going to be fine Princess, drink this it will make you feel better." Damon said and handed her the glass of water and a pill that was on her nightstand. After Damon and Cayllum came home he walked with Zoe up to her room with Aslan next to him and took her straight to her bathroom where he ran her a warm bath. Hearing her soft sobs through her close bathroom door while he waited in her room really crushed his heart just the thought of what could have happened if he didn't find her in time and now Bonnie is in the hands of Melinda. Damon never felt so helpless in his life. When Zoe was done, she called for him, he went in and gently dried her off, wrapped her tightly in her towel, picked her up like a little baby and walked her to her bed where he tucked her under her covers.

"Daddy please don't go." Zoe pleaded in a sad little voice. Her big emerald eyes pleading with him to stay with her.

"I really don't want to leave you Princess but I have to. I still have to take Amy to the police station and report everything." Damon said but, in his heart, he knew he was going to handle Amy his own way and not involve the police.

"Why did she do it daddy." Zoe said as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"She is evil. There are so much evil in this world Princess but I promise you this as long as I still have life in me, I will never let any evil come near my family." Damon said.

"I was so afraid daddy. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was never going to see everyone again and I prayed so hard for forgiveness. I prayed for Amy's soul and for mine and for everyone I'm leaving behind." Zoe said as tears streamed down her face.

Damon put his arms around his daughter and hugged her trembling body tightly. "It was not your time Zoe there are still so much good you have to do in this evil world. You offered your life to safe the lives of your brothers and God saw that. He sees the good in you. Your mother always say God gives the hardest journeys to his strongest soldiers, and you my daughter are one. You know I'm not the religious type I only go to church because your mother makes me." Damon said with a chuckle. "But that doesn't mean I'm blind to the miracles and good that still exist around us."

"I love you daddy. I love you so much." Zoe said.

"I love you too Princess, always. Now, try and get some rest. Kenzie will sit you." Damon said and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Daddy where's mom?" Zoe asked in a sleepy voice when Damon was about to shut her bedroom door behind him. The pill he gave her must be kicking in. "Mom will be home soon Princess. She will be here when you wake up." Damon said and swallowed his tears back.

"Okay daddy please wake me up when she gets home." Zoe said before she closed her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

When Damon closed Zoe's bedroom door behind him Dylan and Kenzie were waiting for him outside. "Dad, how is she? Is she okay? Did they hurt her?" Kenzie asked deeply concerned.

"Who would kidnap her again. I mean does Zoe have this invisible sign around her neck that says, kidnap me that only the kidnappers can see. I say the hell with the police let you and me deal with them dad, give me a gun." Dylan said with heated eyes.

"Keep your voices down your sister is sleeping. I will answer all your questions later but for now Kenzie I need you to sit with your sister and please no questions let her rest. Dylan where are the twins? I told you to look after them."

"They are safe with Abigail in their room playing. Kenzie called her she couldn't find mom on the phone." Dylan said quickly.

"Okay hold the fort Dylan I have to go to the police station your mom are on her way call me when she gets here." Damon lied. He quickly walked away from them before they can bombard him with more questions.

He walked to the twin's room. The two cuties were playing with their blocks while Abigail was sitting on a chair watching them with a soft smile on her face. Damon stood there in the doorway tears silently rolling down his face. What if Gabriel can't track Bonnie or any of the women's phones. How will he look his kids in the eyes and tell them their mother is never coming back home if Melinda gets her way. Damon's biggest fear is failing, being a failure. Giuseppe called him a failure everyday and Lord knows he tried hard not to be. He can't afford to lose Bonnie. She is his life. His lifeline. The reason he is not a failure. Damon wiped the tears from his face sigh softly and made his way downstairs to his study where the other men were waiting on him.

Cayllum jump to his feet from his chair when Damon walked in. "Damon you need to let me go with you I know Melinda better then anyone of you and believe me this time I will kill her myself."

Gabriel the tech guy was sitting behind Damon's desk busy on his laptop with Stephen standing next to him his eyes in deep concentration on the screen. Dr Hendy were busy putting a bandage around Jack's head. Amy was sitting in a trance like state on the couch a glass of whisky trembling lightly in her hand.

Damon ignored Cayllum and walked to Dr Hendy and Jack. "How does it look doc?" Damon asked.

"The bullet is out. He is very lucky. That metal plate in his head saved his life Damon."

"Bomb explosion in Afghanistan two of his men died Jack survived the explosion with a head injury. The bomb splintered his skull they had to put a plate in. Good thing the bitch didn't know about that." Damon said and turned to Gabriel and Stephen. "Did you find anything?"

"We are almost there Mr Salvatore. I have connected a signal to every cell phone tower in town and nearby towns I'm just waiting for it to pick up something." Gabriel said.

"How is Zoe?" Stephen asked.

"She's a fighter just like her old man. I gave her the pill you gave me she is sleeping now." Damon said.

"It will do her do good. Amber and the girls are on their way with Anna and Francois. Stewart is also coming. I think it will be good that their altogether. Who knows how many people Melinda have working for her or what else she has planned." Stephen said.

"Good its better that way." Damon said.

"Damon did you hear me? I have to go with you. She almost killed Zoe today and who knows what she got planned for the women. Melinda is twisted she likes to play sick mind games with a person's head first before she takes them out. She is crazy Damon. Crazy and very dangerous."

"Tell me something I don't know." Damon said and put his hand fatherly on Cayllum's shoulder. "I need you here to help Dylan keep the fort with us all gone who is going to protect everyone here and Zoe will need you when she wakes up Cayllum, be here for her. We can handle Melinda. Now go and not a word to anyone."

When Dr Hendy was done with Jack he walked over to where Amy was sitting with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other hand. "Drink this, it will help calm your nerves." Dr Hendy said softly. He felt deeply sorry for the young woman and he was worried about her mental state.

"Thank you, doctor." Amy said and smiled up at him through her tears.

"That better be poison Hendy." Damon said.

"I am not a doctor of death Damon. She did something wrong but she's still a human being who needs medical attention."

"Do what you must Hendy. She's dead to me anyway." Damon said with cold eyes.

"And who made you the judge of that Damon? My wife and unborn child are out there too. I know what you went through today and I can only imagine what it must have felt like coming so close to losing your children and your own life but I am begging you Damon, please, no more bloodshed. When will it end Damon? When?" Dr Hendy asked. He looked like a broken man shoulders slumped.

"Tell me this Hendy, if Kate and your unborn child dies today will you still show mercy to this woman or Melinda. Will you clean their wounds and bring them back to life?" Damon asked bitterly.

"Yes, I will Damon, I took an oath as a doctor that I will honour and obey till the day I die. I'm not their judge and neither am I their executioner. I'm just an instrument and if its in my power to help them I will." Dr Hendy said with tears in his eyes. "That's just who I am my friend."

"No one is going to hurt her Hendy." Stephen said and gave Damon a warning look.

Gabriel cleared his throat to get everyone's attention on him. "You know I got two years in the pentagon for hacking into one of the government's top secret programmes. I only did six months got out early for good behaviour, now I'm just hacking my ex-girlfriend's phone. I did warn her she will never get rid of me." Gabriel said and laughed softly.

"You better stop talking and search for a signal faster." Damon said hard.

"Sorry I just wanted to break the tension in here." Gabriel said quickly.

Damon's study door suddenly opened. It was Jack carrying a black bag on his shoulder. Amy's eyes grew wide when she saw Jack with the bag. That must be the bag containing all the instruments to torture her she thought in horror.

"My mamma had a dog and his name was Bingo!" Gabriel said excited. "We got something Mr Salvatore."

Damon was in seconds at his desk. A map was displayed on the screen of Gabriel's laptop with a flickering red dot near the dark woods. "Do you guys see that red dot? Now that's where they are at the moment. When they move, the dot moves, here I have a small portable monitor device you need to take this with you it will display the map and the red dot as it is doing now on my screen. My job is done. Goodluck guys." Gabriel said.

"Jack bring the bag we are on the move." Jack was out the door like a phantom bag on his shoulders much to Amy's relieve. "You ready brother?" Damon said to Stephen.

"Ready as can be. Let's do this."

"I like the sound of that."

Dr Hendy was up on his feet too, ready to go with the men but Damon put his hand on the doc's shoulder. "It will be better if you stay here Hendy. We will bring Kate home safe I promise."

"But I can be of help."

"Damon is right Hendy we got this." Stephen said and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Be careful guys." Dr Hendy said as he watched the two Salvatore brothers rushed out of the room.

…


	71. Chapter 71

**The Dark Woods of Mystique Lake**

It was not called the dark woods for nothing. You can easily get lost and lose direction in the dench misty woods if you're not familiar with the many narrow foot paths all over the dark woods. This was the part of the woods where the trees grew dench and tall. It was untamed and a beautiful part of Mystique Lake where not many of the towns people ventured in, only season hunters, tourists and lovers of nature.

The name **Dark Woods **derivefrom the folklore tale that was passed on from generation to generation in Mystique Lake of the little slave girl who was accused of witchery. It is said that she was chased through the woods where the people of the town caught her and chained her upside down to a tree where they burned her alive. Dark smoke settled around the half-burned tree and her remains for days and it only spread further making it unable to find your way through the trees. Some travellers who made it out alive claim the woods drove them mad it was as if something or someone was always watching them. Others say that they did not catch the little slave girl and that she ran so deep into the woods for days and days that in time she became part of it and were finally free.

Bonnie knew this part of the woods and she can still remember some parts of it. Sheila used to bring her here when she was a small girl and growing up. She always dreaded coming here with Sheila later on. Always. But here, Sheila was in her element. A different Sheila that the towns people were not familiar with. They would search for plants and trees and Sheila would patiently explain every tree and plant to her. This was the only place her grandma looked and feel free, laughed and smiled a lot, like more than usual. "Smell the air little one, touch the morning dew with your finger and if you listen very carefully you will hear her beautiful voice like a siren calling for you to come dance with her until all your problems in the world are gone and there is only joy and happiness left". Sheila would always say with her arms raised up high her eyes closed and her face lift up to the sky and after that Sheila would take a small bottle out of her dress pocket and drink from it. Little Bonnie would giggle and do the same and drink from her water bottle but as she grew older the talks in Silver Lake were starting to get to her. Maybe the people were right, maybe Sheila is a crazy witch.

She can remember that last day they were here together. She and Sheila. She was fourteen and had just started to show some interest in boys especially the Salvatore boy but as Sheila said he was not a boy but a man.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Come here Bonnie and look at this wild flower. Isn't she beautiful?" Sheila said in wonder. The contours of her face soft her eyes sparkling. **_

_**Bonnie just glanced at the flower and looked away.**_

"_**We should take it with us. You should give it to that young Salvatore boy, the one who wants to be a doctor. Tell him that the juice of the flower is good for burn wounds and any open wounds. It will heal up and not leave a scar." Sheila said as she caressed the flower gently.**_

_**Bonnie was sitting on a rock angry inside. She was fed up of coming here and today she was going to tell her grandma, she decided on the spot. "Tell me Ma, why is it that you can take and take from the dark woods but you have a problem when other people come here and do the same. People need wood for fires." Young Bonnie said fiercely.**_

"_**You should silence your tongue child. We give back what we take. We ask permission before we take and we always plant something back but what do other people do? They take and take until there is nothing left to take." Sheila said and got up with a soft sigh from the ground where she was kneeling in front of the plant.**_

"_**I'm not going to come here with you anymore Ma and exams are starting soon. I can't afford to be kick out of Mystique Lake High or the junior cheerleading squad." Bonnie said and looked down at her hands.**_

"_**I knew this day was coming. It always comes, first Abigail and now you." Sheila said softly.**_

"_**Ma please." Bonnie said and looked at the old woman with sad eyes. "You never speak about my mother and if I ask you anything about her you just shut me down."**_

"_**Because there is nothing to say about her Bonnie."**_

"_**She is your daughter, my mother of course there is something to say." Young Bonnie said as tears rolled down her face.**_

"_**Then let her be the one to say something I just hope I'm in a better place when that happens." Sheila said and took out her bottle taking a greedy drink from it.**_

"_**Ma." Bonnie said in tears.**_

"_**You are changing child." Sheila said softly.**_

"_**No, I'm not Ma."**_

"_**Yes, you are. The woman in you is coming out. She is no longer a child anymore. She is blossoming like a flower and the bee are noticing it. He is intoxicated by her sweet nectar, and soon he is going to have his fill of her nectar." Sheila said as she looked at Bonnie with soft sad eyes. **_

_**Bonnie could feel how hot her face got under her grandma's eyes. "I don't see boys Ma."**_

"_**But they see you child." Sheila said. "They no longer see the body as that of a child, but that of a woman. The young firm swollen breasts. Curves and contours, full lips that whispers the secrets in their lustful dreams."**_

"_**Ma please is that you talking or the bottle." Bonnie whispered embarrassed. **_

"_**You are changing as you should its part of growing up, only time will tell if it's for better or worse." Sheila said deep in thought.**_

"_**I can't be a little girl forever Ma and you can't treat me like one forever." Bonnie said with a heated gaze.**_

_**Sheila looked up at the sky and smiled. She then looked back at Bonnie and said. "Is that why you cover your naked body when I walk into the bathroom. The only people who do that got secrets."**_

"_**It is called privacy Ma." Bonnie said quickly.**_

"_**There was no privacy in the garden of Eden." **_

"_**But we don't live in the garden of Eden Ma." Young Bonnie said stubbornly.**_

"_**Look around you child there is no place on earth where you will feel closer to your Maker then here. This is my little heaven on earth and I passed it on to my daughter but she chose another path and now you doing the same, now I cant force you and I don't want to embarrass you anymore with your friends but just remember this , one day you will return, strip naked of all pretence, bare and hurt. It is only then that I hope you will hear her voice Bonnie and that you will take her hand and dance your problems away." Sheila said. She then walked to Bonnie and hold out her hand to her and said. "Let us go home child. She stopped singing."**_

_**End of Flashback **_

A pain so sharp and intense shot through Bonnie's head blinding her vision as she is falling down to the ground.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Melinda?" Caroline screamed in anger at the laughing mad woman.

The three women were quick to kneel next to Bonnie who was on the ground with a bloody nose. Bonnie looked up at the sky and said. "I'm sorry Ma" With tears in her eyes.

Stella ripped a part of her shirt off and placed it on Bonnie's nose to stop the bleeding.

"Get her up now!" Melinda said in a hard, ugly voice.

The three friends helped Bonnie up to her feet. Melinda were standing in front of them with a sick triumphant smile on her disfigured face pointing a bow at them.

"Now where did your little mind run off with you. You looked miles away. The legend must be true about the dark woods. You are hardly in it and you are already losing your mind Mrs Salvatore." Melinda said with a mad glow in her eyes.

"You could have literally chosen any place to hunt us why here? What happened to Vegas? Didn't you have enough money to go kill us there." Stella said making sure every word dripped with sarcasm.

Melinda was quick to kick Stella hard in her stomach sending Stella backwards. "Run your mouth again and I will end you right here Stella Wiccomb."

They helped Stella up to her feet who was clutching her tummy.

"Your heads will make nice trophies on my walls. Hunting season is officially open. Simon says run." Melinda said with a cruel smile.

The women slowly stepped back with their eyes on Melinda with her bow pointing at them. They walked like that for a few minutes before they turned around and run. Melinda smiled to herself when she couldn't see them anymore. She raised her bow higher and with a satisfying smile she released the first arrow.

SWOOSH! The arrow fly pass Kate's head getting lodge in the tree in front of her. Bonnie was quick to turn back and cover Kate's mouth with her hand before she can unleash a blood curling scream. "She can't see us but she's not that far that she can't hear us. We need to keep moving try to run with your heads a little lower, judging by that shot she aims her bow high and try to push the plants as hard as you can out of your way. I want her to see where we have been." Bonnie whispered quickly. "She looked at the others and tell them to follow her.

Melinda was still standing on the same spot with her head turned sideways. The arrow must have landed in a tree judging by the silence. Perhaps too high and too far out. Melinda thought to herself. "Ready or not here I come animals!" She yelled out loud in a haunting voice.

…

Stella was the first one to stop, heaving for air. "I can't, I'm too tired it feels like we have been running in circles for hours." Stella said out of breath.

The others stopped too. "Not hours Stella but we have been running in circles. We have to get Melinda of our trail. I remember there is a small cabin nearby with luck its still standing and maybe we can find something useful in there. Kate you too must be exhausted get on my back that way we can make it faster." Bonnie said and helped Kate up where she was sitting flat on the ground.

With Kate on her back the four were ready but before they walked Bonnie turned to them and said. "It's going to get really dench onwards these animals have been living here for thousand of years try not to scream or do any sudden movements, okay?" Bonnie said.

"Okay got it." Stella whispered wide eye. Caroline and Kate nodded their heads.

_**Keep Still**_

Bonnie looked back at Caroline and Stella with a questioningly look in her eyes.

"What is it Bonnie?" Caroline whispered.

"One of you said keep still." Bonnie whispered back.

Stella and Caroline looked at each other and then back at Bonnie shaking their heads no.

"looks like Melinda hit you harder than we thought Bonnie." Stella whispered with a look of concern.

Bonnie looked at Stella and placed her finger on her lips signalling for her to keep quiet. Leaves suddenly creaked. Footsteps cautiously approach them but then it stopped turned away and followed a different direction. Bonnie waited for a minute for Melinda to follow the wrong trail before she motioned them to follow her.

…


End file.
